Save The Best For Last
by heavensentme17
Summary: Gabriella and Troy are best friends what happens when Gabriella falls for Troy and he doesn't feel the same way based on the song by Vanessa Williams rated M for Lauguage strong sexual content
1. Synopsis

**Save the best for last**

**based on the song by Vanessa Williams**

**Save The Best For Last - Vanessa Williams**

Sometimes the snow comes down in June  
Sometimes the sun goes 'round the moon  
I see the passion in your eyes  
Sometimes it's all a big surprise  
'Cause there was a time when all I did was wish  
You'd tell me this was love  
It's not the way I hoped or how I planned  
But somehow it's enough

And now we're standing face to face  
Isn't this world a crazy place  
Just when I thought our chance had passed  
You go and save the best for last

All of the nights you came to me  
When some silly girl had set you free  
You wondered how you'd make it through  
I wondered what was wrong with you

'Cause how could you give your love to someone else  
And share your dreams with me  
Sometimes the very thing you're looking for  
Is the one thing you can't see

And now we're standing face to face  
Isn't this world a crazy place  
Just when I thought our chance had passed  
You go and save the best for last

Sometimes the very thing you're looking for  
Is the one thing you can't see

Sometimes the snow comes down in June  
Sometimes the sun goes 'round the moon  
Just when I thought our chance had passed  
You go and save the best for last

You went and saved the best for last

**Gabriella and Troy have been best friends since they were little kids **

**Gabriella is in love with Troy but he doesn't feel the same way he looks at her as a friend only **

**This is a story based on a song about how these two people who are complete opposite but are also best friends and how they help each other through life and love all the while one of them is in love with the other……………**

**I absolutely love this song I think its the perfect song for a story I hope you enjoy the first chapter will be up soon **

**Plz review **

**Xoxo Heaven **


	2. Chapter 1 Hero

**Chapter 1Hero **

**by Mariah Carey**

**Summer 1991**

**No ones pov**

**Leave me ALONE screamed a 5 year old Gabriella I tell my sister she yelled as the two little boys pushed her to the ground **

**it was Saturday afternoon and Gabriella was there with her nanny and sister but her nanny was busy tending to Gabriella's 8 year old sister Anabella who had hurt herself while playing on the monkey swings **

**a precocious Gabriella had gotten tired of waiting for her sister to feel better so she went and explored the rest of the park by herself…… Now these two little boys were bullying her .**

**Leave my alone she screamed again where was nanny Janet and Ana Gabriella thought to herself **

**Kick her one little boy said as the other kicked Gabriella in the leg **

**Gabriella screamed in pain **

**Leave her alone said a little boy said from behind **

**Whats it to you the bullies yelled **

**I said leave her alone the boy repeated **

**No the bullies yelled again one bully came towards the little boy then the other**

**But the little boy was expecting this he used his martial arts moves he learned in karate class he quickly had the other boys on the defense..**

**Realizing defeat the bullies quickly ran away…..**

**The little boy helped Gabriella off the ground**

**Thank you Gabriella said in a small voice **

**You welcome the little boy said **

**Gabriella held out her hand I'm Gabriella **

**I'm Troy the little boy introduce himself **

**You have pretty eyes Gabriella said sweetly **

**Troy blushed thank you **

**They both smiled at each other **

**You want to be my best friend Gabriella asked **

**I don't know I mean you are a girl and boys are not suppose to like girls Troy said **

**Well you can like me Gabriella said **

**Okay you can be my best friend troy said smiling **

**And that's how Gabriella and Troy became best friends **

Winter 1999

**Gabriella pov **

**I was over my best friend house celebrating his birthday he was 14 an official teenager I was so jealous I was only 12 my birthday wasn't until the summer so I has 6 more months my birthday is July 29 and Troy's birthday is February 2 he always tensed me about being younger then him…. I looked at Troy while he blew out his candles he was changing not only with his outer appearance his personality was changing as well **

**A year ago me and Troy were the same height now he stood 6 inches over me his chest was broader his voice was deeper and I was noticing little pieces of hair on his face and with his personality instead of us spending hours on the phone he would get off the phone early with me to talk to some girl or instead of hanging out together he was busy playing ball or going on dates with girls I was seriously missing my best friend sure I had other friends but none like Troy we were so different while I was a wild child he was this laid back relaxed guy while I usually spoke without thinking he was very thoughtful when he spoke……**

**Okay open your gifts troy Emily Bolton said handing Troy his gifts off of the gift **

**Here open mine first I said handing him my gift **

**He opened the present whoa cologne he exclaimed pulling out the bottle of Dolce and Gabbana Angel (Also that cologne happens to be one of Zac Efron's favorite cologne I heard it from Vanessa Hudgens herself) thanks Angel he said giving me a kiss on the cheek I blushed I loved when he called me Angel that was his nickname for me that was also the reason I brought that cologne something for him to remind him of me…………**

**After the party **

**I was watching Troy flirt with this girl in his class named Diane I started to think about next year and how I was going to miss him he was graduating from 8****th**** grade this year then he would be going off to high school leaving me I cursed my age again why couldn't I be a year older if me and troy's relationship was already strained what was going to happen once he got into high school would me and Troy stay best friends I sure hope so I was daydreaming when suddenly Troy was standing right in front of me……….Hey Angel where are you in fairytale world I looked up to him smiling hey birthday boy enjoying your party I said he made a face I wish my mom never threw this big party I would much rather you and I go down to the boardwalk grab some dirty-water hot dogs popcorn cotton-candy and pig out while riding the roller coasters until we puked…I laughed that was the old Troy talking we use to do that everyday for the last 5 summers….Yeah that would be boss I said still laughing……Damn Gabriella can you believe this time next year I will be in high school with all the babes I made a face sometimes I think Troy forgets I'm a girl. Um troy that's tmi dude he laughed oh I forgot the Angel will be stuck at McAdams Middle school all on her own how will you survive without me he teased I rolled my eyes oh please don't flatter yourself I retorted flipping my hair even though I was thinking the same thing I was I going to survive middle school without Troy……..**

June 1999

**Gabriella pov **

**I watched Troy walk across the stage with tears in my eyes that was it he was official gone from middle school I felt like brawling some people might think its silly but Troy was like my armor and I would have a bad day I could just go straight to his locker and cry on his shoulder now I couldn't do that anymore I'm going to have to wait until he gets home from school to talk to him………..**

**Life as I knew I was about to drastically change **

**Authors Note**

**So that's chapter one trust me when I say it will get better you all should know that everything in this story mean something like all the small things it all comes together as the story progress I'm starting with the past to really show the relationship between Gabriella and Troy and how deep there connection is and how it goes beyond friendship so the next chapter will probably be up sometime tomorrow since I'm on spring break I really have nothing better to do besides write Also in light of the fact this story is based off a love song all the chapter titles wil be love songs that will coincide with what the chapter is about **

**Xoxo**

**Heaven **


	3. Chapter 2 Summertime

**Chapter Two Summertime **

**By Beyonce**

**Summer 1999**

**Gabriella pov **

**Over the summer Troy and I spent all our time together we both knew our relationship wasn't going to be the same after this summer. Troy would been at East High I would be a McAdams Middle school they were like worlds apart instead of blocks……..**

**It was the last day of summer Troy and I were at the boardwalk we just got through swimming in the ocean and pigging out on junk food **

**I'm going to miss you I said breaking the silence **

**He looked at me god Angel you act like I'm moving away or something we're just going to different schools we'll still see each other and hang out and stuff dude you're my best friend I'm not going to ditch you for high school plus we live right next to each other he said trying to reassure me but I just knew in my gut me and Troy were going to see less of each other Troy punched me in the arm jeeze Angel lighten up I smiled and punched him back in the arm he laughed and we started laughing and wrestling in the sand.. For a minute I forgot that tomorrow was school it was just like old times……. I was on my back laughing so hard while troy was wiping tears from his eyes you want to come over my house I asked it was tradition he always came to my house on the day before school we would sit around snack on junk food and watch home movies of us when we were kids **

**He smiled yeah lets go I want to see that hot sister of yours he said**

**Ugh that was disgusting not just because he just said that about my sister but because he wasn't joking….over the summer I had began to notice that Ana and Troy were flirting with each other constantly.. Every time Troy was around Ana would start making sure her hair was in place and her top was low enough to show cleavage since Ana was 16 she had boobs hips and a butt while me on the other hand was flat as a pancake I had absolutely no curves I thought that was unfair since Ana started filling out when she was 12. But that's beside the point I didn't understand Ana's attraction to Troy I mean he was okay looking I guess but she was two years older then him…..**

**Later that day**

**Troy were sitting in my room throwing popcorn at each other in middle of watching a movie when Ana came to my room wearing a bikini top and short, short shorts that displayed her thong I didn't know who was more shocked me or Troy she just stood in my doorway looking like a tramp **

**She smiled seductively at Troy **

**Hey guys she said in a breathy tone. What was wrong with her voice?**

**Hheeyyy Ana Troy stuttered **

**Ana walked into the room sashaying her hips left and right now what was wrong with her hips she was walking funny? she sat down right beside troy he looked at her she started looking at him they just stared at each other for the longest I started to feel invisible didn't they know I was in the room I cleared my throat loudly um Troy don't you think we should get back to the movie I said finally said they broke out there trance right he said **

**Ana licked her lips suggestively I think Troy has better things to do then sit here and watch stupid home movies don't you troy why don't you come with me so I can show you how to spend your last day of summer Ana said pulling Troy by the hand **

**He just followed her like he was under a spell or something I couldn't believe TROY I yelled **

**I'll catch up with you late Gabriella he said as they left my room **

**I sat there in complete shock he just left me on the last day of summer I couldn't believe this I felt a tinge of jealousy how could he I thought on this day of all days he left me I looked at the TV screen it was paused I saw me and Troy smiling together it was the summer of my 5****th**** grade year and we were at a barbecue for my birthday I pressed play I'll watch the movies by myself I muttered under my breath **

**We had just broke a 7 year tradition I was pissed like I had said before nothing was ever going to be the same……**

**Troy pov **

**I was sitting on Anabella's bed watching her as she came towards me she sat on my swing her legs on both sides of me so she was straddling my lap I've seen the way you look a me Troy she said you want me and I want you so want are going to do about it she whispered in my ear….. How did she know I wanted her for the last couple of months all I've been able to do was think about Anabella I was having dreams about her and I couldn't get her out of my mind I never approached her because I knew she was two years older then me and I never thought in a million years she would go for someone younger then her but over the summer she had been flirting with me constantly and now this. I couldn't believe what I was hearing she wanted to fuck me…. I never has sex with a girl and I knew it was about that time to start but I never thought I would lose my virginity to my best friends sister.**

**Anabella pressed her lips against mine oh troy she said grinding her pussy against my dick I want you so bad she murmured I started to kiss her neck softly she moaned **

**She then discarded my shirt running her hands up and down my chest…I groaned I felt like I was going to explode. I moved the bikini top out the way and started kissing her breast they were like ripe melons her nipples harden like little pebble Troy that feels so good she moaned I suckled her breast hard making sure I left a mark I traveled my hand down her shorts until I reached her feminine core I rubbed her pussy she was so wet I was anxious to stuck two fingers inside her she gasped out loud I moved my fingers in and out she was moaning like crazy oh yeah troy she said pumping her hips against my hand she then climaxed when her breathing returned to normal she smiled and I though you were a virgin she teased now its my turn to give you pleasure she said pushing me on the bed she started kissing my chest and lower until she reached my jeans she quickly took them off along with the underwear and started sucking my dick she twirled her tongue around its head then deep throated my dick like a pro I seriously think Anabella is a professional dick sucker the way she was sucking my dick was amazing she put nearly the whole thing in her mouth and my dick wasn't small she then started sucking on my balls I groaned saying her name over and over she went back to sucking my dick when I whispered I was about to cum she told me to cum I want to taste all of you she whispered I then came all in her mouth she swallowed all of my nut then she hoped on me I want you to fuck my brains out she said **

**I turned her over on her back entered her slowly I slid easily in**

**Go FAST she said I started moving slow at first then faster **

**Oh yeeaaaaahhhh fuck me troy harder faster faster faster I want it all in me she screamed fuck my brains out she yelled I started moaning her name over and over again damn this felt good **

**Are you about to cum she asked me I shook my head **

**This pussy feel good don't it she said oh your dick feel so good in this wet pussy she screamed I'm about cummmmmmmmmmmmm she yelled as she came I quickly withdrew I was about cum wait before I could cum Ana came and started sucking my dick again I want to taste my pussy she said and I love the taste of your cum I groaned and spilled my seed in her mouth again… She swallowed my cum again then started to dress that was great she said I think you'll have to fuck me on a regular bases she said with a smirk I smiled to myself I was looking forward to the next time……… **

**Gabriella pov **

**Where the hell was Troy he and Ana had been gone for over a hour…. I looked up to my ceiling thinking about Troy and how he blew me off for my own sister I just prayed they don't start dating because if they did then that would mean he would blow my off more frequently…..**

**I heard a crash I looked up and saw Troy coming in my room he looked up at me guiltily where were you I demanded I was so pissed **

**Well we went um to um the park um park and um we lost track of time he lied**

**Troy you're a really bad liar I told him why can't you just tell me the truth that is the truth we were just hanging out he said **

**I looked at him through narrowed eyes whatever you say I said giving up…..**

**Hey do you want to look though the old photo book and think about the good times I asked **

**Naw I don't think so you know Gabriella I think I'm going to go home and get some sleep you first day of school is tomorrow he said**

**Okay um see you when I see you I stuttered **

**Alright bye he said while walking out the door.**

**That was so weird what happened between him and Ana to make him act so distant……….**


	4. Chapter 3 On My Own

**Chapter 3 On My Own**

**Gabriella pov **

**I woke up the next morning dreading my day here we go I thought to myself as I got ready for school **

**When I first walked into to school it felt so empty I hadn't realized how dependant on Troy I had become until now **

**Hey Gabby my friend Alice said running up and giving me a hug **

**Hey Al I said glumly **

**Oh Gabby misses Troy-boy already she teased **

**I laughed right you are lets head into class shall we I said we linked are arms together……**

**My day passed slowly I missed Troy painfully finally school was over very uneventful **

**As I was getting ready to leave school**

**Someone yelled my name down the hall**

**Excuse me are you Gabriella Montez a women with glasses asked **

**Yes **

**Well Principal Jackson would like to see you in his office she said**

**Okay I said **

**I went to Principal Jackson's office **

**Knocked on the door did you want to see me I said walking into the room **

**Ah yes Ms. Montez I wanted to talk to you about your SAT scores **

**I sat down nervously what about them sir **

**Well Ms. Montez your scores are higher then anyone else's in this whole district to be honest you have no business being in eighth grade I've talked it over with the Board and we have decided that you will skip eighth grade all together and go straight to freshmen year of high school he said **

**I was shocked oh my god I was going to skip a grade **

**Oh my gosh thank you I said gasping for air**

**Well okay so here are you transcripts you already enrolled at East High only thing you need is yourself in and your schedule which you can pick up at the guidance office tomorrow good luck an have a great life in high school **

**Thanks again Principal Jackson I said before leaving the room**

**Once I was outside I let loose a loud squeal oh my god this was so cool I could not wait to tell Troy**

**I left school riding my bike home I stopped at Troy's house **

**The front door was already open **

**Hello I yelled no answer **

**I walked up the stairs toward Troy's room when I heard a groan **

**Troy I said again **

**I opened the door **

**Troy and Ana having sex I was dumbfounded I couldn't move **

**They looked my way and quickly scrambled for their clothes I ran out the room **

**Angel wait I heard Troy scream I walked out the door when Troy grabbed my arm Listen Angel I'm sorry you had to see that I mean I should have told you **

**Told me what I mean are you and Ana dating I asked **

**Yes we are but it just happened last night I should have told you last night but I wasn't' sure how'd you react he explained **

**Whoa that's a lot to digest I said well its weird you're my best friend and she's my sister that's just so weird **

**I know its weird but you must know that this will no affect are friendship at all Troy assured me **

**So are guys going get married will you be my brother in law I teased suddenly feeling much better **

**Not this soon he joked **

**I have some news I'm going to be a freshman at East High starting tomorrow **

**WHAT! I can't believe they skipped you Troy yelled **

**Yep I said with a big grin on my face **

**He gave me a hug **

**See I told you everything would be okay **

**Damn I just can't get away from you he teased **

**I playfully punched him in the arm oh please **

**You know you missed me today I said playfully **

**He smiled yea I did Best friend he said **

**I smiled Best Friends forever I said giving him another hug………**


	5. Chapter 4 Thats What Friends R For

**Chapter 4 That's What Friend Our For **

**By Dionne Warwick and others **

**Summer 2001**

**Gabriella pov**

**It was the week before school started a lot had happened in the course of 2 ½ years I was 15 and going into my junior year of high school. And I was really happy. Although this was the first summer I has spent without Troy I had a really good time at camp.. And me and Troy exchanged letters and we talked on thephone constantly …. Ana and Troy were still dating it was weird at first but now not so much I couldn't wait to see troy but I was going tohave to because he was out of town with his parents until next week**

**Hey baby my mother screamed she ran towards me giving me a big hug **

**I missed you so much oh my god you've grown your hair out you got boobs you got hips you got butt you have a belly piercing who are and where is my daughter she squealed**

**I laughed she is right here just a little more mature I said **

**I'm so happy your home we missed you, we're throwing a dinner partytonight in honor of your return and fyi your not going back to summer camp we missed you to much she said…..now go upstairs and unpack **

**Yeah yeah I muttered as I walked upstairs **

**And there was Ana standing at the top of the stairs **

**My my the prodigal daughter returns and look she has makeover Ana stated sarcastically **

**Hello to you to AnaI greeted her **

**Whatever she muttered going into her bedroom **

**I shook my head **

**I don't knowwhat happened to me and Ana I mean after she turned 12 we weren't as close as we were when we were kids but we were still close but after her Troy started going out she seemed to hate me now I didn't understand I would've thought that after going out with Troy and us spending so much time together we would have gotten closer but no sadly we were further apart. I looked around my room thinking to myself I was so happy to be home **

**I'd changed over the summer no more Gabriella the girl**

**I was awomen I had curves my face had lost its baby fat I looked different and I felt different…**

**I pulled out my cell phone I needed to talk to Troy **

**Phone conversation **

**Troy: Hello**

**Gabriella: Hey Troy-boy**

**Troy: Angel whats up you back yet**

**Gabriella: Yep just got back I wanted to tell you your girlfriend is acting brilliant**

**Troy: Well that's your sister **

**Gabriella: I miss you I can't wait for you to come back from vacation **

**Troy: yeah I miss you too I mean we haven't spent this much time apart since we met **

**Gabriella: Well I gotta go get ready for this little shindig my parents are throwing for me I talk to you later love ya bye **

**Troy: love you too bye **

**End of phone conversation **

**After I got off the phone with Troy I picked out a outfit to wear my parents told me the guest were arriving **

**I changed into some really tiny brown shorts that stopped a little before my butt a blue and brown designed baby phat flowy shirt that has spaghetti strings some brown stilettos and brown and blue jewelry… I ran a brush through my hair added some lip gloss to my lips**

**and I was ready to join the party.**

**Anabella pov**

**I looked at princess gabby as she made her way into the party all of this was for her just because she came home from camp big fuckin deal….. **

**I really truly couldn't stand her…..**

**I was jealous of her she was so beautiful smart everything she did was perfect….I'd always been a little jealous of her but never to the extent now… Ever since I started going out with Troy I just really hate her know.. At first I just wanted to screw with Troy you knowmess with him to get to Gabriella but now I have feelings for him and with him always talking about Angel this and Angel that **

**All summer I had to hear about precious Angel **

**I wanted to kill her **

**I hated the relationship she has with Troy **

**They are so close it makes me sick…..**

**Ring-ring I picked up my cell phone hello**

**Hey babe why don't you come over so I can make you scream my name **

**I laughed hey josh not today baby maybe tomorrow my sister just came home from camp and we're having a party I told him**

**Okay I'll see you tomorrow bye **

**I hung up the phone that was one of my many men **

**As much as I liked Troy I was addicted to sex ever since I was 12 years old and I seduced my 7****th**** grade teacher I've be addicted I love sex I love giving blow-jobs one time I let 25 men run a train on me it was great I go to sex bars anywhere to have sex I even have sex with girls if I feel like it, sex was my drug and I loved it as long as no one found out about itI was good **

The Party

**Gabriella pov **

**This party was so boring everyone kept commenting on how different I was and it was getting on my nerves I mean damn I wasn't that diiferent...**

**As the party progress i decided to just stand in one corner my the buffet and thats when i sawhim...I standing a the buffet table when I saw him he was so fine he hadsandy brown hair he was tall broad shouldered I could only see his profile but I knew he would be gorgeous I quickly made my way over to him I was dying to meet this new guy I tapped him on his shoulder and he turned around…………**

**Troy pov**

**Oh my god was this Gabriella standing in front of me I mean she was hotttt **

**The Gabriella that left for the summer was skinny and hadlittle apples for boobs.. who was this curvy beautiful girl standing before me because she couldn't have be my best friend **

**Angel I finally screamed after what seemed like an eternity **

**Surprise I said **

**She was still just starring at me **

**Hello I said waving my hand in her face aren't you happy to me **

**Of course I am she said finally finding her voice its just I'm shocked your hear I thought you were on vacation?**

**Well I lied I wanted to surprise you when you came home I told her giving her a hug I missed you Angel **

**She looked up to me I missed you too she said**

**We smiled at each other **

**My best friend was back…..**

**Gabriella pov **

**Jesus this was my best friend he was fine I never thought that Troywas fine until now...**

**He use to be okay looking but now he was gorgeous oh my gosh he had facial hair beautiful full lips muscular chest beautiful baby blue eyes I was having impure thoughts about my best friend i shook my head trying to get rid of the images of his naked torso but every time I looked at him I looked down to his chest and since his shirt was gaping open I couldn't help but look and think about running my hands all over his chest…**

**Oh god I needed a drink…… **

**Anabella pov **

**I watched Gabriella and Troy hug and talk I wanted to yank Gabriella's hair out the little bitch she thought she was so cute because her bony ass finally got some curved..**

**Little princess just didn't know that I had troy wrapped around my fingers…..**

**Gabriella pov**

**School started off fine I was getting a lot of attention from guys who never noticed me it was amazing what hips boobs and a different hair style could do for you…..**

**Me and Troy continued hanging out having fun. We caught up on all the stuff we missed over the summer……**

**One day it was about 2 months after school started and Troy was acting weird I asked him what was wrong and he didn't answer.. Troy whats the matter I asked again**

**Nothing damn do I have to tell you every fuckin thing he yelled **

**And stormed away **

**I was shocked Troy never yelled at me not even when he was pissed he never yelled I knew something was wrong……**

Later that night

**I was sitting in my room doing my homework when Troy climbed through my window **

**It was 10:30 Troy what are you doing here I whispered **

**I needed to talk to you he slurred **

**Troy have you been drinking I asked **

**Just a little bit he said stumbling on the bed **

**Jeeze troy you've really gone and done it haven't you why don't I help you to your house so you can sleep I said **

**No I'm not going back there he said **

**Why not I asked **

**My father is dead he croaked **

**I felt tears in my eyes **

**Troy started sobbing **

**I cradled his head in my lap what happened? He had a heart attack last night and we took him to the emergency room they said he was stable but they weren't sure that's why I was so mean early I was really worried about my dad and when I went to the hospital they told me he was gone troy started crying we both started crying together. Jack was like a father to me he and troy were really close I felt like vomiting this was not real I repeated to myself over and over………. we both layed down on the bed holding eachother then we finally fell into a dreamless sleep..**

**The Next morning **

**I woke up I was lying on a chest I looked up to see troy still sleeping **

**I felt so bad for him **

**I got up and went to the bathroom **

**When I walked into the room I saw Troy sitting up in the bed hey I said softly **

**He looked up at me **

**I was praying it was all a dream he said with dazed eyes **

**I went and gave him a hug I'm so sorry…..**

**Yeah I am to he said I better be going my moms probably worried sick he got up to leave **

**Wait Troy if you need me I'm here I told him **

**helooked at me I know he said before leaving out the balcony…..**

One week later 

**I was at the burial ground the funeral had taken place an hour ago it was just me and Troy I couldn't leave him he just sat there in a daze holding on to my hand **

**Excuse me I looked up to see a burial man talking to us when need to started putting the dirt down and clearing this up he said I looked to troy **

**Okay sir can we have 5 more minutes I asked **

**Sure I understand he said walking off **

**I turned to Troy **

**Troy we have to leave I said softly **

**Troy looked up at me with tears in his eyes **

**He's really gone isn't he Troy asked **

**I shook my head yea he is tears choking me **

**Troy stood up and went by the burial looking down into the ground **

**Bye dad I heard him whisper **

**He turned back to me **

**Thanks Angel he said to me **

**For what? **

**For being here for me **

**I smile That's what Friend Are For I shrugged **

**I wrapped my arms around his waist and we walked **

**Away……**

**Authors Note I kind of cried while writing the end of this chapter hope you enjoy this is my favorite chapter so far **

**Xoxo Heaven**

**another thing all the songs fromthis story you can listen to themjust go to my profile page and there is a link to the songs **

**Also check out my others stories **

**Me Best friends girl and**

**If Ever I Fall in love again **


	6. Chapter 5 I Knew I Loved You

**Chapter 5 I knew I loved You **

**By Savage Garden **

**April 2001**

**Gabriella pov **

**It had been 6 months after Jack's death Troy was acting more like Troy no one would ever feel that void that his father left behind**

**But Troy was just grateful that got to know what a terrific person his father was…**

**And all the while I helped Troy through his grief **

**I hadn't realized I was falling for him.**

**It wasn't that I felt sorry for him that made me realize I was in love with him**

**It was everything Troy was handsome sexy as hell smart sincere, kind, sensitive yet he was still hard and tough and all macho male he was the perfect man and all this time he was right there and I never really paid attention to it first but now after this tragedy I just realize the kind of man he truly is and he was the man I was in love with…Troy was the reason why I was 15 years old and never had a boyfriend it was because of Troy that every time I looked at a boy Troy's face popped up I always just thought because he was my best friend that was why I always compared prospective boyfriends to him Little did I know it was really because no one was Troy **

**I was in love and I think I have been since I was five years old when he saved me from those bullies…**

**I knew I loved him before I met him Troy was the one for me and it was amazing to look him and just see him as the man that I was in love with and not as my best friend…..**

**The only problem was He and Ana were still going out I couldn't do that to my sister I mean as much as I didn't like her she was still my sister…….**

**I guess I was going to be just like those girls in the movies the unrequited love……**

**Troy pov **

**I was at the boardwalk thinking I really missed my dad but life had to go on…**

**I knew my father wouldn't want me to change just because he was gone.**

**He would probably tell boy get your ass up and go watch a basketball or go hang out with Ana…..**

**I smiled at that thought what I would I do to have my dad yell me again….**

"**Hey stranger" I heard a voice from behind me **

**I turned around and there was Gabriella walking towards me **

**I smiled Gabriella had really been there for me through all of this **

**My blow-ups me crying she was always there for me **

**And I was so grateful to her that's why she was my best friend…..**

"**Hey Angel" I said "whats up "**

"**So how about we go get us some dirty-water hot dogs some candy-corn, cotton candy popcorn some funnel cake and icee's then after we eat we can go ride the tornado fifty times my treat" she said with a smile **

**I couldn't help but simile she knew exactly what to do to make me smile **

"**Your treat" I asked **

"**Yep" she responded **

"**Well I guess race you to the food stands" I said running towards the concession stands **

"**No Fare you cheated" she yelled running behind me **

"**You snooze you loose" I yelled over my shoulder**

"**Troy you are such a loser" Gabriella said finally catching up to me **

"**Yeah but I'm a loser your in love with" I teased **

**Gabriella's face went stark white **

"**Angel are you okay" I asked **

"**I'm Fffine aren't you going to order those hot dogs now" she stuttered **

**I ordered the hot dogs and she brought all the rest of the junk food we ate and rode on roller coasters for the rest of the day..**

**It was around sunset we were sitting on the beach watching the sun go down **

"**Whoa this is so beautiful" Gabriella exclaimed **

"**Yeah it is" I said softly **

**We just sat there in complete silence **

"**So how are things going with my sister" she asked me breaking the silence **

"**Just great I said you know your sister is really cool actually we're suppose to go on date tonight" I looked at my watch "damn its 6:45 I have to pick your sister up at 7:00" I helped Gabriella to her feet we better be going I said **

**Gabriella shook her head in understanding but she looked sad **

"**Cheer up Angel we'll have 50 billion more sunsets together" I told her squeezing her arm …**

**She looked at me "promise" she said **

"**I promise" **

**A couple days later **

**Gabriella pov **

**It was so different being in love with Troy every time he mentioned another girl I would get jealous I was even jealous of Ana sometimes I just wished they would break up already but they seemed like they were in love which made it even more difficult….. I was finding it hard to even hang out with Troy and not just kiss him so I was kind of avoiding him spending more time going on dates with guys going to the mall with my girlfriends….**

**I was really missing Troy though **

**I missed my best friend **

**I cursed the fact that I had to fall in love with him **

**Damn it why did he have to be so damn cute and charming and romantic and ugh I was suppose to not be thinking of Troy**

**Every time I tried not to think of Troy something ends up reminding me of Troy…..**

**Knock-knock **

**Come in I yelled someone was at the door **

"**Hey gurrrlly" my friend Taylor said jumping on my bed **

"**Hey whats up" I said happy to see someone who wouldn't remind me of Troy **

"**Nothing much I'm surprised your alone I thought you'd be hanging out with Troy" she said**

"**Oh well he's out with Ana"**

"**yeah that's what I wanted to tell you did you know that Ana is cheating on Troy" Taylor exclaimed **

"**No way Ana wouldn't do that she and Troy are totally in love" I said bitterly **

"**I don't think so girl Chad told me he saw Ana having sex with some college guy in a car by the movie theatre last night" Taylor informed**

"**Whoa is he sure that was Ana"**

"**Yep he's sure Chad was there with his little sister when he saw them in the theatre at first he saw them again when he was leaving sorry to be the bearer of bad news" Taylor said**

"**No thank you for telling me, this is so crazy Ana is cheating on Troy" I said in shock**

**Should I tell Troy or Not **

**Damn my life just got even more complicated..**

**Troy pov**

**Me and Ana were having sex it didn't feel the same no longer did she fit me like a glove I just slid right in nothing was gripping my dick it was like she didn't have any walls….."OH yes Troy I'm cumming" she screamed as she climaxed I thrust one final time and then I to climaxed I threw the condom away and pulled up my clothes. We were in my car I couldn't believe she let me fuck her in the car but I guess I shouldn't be to surprised Ana was instable when it came to Sex.**

"**So what do want to do now" I asked her smiling**

**She looked at the time 'you know what Troy I really have to get going I have a final tomorrow" she said**

"**Okay I'll take you home"**

**We drove in silence I started thinking about Anabella and how much she had changed over the last 2 ½ years not only was the sex not the same she was also more bitchy and mean **

**But all that didn't matter I loved Ana she was the one for me….**

**I pulled up in front of Ana's house **

"**okay babe I'll see you later" I said **

"**Alright talk to you later" she said she gave me a kiss on the lips then left the car….**

**I watched her go into the house before driving off..**

**That was weird **

**I needed to talk to Gabriella maybe she might know what was going on……**

**Authors Note **

**this was just a fill in chapter mostly about how Gabriella realized she was in love withTroy .**


	7. Chapter 6 Hero pt 2

**Chapter 6 Hero part 2 **

**Artist Enrique Iglesias **

**Gabriella pov **

**I really didn't want to have to tell troy the bad news about Ana cheating on him **

**Especially since I didn't have anything concrete……**

**I decided I would catch Ana in the act before I went to tell Troy **

**So every time Ana left the house I would follow her but so far I haven't caught her doing anything wrong…**

**Seriously she was like the perfect girlfriend **

**After about three days of spying I started to feel stupid that girl was basically perfect she went class **

**Hung out with friends and called Troy on a daily basis **

**She had no skeletons in her closet **

**I was giving up being detective Montez this case was closed **

**I was getting ready to go on a date with this guy named Cal I really didn't want to go but it had to be better then sitting her thinking about troy…**

**  
GABRIELLA YOUR DATE IS HERE I heard my mother yell **

**I went downstairs**

"**Hey Cal" I greeted my date **

"**Wow Gabriella you look really beautiful" he said **

**I started blushing "thanks"**

**Mom I'll be home by 10 I told my mom before dragging Cal out the door…**

**The date was going perfectly Cal was a real gentlemen**

**He handsome a freshmen in college **

**He was really cool and I thought to myself why couldn't I fall in love with this guy sadly my heart was already taken……**

**We were driving towards my house when Cal suddenly made a turn **

"**Cal you do know I'm suppose to be home by 10" I asked him**

"**Yeah I know I just had on more thing planned for us" he said **

**Pulling up to lovers lane a popular place for teenagers to hook-up..**

"**Why are we here" I asked him **

**He leaned towards me "For this" he whispered before he tried kissing me **

"**Ugh stop" I told him as he thrust his tongue in mouth I acted on instinct and bit it….."Oww you crazy bitch" he yelped beforepunching me in the face **

**he kept punchingin the face it hurtso bad tears werecoming down my cheeks asi tried to block his punches**

"**Stop fuckin trying to act like you innocent I know you put out just like that slut sister of yours she let me hit last week now its your turn" he said **

"**Stop it please" I begged as he put his hands up my skirt "stop" I yelled again **

**Damn where was help when you needed it……**

**I went numb trying to pretend like this wasn't happening to me **

**I thought about Troy and how I wanted to save myself for him **

**And with that thought I got superhuman strength I started to fight back with a vengeance he had one of his hands wedge between my thighs while the other was fumbling with his jeans I kicked I bit an I screamed just when he was lowering himself to me I kicked him as hard as I could in the dick…… he screamed in pain tears running down his cheeks I grabbed my purse and ran out of his car I ran into woods and hid in a log……**

**I was in the log hiding until I heard his car drive off I came out of my hiding spot **

**I looked around my surroundings I was basically in the middle of nowhere since I never been to lovers lane I didn't know how to get home **

**I didn't want to call my parents they would freak if they knew what happened **

**There was only one person to call my face hurtso bad i could barely see i felt around for mycell phone finally**

**finding it i took it out mypurse**

**Phone Conversation**

**Troy: Hello **

**Gabriella: Troy**

**Troy: Angel whats wrong**

**Gabriella: I need you to pick me up**

**Troy: From where whats going on **

**Gabriella: Troy just listen to me I'm at lovers lane I'll tell you everything when you get here just hurry up**

**Troy: okay I'm on my way I'll be there as soon as I can**

**End of phone conversation **

**Okay I started to relax a little bit Troy was on his way……**

**Troy pov **

**I ran out the house **

**Got in my car I has to hurry up and get to Gabriella **

**Something was wrong I just knew it **

**I swerved my car over corners going as fast as I could lovers lane was halfway across town…….**

**I must have been doing 80 because I got to there in like 10 minutes **

**Once I to lovers lane I didn't see Gabriella anywhere I called her and there was no answer **

**I sent her a text **

**Where r u **

**The next thing I know I look up and there's Gabriella coming out the bushes **

**Her skirt was ripped so was her shirtherface wasso swollen and she had a cut lip **

**I ran towards her **

"**Jesus Angel what happen" I asked**

**I gathered her in my arms and she started brawling **

"**II""MMM sssooorryy ii dddissturrbb yyyooouu bbbuuttt iii ddddidn't hhhave aaanyonee eeellsse tttoo cccalll" she said through tears**

"**Its okay shush its okay" I told her comforting her **

**We got into the car when she finally started to clam down **

**I took some baby wipes out the glove compartment and started wiping the dirt and blood from her face **

**I looked into her eyes as I cleaned the blood away **

"**Do you want to tell me what happened now" I whispered softly **

**She looked down at her lap **

**Then she began the story about how she went on a date with this guy named Cal **

**And he was really sweet and nice and stuff at first but how he brought her to lovers lane without her permission then tried to force himself on her and when she told him no hit her …..**

**I was gripping the steering wheel so tight my knuckles went white **

**I was so pissed my best friend had almost gotten raped and I wasn't there to defend her.**

"**I'm so sorry" Gabriella I told her "I should've been there to protect you"**

**I grabbed her again holding her I kissed her cheeks all over her face then I accidentally brushed her mouth she looked at me stunned **

**Then she leaned and kissed me again **

**This time the kiss was different I prob my tongue into her mouth **

**Kissing her deeply **

**The kiss went on and on until I finally pulled away **

**What was I doing I was kissing my best friend I looked at her again she looked so beautiful and woebegone her eyes bright with tears.**

"**I'm sorry Angel I didn't mean for that to happen" I said **

"**Its okay Troy it was a mistake" she said with a smile**

**We sat in silence for a while before she spoke **

"**You know you really are my hero" she said softly **

**I looked to her "what do you mean" I asked**

"**Well your always there your always here to save me" she answered **

**I though about what she said before answering**

**:I think that works both ways then" I told her "because you're my hero to" **

**She glanced at me with tears in her eyes **

"**I love you Troy" she whispered **

"**I love you to" Angel I said **

**She leaned towards me and put her head on my shoulder **

**I held her in my arms **

"**My Hero" she whispered before falling asleep **

**The Next Morning**

**Troy pov **

**I woke up Gabriella was lying on my arms the sun was shining in my face damn i hadn't meant for us to fall asleep in the car i shook Gabriella wake up **

**i said i looked down at her my mouth gaped open **

**Gabriella pov **

**i heard Troy to tell me to wake up **

**i opened my eyes but all i saw was darkness **

**Troy i screamed i can't see i can't see **

**some was terrible wrong **

**Author's note this was my absolute favorite chapter so far of course I thought it was so sweet I really hope you guys enjoyed it **

**XOXO**

**Heaven **


	8. Chapter 7 Because You Loved Me

**Chapter 7 Because You Loved Me **

**Artist Celine Dion**

**Troy pov **

**I rushed Gabriella to Hyde Park Hospital **

"**Help we need a doctor" I yelled **

**As we rushed into the emergency room**

**The nurse immediately came and helped us **

"**oh Jesus what happened" the nurse exclaimed **

**I quickly explained what happened **

**Then Nurse Jackson escorted Gabriella to the doctors office**

**I quickly sent text messages to Gabriella's parents, Ana and my mother **

**Saying that we were at Hyde Park Hospital Gabriella was hurt I would explain everything once they got here **

**I sat in the waiting room in shock **

**15 minutes later**

"**Excuse me sir are her parents on there way" Nurse Jackson **

"**yes" I said softly **

**She nodded her head and started to walk away from me **

"**Wait Miss, can you tell me whats going on" I asked **

"**I'm really not suppose to give out that information" she said **

"**Please she's my best friend" I pleaded **

**She looked at me before saying "okay well to be honest its not looking to good **

**Whoever did this hit her right in the middle of her forehead repeatedly there is a good chance she might blind I'm sorry" she before walking off **

**I was shocked tears came to my eyes **

**I couldn't help but think this was my fault I should've brought her straight to the hospital last night what was going to happen what if she was blind permanently what if me and Gabriella never saw another sunset together **

**I cried silently **

"**Troy" someone said **

**I looked up **

**I saw my mom and Gabriella's parents running towards me..**

"**What happened" Gabriella's mom asked first "where is my baby"**

**I looked to the ground I really didn't want to be the person to tell her this…..**

"**Excuse me are you Gabriella Montez parents" the nurse asked **

**Mrs. Montez and Mr. Montez shook their heads **

"**Well I'm Nurse Johnson can I speak to you for a minute" Nurse Johnson asked ushering the Montez's to the corner **

**I looked at them as the nurse told them what happened **

**I saw Mr. Montez face go white and Mrs. Montez started crying uncontrollably…**

"**Troy what happened" my mom asked me **

**I told her the whole story **

**Then my mother started crying also **

**I sat back and watched everyone around me crying **

**And again I felt like this was my fault **

**We were in the emergency room for about 3 hours I was surprised Ana hadn't shown up I mean her sister was in the hospital **

**I wonder where she was…………….**

**Ana pov **

**Oh yea fuck me harder ……..yes deeper I screamed as he fucked me in the ass **

**Oh good that's feels so good I'm about to cum I said as my orgasm came **

**I looked up at Cal smiling **

"**That was great" I said with a smirk **

"**Guess I'll see you next week"**

**He turned to look at me **

"**I thought you said your sister put out" he said angrily "we went out last night and all I got was a kick in the dick"**

**I looked at him in surprise **

"**I didn't say she put out I said she might've and anyways why would you want her when you can have me and I'm way more experienced then her I thought you said you like your women experience" I asked kissing him on his chest**

"**well sweetie as experienced as you are I mean no one can suck dick like you but babe your not as tight as you use to be I mean I can slide right in you **

**I want something new something that can grip my dick tight" he said while grabbing his crotch **

**I rolled my eyes "whatever you're the only one that's complaining have you ever thought that its not my pussy and it might be your tiny dick" I said with a smirk**

**Before I knew it he back-handed me **

**I looked at him with shock in my eyes I slapped his ass back **

"**Don't ever put your fuckin hands on me again I will fuckin kill you" I said in a deadly voice **

**He looked surprised then he walked out the room **

**I didn't know who he thought he was but no man was going to hit me and get away with it **

**I left Cal's apartment I was walking towards my car when my phone started vibrating I looked at it, it said I had 40 messages I looked at my text messages **

**Come to the Little Company of Mary hospital Gabriella is in trouble **

**Troy**

**What was Princess Gabriella doing in the hospital **

**I got in my car and drove to the hospital**

**Troy pov **

**The doctors I had just told us that Gabriella was blind **

**He said he didn't if she would recover he said it was a 60/40 percent chance but he wasn't to sure , I was praying that she would recover **

**They were discharging Gabriella when Ana came into the hospital**

"**Took you long enough" I said bitterly**

**She rolled her eyes at me **

"**what happened" she asked **

**Her parents just looked at her **

"**well while you were out doing whatever your sister was in this hospital getting told that she's blind" Ms Montez told **

**Ana looked at her mother with a blank face not showing any type of emotion **

**How did she go blind Ana asked again **

"**Well you know that swell little date you set up for her with Cal well he tried to rape her and when she fought back he beat her in the face" Mrs. Montez said chocking on her tears Mr. Montez put his arm around her comforting her **

**I looked to Ana once again **

**Her expression still hadn't changed if anything I thought I saw a glitter of glee in her eyes but I knew I had to be mistaken….**

**I was about to say something to Ana when Gabriella came out the hospital room she had a walking stick and she had on black sunglasses **

**Everyone (but Ana) ran over to help her **

**I felt so helpless I wanted to just hold her in my arms but I couldn't**

**Gabriella pov **

**I was in a daze I heard people talking to me but I wasn't paying them any attention…..**

**I tried looking at people but I only saw darkness **

**No light my world was going to be forever dark **

**I couldn't help but feel sorry for myself a part of me wished he would've killed me…**

**I just couldn't believe I would never see again sure the doctors said there was 60/40 chance I might recover but 40 out of a hundred the chances were against me…… **

**To think I would never see my parents, never see my reflection, I will never be able to paint again **

**I would never see Troy's face again **

**We would never look at another sunset together **

**And with that thought I just wanted to give up then and there **

**My mother and father made sure I made a police report to put Cal in jail **

**But to be honest I didn't even care **

**I was just so depressed **

**My world was Black……..**

**No more light no more life…..**

**I didn't return to school the teachers sent my work via email and my mom hired a special tutor to help me with my work…….**

**It had been three weeks since my accident **

**When Troy came to visit me **

"**Hey Angel" he said **

"**Hey" I said quietly **

"**Angel listen to me you have to keep living don't let this defeat you" he said**

**I felt tears well in my eyes **

'**how am I suppose to go on living how just tell me how" I cried **

"**By living by not sitting here wallowing in self-pity you are strong you can overcome this, I'm help you" Troy told **

"**easy for you say but your not blind you don't have any idea how it feels to open your eyes and only see darkness" I said my voice completely breaking **

**Troy rushed over to me holding me comforting me **

"**Angel we can do this we can overcome this together I'll help you **

**Remember what you said to me the day after my dad died" **

**I shook my head yes**

"**You said you'll always be there for me if I needed you well dido I'm here for you Angel and promise I'll take care you and help you get better" Troy stated **

**I tried looking at him and only saw darkness **

"**You promise" I whispered **

"**promise" he said **

**After that day**

**Troy came over everyday and helped me get use to not seeing **

**We went out together **

**We did what we use to do before I got hurt and sometimes just sometimes I forgot I was blind I could imagine Troy's face and I could see sunshine…..**

**Troy pov**

**It had been three months since Gabriella's accident the boy Cal was in jail…**

**Everyone was convinced that Gabriella's condition was permanents since she hadn't shown any signs of recovery even the doctors said that it seemed unlikely she would recover **

**But I just knew she would recover I mean she had to I don't know what I would do if she didn't **

**I tried blocking out everyone's negative comments and just focus on Gabriella and her getting better……**

**Me and Gabriella were on the beach at the boardwalk the sun was setting **

"**the suns setting now isn't it" Gabriella asked **

"**Yeah" I answered **

"**I can feel it" Gabriella said **

"**what" I asked **

"**I can feel the sun setting its like a first its warm in then its slowly getting cooler and cooler like the sun is melting into the sky" she said dreamily **

**I looked at Gabriella wishing she could look me and see life in her eyes and not just a blank expression **

**We sat in silence for a moment I looked at the sunset it was so beautiful **

**I wished that Gabriella could see this she always enjoyed a good sunset……**

"**I know what everyone is saying" Gabriella said right out the blue **

"**What do you mean" I asked her **

"**everyone thinks I'm not going to recover" she said sadly **

'**they don't have faith in me, not that I blame them I don't even have faith in myself anymore" she scoffed **

"**don't say that, I have faith in you your going to recover" I said passionately grabbing her face I looked into her eyes just seeing blankness **

"**I'm not giving up on you Angel I promised you that and I never break a promise" **

**Gabriella hugged me "I love you so much without you I don't think I would have made it this far if it wasn't for you I'd be in my room wishing I could see another sunset but because of you **

**I'm experiencing a sunset in a new light"**

"**I love you to Angel you're my best friend I'll do anything for you"**

**Gabriella smiled **

**And as she smiled for a second I thought I saw that familiar sparkle in her eye and again I got renewed hope….**

**Later that day**

**I had just dropped Gabriella at home when my phone began to ring**

**PHONE COVERSATION**

**Troy: Hello**

**Ana: Hey babe where you**

**Troy: I'm on my way home I just dropped your sister of at home**

**Ana: oh well can you pick me up from my school I was studying and I let my friend see my car but she hasn't come back yet **

**Troy: okay I'm on my way bye**

**End of Conversation**

**I hung up the phone that was weird. I loved Ana I really did but something just wasn't right…**

**Ana pov **

**I waited for Troy to come get me **

**I was so pissed why the hell was he spending so much time with Gabriella **

**I sat back in the chair thinking **

**I couldn't believe this was happening I had let one of my dips on the side use my car and that asshole hadn't come back yet. The library was about to close and I was ready to go……. **

**I was just sitting waiting when this guy walked past me **

**He was so fine he licked his lips I opened my legs a wide so he could see my panties he smirked and shook his head towards the exit **

**I nodded my head picking up my stuff **

**I looked at my phone Troy was about 40 minutes away **

**It was just going to be a quickie **

**I followed the mystery boy out the library **

**We went to his car **

**I immediately took my panties off as he took off his pants **

**We got in the car**

**His dick was huge it looked so good I started to suck his dick letting it slide down my throat it tasted so good… he was moaning nonstop**

**I sucked his dick for about 10 minutes before I put a condom on him then I climbed on him he slid in easily **

**I rode him like a horse **

**Screaming at the top of my lungs **

"**oh shit this feel so damn good" I screamed **

**I heard him grunting and just as my release came I saw a face in the mirror……**

**Troy pov **

**I got to the library I really didn't feel like going in so I tried calling Ana to tell her I was outside but she didn't answer so I sent her a text**

**I was sitting in the car waiting for Ana I looked at the time I sent her that text 15 minutes ago…**

**I got out the car walking towards the library **

**I walked past a car and it was moving I glanced in it was someone having sex **

**I smirked I guess they were to eager to get a room as I was walking off I heard the girl talking dirty **

**Her voice sounded so familiar I turned back to the car looking in more closely **

**And there I saw my girlfriend of nearly three years having sex with somebody else I was shocked I felt as though I couldn't breath **

**She muse have sensed my presence because suddenly she looked up **

**There was shock in her eyes as she looked at me I really didn't know what tp do I walked away….**

**I was halfway to my car when I heard her behind me **

"**Troy wait up" Ana yelled **

**I turned around "what" I said turning around facing her **

**I looked at her taking in her disheveled hair her shirt was hanging off her body on of her breast was exposed and her cheeks were red with the aftermath of passion she looked just like a whore…..**

**She looked at me "I'm sorry" she said softly **

**I scoffed "whatever"**

"**No Troy really I'm sorry it just happened I don't know what else to say" she said **

" **there's really nothing you can say I mean I just saw you fucking somebody" **

**I shouted angrily**

**She looked at me with fire in her eyes **

"**listen I said I was sorry so either you will forgive me or not" she snapped **

**I was shocked I had just caught her fucking somebody else and she had the nerve to have an attitude this bitch was crazy I looked a Ana for the longest time trying to figure out what made me fall in love with her. **

"**You know what this is over go out and fuck anybody you want to we're done" I stated **

**She laughed "Troy you are so oblivious that's exactly what I've been doing since we started dating you were just to stupid to realize" **

**I walked away not even acknowledging what she said **

**I was so hurt she didn't even care she had been cheating on me since the beginning of our relationship…..**

**I got in my car and drove I didn't know where I was going but I was going **

**Gabriella pov **

**I was so bored that was one thing about being blind I had entirely to much time on my hands I was chilling in my room thinking about life wishing I could see I kept opening my eyes hoping by some miracle I would be able to see again **

**I opened my eyes once blackness **

**I opened them again still blackness**

**I squeezed them shut again please, please, please **

**I opened my eyes **

**Still BLACKNESS **

**I felt like crying **

**How could Troy still believe in me when I didn't believe in myself..**

**I felt pathetic…..**

**Troy pov **

**It was Saturday I was tired and lonely I hadn't told Gabriella what happened between me and her sister I hadn't even told her we had broken up **

**I was kind of wishing that this was a dream and that I would call Ana and we were still together… I guess I had yet to come to terms with our break-up…..**

**I had finally gotten up from bed I called Gabriella to ask what she was doing and we agreed to meet at the boardwalk ….**

**1 hour later I was at the boardwalk waiting for Gabriella looking out at the ocean I heard footsteps behind me I looked back and saw Gabriella walking with her father **

"**Hey Angel" I said running up to them**

"**Hey Troyboy" she said with a smile she looked good she had on a long flowy dress with black shades and her hair was flowing down her back **

**She looked really happy….**

"**Hey Antonio" I said referring to Gabriella's father **

"**Hey Troy, so you to have fun um Troy are you going to take her home" he asked **

**I shook my head yes **

"**Alright bye kids see you later" he said walking off **

**I looked at Gabriella **

**I gave her a hug **

"**you ready to go on some rides" I asked **

"**you bet" she responded **

**After we rode the roller coasters we went to get some hot dogs **

**We were just eating and chillin. **

"**So do you still believe I'm going to see again" Gabriella asked **

**I looked at her **

"**Yes" I responded **

**She scoffed "that's easy for you to say "oh I believe your going to make it Angel" oh please I wonder would you be so optimistic if it was you that was blind" **

"**Gabriella stop you will recover I can feel it" I said **

**She shook her head "you know Troy ever since you said that I've hoped and prayed that I would see again but I've come to the realization that this is not going to happen I'm blind and I'm finally accepting it **

**I mean its hard to know I'll never see again but I guess I starting to come to terms with it" she said sadly **

**I didn't know what to say in my heart of hearts I knew she would recover but the odds really were against her I guess I would have to accept that I would never see Gabriella's eyes light with happiness or angriness…..**

**I smiled "Angel I get what your saying but I'm not giving up on you" I said **

**She laughed "damn you are so stubborn" she said still laughing **

**I laughed also **

"**I have to go to the bathroom then we can go down to the beach I have a feeling the sun is about to set" Gabriella said while standing up **

**I shook my head okay **

**As I was looking up I saw a boy right behind Gabriella with a surf board in his hand **

"**GABRIELLA LOOK OUT" I screamed **

**But I was to late the board had hit Gabriella in the head **

**I ran towards her she was unconscious **

"**Dude I'm so sorry" the surfer boy said **

**I wasn't paying attention I gently picked up Gabriella carried her to the car and drove to the hospital all I could think was not again……..**

**We arrived at Provident Hospital (the hospital that Gabriella hade been going to since her accident)**

**I grabbed Gabriella out the car she was still unconscious **

**I ran into the emergency as fast as I could **

"**Help" I told the nurse **

**The nurse looked up at me "mister Bolton what happened"**

**Nurse Washington asked **

"**Gabriella she had an accident at the boardwalk she ran into a surf board and she's been unconscious ever since" I quickly explained **

**Nurse Washington quickly rolled out a stretcher I placed Gabriella on it gently **

**I watched as the nurse rolled Gabriella away **

**I shook my head **

**This was not happening again**

**I picked my cell phone out my pocket and once again sent text messages to everyone…. **

**About 15 minutes had passed when Mr. and Mrs. Montez came rushing in the waiting room **

"**What happened" Marie asked frantically**

"**Gabriella had an accident at the boardwalk she got hit in the head with a surf board" I once again explained**

**Marie started crying "why is this happening to my baby" she asked **

**I didn't say anything but I couldn't help but wonder the same thing….**

**An hour had passed everyone I sent text messages to was in the waiting room except Ana. I didn't understand her how could she not be here this was her sister in the hospital and she wasn't here.. **

"**Excuse me Mr. and Mrs. Montez Nurse Washington the doctor needs to speak with you". I immediately got up even though she wasn't speaking to me**

"**Can I go in with you" asked**

**Antonio shook his head yes and we walked into the doctors office…..**

**:Hello guys" Doctor Jenner said**

"**Hello David" Antonio said taking a seat in the office (the doctor is a family friend) I stood by the door **

**Doc Jenner looked at each one of us **

"**David is Gabriella going to be alright" Marie asked **

**Doc Jenner cleared his throat "well I have some good news **

**The blow to her head was actually a blow to her head it was a blow in between her eyes and I think this is a miracle because whatever happened it corrected her vision I'm a little shocked I thought she was going to be blind forever but she can see again"**

**The room was silent **

**No one moved I don't think anyone breathed **

**Marie was the first to speak "thank you god" she squealed **

**Gabriella's parents embraced each other **

**I was against the wall in shock **

**I was so happy **

**Gabriella wasn't blind anymore **

"**Doctor Jenner when can we see Gabriella" I asked impatiently **

"**Well she is resting now we haven't told her yet that she isn't blind anymore but I guess you all can go in and see her" he said directing us to the Gabriella's room **

**I couldn't wait to see her **

**Gabriella pov **

**I knew I was laying in a hospital I could smell the hospital stench **

**I just didn't understand why I was here….**

**I heard voices around me **

**I opened my eyes expecting to see darkness when I saw him**

**The boy of my dreams with his electric blue eyes **

"**oh my god" I gasped trying to lift my head….**

"**whoa slow down" Troy said **

**I looked up at him **

"**Troy I can see" I said **

**He smiled that beautiful crooked smile that I had missed these last few months **

"**Hey you long time no see" I said with a laugh **

**Troy laughed "Wow Angel I thought for a minute I wouldn't see that sparkle in your eyes again"**

**I smiled again **

**I looked around and saw my parents **

"**Hey mommy hey dad" I said **

**My mom was crying while my dad was close to crying **

"**Hey baby" my mom said giving me a hug **

**I was so happy I could see again we talked for about 10 minutes when my parents said they were going to the waiting room to inform everyone I was okay **

**Troy stayed behind… After my parents left out Troy ran over to me and gave me the biggest hug **

"**Thank god you are okay Angel I'm so damn happy your okay" he said through tears **

**I looked at him with tears in my eyes also **

"**I knew you would recover I just knew it" Troy said again before pulling away from me**

"**Troy I want to thank you because with out you I wouldn't have recovered you had faith in me when I didn't have faith in myself **

**I'm hear right now looking at you because you loved me and I just want you to know I love you so much' I said **

**He grabbed my face gently wiping the tears from my face **

"**I love you to Angel" he said softly I looked up at him **

**My gaze going to his mouth **

**Are heads started inclining towards one another **

**I was in a daze I couldn't stop myself I wanted to kiss him…………………..**

**Author's note I hoped you enjoyed this chapter it took me forever to write it **

**Plz review Xoxo Heaven**


	9. Chapter 8 Take My Breath Away

**Chapter 8 Take My Breath Away**

**Artist Berlin**

**Filler Chapter**

**Gabriella pov **

**My lips were inches away from his mouth when….**

**My parents, Troy's mom and my friends Alison and Jasmine came bombarding into the room….**

**We quickly pulled away as everyone came rushing around me for the **

**next hour I was bombarded by family and friends **

**And to be honest I was actually enjoying **

**I couldn't take my eyes off of everyone especially Troy **

**I was so happy not to be blind and there was no way I was taking it for grant because I know knew how quickly you could go from seeing to darkness…**

**Everyone was leaving the hospital Troy was driving me home along with a couple of my friends that showed up at the hospital the adults were going to get pizza and drinks my mom had invited everyone over to our house for a little celebration…….. While on my way home I couldn't help but think about Ana and surprisingly I wasn't shocked when she didn't show up to the hospital. Ana was a stranger to me I didn't understand her and at this point I didn't even want to…..**

**I was so deep in thought I hadn't realized we had pulled up to my house **

"**Angel are you going to just stay in the car or come inside" Troy asked **

**I laughed "I think I'm going to go in" I said with a smile**

**We walked into the house and I was surprised to see the adults were already there 30 pizza's in hand and drinks flowing all around liquor for the adults and pop for us kids, music was blaring out of the speakers and everyone was just around chilling it was so cool…..**

**I grabbed me a couple slices of pizza and a can of Pepsi and mingled with my friends…..**

**Troy pov **

**I looked at Gabriella and I just couldn't help but smile that girl was amazing **

**Sometimes I wished I had have as much courage as her….**

**I was so proud and happy for her she had overcome the odds and she was here now laughing and smiling with that special sparkle in her eye……..**

**As the party continued on everyone was having a good time. Gabriella had retired to her room I guess to much excitement for one day.**

**I walked to the veranda looking over everyone then I saw her **

** Ana had just arrived and she came in with the guy I caught her cheating on me with…**

**I was pissed we had only been broken up for a week and already she was with someone new……I still hadn't really gotten over Ana I mean how could I she was the first girl I ever fell in love with.. Seeing her with this guy made me want to drink. I headed to the kitchen snuck me a whole bottle and wine and went to my car… Maybe then I wouldn't feel so bad…..**

**Gabriella pov **

**I was sitting in my room I couldn't stop looking around I missed looking at my room….**

**I turned on my iphone hooked it to the dock and start playing my music…**

**Take My Breath Away came on **

**I started to sway with the music softly singing under my breath….**

**When suddenly someone came busting in my room from my balcony..**

**I looked up it was Troy of course not surprising **

**He started to sway back and forth and almost fell **

**I quickly ran towards him **

**I was worried the last time Troy came to my room like this, his father had just died.. I helped Troy to my bed.. **

**I kneeled down next to him**

"**Troy what wrong did somebody get hurt"? I asked **

"**Ana" he croaked **

'**What, what happened to Ana did she get hurt" I asked **

"**No, she hurt me, she hurt me so bad" Troy slurred **

"**What! Troy your confusing me" I was completely confused **

"**Angel just hold me" He said **

**I quickly complied rushing to him putting my arms around him…**

**It started off as a friendly hug until I started to feel Troy lips on my neck I felt them slowly crawl up my neck **

**It felt so good…..**

**I moaned softly Troy looked up at me and stared into my eyes for the longest…**

**I thought he had come to his senses until he leaned and kissed me…**

**It was the most wonderful kiss in the world **

**His tongue gently plied my lips open thrusting his tongue gently in my mouth he moved his tongue around in my mouth since I never tongue kissed before I didn't know what to do **

**Troy whispered " Give me your tongue don't hide it from me" **

**I slowly complied and thrust my tongue inside his mouth, our tongues met and started mimicking the sex act I had never been kissed this way….**

**The sensations were incredible **

**It was a coincidence that Take My Breath Away was playing because that's exactly what Troy was doing..**

**We fell back onto the bed **

**Troy started trailing kisses down my face then my neck then lower **

**What was he doing? **

**He then lifted my shirt over my head and I let him**

**I didn't know what I was doing it was like I wasn't even in control over my own body I knew this was wrong I mean come on this was my sister's boyfriend but damn did it feel good…**

**Troy then unsnapped my bra and there I was naked from the waist up he bent down and started kissing my breast pressing little feather like kissing everywhere until he finally took my whole breast into his mouth I moaned loudly he started sucking my nipple biting gently on them I was moaning uncontrollable he then went on to the other breast showing that one as much attention as the left one… **

"**that's feels so good" I moaned **

**Troy then started going down I couldn't stop him.**

**I wanted this… I needed this **

**Authors Note **

**Hope you enjoyed NO SILENT READERS! If you don't know what that means it means if you read my story leave feedback even if your only telling me to bring my ass back and update that what do BUt Plz no rude comments. So to all of you that like this story stop being lazy lol and review **

**Xoxo **

**Heaven **


	10. Read

Authors Note

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile but I've been very busy ACT is coming up next week and I'm stressed to no end…Also I'm going through a little bit of writers block I'm stuck on the next chapter but hopefully I'll have an update for you guys by next Friday

XOXO

Heaven


	11. Chapter 9 Everytime

**Chapter 9 Every time**

**Artist: Brittney Spears **

**Gabriella pov **

**We awoke the next morning in one another's arms. Troy was the first to stir. I sat up and looked over at Troy **

**He looked at me confused **

"**where am I" he said **

"**Your over your best friends house" I said matter of factly **

"**What the hell happened last night" He asked **

**Oh my god he didn't remember. A part of me was mad the other part was relieved.**

'**Well you came to my room last night mumbling about Ana and how she hurt you then you passed out" I lied **

**I knew it wasn't fair but I couldn't tell him what really happened last night it was to humiliating..**

"**I have a hangover from hell" Troy groaned **

"**I got something to cure that" I said heading to the bathroom**

**I went to the bathroom got him an aspirin and a cup of water **

"**Here you go this should make you feel better" I handed him the items **

"**Can you bring me a beer also" he asked **

**I stared at him incredulously "Are you serious" **

"**Yeah beer helps get rid of the hangover" he told me **

**I shrugged my shoulders and went downstairs and got his beer….**

**A couple hours later **

**Troy had long ago left I was sitting in my room fantasying about Troy putting his hands and his mouth all over my body……**

**Ana pov **

**I walked in Gabriella's room I saw her lying on the bed her eyes closed blissfully she looked like she was in the middle of a orgasm….**

**And I knew exactly who she was who she was thinking of….. **

"**Get up" I said jerking her awake ..**

**She immediately opened her eyes. **

"**Ana what's wrong" she asked **

"**Ella how could you" I said going back to the childhood name I use to call her I knew that would make her even more guilty **

"**Bella what' going on" she asked **

"**Don't play innocent with me you filthy slut" I said **

"**Ana what are you talking about" **

"**YOU know exactly what I'm talking about" I screamed**

**Gabriella eyes grew big with recognition**

"**HHHow do you know" she stammered **

'**Don't worry about that you bitch, you pretend like your this innocent sweet good girl when your just a filthy lying slut who is so pathetic you would sleep with your own sisters boyfriend" I said disgustedly **

'**But you guys are broken up" she said **

"**Oh bitch please don't try to justify what you did your wrong and you know your wrong" I said **

"**Ana trust me its not what it seems" she said through tears **

"**oh please save that for somebody else you always wanted him and waited until he was drunk to make your move, I bet he doesn't even remember what happened last night and I bet he thought it was me he was having sex with not you remember this Gabriella he's mine he was mine first and he'll always be mine" and with those last remarks I left the room….I stood by the door and heard her start to cry….Served the bitch right stupid whore…Every time I thought about them lying in her bed both naked sleeping blissfully I get so angry. I don't care about the fact we are broken up Troy is mine and I'd be damned if Gabriella gets him she'll pay I'll make her pay……I went to my room picked up my phone I needed some dick…… "Hello Hey Josh I'm in need of your big cock I'll be over in 20 min" I hung up the phone and left out the house.. I'll deal with her later.**

**Gabriella pov **

**I sat in my room crying I couldn't believe this Ana of all people knew I truly had the worst luck in the world. I was humiliated because as painful as it was she was right everything she said about me was right that's probably why I couldn't stop crying… I was just his rebound girl.. He didn't even come to me for me he came because of Ana…. I was to embarrassed to talk to anyone so I pulled out my old journal and poured my heart writing in detail everything that happened…..**

**Troy pov **

"**Wake up sleepy head" someone said **

**I opened my eyes and saw this girl from my school named Christie she had on a sheer robe and nothing else…**

**I started remembering what happened I had met up with Christie at Mullins and she brought me back to her house….. I looked at her **

"**hey where are my clothes" **

"**Over there in the chair are you leaving do soon I was hoping w could have a little repeat of last night" she said opened her robe reveling a lithe supple body **

**I grinned "if you insist" I grabbed her and we tumbled on the bed together time for round 6.…**

**Later that day **

**I was in the workout room at the Y I was trying to work off some steam I kept trying to recollect what happened the other night I had a feeling Gabriella wasn't telling me the truth I kept constantly raking my mind trying to remember…What the fuck happened last night??**

**A few days later **

**Gabriella pov **

**I had cried myself to sleep again last I awoke the next morning with swollen puffy eyes.. I looked miserable and felt even worst. I was deliberately avoiding Troy I couldn't face him not after my confrontation with Ana. I grudgingly got dressed, today was the last day of school and something told me this was going to be an unforgettable summer. When I got to school there was hardly anyone there mostly everyone had ditched and were hanging out around school..**

**It was the last class of the day and it was only me and another kid in the class I was sitting at my desk daydreaming, something I'd been doing a lot lately… Then I heard someone whispering my name, I turned my head. It was Troy standing by the door looking extra fine **

"**What" I mouthed **

"**Come on lets get out of here" he mouthed back **

"**No I'm a good girl" I mouthed again **

"**Bullshit lets go please" he whispered with a puppy dog expression **

**I couldn't help but smile **

**I turned to look at the teacher who was dosing off I quietly slipped from my desk and tip-toed out the room.**

"**Come on good girl lets go have some fun" Troy said grabbing my hand **

"**Troy where are we going" I asked **

**he raised up his eyebrows " where do you think" **

**I smiled I knew exactly where we were going to our place on the beach another tradition of ours to go there on the last day of school and have a picnic and just relax and to be honest that was exactly what I needed at the moment,.. **

**We got to the beach I was surprised to see our spot already decked out with a blanket and a picnic basket. It looked as though Troy had came here ahead of time. **

"**Dude are you crazy I can't believe you left all this stuff just out here I'm shocked it didn't get stolen" **

**Troy just laughed "I'm not that stupid I had Tyler watch everything he just left to go back to the amusement park" **

"**Oh well this is amazing I can't believe you" I said giving him a hug we embraced for about 2 minutes when I suddenly started feeling him not as a friend but as a man. I felt his bulging muscles against my breast his strong arms wrapped around my waist I started reminiscing about that night when I ran my hands all over his bare chest and back I started to feel warm all over.. I then cleared my throat if we didn't breakaway quickly I wasn't going to be held accountable for what I'd do next. **

"**So um..what food did you bring" I said reluctantly breaking away from him. **

**He didn't answer me immediately so I turned around I saw him looking at me in a way only a man can look at you, you know the look when they are like trying to look into your soul he was looking at me like he was seeing me for the first time..**

"**What is it" I asked feeling queasy **

**He shook his head "nothing….nothing at all**

**Can you say weird**

"**So Angel what do you want to do know" Troy asked changing back to his naturally cheerful self…  
"Well I think we should start by pigging out on all this delectable food then go for a swim and go from there" I told him reaching for the picnic basket. We stared eating the junk food we talked about school senior year and how we were going to spend the summer. Then I finally asked the question that had been plaguing me, "so Troy you never did tell me what happened between you and Ana" I said. He suddenly stopped laughing **

"**Damn Angel do I really have to tell you" he whined **

"**Hell yea go one Troy tell me" I pried **

**He slumped his shoulders realizing defeat "okay well about two weeks ago it was after we came from the boardwalk I'd just dropped you off when Ana called and asked if I could pick her up I of course said yes even though I was tried as hell so I arrived at the library a little early I tried calling Ana to tell her to come out but she didn't answer so I got out the car to go find her, I was walking in the parking lot when I passed a car that was moving I then heard her voice peeked into the car and there she was having sex with some guy, after I caught her I walked away she caught up with me and we got into the big argument and she then tells me she's been cheating on me since the beginning of our relationship we broke up and that's it" **

"**Whoa...that's crazy" I exclaimed turned to Troy he looked pretty glum. I grabbed a pretzel and threw it at him. **

"**Well look on the bright side know your able to date me" I said half jokingly **

**He laughed "Oh really" he picked up a handful of popcorn and threw it in my face " oh my gosh I can't believe you this is war" I grabbed the whole bag of chips ad threw them on him before I knew, It had turned into a full blown food fight we were running down the beach throwing food at each other it was awesome. I finally called truce when I ran out of amo. "I surrender" I yelled raising my arms in defeat. **

**Troy peeked out from his hiding spot "is this a real truce or a fake one" he asked unconvinced **

"**I swear scouts honor" **

**Troy finally came out of hiding I walked over to him **

"**You look a mess" I said laughingly **

**Troy looked at me sneakily before squirting a whole tube of mustard on me.**

"**TROY" I gasped "I told you I quit" I jumped on his back then we started wrestling in the sand like some little kids. By the time we were finished we were even more dirty and sticky then before. We looked at each other and immediately started laughing we looked so ridiculous I was laughing so hard tears were coming out my eyes **

"**I think its time for that swim" I said still laughing **

"**You think" Troy said standing up **

**He helped me to my feet…**

"**Race you to the ocean" he said before pushing me back to the sand. I gasped and quickly hopped back on my feet I ran after him but was to late he had already disappeared in the water. I dived in and was greeted with cool wetness that felt so good considering in was 90 degrees. I swam around a bit looking for Troy. When I didn't see him I started to worry **

"**TROY" I screamed no answer **

'**Damn you TROY where the hell are you, this is so not funny" still no answer I was really starting to panic "Damn it Troy answer me this minute" Just as I started swimming toward the shore a pair of hands grabbed my waist I knew who it was.. I stood up in the water it came to my shoulders…**

**I turned to see Troy laughing at me **

"**TROY YOU ASSHOLE" I screeched my face red I started splashing him with the water…..then he picked me up and dunked me in the water I swam underneath his legs and tripped him I laughed when I heard his body hit the water. **

**We dunked each other for about 15 minutes before I finally quite Troy was just to strong….**

**We were wading in the water just staring at each other**

"**If we spend everyday like this, this will be one hell of a summer" Troy said **

"**Dido" I said "So you ready to go back to my house and get dried up"? **

**Troy shook his head "If we must" **

**I started walking towards the land as I was walking on the beach Troy whispered behind me "Nice thong Angel" **

**I started to blush I looked down at my self I was basically naked I had wore a white dress and after getting in the water my dress was completely transparent……**

**I looked back up and Troy was staring at me again this time I could have soon I seen something else in his eyes something that looked a lot like desire but I wasn't to sure……..**

**Troy cleared his throat "Well I guess we better be going" he grabbed the picnic basket and blanket and started walking towards the car….I followed it was crazy how one minute we were laughing and playing and the next we were like two strangers this was getting really weird did Troy finally see me as more then a friend I wonder……m**

**Troy pov **

**Something was different about Gabriella it was like every since that night I woke up drunk I've been more aware of Gabriella as a women and not as my best friend… When we were getting out the water I couldn't help but check her out I mean you could bounce quarters off her ass her waist was so small my hand easily span it she really was turning into a very sexy woman, I shook my head I couldn't think about Gabriella like this she was my best friend the best thing that ever happened to me and I wouldn't do anything to mess that up and me and Gabriella hooking up would do just that……**

**Gabriella's House **

**Me and Gabriella were sitting on her floor looking at movies ..I reached my hand in the popcorn bowl I came up empty.. "Angel its your turn to get a refill on popcorn and pop" I said **

**Gabriella looked exasperated but took the bowel anyway and went downstairs….**

**I laughed that girl was something else **

**I rose to my feet and started looking through her stuff, I then came across a notebook titles journal on it… I knew it was wrong I mean going through her personal belongings but curiosity got the best of me….**

**I looked through the book not seeing anything of interest until I came across a page titled Regret, Humiliation.. I started reading the date read May 28,2002 **

**The day after I awoke drunk I started reading….**

_I was laying in my bed minding my own business listening to my iphone I was so happy I was no longer blind… I was dosing off listening to Take My Breath Away when I heard someone coming in my room I sat up and there was Troy drunk I really didn't know what to do I got him to my bed he started mumbling about Ana and how she hurt him I didn't know what to do so I just comforted him the best way I knew how. What started out a friendly hug soon turned to something entirely different before I knew it Troy started kissing me it and as shameful as it is to admit it felt amazing.. We made out for while before he lifted my night gown off me he then started trailing kisses all over me starting from my face and ending right before my underwear he suckled my breast it felt so good it was like an outer body experience he slipped his hand in my panties gently massaging my clit I was moaning uncontrollably this was wrong but for the life of me I couldn't stop myself I ran my hands all over his beautiful body it was like Troy was drugging me…. And if it wasn't for Troy passing out right before he entered me I would have let him make love to me and screw the consequence later…. But it was so humiliating because just before Troy passed out he said I love you, Ana no matter what that was like splashing cold water on my face he thought I was Ana…..the next morning when we woke up I was so happy Troy didn't remember what happened last night of course I felt guilty about not telling him the truth but there was no way I would tell anyone that humiliating experience no matter how wonderful it felt…. I was just happy no one knew or so I thought, later on the same day Ana came and my room and curses me out about the other night she called me all types of hoes and bitches and I couldn't even defend myself she was right, I had behaved like a slut and for what nothing….I regretted what happened but a small part of me was secretly happy it did…_

**Gabriella pov **

**I was on my way upstairs my mom knew she could talk someone's ear off I was entering my room and I stopped dead in my tracks there was Troy sitting on my bed reading my journal.. Troy looked up at me I could see fire in his eyes **

"**How could you Angel" **

"**Troy listen I can explain" I said **

"**No you lied to me and said nothing happened when we almost had sex I trusted you Angel how could lie to me like this" he said softly **

"**Troy it was mistake and I'm so sorry I don't know what I was thinking I'm sorry" I said **

"**You know I probably would have forgiven you for the whole almost having sex thing even though I was drunk but you lying to me that's unacceptable your suppose to be my best friend and if I can't trust you who can I trust then I gotta get out of here" Troy got up to leave **

**I grabbed his arm **

"**please don't leave trust me I'll never lie to you again I'm sorry don't let this ruin our friendship" I pleaded **

"**Gabriella how can trust, you did this not me" Troy said shaking his head leaving out the balcony.. **

**I sat on my bed and started crying this was not happening I grabbed my journal and flung it across the room I really fucked things up this time….**

**Two weeks later **

**I was at the boardwalk eating an ice cream I hadn't talked to Troy in two whole weeks this was like a nightmare he wouldn't accept none of my calls nor would he call me back I really missed my friend I wanted to talk to him so badly….I was lost without Troy he was like my wings he helped fly I was not me without I just really wish he'd call or something.. I'd finished my ice cream throwing my garbage away I started toward my car.. Then I saw them Troy and a whole bunch of people from our school the jocks and the cheerleaders and Troy had his arm draped across the shoulder of the head cheerleader Christie they were laughing and joking I quickly hid behind a poster board it was no way I was letting him see me here by myself looking so lonely…. I pulled my hat lower on my head and started making my way towards the parking lot I turned back to look at Troy one last time he had his head thrown back laughing… He moved on easy he wasn't even missing me **

**I felt my whole world crash around me I really made a mess of things this time… I had to make it right **

**Author's Note **

**So theres Chapter 9 it was kind of like a filler i felt as though they needed to have a argument but hope you enjoyed hopefully the next chapter will be up soon please review remember no silent readers so lazy folk review lol **

**XOXO**

**Heaven **


	12. Chapter 10 Private Emotion

**Chapter 10 Private Emotion (Filler Chapter the Make-Up)**

**Artist: Ricky Martin **

**Troy pov **

**I missed Gabriella I really did but I was just so mad she lied to me. If there was on thing I didn't like it was a liar I mean I knew I was going to forgive her but not right now…..I really needed to think about something' but the only thing I could really comprehend was the fact me and Gabriella almost had sex…**

**That was unbelievable to me… Gabriella was my best friend how could I have possibly done that sure I was drunk but I had to have had some sort of self control… I put my head in my hands my life suddenly became more complicated sure I thought Gabriella was attractive but she was like a sister to me well not quite a sister but she was my best friend. I started thinking about Gabriella and my relationship with her. Would it be so bad if we became a couple I shook my head I didn't even need to ponder that thought that would be horrible first of all she was my best friend second of all I use to fuck her sister third of all she was my best friend and that reason was the most important reason of all….**

**Gabriella pov **

"**I'm surprised you have time for me your usually hanging out with Troy-boy" **

**My friend Jasmine said **

**We were at the amusement park eating ice cream and funnel cake **

"**Jazz I told you me and Troy are on a break" **

"**See that's what I don't understand you and troy are like batman and robin what the hell happened to make you quote on quote take a break" Jasmine asked **

**I looked down at my ice cream "Jazz nothing happened, we just realized we spend entirely to much time together so we branching out hanging out with different people" **

"**Oh please its been a month something has happened and you don't want to tell me what it is but that's cool I don't care keep you secrets", Jazz said pretending to be upset…**

**I rolled my eyes. If there was one thing to be said about Jasmine she sure can make anyone laugh no matter what the predicament if you were getting ready to die Jasmine was the one you wanted by your side she'd make a joke about you dying and you'd die with a smile on your face I loved her she was a great nosy friend. So can you believe that in another month and a half we will be seniors on are way to college I so totally can't wait, oh speaking of can't wait are you going to Christie's end of the summer beach party" Jasmine asked **

"**Jazz that's like a month from now" I said **

"**I know but you know Christie is my cousin and she wants to know who wants to be VIP" Jazz explained **

**I really didn't want to be in VIP but I knew Jasmine would want me to be so grudgingly I said "Sure sign me up for VIP" **

**Jazz smiled "Good because I did not want to be in VIP by myself, also did you know Troy's going to be in VIP as well he and Christie are becoming really close, scratch that he and a lot of the cheerleaders are becoming close" When Jazz told me this my face went white I knew he was sleeping with Christie but I had no idea he was sleeping with a bunch of other girls not that it was any of my business but it was still weird. **

**After eating and riding roller coasters I went home and sulked around the house **

"**Gabriella is that all you do mope around the house gosh girl your 15 get out enjoy your summer" my mom nagged me **

**I just looked at her pitifully **

"**Gabriella Selena Montez don't look at me like that, it's your summer enjoy yourself, go hang out with Troy, speaking of Troy what happened to him he hasn't been around lately" mom inquired **

**I sighed "We're taking a break" **

"**What that's ridiculous you and Troy are like Batman and Robin you guys have been inseparable since you were 5 years old get your bum upstairs and call him you know what better yet" my mom grabbed me and started pushing me towards the door "Get out" **

"**What" I said incredulously **

"**You heard me get out your not allowed back until you get a like" my mom said handing me my purse and cell phone and closing the door on my face.**

**I was shocked I just got kicked out of my own home I looked in my purse got out my car keys where the hell was I going to go I couldn't hang out with Jazz she was busy with her boyfriend and all my other friends were busy doing their own thing. I got in my car looked at the time it was 7:45 pm what kind of life would I find at 7:45 I looked out the window the sun would start setting in a little bit I decided to go to the boardwalk again and watch the sunset at least that would give me something to do… I got to the boardwalk picked a spot on the beach turned on my iphone and watched the sunset it was so beautiful it was like no matter how many times I saw the sunset it never got old it was like each sunset was unique and magical. I was so wrapped up in the sunset I didn't realize someone was sitting next to me until they draped their arm around my shoulders **

**My eyes flew open. And I looked to see who it was and who would have thunk it is was Troy I smiled he smiled back **

"**Hey stranger" I said softly **

"**Hey yourself" He said **

"**Look Troy I-" **

**Troy lifted his hand to my lips **

"**Lets not talk about it chalk it up to being a crazy experience of ours its over we both made a mistake and I'm sorry for blowing it out of proportion" He said **

**I smiled "I'm sorry to, I missed you" **

"**I missed you to Angel" he said giving me a hug **

**I was so happy I had my best friend back **

**Author's Note **

**Sorry that this chapter isn't that long I just been going through writers block with this story but don't worry I promise this will be the last boring chapter because after this, things will be getting very interesting thanks for the reviews NO SILENT READERS**

**Xoxo **

**Heaven**


	13. Chapter 11 Crazy For You

**Chapter 11 Crazy For You**

**Artist: Madonna **

**Gabriella pov **

**It was the week before Christie's birthday party and me and Jazz were at the mall shopping for outfits since we were VIP girls we had to be extra fly….**

"**Hey look at these" I said holding up a orange and gold dress that stopped mid thigh**

"**Oh my god that would look to cute on you" Jazz exclaimed grabbing the dress "You have to try it on" I shook my head and took the dress back from her then went to the dressing room. **

**When I came out **

**Jazz looked stunned "You look so gorgeous, look at this dress" Jazz said holding up a blue and black dress **

"**That is cute, but um I think I'm going to get this dress" I said **

"**Duh this dress is for me" Jazz shook her head going into the dressing room**

**I laughed and went back into the store I started looking around for some accessories I picked out a pair of really cute gold stilettos and a pair of gold earrings I was so excited for next Saturday….**

**We left the mall at around 5 o' clock I went home immediately after I had to get ready me and Troy were going to the movies… **

**When I got home the house was empty since my mom and dad were gone on a third honeymoon it was only me and Ana at home. I went upstairs I heard a noise coming from Ana's room so me being the nosy person I am I went to investigate I slightly opened the door and I was astonished at what I saw, there was Ana one the bed bent over backwards three men were in the room one was recording them another was fucking Ana in the ass and the last one was getting his dick sucked by Ana it was so surreal it was like looking at a porno was this really my sister having sex with basically three men at the same time I felt as though I would throw up this was crazy I quickly ran to my room. What the hell is going on I asked myself Ana a hoe who would have thought it… I shook my head trying to the image of Ana and those boys out my head…I turned on my stereo and tried to forget what I just saw….**

**Troy pov **

**It was late I'd seen a movie with Gabriella now I was over Lauren's house**

**She was writhing beneath me moaning uncontrollably I knew she was close I slid my hand lower to her g-spot until she climax. I rolled off her. She snuggled close to me "That was great" she purred in my ear I laughed **

**I looked down at her Lauren Blackthorn a cheerleader on the same squad as Christie. It seemed like lately I'd become a male whore not that I was complaining.. I was use to girls throwing themselves at me but it was different now because now I responded back when girls threw themselves a me I thought I was in love with Ana so I never attempted to cheat but now that I was single I'd slept with over 30 girls. Although I was sleeping with all these girls I was having these dreams about Gabriella it was so weird. I hated having dreams about her yet I ached with need every time I was near her I was really trying to stop myself from liking Gabriella in that way I knew I didn't love her romantically. After how Ana broke my heart I don't think I'm capable of loving or trusting another female again, but I lust for Gabriella I mean what red blooded male wouldn't she was gorgeous her lips her hair her breast her ass her thighs I was having a wonderful dream it was me and Gabriella and Gabriella was kissing my chest going lower and lower I moaned softly she moved down lower she kissed my member softly before sucking it I felt her tongue lick over the ridge of my dick I started thrashing this couldn't be fake "Angel" I moaned softly **

"**What did you call me"? **

**My eyes flew open that wasn't a dream it was really except it was Lauren giving me a blow-job instead of Gabriella **

"**I said you're and angel" I lied quickly **

**She smiled and went back to blowing me I exhaled I had to do something about this Gabriella obsession. **

**Gabriella pov **

**It was the day of the party I was home getting dressed with Jazz I was actually looking forward to this party if you could believe it.. I had my music on me and Jazz were dancing around getting dressed we had a blast… At 7:30 the party bus came to get us I got on the bus and all eyes were on me and Jazz I looked around the crowded bus and spotted the person I was looking for I saw those magnetic blues eyes staring at me intently I started blushing at all the attention.. **

**After me and Jazz said hi to everyone Christie announced that it was time to break out the liquor my eyes immediately strayed to Troy he looked at me and grinned I guess he was going to be drinking **

**Christie and her brother passed around glasses of Cristoff champagne I grabbed one. What the hell I thought you only live once. I started sipping the bubbly and soon my first glass was empty. "Give me more I fucking want more" I yelled holding up my glass the whole bus started cheering and Christian (Christie's brother) handed me the bottle of Cristoff I smiled I looked around and saw that everyone was drinking including Troy he tipped his glass I tipped mine back and we had a silent toast. If I was tipsy by that one glass I was really drunk by the time we arrived at the party but I didn't care I felt so free and inhibited we got off the bus and that's when the party really started.. There was food drinks music a stage and a dance floor a smoke machine and outside was the pool where a lot of people were I danced I drank I was having a great time……**

**Troy pov **

**I was having fun I was drunk but not crazy drunk I still had control over my actions which is more then I can say for Gabriella I made a point to keep a eye on her she and alcohol didn't mixed but that didn't stop her from drinking. I was staring at her from across the room she was dancing and laughing with some guy I could help but be jealous. I shrugged the jealously part off and just stared at Gabriella she looked so sexy dancing her hair cascading down her back she was like a Angel and the Devil wrapped in one. I turned back to some girl at party and we started to dance. **

**As the night wore on the party was still going on it was 3 in the morning I didn't have anything to worry about Christie's parents got all the VIP's rooms at the hotel. I looked around and saw a lot of people taking advantage of the darkness and hooking up, then the dee-jay turned on this old 80's Madonna song requested by Christie called Crazy for You I was looking at Gabriella although the air was smoky I could still see here she was swaying her hips sensually. She looked like a siren and I was certainly hearing her call I started towards her I ignored the people all around me I only saw Gabriella soon I was standing right in front of her I didn't even speak I just grabbed her hand and we headed towards the elevator and into my room this was wrong but to hell with the consequences I needed Angel more then I ever needed a girl before and I had to have her I'd worry about the consequences tomorrow but for tonight this was me and Gabriella's night. Once we got to my room I stared into Gabriella's eyes " Are you sure" I whispered.. She shook her head yes I smiled and leaned down to kiss her…….**

**Gabriella pov **

**I felt Troy kiss me I couldn't help it I swooned he held on to me I felt my whole body come alive. I never kissed anyone like this before and in my mind I kept repeating that song Crazy For You because I was, I was crazy for Troy.. The kiss was going on he delved his tongue into my mouth he tasted like Cristoff and Troy I moaned softly.. Troy peeled down the straps of my dress the dress pooled down my body I stepped out of it. I stood in front of Troy clad in only a black thong I started feeling nervous and doubted did Troy really want me or was this a repeat of what happened that night I shook my head quickly brushed those feelings aside. Troy was looking at me with pure male appreciation and desire "What are you waiting for Angel get over here" Troy said**

**I smiled sexily "I think its time you got rid of your clothes as well" **

**He licked his lips "why don't you come over here and do it for me" he said huskily **

**I walked towards him I ran my hands all over his upper torso gliding my **

**hands lower until I reached the end of his shirt I peeled it off him. His chest looked so beautiful I pushed him to the bed straddling his lap I acted on instinct and started kissing him everywhere starting with his lips I pressed tiny kisses to his neck where I suckled it gently trying to leave a mark I kissed his chest softly tugged on his nipples Troy was just laying back moaning and letting me experiment I removed his pants and underwear quickly and then I saw his penis it was long and thick and throbbing just as I was bending down to lick it Troy groaned and dragged me up to face him **

**I frowned "I thought guys liked that" I said confused **

**Troy laughed "I do like it to much in fact if you were to do that this night would be over sooner then we'd expected" Troy grabbed my face "I want your first time to be special Angel and I intend to see to it" he kissed me so tenderly it brought tears to my eyes "My turn Angel" Troy pushed me down to the bed he kissed my neck and gently sucked it just as I had done to him he then started suckling my breast first one then the other I started moaning softly I couldn't believe this was happening to me it felt so good **

**Troy then went lower kissing my stomach he stuck his tongue in my navel and flicked my navel piecing back and forth I moaned loudly who would have thought that could feel so good just we I thought Troy was about to lift up he went lower until I felt his warm breath against my private area I neatly leapt off the bed **

**I started moaning his name over and over again "oh god uhhhh that's feels so good" I moaned Troy inserted a finger into me I squealed "Oh God what are you doing to me stop don't stop" I babbled it felt so good it was painful just we I thought I could take no more I reached the pinnacle of completion I screamed my release I was shocked that sound came from me…. **

**Troy rose up and kissed me again I could taste myself on his tongue I became even more aroused Troy pulled away for a moment to grab the condom. **

**He then started to lower his self to me "this is going to hurt but only for a minute" he said softly **

**I shook my head in understanding…Troy lowered himself to me I felt my body start to expand and when he reached that barrier I felt the pain I bit my lip to stop the scream from coming forth but it came anyway Troy then pushed inside of me tears streamed down my face it hurt so bad Troy kissed my tears away and let me get accustomed to him being inside of me. Once it stopped hurting Troy started to move slowing my eyes grew wide it felt so good better then his finger I started moaning I heard Troy moaning Angel over and over again I moaned Troy's name "Yes…yes… ooohhhhh that feelings good I'm about to cum" I squealed as my orgasm racked though my **

**body.. I felt Troy still pounding inside me and I started getting aroused again "Damn it Angel you are so tight and sweet and warm" Troy moan softly **

**I felt my orgasm building up I leaned forward and whispered in Troy's ear " Come on baby cum to paradise with me" with those words we both climaxed I **

**felt Troy shudder he pulled out of me he laid on my side and wrapped me in his arms I sighed with contentment that was wonderful. It was a wonderful night the party bus was the appetizer the party the dinner and Troy was my dessert the evening was perfect……**

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter Troy and Gabriella finally hooked up YAY but anyway now that summer break is here you guys can expect more updates for all my stories ….. NO SILENT READERS **

**XOXO**

**Heaven**


	14. Chapter 12 Silly

**Chapter 12 Silly **

**Artist: Denise Williams **

**Troy pov **

**I awoke someone was moving their head over against my chest I looked down and there was Gabriella I started to recollect the events of last night. I really did it I slept with my best friend I had sex with Gabriella I shut my eyes and opened them again this had to be a dream. What the hell possessed me to have sex with Gabriella….. Sure I'd been dreaming of Gabriella a lot but what made me act on those carnal desires. I slowly eased from the bed I had to get out of there before Gabriella woke up I really didn't want to face her now I quickly left just when I was about to leave I looked back Gabriella looked so sweet and innocent sleeping hell she was innocent before I took her virginity I felt a wash of guilt I could at least leave a note I grabbed a piece of paper and pen and wrote **_Dear Angel sorry to take off like this but I had to handle some business I'll call you later when I'm done Love, Troy. _**I put the note of the night stand and left….**

**Gabriella pov **

**I awoke with a smile on my face last night was real it wasn't some dream I pinched myself to make sure I was awake. I reached over expecting to feel Troy's warm body so imagine my shock when all I felt was empty space I sat up in the bed where was he… "Troy" I yelled no answer I wrapped the sheet around me toga style and went to find Troy I looked around the whole hotel suite no Troy plus his clothes were gone I went back to the bedroom I plopped on the bed I know Troy wouldn't leave like that without telling me I glanced at the coffee table and saw a note I picked it up and read it. I smiled Troy hadn't forgot about me I feel back into the bed all my dreams were coming true me and Troy were finally more then friends. I was so happy!!**

**Later that day **

**I was out with Jasmine and our other friend Heather we were at the ice cream parlor Jasmine and Heather were talking but all I could think about was Troy and last night I stirred my ice cream 'Hello Gabby are you paying attention to anything I'm saying" Heather said snapping her fingers my head shot straight up "What I'm sorry what were you saying" **

"**Jeeze Gabs what got into you last night or who" Jasmine teased **

**I laughed "Nothing happened last night I don't know what you are talking about" **

'**Oh come off it you been sitting with this goofy smile on your face not paying attention to anyone or anything" **

**I laughed again "I have not" **

"**Yes you have see your doing now, so what happened last night after around 4 I lost track of you" Jasmine asked **

**I blushed " You guys wouldn't believe me if I told you" **

"**told us what come on Gabby tell us" Heather urged **

**I smiled "okay I'll tell you well last night me and Troy well we had sex" **

**Jasmine and Heather looked at me with pure astonishment **

'**Oh MY"**

"**GOD" they both exclaimed **

"**I can't believe this you and Troy together this is crazy" Jasmine said **

"**I know right I still can't believe it" I said **

"**Ok the question is, was Troy good in bed because the rumor is that he is the best" Heather asked **

**I blushed "Well not that I have much experience to compare to but Troy was awesome I couldn't have picked a better guy to lose my virginity to he was sweet and gentle and perfect" **

"**Wow I wish my first was like that" Jasmine joked **

**I smiled "I'm just so happy I feel like I could burst it's like all my dreams are coming true" I said dreamily **

"**Well we're happy for you Gabs you deserve to have all your dreams come true" Heather said she and Jasmine both reached over and gave me a hug…**

**I felt so happy everything was coming together. **

**Troy pov **

**I really needed to talk to Gabriella I knew last night was a mistake it should have never happened.. .The only thing is I couldn't blame it on the liquor I wasn't drunk maybe a little tipsy but I knew what I was doing I didn't have any excuse…. I just hoped that this didn't mess up me and Gabriella's relationship…I called Gabriella to tell her to meet me at the boardwalk…. **

**I was standing at the railing looking out at the ocean. **

"**Hey Troy-boy deep in thought" Gabriella said running up behind me **

**I turned towards her she looked so beautiful she had a special glow about her. **

"**Hey Angel" I said giving her a hug. **

**She smiled up at me "Oooo perfect timing the suns about to set" Gabriella grabbed my hand and dragged me to the beach….**

**We sat down and started watching the sun set into the ocean **

**We sat in silence for a couple of minutes I didn't know how to bring up last then Gabriella finally spoke. **

"**So what did you want to talk about" Gabriella asked **

**I took a deep breath here we go **

"**Well I wanted to talk about last night" **

'**What about last night" Gabriella asked **

"**Um last night was great" I started saying I looked at Gabriella she was looking at me her eyes dancing with happiness "but" I continued I saw some of the light leave Gabriella's eyes "but it was mistake you were drunk and I took advantage of you I'm sorry". **

**Gabriella was silent for a minute **

"**Yea I was thinking the same thing it was mistake lets just forget it ever happened" Gabriella said **

**I was relieved **

"**Great, still best friends" I asked I couldn't contain how happy I was **

"**absolutely" **

**I smiled **

"**Troy I have something to take care of I'll see you later" Gabriella said with her head down "Angel are you okay" I asked **

"**I'm fine" she looked up a little before grabbing her purse and running off.. **

**I sat there why did she leave do suddenly and were those tears I saw **

**I shook it off I had to be mistaken she was fine I was fine and we were still best friends everything was going to be okay….. **

**Gabriella pov **

**I ran all the way to my car I couldn't stop the tears from falling down **

**I felt so stupid I thought after last night Troy would realize what we could be together…. I sat in my car crying my eyes out. Just when I thought my life was turning around…..I started driving towards home there was a carton of cookie dough ice cream in the freezer and it had my name on it…. **

**Ana pov **

"**I swear to you Ana I saw Troy and Gabriella together at the party they were all over each other and they left together and went to Troy's hotel suite" my friend Karina was telling me **

"**Why were you are the party anyway it was a kids party you have to me mistaken" I said **

"**NO I was there because Christie is my little sister" Karina stated **

"**I shook my head fucking your sister is one thing but to fuck mine that's something else altogether, it was that bitch Gabriella I knew she was fucking him, you know I caught them together a little over 3 months ago that bitch lied and said that nothing happened she's probably been fucking him since we were together" I said **

**Karina shook her head "So what are you going to do" she asked **

**I sighed "I don't know but I do know I want to make the stupid whore pay she stole my boyfriend from me" **

"**Well what ever you have planned count me in as long as you help me deal with Christie" Karina said with a devilish smile **

**I smiled back "you got it so I'll see you this weekend at the exotic erotic club" I asked before leaving out **

'**You got it babe" Karina said **

**I smiled and then leaned down to give her a kiss **

**Before leaving **

**I loved Karina she was my best friend and girlfriend we were just alike both sex addicts both hated are younger sister both had a secret life well at least we both use to have a secret life before Christie squealed on Karina and told their parents about her addiction to strip clubs… Karina was so upset but I told her not to worry about because we were going to take care of both her and Gabriella. **

**Gabriella pov **

**One week and we were to become seniors whoopee. I was depressed I still hadn't gotten around to telling my friends about me and Troy I just couldn't.. **

**It was silly of me to think that we were going to become a couple after one night anyway…. I felt so stupid after running around and telling my friends how awesome Troy was and how we were going to become a couple I couldn't face that humiliation not yet anyway… I just couldn't understand why I still loved Troy even after all the shit he put me threw I still loved him and wanted to be with him what did I see in him what could it be I just didn't know all I knew was that I loved him and I'll always love him. I just wished my love for him would stop making look like a fool……………………**

**Authors Note This is just a filler chapter I want ever one to know that senior year for them is about to go by really fast because I want to hurry up and get to the college years also I'll update as soon as my computer comes back from Best buy remember NO SILENT READERS I know this chap was short and a lot of you will be a little peeved at me I'm sorry I promise to make the next one really long…. **

**XOXO **

**Heaven **


	15. Chapter 13 I'm With You

**Chapter 13 I'm With You **

**Artist: Avril Lavigne **

**Gabriella pov **

**Senior year was in full swing and it was so different everywhere I turned there was a teacher asking what colleges have you apply to it was very stressful to have to worry about your future like that and on top of that I had to deal with my oh so wonderful sister Ana and my unrequited love Troy…. **

**Ana wasn't talking to me then again I wasn't talking to her we weren't even civil to each other anymore. We just walked around the house glaring at each other. My parents were constantly trying to get us to mend our relationship they just didn't understand how through I was with her. After seeing Ana for who she really was I didn't want to have anything to do with her I mean what type of woman let three men have sex with her, my sister was a hoe and a selfish hoe at that, she tried to make me feel guilty about Troy when she didn't even care about him she was a bitch who didn't care about anyone beside herself and I was through with her bullshit. **

**As for Troy I was still in love with him, but I was trying to put my feelings for him on the back burner. Although senior year was stressful I was having a ball party after party countless dates with good guys. I'd finally gotten round to telling Heather and Jazz what happened between Troy and I and we all agreed I needed to get over him. I was in love with him and nothing was going to change that but like I said it was senior year and I'd be damned if I let Ana or my feelings for Troy ruin my good time.. I was done being all sad and melancholy I was going back to the old Gabriella… **

**Ana pov **

**I had no idea how I was going to get back at Gabriella I couldn't do it through Troy because they obviously weren't together and I couldn't think of anything else to get back at her with. It seemed as if the little slut grew some balls she no longer avoided eye contact with me instead she looked as if she was disgusted with me. To bad I didn't care I hated that bitch and I couldn't wait to get even with her. **

**Troy **

**It was senior year and it was great I was king of East High I had girls throwing themselves at me. I was seriously with a different girl every night. But all I could do is think about Gabriella. I'd trade fifty night with fifty different girls if I could go back to that one night with Gabriella. It was as though she had bewitched me I couldn't get her off my mind. I started to think if I made the right decision concerning that fateful night, I found myself wishing I could take it all back and tell Gabriella I wanted to give a relationship with her a shot to bad it was to late it seemed as if Gabriella wasn't spending two seconds thinking about me. **

**Gabriella pov **

**It was April of 2003 and it was party all day time spring break was upon us and there was this big costume themed party to celebrate… I was really excited because I was dating this boy named James and he was really cute we'd been going out for a about a month and I wanted to be the best looking girl at the party for him, so that was why me, Jazz and Taylor went to this sexy costume shop called ForPlay **

"**So are you going to get laid tonight or what Gabby" Jazz asked **

**I laughed "I don't think so Jazz" **

"**I don't know why I mean you and Troy are obviously not together anymore so why not move on and move on with that sexy ass James" **

"**Jazz you just don't get it I'm not ready to go that far with James I mean we've only been going out for a month or so, but don't worry you'll be the first person I tell when I do sleep with him" I said **

**Jazz smiled "I'd better be" . **

**We left ForPlay very satisfied with our purchases **

**I was going to the party as a Sexy Victorian countess my outfit was basically underwear with a short ,short dress fishnet stockings and cute mask I new I'd look sexy and cute in the outfit I couldn't wait for James to see me. **

**Troy pov **

**I was getting ready for this masquerade ball I was going as none other then Zorro lame I know but my girlfriend Miranda had seen the Mask of Zorro one to many times she had it in her head we'd be like Catherine Zeta-Jones and Antonio Banderas. **

**I adjusted the mask on my face and slipped the hat on then I went to go get my date **

**I picked up Miranda and she had on this sexy senorita dress I'm not going to lie she did kind of look like Catherine. **

"**Hey babe" she said running up to kiss me **

**I returned the kiss **

"**Damn baby you look sexy as hell" **

**She smiled bashfully **

**We got in the car and headed to the party….**

**Gabriella pov **

**I was at the party having a good time I had consumed a lot of alcohol but I didn't care I was having the time of my life I had nearly all the male attention on me girls around the party looked at me with jealousy in their eyes I laughed at those stupid hoes. I was having so much fun I had my drink and my man. James was enamored when he saw me he couldn't stop telling me how good I looked…. And as the liquor flowed I started contemplating on taking me and James relationship to the next level because to be honest I was getting a little hot and bothered and I saw no reason not to fuck the shit out of James.. **

**Troy pov **

**The party was going good the only thing was Miranda was constantly on my arm she never let me out of her sight it was getting annoying as hell I mean she wasn't my keeper. After dancing with Miranda for the twentieth time we finally took a break and got some punch which was basically vodka because it was so heavily spiked .. I was standing by the concession table scooping the party when I saw this girl with a countess costume on, she looked so damn good my body harden instantly when she turned around I couldn't believe it, that sexy sec kitten was Gabriella even though she had on a mask I was able to tell who she was she looked so damn sexy I started going her way I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw James a member of my basketball team dancing with Gabriella I was shocked we they suddenly started making out on the dancing floor I felt a surge of rage mixed with jealousy I wanted to go over to them and rip James apart but of course I wouldn't do that I looked at them for about 30 seconds before turning away I reached for Miranda "Come on lets get out of here" I whispered **

**She looked at me with laughing eyes "okay" she said in breathy voice **

**We headed for the exit…. **

**Gabriella pov **

**Me and James were in a dark corner of the club making out like crazy I felt sensations but none like the ones I felt with Troy I mentally shook my head I didn't need to think of Troy right now I've went this long without thinking of him why was he entering my thoughts now I started focusing on James and the feelings James was evoking in me I moaned softly as James started kissing my neck he then started putting his hand up my dress I had to stop him **

"**James wait we can't do this here there are people around" I said **

**James groaned " Gabs nobodies paying attention to us come on babe I need you now" **

"**Sorry but if you can be patient we'll leave in about 30 minutes and we'll go somewhere more private" **

**James sighed and shook his head okay "I'm going to go to the bathroom I'll be right back" **

**I watched him walk away **

**I sat there in 30 minutes I was going to have sex with him I part of me wanted to just to see what it'd be like to have someone other then Troy touch me, thinking of Troy where was he tonight I didn't recall seeing him I shook my head again there I go again thinking about Troy again I knew that if Troy kept entering my thoughts I would not go through with sleeping with James because although I liked James a lot I still loved Troy and a small part of me wanted him to be my first last and only lover. No, damn it Troy doesn't love you it's okay to sleep with someone else I said to myself I repeated that in my head over and over for like thirty minutes. After a while I realized how the time had flew where the hell was James I waited another 15 minutes before wondering off to find him maybe there was a long line at the bathroom.. I went to the men's bathroom no one was in there that was strange I then went to the lady's room I wanted to freshen up a bit before me and James left. I went inside the bathroom I heard soft moans coming from one of the stalls I smiled to myself seemed as though someone couldn't wait . I was putting the finishing touches on my lip gloss when I heard the couple climax. I laughed again that was crazy **

**I stopped laughing when I heard the male voice that came from the stall **

"**Yea I gotta hurry up I'm sure Gabriella is waiting for me". **

**I felt as though I couldn't breathe that was James fucking another girl he couldn't wait thirty minutes thirty fuckin minutes I felt tears well in my eyes. I blinked them back angrily I went to the stall and started banging on the door **

"**Someone's in here, go away bitch" James yelled **

"**Excuse me is James in there" I said sweetly **

**The stall door flew open I looked inside and saw my so called boyfriend and that stupid slut Laura **

"**Damn James you were that eager you couldn't wait 30 damn minutes that's fucked up" I said bitterly **

"**Well in case it slipped your notice we're through" I said walking off **

**I wouldn't give the bastard the satisfaction of seeing me cry **

**Just we I foolishly thought again that everything was going good I swear I couldn't win for losing… **

**I wiped the tears from my eyes I needed a drink fuck that I needed 10 drinks I went to the punch bowel and drank 10 cups straight. Nothing like drinking to numb the pain….**

**Troy pov **

**I was back at the party for some reason I hadn't been able to have sex with Miranda tonight I just took her home and since I had no where else to go I went back to the party I had just entered the club when I heard someone singing very badly **

**I looked to the stage and saw Gabriella singing she was obviously drunk I started towards the stage I stopped dead when Gabriella stopped singing and was now talking**

"**Have you every loved somebody so much that it hurt have you ever wanted to tell someone you loved them but couldn't put it in words well I have and know what fuck love fuck it I'm at the point in my life where I don't believe in love and I'm only 16 Love is for fools I can't get anyone to love me. I fucked my best friend and foolishly thought we were going to be together after that night how wrong was I, he told me lets forget it ever happened how pathetic is that. No wait I can get more pathetic for you, I can't even get someone to wait for me for 30 fuckin minutes 30 that's all I asked I asked him to wait 30 minutes and I was going to fuck him but he couldn't wait he just had to have it 30 fuckin minutes that's how pathetic I am. Let me ask you all a question Why can't I just find one person just one that will give me what I think I deserve" Gabriella said through tears she was having a break down on stage as I was about to step on stage Gabriella suddenly ran off I had to follow her **

**Gabriella pov **

**I couldn't stop the tears from coming out of my eyes I ran outside it was cold I didn't care I just needed to get away from this life. I just wanted to get away and fast I took off my heels and ran down the street we were near the beach so I ran there I stopped once I reached the shore I just stood there looking out at the ocean the waves crashing against the sand it looked so wild and untamed that's how I wished to be how I couldn't be **

**No one cared about me no one even left the party to see if I was okay. I stood there in silence. **

**Then I heard someone behind me **

**I saw a black figure in the fog **

"**Who is that who's there" I said **

**The figure came towards me **

**It was a party goer in a Zorro costume he had on a black mask so I couldn't see his face. **

**He came close to me we just stared at each other until I wrapped my arms around his and started crying in his arms. **

**I didn't even know this guy only thing I knew was that he came for me this complete stranger came. Suddenly what started out as comfort turned into something else **

**I looked up at him and I couldn't stop myself something compelled me to kiss him and when I did it was like fireworks. **

**My tongue delved in his mouth it was crazy it was insane but I didn't care I needed this I didn't care that we were on the beach in public I didn't care that I didn't even know who he was all I cared about was the feelings he was evoking in me the sensations he was creating inside of me. He pushed me down into the sand all the while still kissing me I moaned softly into his mouth maybe if I wasn't so intoxicated I would have stopped him but the liquor combined with me feeling so miserable made me not want to stop….**

**He slipped his hand up my dress he gently took my panties off he moved my dress down and started sucking on my breast it felt so good but also very familiar it was crazy his touch felt so familiar I couldn't place it but it felt right no matter how wrong it was it felt right.. **

**He took off his jeans there was no foreplay just two lost people seeking solace in one another's arms. He then entered me slowly at first it hurt for about a second . He then started to move faster I kept up with the pace moaning and groaning it felt do good yet so familiar I felt my orgasm build up just when I reached th pinnacle of completion he touch my g spot and I came he quickly followed groaning my name as he spilled his seed… He rolled off me I looked at the sky with tears in my eyes I couldn't believe what I just done I just had sex with a complete stranger I was so disgusted with myself I was no better then Ana. I got up quickly scrambled for my clothes I saw the mysterious stranger reach for me but I didn't care I needed to get away from him from all of this I had just made the biggest mistake of my life and I felt so ashamed I went from one bad situation to a worst one. I was ashamed with myself and all I wanted to do was go home and cry myself to sleep… **

**Troy pov **

**I watched Gabriella run down the beach crying damn that wasn't how I wanted this night to go I was about to reveal my identity before she ran off but now it was to late. I didn't even come after her for the sex I just wanted to comfort her but one thing lead to another and this is how it ended. We caught up to Gabriella I had planned on offering comfort and tell her how much I loved her but now it was to late I just made a big mistake and I doubt Gabriella would ever forgive me if she found out..**

**Author's Note **

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it I must say I was kind of proud of myself for this one hope you enjoy please review tell me what you think NO SILENT READERS **

**XOXO **

**Heaven **


	16. Chapter 14 I Turn To You

**Chapter 14 I Turn To You **

**Artist: Christina Aguilera**

**The Next Day**

**Gabriella pov **

**I sat in my room looking out the window I watched kids playing in there yards men and women walking down the street holding hands and giggling they all looked so happy and I start to think to myself will I ever be that happy or was I doomed to be miserable and unhappy…. I felt tears well in my eyes I angrily wiped them away Damn you stop being so weak I said to myself no matter how much I cried it didn't undo the mess I made last night not only did I humiliate myself in front of the whole school but I also had a one night stand with a total stranger I was so ashamed I didn't know how I would face anyone let alone Troy even though I didn't recall seeing him last night and I doubt anyone knew that I had sex with Zorro but facing Troy I felt as though I cheated on him silly I know but I felt so dirty and sleazy I needed to take another shower just thinking about last night making lo- no having sex with a complete stranger made me feel dirty. Although as dirty as I felt I couldn't help but think how good and right it felt to have sex with Zorro. It was so weird but I felt as though I knew who he was and that thought made me even more embarrassed because what if Zorro was someone I knew. **

**The more I thought about it the more I became ashamed, ashamed of the way my body responded to his touch as though my body already knew him and knew what he could give me.. I shook my head damn it if I could just get those memories out of my head I'd be okay but it was like a movie replaying it's self over and over again in my mind. I was so deep in thought I didn't even realize someone else was in the room until they cleared their throat**

**I turned around instantly **

"**What are you doing here" I asked **

"**I came to see if you were okay I heard you kind of went crazy at the party last night" **

'**Yeah well someone had to be the one to entertain everyone might as well had been me and I couldn't think of anything more entertaining then my doomed love life" I said bitterly **

**Troy laughed "Yeah I heard you were pretty entertaining" **

"**What? I didn't know you were at the part last night who were you dressed as" **

**Troy looked guilty "um I was there for only about a minute it really isn't important who I was dressed as" **

**I looked at him suspiciously why didn't he want me to know who he was dressed as "what's the big secret tell me who you were dressed as" **

" **Well its just kind of embarrassing" **

"**What could be more embarrassing then telling the whole school about your love life" I said **

"**Good point well I was dressed as a Adam you know Adam and Eve" **

**I started to laugh yeah that must have been pretty embarrassing "how did Miranda get you to do that" **

**He smiled cockily "Yeah well she persuaded me in only the way she know how" **

**I rolled my eyes with disgust "Ew that's gross" **

**He laughed "oh come on Gabby don't pretend that you don't like it" Troy started dancing towards me looking like a pervert **

"**Oh please don't flatter yourself" I said snobbishly **

"**Come on Angel you know you like my sexy body" Troy joked lifting his shirt up. He was getting closer to me **

**I jumped up on my bed and shouted "Help, help there's a crazy man up here stripping in my room claiming that everyone wants him call the pol- **

**The rest of my tirade was lost because Troy tackled me on the bed **

**We started wrestling then I picked up a pillow and hit him with it he grabbed a pillow also and we started having a pillow fight **

**I called defeat after Troy had me in a corner I probably would have beat him if I wasn't laughing so hard **

**Being with Troy at that moment reminded me that this was my best friend, I had kind of lost sight of that after what happened last summer it felt good to be just friends again….. I removed cotton from my mouth Troy had broken a pillow on my head **

"**Ugh Troy why did you do that" I said trying to sound mad I looked up and Troy was right in front of me he leaned down looking at me with those amazing blue eyes and he whispered "Because I wanted to" **

**I was breathing erratically I had to break this trance **

"**Get out of my face" I said as I pushed his face **

**Damn why did that always happen every time it felt like old times something would happen and that fire between us that fire that was always sizzling below the surface would burst into flames….**

"**So Troy-boy you never did tell me what you were doing over here" I asked hoping to change the mood **

" **oh I was in the neighborhood thought I'd stop by and see how you were doing, considering its been forever since we hung out I thought it'd be a nice surprise and to be honest I just thought you really need a friend especially after what happened last night" **

"**What how do you know what happened last night" I said quickly jumping to conclusions **

"**Um Miranda told me" Troy said **

"**Oh" I breathed a sigh of relief as long as no one knew about my fall from grace I was fine I just prayed whoever Zorro was wouldn't say anything….**

**Troy pov **

**I watched Gabriella she looked really deep in thought I felt the guilt gnawing at my stomach I should just tell her the truth that I was the one that went after her I couldn't tell her that I saw her breakdown because if I told her I saw her she would be angry at me for not going after her and if I told I did go after her she would be even more angry. It was to damn complicated. I wish I could tell her how I felt but I couldn't do that because I didn't even know how I felt…. **

**I wanted to be with Gabriella but then I didn't want to be with Gabriella. I didn't want to get in a relationship with her then we break up and not only would I lose a girlfriend I would lose my best friend I was so confused I knew I didn't love Gabriella at least not romantically I loved her as my best friend but that was it. After the way Ana hurt me I really don't think I'm capable of falling in love with anyone. I raked my fingers through my hair maybe if I got some sleep I'd be able to think more clearly. **

"**Hello Troy I was talking to you" Gabriella's voice interrupted my thoughts **

"**What I'm sorry Angel what did you say I kind of zoned out for a minute" **

"**Are you okay" Gabriella asked concern written across her face**

"**I'm fine I just didn't sleep much last night and I guess it's just starting to kick in" **

"**Aww poor baby you want to lay down in my bed for a little bit" **

"**I don't know" I said skeptically **

'**oh come on Troy I'm not going to rape you" **

**I gave a small laugh that wasn't what I was worried about I was afraid if I got into her bed I might drag her with me and we wouldn't be sleeping, just thinking about last night feeling her silken thighs wrapped around my waist the small moans that came from her throat as I pumped in and out of her she made me unstable I shook my head trying to get the images out of my mind, **

"**alright I'll take a small nap, wake me up in an hour" I said laying down in her bed**

**She smiled "Do you need me to tuck you in" she said playfully **

"**Come over here and watch and see what I do" **

**She laughed and sauntered out the room. I sat up and took my shirt off then rolled over and went to sleep… **

**I woke up to being pushed "Come on Angel go away" I said **

**The pushing continued "Damn it Angel do you see I'm sle-" I sat up in the bed and saw Ana standing over me. **

"**Well, well if it isn't my leftovers in my sister's bed how apropos" she said sarcastically**

'**What the hell do you want Ana" **

"**Hmm not very friendly come on Troy we do have history together I thought there were no hard feelings" she said seductively **

**I looked at her with disgust I hoped she didn't think that shit was working **

"**Ana I asked nicely what the fuck do you want"**

"**Precisely" she said with a smirk **

"**What" I asked confused **

"**That's what I want to fuck I mean I did teach you everything you know and I heard that you've been honing your fucking skills lately so I thought why does Gabriella get to experience all of your amazing fucking when I'm the one who went through 2 years teaching you" Ana said pouting**

"**Bitch are you out your mind I wouldn't fuck you if you were the last woman on earth" **

**She smiled "Oh I like it when men talk to me like that damn Troy you've grown some balls over the last year haven't you" she started undoing her robe **

"**Ana get out" **

"**Troy that's not what you want come on you know you want to fuck me just like you used to do I missed you Troy you were the best lay I've ever had and I just know you've gotten better come on let me feel that big cock inside of me" Ana licked her lips suggestively **

**I felt myself grow hard despite the fact that I hated her but she did have the best head in the world, she must of saw my erection because she licked her lips and whispered in my ear "I see you have missed me you don't know how bad I want you to fuck me" I groaned this was a temptation I didn't need Ana started nibbling on my ear I knew I should have stopped her she started going lower until she reached my dick she started kissing my though my gym shorts **

**I groaned again damn this was wrong, she nibbled on the head of my dick all protest flew out the window, fuck it who would know I sat back on the bed closing my eyes I felt she mouth close over my member I opened my eyes looking at the ceiling this was Gabriella's room what the hell was I doing I was about to have sex with Ana in her sister's room the same sister I had sex with just last night what the hell was wrong with me I had to stop this. **

"**Stop, stop" I said pushing Ana away from me **

"**What's wrong don't tell you weren't enjoying it" **

"**Ana this is wrong you know it and I know" **

"**oh please Troy stop being such a boy scout no one has to know" **

"**Yeah well I'd know and I also know that you are a hoe who uses her blow jobs to get whatever she wants" **

"**Hhm that really hurt you know you'll come back eventually you know where I'll be when your ready for a real woman" she said fixing her robe she left out the room. **

**I pulled my shorts up that was not suppose to happen what the hell was I thinking I didn't want Ana she disgusted me maybe if I hadn't been dreaming of Gabriella before Ana woke me up maybe I wouldn't have succumbed to her so easily. I needed to get out of here…. **

**I got up quickly picked up my shirt threw it out my shoulder and left the room. **

**As I was going down the stairs Gabriella was coming up **

"**Angel I got to go I have something to take care of" I said quickly **

"**Okay" she said startled by my sudden appearance and disappearance **

**I got in my car and drove off I had to think. **

**Ana pov **

**I watched Troy drive away I licked my lips. I wanted to fuck him so bad it was crazy because when we were together I couldn't stand him but now that we were apart I found myself fantasizing about him not that he disturbed my sex life not in the least but I wanted to fuck him again I heard all the rumors of Troy Bolton being the best lay at East High and I couldn't wait to sample him again. **

**A month later **

**Gabriella pov **

**Things were getting back to normal following my blow up everyone was starting to forget about it plus graduation was like two weeks away I couldn't wait. The only damper on everything was the fact that I was sick throwing up nausea all that shit I chalked it up to me being so excited about graduation but I started to worry after a week went by and still I was sick …**

**One day I had gotten really sick I was sitting on the floor in the bathroom puking my guts out then Ana came in I didn't even realize she was in the room until she spoke **

"**Well, well how the mighty have fallen seems little Gabby is preggers" she said vindictively **

"**What Ana get the hell out of here I'm not pregnant" **

"**If you say so" she said in a sing song voice **

**I clenched my teeth she got on my fucking nerves.. **

**She literally made me throw up **

**I grabbed a cold towel and put it across my head **

**I sat on the floor thinking **

**What if Ana was right what if I was pregnant, no that was impossible you had to have sex to get pregnant and I hadn't had sex in oh my god the last time I had sex was a month ago on the beach with Zorro I couldn't breathe this couldn't be happening I hadn't had a period since April 1 and it was now May 21 my cycle was like clock work I'm never late oh my god what the hell was I going to do. I calmed myself down okay Gabriella don't overreact all you need is to take a test I said to myself. **

**Later that day I went to the drugstore and brought a home pregnancy test **

**I sat in the bathroom the test said to wait three minutes…. That's all it took three minutes for my world to crash around me positive the test said positive. I was having a strangers baby the tears flowed freely **

"**I told you" **

**I looked up and there stood the devil in disguise **

"**Positive right the test said positive, now who's the slut" she said with a laugh **

**I looked at her "You know you really are a bitch" **

"**Yeah well its so easy so what are you going to do slut get a abortion I bet you don't even know who the father is" she said with a evil smile **

**I couldn't take it anymore I rushed past her ran out the house it was raining again it seemed like every time something was wrong with my life it was raining I walked down the street just walking not knowing where I was going and before I knew it I was in front of Troy's house I went to the porch rang the door bell I hoped he was home **

**Then he answered the door **

"**Angel what the hell are you okay" **

**I looked at him and I started crying again **

**He grabbed me enfolding in his arms I cried into his shoulder **

"**Ssshh it's okay Angel tell me what's wrong" he said softly **

"**Troy you wouldn't understand" **

"**Angel you know you can tell me anything" **

**I started crying again "I don't want to tell" I said through tears **

**We just stood on the porch the rain pouring around us Troy's arms wrapped protectively around my shoulders me crying **

"**Angel just tell me I'm sure it can't be that bad" **

"**No Troy it is it's the worst thing that could happen" **

"**Damn it Gabriella you're scaring me tell what's wrong" **

**I sniffed "I'm pregnant" **

**Troy pov **

**I felt my world crash around me Gabriella pregnant my Gabriella my Angel pregnant with someone else's child **

**I finally ushered Gabriella inside the house **

"**Come on we'll go to my room and talk" I said **

**We preceded to my room **

**I went to my closet got a pair of jogging pants and a t-shirt for Gabriella "here change into this then we'll talk" I said handing Gabriella the items. **

**She headed to the bathroom **

**5 minutes later she came back her eyes still red and puffy her hair still wet but now slick back in a ponytail **

"**Okay well I guess I'll start" I said clearing my throat "Um are you sure I mean have you been to the doctor" **

**She shook her head no**

"**Well Angel if you haven't been to the doctor yet how do you know you're pregnant" **

"**I took a test and it was positive plus I've been really sick lately and I'm late" she said her voice breaking **

**I rushed over to her **

**It's okay baby we'll figure it out" I comforted her **

**Once she started to calm down I asked her "Have you told the father yet" **

**She started crying again **

**Damn was it something I said I thought to myself **

"**Angel I'm sorry if I said something that upset you" **

**She sniffled "You don't get it Troy I don't know who the father is" **

**I was shocked Gabriella a slut I never would have guessed but I should have known I mean look at who her sister is**

"**Gabriella when you say you don't know who the father is what exactly do you mean" **

"**Exactly what I said I have no clue who the father is" she said miserably **

"**Well do you have any names" **

"**You want a name why don't you get the whole senior class yearbook" **

**I felt myself getting angry damn and here I thought Gabriella was never the type to sleep around now here she was pregnant with whoever's child. **

**I counted to 10 I needed to calm down **

"**Alright Gabby how many boys have you exactly slept with" I asked through clenched teeth **

**She looked at me "two" **

"**What how is that possible you said we need to check every guy in school" **

"**Exactly" she said simply **

"**Now I'm really confused Gabriella what the hell are you talking about?' **

**She sighed "well one of the people I've slept with is sitting right here and the other one I have no idea who he is, he was a one night stand it was the night of the masquerade party and I was really drunk I'd just humiliated myself so I ran on the beach crying when this boy from the party came I was so lonely and unhappy that when he offered comfort I gave him something else I am so ashamed of that night and now I'm caring a nameless faceless persons child" she started crying again **

**I felt as though someone had kicked me in the stomach with a ton of bricks **

**Gabriella was pregnant with my child this was turning into a big mess **

"**Angel look at me" I grabbed Gabriella's face brushing the tears away **

"**This is going to be okay alright I'm here for you we'll go to the doctor together and we'll handle this together" **

**She smiled through her tears "Thank you" **

"**No problem Angel you're my best friend I'll always be here for you" **

**She finally stopped crying "Troy can I ask you something" **

"**Sure" **

"**Why do you call me Angel" **

**I smiled "Because you are everything that a angel represents you're kind smart beautiful innocent naive and a lot more" **

**She scoffed "Not so innocent anymore I don't know any angel that would sleep with a stranger" **

**I tilted her head to me "No still innocent" **

**She smiled again **

"**So my question is how did you end up over my house which I might add is 2 miles away in the rain walking" **

**Gabriella shrugged "I don't know I just ran out the house and started walking I didn't even notice the rain but the next thing I knew I was in front of your house I guess I sub-consciously came here" **

"**Why" **

"**Because no matter what I go through I can turn to you, you are my strength when I'm weak you know exactly what to say to make me feel better you protect me when I don't know how to protect myself I turn to you for everything you're my best friend I love you" **

**I grabbed her in my arms again she rested her head against my chest we laid my bed just like that me comforting her and just when she was about to fall asleep I whispered "I love you to" **

**A week later**

**Gabriella pov **

**Me and Troy were at the doctors office I sat on the operation table I was so nervous. **

"**Are you okay" Troy whispered **

"**No my stomach is doing flip flops oh my god Troy what if that is the baby kicking" I said hysterically **

"**No Angel um I don't think they can kick at 1 month" **

**I huffed "Well how the hell am I suppose to know this is my first time being pregnant" **

"**It's okay Angel relax I'm here for you" **

**I couldn't help but smile Troy had really proved how much he loved me as a friend of course but he'd been there for everything always calling me making sure I was okay hell if I didn't know better I'd think he was the father **

**I sat back against the patient chair I started to think what would it be like to be a teen mother I was graduating next week I was suppose to go to the University of Albuquerque I wonder did they let teenage mothers have babies in dorms what if I got kicked out of college because of the baby what would I do. No that was impossible then I began to wonder what would my baby look like would it look like me or it's mystery father I sighed so many thoughts ran through my head I was about to voice my concerns to Troy when the doctor came in. Mr. and Mrs. Hunter I have the results from Mrs. Hunters pregnancy test I grabbed Troy's hand as the doctor told us the results **

**Mrs. Hunter you a-……………**

**Author's Note I know it was a cliff hanger well if I receive 10 reviews I'll post the next chapter up soon remember NO SILENT READERS tell me what you think **

**XOXO  
Heaven**


	17. Chapter 15 Beautiful Soul

**Chapter 15 Beautiful Soul **

**Artist: Jesse McCartney**

**Gabriella pov **

"**Okay Mrs. Hunter I have your test results and you are not pregnant" the doctor said **

"**Oh my god are you sure" I asked not believing my own ears**

"**Yeah I'm sure the sickness that you were experiencing was just a cause of the stomach flu and as for the reason for your menstrual being late is likely caused to stress have you been stressed out recently" the doctor asked me **

**I was so shocked I didn't answer him. I couldn't breathe I felt like laughing and dancing but strangely a small part of me was sad, I was so convinced that I was pregnant that, I don't maybe the baby just started to become more real to me**

"**thank you" I said finally recovering from my shock**

**I looked to Troy I couldn't tell how he was feeling his face was unreadable**

"**I think we can go now" I told Troy **

**We got up and left the doctor's office got in the car and headed home **

**We sat in complete silence until Troy spoke **

"**So how are you feeling" **

"**I'm guess I'm okay" **

"**Surprised that you aren't jumping off the walls with happiness" **

"**yeah well to be honest a small part of me is a little disappointed I know it sounds crazy considering how I reacted last week but I guess I was starting to come around to the idea of me being pregnant" **

**I looked at Troy to see his reaction to my admission I still couldn't read his expression he was acting really weird **

"**Angel I have to tell you something" he said **

"**What is it" **

"**Well this is hard for me to tell you but you need to know the truth"**

"**Troy just tell me I mean after you've been here for me through this I would think you could tell me anything" I said **

"**Gabriella that's what I need to talk to you about, you know I was there for you because you're my best friend and I'll do anything for you but there is another reason" he said**

"**Troy um now you're starting to worry me what other reason could there possibly be" I said with a laugh **

**He hesitated before saying " I really don't know how to tell you this I know you're going to be really hurt and upset but you need to know I never meant for this to happen" **

"**Troy will you stop beating around the bush and tell me what's wrong"**

**He sighed and turned to me and began to speak **

**Troy pov **

**I turned and looked at Gabriella this had been bugging me over the last week ever since she told me she was pregnant. I really needed to tell her the truth but damn it if I could. Over the last week every time I was about to tell her I'd stop but now I had to tell her because if I didn't tell her know I'd never tell her. "Gabriella the other reason I was there through out this whole week is because I'm Zorro" I said **

**She looked at me with shock in her eyes **

**Then she started laughing hysterically "you know I think I already knew that: **

"**What" I said **

"**Well I'm not stupid okay and I'm not a whore either. I know my body doesn't just respond to everyone's touch even if my mind didn't know it was you my body did plus all last week you were really there for me, you were being more then being a good friend you were behaving like the baby's father" **

**I breathed a sign of relief **

"**Wow I'm so happy you're not angry" I said with relief **

**She finally looked at me and if looks could kill I would have been a corpse **

"**Who said I wasn't angry, Troy I can't believe you, you got angry at me for so called taking advantage of you while you were drunk but I didn't have sex with you, you used me when I needed a friend the most you used me then when you saw me crying my eyes out because I thought I was carrying a strangers child you still didn't say anything, I want you to pull the car over and get the hell out of my life" she said in a voice so calm that I got chills this was worst then I expected her yelling and screaming I could handle but her so calm and devoid of emotion I couldn't handle that. "Ange-" **

"**No" she said cutting me off "don't Angel me you are unbelievable you don't talk me for what a month then the very thing you got angry with me for you turn around and do but 100 times worst I'm done with you and I'm done with this friendship okay you talk about us trusting each other how can I trust you after this now if you'll kindly pull the car over I can see myself home" **

"**Gabriella come on think logically we're 20 miles from your house how are you going to get home" **

"**I don't care only thing I know is I can't be around you right now because I might really do something that you'll regret" **

"**No I'm taking you home" **

"**Damn it Troy pull the fucking car over" she yelled **

**I looked at her and simply said "no"**

"**Troy you asshole let me out of this car before I knock your ass out" **

"**look I know you're upset and you have every reason to be but you have to know that I'm sorry and I didn't mean for that to happen that night I just went after you to comfort you not to have sex with you and I was about to tell you who I was before you ran away" I said trying to defend myself **

"**Oh so it's my fault what you couldn't tell me before we had sex or after we had ex or anytime between then and now" she said sarcastically **

"**You know sarcasm doesn't really become you" I said getting annoyed yeah sure I should have told her but she even said it herself that she knew that is was me that night. "Oh just shut and drive" she said sitting back in the sit **

**We drove in silence Gabriella was beyond mad and I couldn't think of anything to say. I finally pulled up to her house. **

**She unbuckled her seat belt and opened the door I quickly grabbed her arm **

**She turned to look at me "Let me go" **

"**look Angel I'm sorry okay I can't say it enough how sorry I am but you have to understand I didn't mean for any of this to happen please Gabriella don't let this ruin our relationship" I pleaded **

**She shook her head " I don't know Troy I just can't forgive so easily especially since this is so like what happened last year only worst maybe with time I can forgive but not now not today" and with that she got out the car and ran up to her house **

**I watched her go inside the house not what the hell was I going to do. **

**Gabriella pov **

**I entered my house **

"**Hi sweetie" my mom said I didn't even acknowledge her I just rushed straight to my room I didn't want anyone to see me I was so angry and hurt…… **

**Once I got to my room I pulled out my c.d player (I forgot that the iphone didn't exist in 2003 lol so every time I mentioned iphone I meant c.d player) and laid on my bed. I knew that Troy was the one from that night in the back of my mind I knew but I guess it was still surprising to finally hear him say it……**

**I didn't know what to do because although I was angry I was also secretly happy Troy was the one from that night he wanted me he came for me I wanted to tell Troy it was okay that he deceived me but then again I couldn't let him off the hook that easily I mean come on last summer he remained angry with me for nearly a month. I didn't know what to do, do I remain angry with him to sort of get back at him for last summer or do I tell him that its okay I was confused I needed some serious advice I picked up my phone and called Jasmine **

**Phone Conversation**

**Jasmine: Hello **

**Gabriella: Hey Jazz I need some of your expert advice**

**Jasmine: What can I help you with darling **

"**Gabriella: (laughs and tells Jasmine the whole story) **

**Jasmine: Wow I've missed a lot since I went out of town**

**Gabriella: Yeah so what do you think I should do **

**Jasmine: Damn Gabby I don't know, I understand why you are angry with him what I don't understand is why are you happy I thought you were over Troy**

**Gabriella: Well one of the reasons I'm happy is because I now know who I slept with and the other reason is because I'm still in love with Troy**

**Jasmine: What you're still in love with him after all of the shit he has put you through you are still in love with him**

**Gabriella: I know I know but you can't help who you love **

**Jasmine: Oh I get it, well as much as I don't agree with the aspect of you and Troy I love you and support you no matter who you love or who you hate**

**Gabriella: Thanks Jazz but you still aren't helping me I need advice**

**Jasmine: Okay Gabs here is what I think, I think that Troy is in love with you he just doesn't know how to express himself and I also think you should forgive him for the whole sleeping with you under false pretenses I mean you did it to him he did it to you get over it" **

**Gabriella: yeah but when I did it to him I didn't actually sleep with him and I didn't get him pregnant either**

**Jasmine: FYI Gabby you're not pregnant and so he was a little dirtier all I can say is build a bridge and get over it**

**Gabriella: I guess you're right thanks Jazz I really needed to talk you helped me out thanks my home skillet biscuit **

**Jasmine: (laughs) yeah, yeah you know you mah dogg **

**Gabriella: (laughs) Alright girl I'll see you tomorrow **

**Jasmine: Okay Bye **

**End of Phone Conversation **

**I hung up the phone with Jasmine I loved her she was hilarious….. As for the whole Troy situation I decided I'd remain angry with him until the day before graduation then I'll accept his apology,. **

**I got up and went to the bathroom I took a shower put on a tank top and shorts when I got back to my room I saw my pregnancy test box sitting on my bed. Odd I thought I threw that away I took the box and threw it in the trash can. I felt my stomach start to rumble I realized I hadn't eaten since 10 in the morning and it was now 7 I went downstairs to get me something to eat **

**I entered to kitchen to find my mother and father sitting at the table Ana standing by the counter she looked at me with an evil smile **

**What the hell was that girl up to **

**I looked back at my parents they looked really upset my mom looked like she was crying what the hell was going on…..**

**I cleared my throat "what's going on" **

**My parents looked at each other then at Ana then at me **

**My mother sniffed "Gabriella is there something you want to tell us" **

"**No" I simply said **

'**Gabriella me and father are giving you this chance to tell us now is there anything you want to tell us" my mom asked again **

"**mom I don't have anything to tell you" I was totally confused **

**Then I saw my mom put something on the counter my pregnancy test **

**My eyes narrowed on Ana that bitch dug up my pregnancy test and showed my parents trying to get me and trouble **

"**Mom I can explain" I said quickly **

"**Gabriella what can you say it's positive" **

"**Mom dad you don't understand that was false I'm not pregnant" **

"**Gabriella how can you lie to us to our faces it has a plus sign plus sign equals positive" my father said angrily waving the pregnancy test in the air **

**I looked at Ana she was laughing **

**I started towards her only thing I saw was red I'd had enough of her**

"**You vindictive bitch you showed them that test didn't you" I screeched **

"**well, well the slut has grown balls" she said with a smirk**

**I was so mad I couldn't think straight the only thing I could think about was slapping that smirk right off her face which is precisely what I did. I hadn't even realized what I'd down until I heard the slap **

**Ana looked at me "You dumb whore you just slapped the wrong person" then before I knew what was going on Ana tackled me to the floor **

**My parents tried to break us up but nothing could be done we were on the floor fighting hair pulling scratching each other slapping punching it was a real fist fight. Finally my mother and father pulled us off each other "Stop it right now Anabella Gabriella" my mother ordered holding me back **

"**She started it she's the one that's a spiteful bitch who is trying to ruin my life just because hers is ruined" I screamed tears coming down my face I never cursed in front of my parents I never disrespected them but Ana made me so angry and on top of that I was still a little angry at Troy it was like all my bottled up emotions just exploded.. "Yeah well at least I'm not pregnant you stupid slut" Ana yelled **

"**I'M NOT FUCKING PREGNANT" I yelled at the top of my lungs "WHY WON"T YA"LL LISTEN TO ME" I broke down I started crying on my mothers shoulder out the corner of my eyes I saw my father talking to Ana she just stood there not showing any emotion if anything I saw happiness in her eyes that bitch was psychotic. **

"**Okay now that we've all calmed down let's talk" my mother said always the peace maker **

**I sniffed back the tears "Like I said I'm not pregnant I'll admit that I thought I was so I took that test and it came back positive but I went to the doctor today and he told me I wasn't pregnant" **

**My mother looked at me "Damn it! Gabriella I didn't even know you were sexually active let alone having unprotected sex" **

"**Mom it was a mistake okay a one time thing and we were protected the only reason I thought I was pregnant was because I was sick and late but not because I didn't use protection" I said guiltily **

"**Well I'm happy about that but who was it who almost got you pregnant" my mom asked **

**I looked at Ana guiltily because although I was beginning to hate her I still felt a bit of guilt over sleeping with her ex boyfriend **

"**Hello Gabriella your mom and I are waiting for an answer" my father said interrupting my thoughts **

**I cleared my throat "Troy" I said softly **

**My mother gasped "Troy you had sex with Troy" **

**I squirmed in my seat this was really uncomfortable**

"**mom like I said before it was a mistake it's never going to happen again" **

"**Liar" Ana coughed **

**I gave her the evil eye **

"**Ana we don't need your input at this moment" my mother said **

"**Whatever, why can't I comment she screwed my ex boyfriend pretty skanky move Ella" Ana said to me **

'**Oh come off it Ana, you and Troy broke up because he caught you screwing someone in a car pretty slutty move Bella" I said folding my arms across my chest **

**Ana was about to talk before my father interrupted her "ENOUGH I don't want to hear about who my daughters are sleeping with or not sleeping with I don't want anything like this to happen again so you two better work it out and Gabriella next time if you ever have another pregnancy scare you better come to me and your mother now with that said I'm going to have a drink and watch the football game" my father said he got up and went to the refrigerator got a beer and left the kitchen **

"**Only thing I have to say is that I'm very disappointed in both of you" my mom said she left the room leaving me and Ana alone **

**She rolled her eyes at me **

**I decided to be the bigger person "Look Ana I'm sorry okay truce" I stuck out my hand **

**Ana looked at my hand with disgust before slapping it back down **

"**Look bitch only thing I'm sorry about is not beating your ass stay the fuck out of my way" she said in a deadly tone I rolled my eyes and went to find me something to eat **

**I swear that bitch only made my life more miserable. **

**Troy pov **

**I had spent another restless night thinking about Gabriella it's been 5 days and she still wasn't talking to me. The only good thing about those five days without Gabriella was that now I got to really think. And I'd come to the conclusion that I wanted to be in a relationship with her. I wanted to see where we could go together I wanted her mind body and soul I didn't want another pretty face I wanted Gabriella I wouldn't say that I loved her because I didn't but I sure as hell wanted her..**

**I was at the boardwalk thinking about Gabriella graduation was tomorrow I should have been off partying with my friends but instead I was sitting here thinking about Gabriella I laid back in the sand watching the sunset looking at the sunset I was reminded of Gabriella she would have loved to see it I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't even realize someone was laying next to me until they draped their arms on my shoulder I opened my eyes to see who it was and to my surprise it was Gabriella I smiled she smiled back **

"**Hey stranger" I said thinking how ironic nearly a year ago it was Gabriella who was saying hey stranger**

"**Hey yourself" she said **

"**Look Angel I-" **

**Gabriella lifted her hand to my lips **

"**Lets not talk about it chalk it up to being a crazy experience of ours its over we both made a mistake and I'm not sorry for blowing it out of proportion" she said repeating the exact thing I said to her last summer except she added her own little twist**

**I smiled "I'm sorry to, I missed you" **

"**I missed you to although I didn't make you wait nearly as long as you made me wait" she said giving me a hug **

"**Yeah how ironic last year it was you being sorry now I guess it's my turn" I said with a smile **

**She smiled back "Are you ready for graduation tomorrow" **

"**Hell yeah can't wait" I said **

"**Well Troy Bolton why don't you be a dear and take me home I came here with Jasmine but she and her boyfriend ditched me so now I'm stuck" **

**I pretended like I was wounded "Is that why you wanted to make-up so I can give you a ride room and here I thought it was because you missed me I'm hurt" **

**She laughed then she whispered "yeah well I got tell you a secret I'm hott for your car" **

**I raised my eyebrow "the car or it's owner" **

**She stuck her tongue out at me.**

**We both laughed heading to my car **

**Life was almost perfect **

**The one thing that would have made it perfect would be if me and Gabriella were together. **

**Graduation Day **

**Gabriella pov **

"**Gabriella Selena Montez" the principal said into the micro-phone I walked towards the stage I was so happy I was crying tears of joy I got my diploma and walked across the stage. It was official I was no longer a high schooler I was a 16 year old high school graduate not a girl not yet a woman (I know I stole that from crosswords I just finished watching that movie) but about to be on my own….. **

**Me and Troy had just left the after -graduation party we were on our way to my house I was really happy because although there was a lot of temptation I didn't drink one glass of liquor **

"**So Troy-boy are you coming to the airport tomorrow to see me off" I asked **

**He looked startled "what why are you going to the airport" **

"**Troy are you kidding me I told you I'm going to a performing arts camp for my vocals" **

"**How long will you be gone" he asked **

"**Um all summer until college starts" I answered "So my house 10 o'clock you better be hear" **

"**you bet I'll be here see you tomorrow Angel" **

"**Bye Troy" I said getting out the car **

**I was looking forward to going to camp but I knew I was going to miss Troy oh well we were going to the same college he'll still be here when I returned.. **

**The next day **

**Troy pov **

**We were at the airport terminal Gabriella's flight was about to start boarding **

"**Okay well this is it I'll be gone for two months" Gabriella said with a sigh **

**She leaned in to give me a hug I angled my face so that she'd kiss me instead **

**She looked at me with shock "Troy what was that" she asked **

" **Angel listen I've thought about this and I want to be with you I know it might be a mis-" **

**Gabriella stood on tip-toe and kissed me she then whispered in me "Hold that thought for two months" **

**And before I knew it she was heading to her terminal **

**I stood there with dazed smile on my face **

**As I was walking off I thought to myself **

**Just two more months **

**Author's Note: Okay so Next chapter will be college years so hope you enjoyed I hope you guys aren't disappointed about the fact Gabriella not pregnant but you have to realize I already have a story with a pregnant sixteen year plus it would have threw the whole story off any who hoped you enjoyed I have to give a shout out to Glooswama I want to thank you for your review you don't know how happy that particular review made me I appreciate all the reviews and support you guys are giving me but Remember NO SILENT READERS I want to reach one hundred and beyond lol. And to add something else I promised myself I would never do this but I want at least 10 reviews to update soon I always that authors who make request are cocky but you guy's made me this way lol. **

**XOXO **

**Heaven **


	18. Chapter 16 I'll Be

**I'll Be **

**Artist: Edwin McCain **

**2 months later **

**Gabriella pov **

"**Attention passengers we are about to land please fasten your seat belts" the flight attendant announced over the speaker **

**I sat back in my seat in about 5 minutes I was going to see Troy I couldn't wait yet I was nervous what if he changed his mind about being together I hoped not. When he told me he wanted to be with me I didn't know what to say I just couldn't believe that he wanted to be with me since he was the one that always kept us apart and the other thing I couldn't believe was Jasmine was right Troy was in love with me **

"**Excuse me Miss I would like to get" I turned to see who was talking to me it was the boy sitting next to me I hadn't realized we landed already **

"**Oh I'm sorry" I apologized I unbuckled my seat belt grabbed my carry on and went down the terminal **

**I let out a deep breath here we go I said underneath my breath**

**Troy pov **

**I waited at the gate waiting for Gabriella believe it or not I was nervous I really hoped she hadn't changed her mind. These last 2 months had been really hard I hadn't heard from Gabriella other than a post card every other week, so I really didn't know where her head or her heart was I was just praying it was with me. **

**I stood there flowers in hand I saw people coming out of the terminal going off to their husbands wives relatives I waited patiently for Gabriella **

**Then we thought I could take it anymore I saw her she looked so beautiful **

**I saw her searching for me we she finally spotted me she just smiled I was grinning from ear to ear she started running towards me. Before I could react she leaped in my arms kissing me soundly on the lips. It had to be the best kiss of my life I eagerly responded. We just stood in the airport terminal making out we were causing quite a stir but I didn't care I'd really missed Gabriella and we had a lot of catching up to do. **

**I was so engrossed in making out with Gabriella I didn't even here all the people around us it wasn't until airport security came over to us did I realize the impact we were having on the airport. We reluctantly pulled away from each other I looked around us and people were just staring at us clapping **

**Gabriella was blushing I just stood there with a Texas size grin on my face. It was so surreal something right out of a cheesy romantic comedy **

**I leaned down and whispered in Gabriella's ear "See what you've gone in done you were that eager to kiss me you've created a scene" **

**Gabriella jokingly punched me in the stomach **

"**Go get my suitcase" she said walking away from me and the noise **

**I shook my head laughing this was going to be a very interesting year.**

**Gabriella pov **

**I was so embarrassed basically the whole airport saw me making out with Troy as I walking to check all I heard were people hooting asking if we going to get a room it was crazy. I couldn't believe I'd greeted Troy like that but I couldn't help he looked so fine standing there with that sexy lopsided grin of his I just went in for the kill. Once we got my luggage we left the airport it wasn't until we were headed to my house did we start to talk. **

"**So what are we" I asked first **

**Troy shrugged " I don't know but I meant what I said two months ago I really do want to be with you" **

**I smiled "Good because that's exactly what I wanted to hear, boyfriend " **

**He looked at me and grinned "I like the sound of that" **

**I felt like screaming I was so happy ore reunion was perfect I couldn't ask for more. We pulled up to my house **

"**Are you coming in" I asked **

"**Of course" Troy responded **

**I walked into my house and was bombarded by people. "What the heck is going on" I asked completely flabbergasted **

**My mom was the one who answered me "well this is a welcome home goodbye party" **

**I looked at her completely confused "Okay would you mind telling me what is a Welcome Home Goodbye Party" **

"**it's a welcome home from camp but you're going off to college next week themed party hence the name welcome home goodbye" my mom clarified **

**I started laughing "Okay well let me enjoy this welcome home goodbye party" I said going to mingle with my guest. Oh it was good to be home.. .**

**Ana pov **

**I watched the stupid slut talking to everyone I got the sense of deja vu like I'd been here before hell maybe I had I felt that wave of jealously come over me again. I wanted to scratch her eyes out the little princess everyone so happy she's home and off to college when I went to college no one threw me a party even if I didn't go to the University of Albuquerque and went to a community college instead at least I went to a college most people just go to high school and call it a day. I wanted to just go down there and stab her with a knife. Lately I'd been having dreams about her dreams about killing slowly. I regretted the fact that Karina was going we'd planned to make Gabriella and Christie pay just before we were about to put our plan into motion Karina's parents found also found out about her drug addiction they sent her to rehab and I hadn't seen her since.. I didn't want to do anything to Gabriella myself because then if I got caught I'd be the one in trouble what I needed was a partner someone who hated Gabriella as much as I did someone who would do anything to get back a Gabriella and I knew the exact person I needed. I went to my bedroom I had to make some phone calls… **

**Gabriella pov **

**The party was over I'd had a good time lots laughs tons of tears it was great I sat on the swing outside looking at the stars it was so beautiful that's what I loved about staying in the suburbs away from the city in the suburbs you could see everything the stars the moon every detail the sight was breath-taking. "So, did you enjoy you're party" I looked and saw Troy standing by the swing" I smiled "Yeah it was fun I'm little nervous though" I confessed **

"**What are you nervous about" **

"**I don't know starting college next week you know I'm only 17 and I feel like I'm not ready most people my age are starting senior year but not me I'm starting freshman year of college" **

"**Hey you don't have to be scared I'm here for you just like I was there for freshman year of high school don't worry it'd will be fine" Troy reassured me **

**I threw myself in his arms "Thanks boyfriend you always no what to say to cheer me up" I said against his chest **

**He rubbed my hair**

**I looked up to him **

"**Everything's going to be okay right" I asked **

"**Yeah everything is going to be perfect" **

**A week later **

**I looked around my dorm room this was my home for the next four years I was so damn nervous. I started to unpack my stuff, as I was a unpacking someone came into the room I looked and saw this black girl she had shoulder length black hair eyes hazel she must have been my roommate my jaw dropped she was beautiful then she smiled at me I swear she looked like a model. "Hey" I said tentatively **

"**Hey you must be my roommate" she said with a smile "I'm Terrin she said introducing herself to me" **

"**I'm Gabriella" **

**She smiled again "Nice to meet you oh my god you are so pretty" she exclaimed **

**I smiled "Thanks so are you" **

"**Thanks, so which side is mine" she asked **

**I pointed to the left side of the room **

**She went over to her bed examining her space **

"**Well I guess this is my spot for the next 4 years" she said collapsing on her bed **

**I laughed that was same thing I said **

"**Okay so are you from Albuquerque" she asked **

"**Yeah my family lives about an hour and a half away" **

"**Lucky I'm from Los Angeles and my family is thousands of miles away" she said glumly **

"**Oh, so this is your first time away from them"? **

"**Yeah I miss them already" she said **

"**Well I haven't had time to miss my family yet" I said with a laugh **

**She laughed "So how old are you" **

"**I'm 17" **

"**What how did a 17 year old get into college" she asked **

"**I skipped eighth grade and my birthday just passed also" **

"**Oh my god my birthday is July 29 to" she exclaimed "Okay we gotta be best friends" **

**I laughed this girl was so animated and all over the place she reminded me of Jasmine "sure why not bff forever" **

**Terrin laughed "totally" **

**I looked at Terrin and I smiled maybe college would be so bad after all… **

**Me and Terrin were unpacking our stuff getting our room together I was happy to see that not only were me and Terrin the same size we also had similar taste in clothes movies books music and the way we wanted to decorate the room. While unpacking me and Terrin got to know each other better we talked about everything she was like the older sister I never had I was having fun unpacking with Terrin I was in the closet hanging um some clothes when I heard a someone knocking at the door "Come in" Terrin yelled **

"**Yeah I was looking for a hott college freshman" I peeped my head out the closet and it was of course Troy then I heard Terrin say "Oh you've found her" I turned and saw Terrin walking towards Troy seductively **

**I stifled back my laughter because I knew that Terrin knew who he was I'd shown her a picture of him. Troy's face was priceless he looked so shocked **

"**Um I'm sorry it seems I have the wrong room" Troy said **

"**Oh no baby you got right room a hott college freshman right" Terrin said suggestively. **

**I could take it anymore I started laughing so hard Troy just look so funny and surprised **

**I came out the closet Troy looked at me glaring "This is your room" he then pointed to Terrin "so who is this" **

"**Troy meet my hott roommate Terrin, Terrin that's Troy" I made the introductions **

**Troy stuck out his hand "Nice to meet you" **

"**Oh no that's all I get a handshake after you called me hott I don't think so" Terrin said giving Troy a hug **

**Again he looked startled I could tell Troy didn't know what to make of my crazy roommate **

**I just laughed. If it was one thing I found out about Terrin in the 2 hours of knowing her she was very funny and extremely sarcastic. **

"**Troy what are you doing here I thought we weren't going out until later" I asked **

"**Well I couldn't wait to see you" He said pulling me in his arms **

"**Awe that's so sweet" I said before giving him a kiss "but I'm unpacking and have girl time with Terrin so you'll going to have to come back later"**

**Troy laughed "I can take hint I'll pick you up at 8 okay" he turned to Terrin "It was nice meeting you hott Terrin" then he turned back to me gave me a good-bye kiss and left the room **

**I looked at the door longingly I couldn't wait until 8 **

**Terrin came up beside me "Girl that picture did not do him justice he is fione I mean fione, girl you lucky you got a hold of him before I could get a chance" **

**I laughed "You are crazy" **

**She shrugged her shoulders "But that's why everyone loves me" **

**I laughed again "I don't doubt it" **

**We went back to finishing our room by the time 7 o' clock came our room was complete everything put up our curtains hung up rugs in place computer with internet hooked up clothes put away our room looked really cute… **

**We were done I collapsed on the bed I was so tired and dirty and sweaty I needed to take a shower **

**I stretched my arms out 'Well I guess I better get ready for my date with Troy, what are you about to do" I asked Terrin **

**She sighed "I don't know maybe explore the campus see if I can find a boyfriend as hot as yours" **

**I smiled "I don't know I think I took the last one" **

**It was her turn to smile "Aw I see you're picking up my habits already my little protégée" **

**I laughed and left the room **

**I went to the coed bathroom took a shower brushed my teeth then went back to my room when I got back to my room Terrin was gone probably off exploring the campus. **

**I went to the closet and picked out a black mini dress I looked to the clock 7:45 damn I had to hurry up I quickly put the dress on I went to the mirror and applied a some mascara eyeliner and some lip gloss I made sure my the hair pins kept my hair up in the French ponytail. I looked great and I felt great I heard a knock on the door Troy was here I checked myself one last time in the mirror. **

**I opened the door leaning against the frame of the door with his hands in his pockets stood Troy he looked so sexy I had to stop myself from dragging him in the room throwing him on the bed and having my way with him… **

"**Hey" I said softly **

"**Whoa Angel you look so beautiful" **

"**Thanks, shall we proceed with our first official date" I said with a English accent holding my hand out**

**Troy coped the accent and said "Well shall m'lady" **

**I giggled and we proceeded to the exit. **

**Once in the car I asked Troy where were we going **

"**It's a surprise" he answered sneakily **

"**Troy why don't I like the sound of that" I said suspiciously **

**Troy just smiled in shook his head "Angel why don't you just sit back and enjoy the ride" **

**I did just that I sat back and me and Troy started talking about college and what classes we were going to be taking I knew that Troy was at UOA on a full 4 year scholarship for basketball he was majoring in business I was still undecided with my major I didn't know what to choose the safe route would probably be science but I kind of wanted to major in performing art but since I was a little stage fright I didn't see no real point But my passion really was to sing I loved singing it was like when I sang I became a different person only a few people knew about my secret passion and those people were Troy and my parents not counting the people from my camp… **

**I was talking so much with Troy that hadn't even realized we pulled up to the place until Troy turned the car off.. I looked out my window it was a O2 a night club and not one of those night clubs that only played dance music but wasn't one of those stuffy night clubs that old men went to. It was a a sophisticated night club for the college students that offered you excellent food along with the chance to dance and have fun. I was in awe I'd told Troy I wanted to go here like a week ago when we were first driving around the campus I had no idea that he heard me. **

**Troy got out the car then came around and opened the door for me. **

**He held out his hand "Shall we" **

**I place my hand in his "We shall" **

**We walked into Club O2 I was awe struck it was amazing there were people everywhere it was so much energy in the room that I just wanted to dance… **

**As we were walking further in the club men were trying to grab and dance with me. When Troy realized what was going on he got really angry and threatened to disembowel him it was quite funny to see the jealous side of Troy.. We finally got seated and ordered are food "Angel I've been thinking, and I think that you should major in performing arts think about UOA has one of the best performing arts program in the country you should go for it" **

**I shook my head "no Troy I'm going to listen to my mother and father majoring in science is safe and its what I'm good at, so lets just drop this conversation" **

"**Angel you're good at a lot of things and singing is one of them I never heard anyone sing like you, you have an amazing voice and you shouldn't settle for science just because you think it's safe you really should continue with your singing" **

**I smiled "you sure have a lot of faith in me" **

"**yeah so much that I signed you up for open mic night next weekend right here" **

**The smiled froze on my face "Troy I can't believe you did that I can't sing in front of people its one thing to decide my major but quite another to try pursing a singing career already Troy I can't do that" **

"**Angel relax it's a week away you can do it I have faith in you" Troy reassured me **

**I sighed "okay Troy I'll do it only because you think I can" **

**He smiled "Good now lets get back to our date" **

**I smiled now we were back on track.. **

**A week Later **

**Gabriella pov **

**I was backstage at club O2 I was so nervous just 20 more minutes and I'd be singing in front of a full room I peek my head out the curtain it had to be over a thousand people there. I started to count back from a hundred that usually calmed me down once I reached 1 the nerves were still there. I couldn't so do this I turned to run but ended up running into Troy instead "Hey babe you ready for your big debut" I looked at Troy "Troy I don't think I can do this tell the theatre person tell the manager tell someone I can't go on" **

"**Gabriella baby you can do this okay relax" **

"**Troy that's easy for you to say but I really can't do this I'm to nervous" **

""**Angel I don't get it you go to a performing arts camp where you have to perform plays in front of all the camp members you aren't scared when you do that but you are scared to get up for 3 minutes and sing a song I don't get" "Well for your information I wasn't onstage by myself and if I made a mistake there was always someone else to back me up but being on stage singing by myself there is no one there to back me up if I make a mistake it's all on me" **

**Troy pushed the strands of hair out of my eyes "Angel you forgot one thing I'm here to back you up okay I'll be right here you don't have to worry just look to me okay" **

**I felt tears come to my eyes "Oh you are such a sap" **

"**Yeah well only with you" **

**I smiled "okay I think I might be able to do this" I said with a bit more confidence **

"**Good because you're on next" **

**I looked to the stage the I saw the last act leaving **

**Oh my god here I go **

**Troy leaned down and whispered in my ear "You'll be fine break a leg" **

**I turned and gave him a hug and a kiss then I heard the announcer say my name **

**I got on stage I looked into the crowd there were so many people I "Hi everyone um this is my first time singing in front of a crowd and also my first singing on of my own songs so I hope you enjoy" I took a deep breath and started singing **

You are fine  
You are sweet  
But I'm still a bit naive with my heart  
When you're close I don't breathe  
I can't find the words to speak  
I feel sparks  
But I don't want to be into you  
If you're not looking for true love  
No I don't wanna start seein' you  
If I can't be your only one

**I looked at Troy as I sang he looked so handsome looking at me like I was the only woman in the room**

_Chorus_  
So tell me when it's not alright  
When it's not OK  
Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say OK? (Say OK)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)  
Say OK.

When you call I don't know if I should pick up the phone every time  
I'm not like all my friends who keep calling up the boys, I'm so shy  
But I don't want to be into you  
If you don't treat me the right way  
See I can only start seeing you  
If you can make my heart feel safe (feel safe)

_Chorus_  
When it's not alright  
When it's not OK  
Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say OK? (Say OK)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK  
Don't run away, don't run away)

Let me know if it's gonna be you  
Boy, you've got some things to prove  
Let me know that you'll keep me safe  
I don't want you to run away so  
Let me know that you'll call on time  
Let me know that you'll help me shine  
Will you wipe my tears away  
Will you hold me close and say

_Chorus_  
When it's not alright  
When it's not OK  
Will you try to make me feel better  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say OK? (Say OK)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)  
Say OK  
(Don't run away, don't run away)  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK, don't run away)  
Will you say OK  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)

**The whole crowd burst into applause I just stood on stage grinning I couldn't believe I did it I looked to Troy again he was smiling at me he had to be clapping the loudest. I took a small bow and went off stage I ran right into Troy's arms "how was I" I asked breathlessly **

"**Baby you were amazing I knew you could do" **

**I smiled I was so exhilarated I did something I never thought I'd be able to do **

"**Do you think they liked me" **

"**Angel do you here that applause I think they defiantly liked you and you know that the audience votes for who the best performers were and those three people get to showcase here every Friday night" **

"**Oh my god if I win somebody could see me and I could get discovered" I was getting so excited thinking about all the possibilities**

"**Well Angel only thing I can say is no matter what happen no matter how many fans you get remember I'll be the greatest fan of your life" **

**I felt tears well in my eyes that was so sweet I stood on tip toe and kissed him I tentatively stroked my tongue with his as the kiss deepen I felt my body get warm all over I pulled away from him before we ended up having sex backstage. **

"**Hey Gabriella they are about to announce the best performers we gotta get on stage" a fellow performer said I shook my head gave Troy another kiss "wish me luck" **

**I went on stage as they announced the best performers **

"**And the last person who will join Marley and David on Fridays is Gabriella Montez" **

**I felt as though I couldn't breathe on my gosh I did it**

**I walked over and stood next to the girl Marley everyone around me clapping I felt so good so alive and so damn happy this is what life is suppose to be like.**

**Author Note **

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter I thought It was cute 10 reviews for the next also i apologize if there are any grammer problems i'm not going to lie i didn't spell check this chapter i was going to but since it's 2 o' clock in the morning i'm quite tired so just bear with me lol chapter NO SILENT READERS **

**XOXO **

**Heaven **


	19. Chapter 17 Breathe

**Chapter 17 Breathe **

**Artist: Faith Hill **

**Filler Chapter **

**Note Rewritten The other version ignore that was my retarded Friend trying to add to my story everything on this chapter is one hundred percent me READ"**

**Ana pov **

**I sat in the parking lot. Where the hell was he I thought I tapped my hand against my steering wheel I looked at the clock that asshole was and hour late. Fuck it I'm about to get the hell outta here I started backing up my car then a dark figure stepped in front of my car I smiled when I realized who it was I stepped out of the car  
"Hey" he said in a raspy voice**

"**You're late" **

"**Yeah well I'm here now" **

**I sighed he was truly impossible **

"**So I'm assuming there is a reason why you called me" **

"**Well I called because I need someone taken care of" **

**He raised his eyebrows "Hmm someone I know" **

"**Maybe" I said secretly **

"**Cut the bullshit Ana tell me who you're talking about" **

**I sighed "Gabriella" **

"**Aha so your jealously has finally reached its limits huh Ana" **

"**Listen either you'll do it or not because if you won't I'll find somebody else" I said getting mad **

**He looked thoughtful for a minute "I don't know what do I get caught"**

"**Fine" I said walking back to my car **

**He grabbed my arm "Now wait I said I don't know but maybe if you made it worth my while" he stepped closer to me I looked up at him and licked my lips **

"**Name your price" **

"**5 thousand dollars" **

"**No way that's to much" **

"**Oh please Ana you can afford it just how badly do you want Gabriella out of your life" **

**I pondered that for a minute "I guess that's fine but you don't get it until after the job is done" **

"**No I get half before the other half when it's done" **

"**Fine, now if we're done I have to go" **

"**Hold on there is something else" **

**I stopped in my tracks "What else is there" **

**He smiled "there is the matter of you" **

**I looked at him with confusion **

"**I want you" **

**I laughed "You've already had me" **

"**Yeah well I still want you only this time with someone else" **

**I grinned "Oh you want a three-some" **

"**Yeah" **

"**Okay you set it up it doesn't matter man or woman as long as you set it up I'll be there" I said before getting in my car and driving away **

**I laughed as I drove down the highway everything was falling into place soon that bitch would get what's coming to her.**

**Gabriella pov **

**I was in my room reading a book I scratched my head damn rollers I hated wearing those damn things I looked to see what time it was I had to be a O2 at 9. I had about 2 hours I stretched out languidly and went back to reading my book **

"**Hey. Hey girl" Terrin said hitting me on the butt before sitting on me**

"**Get yo big butt off me, help, help I'm dying" I said dramatically **

**She laughed "you know I'm light as a feather **

**I laughed "Yeah , yeah right  
"What ever" she said finally getting off me "but anyway um what are doing here I though you were performing tonight" **

"**Yeah I gotta be there at 9, are you coming tonight?" **

"**I don't know I have a hot date tonight and we might not make it out his apartment, oh and speaking of hot date I wanted to ask if I could borrow that little red dress of yours" **

"**Well only if I can borrow that purple and black dress of yours" **

**Terrin raised her eyebrows in question **

"**What?" I asked **

**She gave me that look again **

"**Troy's taking me out after the showcase" **

"**Baby girl please that particular dress is only worn when you planning on taking it right back off somebody wants some dick tonight" **

**I shrugged my shoulders "Hell a girl needs to get laid, ever since classes started we haven't really had sex and I been getting a little antsy, but you're a fine one to talk you're wearing that red dress that really leaves little to the imagination" **

**Terrin laughed "Hell I haven't has sex in nearly a year and I've been seeing this guy for nearly a month if you think you're horny you have no idea" **

"**You win" I said getting up heading towards the door "Have fun" **

"**Don't worry I will you make sure you use a condom now" Terrin yelled as I left the room **

**I shook my head laughing as I closed the door I ran to the bathroom took a shower put on some Victoria Secret Pure Seduction along with a matching black lingerie set. I smiled when I saw that Terrin had already laid the dress out for me along with some purple stilettos, damn I loved that girl she was so considerate I slipped the dress on, took the rollers out of my hair I put a hump in the front with the curls framing my face I applied my make-up put on my shoes grabbed my clutch purse and car keys, I was ready to go**

**I arrived at club O2 why ahead of time. I went backstage to see if anyone else had arrived no one, I was there by myself I shrugged my shoulders might as well practice oh my vocals I started singing softly to myself I was so engrossed in my song that I didn't here Troy behind "Angel, Angel hello" I looked up startled "Oh my god Troy, you're here early" **

"**Yeah I wanted to get a front row seat" **

**I looked out at the club there was probably 30 people there "hmmm well you are definitely getting a front row seat" **

**He grinned I felt my heart do flip flops I loved that lopp-sided crooked grin of his**

**He looked me up and down "Damn babe I don't know if its legal for you to wear something like that" **

**I laughed " It isn't, do you like it" **

"**Do you have to ask" **

"**Does it turn you on" I said seductively stepping closer to Troy **

"**Gabriella what are you doing" **

"**What does it look like" **

"**it looks like you're trying to seduce me into to having sex with you backstage" **

"**Hmm I think you are correct" I said before pulling him in my arms **

**I stuck my tongue inside his mouth never had I felt so aroused before I wanted Troy with a passion I could describe I undid Troy's pants sliding them down his legs and with the way the backstage was laid out we were completely secluded in the dark corner against the speakers. **

**Troy attacked my throat trailing kisses across my throat and my face until he reached my mouth again "Give me your tongue" he whispered against my mouth I stuck my tongue inside his mouth are tongues doing a foray of the sex act Troy lifted me up and sat me on the speakers he slid his hands inside my dress removing my thong he drag me to his member gliding inside me slowly I moaned as he slowly entered me. I knew that we could get caught at any second I knew that we were in a public place but I didn't care in fact it turned me on even more. Troy pumped inside me "Oh god that feels so good" I sighed as he grabbed my ass and pulled me closer I closed my eyes in ecstasy he increased the tempo "Oh Troy I'm gonna cum I'm going to cum" **

**I panted as he continued to moved inside me "OH shit uh oh god that feels so good , don't stop harder faster" then abruptly a intense staggering release pulsated through me I sobbed against Troy's shoulder consumed with pleasure not wanting it to end yet so overwhelmed by it's power while I was still shivering with ecstasy Troy reached his climax calling my name as sheer physical rapture exploded through him. I grasped Troy's shoulder as I came back to the reality of what we just did. "Wow that was incredible" Troy said breathlessly **

"**yeah it was crazy I can't believe we just did that" **

"**I can" **

**I laughed "I'm sure"**

**Troy reached down pulled up his boxers and pants he smoothed his shirt over his pants 'Well I'm ready" **

**I glared at him "Yeah you're ready what about me my make-up is ruined along with my hair" **

**Troy shrugged his shoulder's "I didn't tell you to seduce me behind the scenes" **

"**Yeah well I didn't tell to run your fingers through my hair" **

**Troy laughed " hey that's how I make love: **

**I sighed "well can you at least give me my thong" **

**He held my thong "OH this no I think I'm going to keep it" **

**I looked at him incredulously "Are you serious" **

"**Very, there's just something about knowing that you aren't wearing any panties that is just so arousing to know I can fuck you at anytime makes things more interesting" **

**I rolled my eyes in disgust "Fine you want keep them keep them I don't care" I said walking off **

"**Where are you going" he yelled after me **

"**Well in case it slipped your notice my show starts in 30 minutes and I have to fix myself up" I said over my shoulder **

**I disappeared in the joint dressing room I looked at my head all the curls had fallen out my mascara was smudged I needed more eye shadow I was pretty much a mess. I pulled my hair into a ponytail but leaving the hump in the front I then started applying my make-up. I was putting the finishing touches on my face when Marley walked in "Hey Gabs" she said extra nicely **

"**Hey Marley" **

"**Whoa Gabriella you did a great job with your make-up and hair wow" **

**"Thanks" I said a little surprise Marley was never that nice to me. **

**" SO what songs are you singing tonight" **

**'Um i don't know probably say ok, breathe and i don't know i haven't really figured the rest out why" i asked starting to get annoyed she was acting werid i mean this was a girl that never said anything nice to me hell she never said anything period now all of a sudden she was interested in my life oh please i didn't buy that bullshit for a second. **

**Markey shrugged her shoulders " just wondering" she went to the other side of the dressing room **

**I went back to getting ready I'd just come from the bathroom I looked on my vanity and saw a package addressed to me **

**I opened the package it was a envelope i opened the envelope i swear i felt my heart stop i threw the pictures down on the table the tears gathering in the corners of my eyes this was not happening not again. **

**I put my head down on the table. crying softly to myself I felt someone touch the back of my neck i looked up **

**"What are you doing here" I sniffed **

**"Just seeing my handy work play out" Ana said with a smile **

**"This is not really" i said pointing to the pictures**

**'Believe what you like you know its the truth and i'll be able to prove it further once the baby come back as his" **

**My eyes grew wide with shock "No he wouldn't do this to me" I said more to myself then anyone **

**Ana laughed "Oh come on Gabriella think about it I was his first you never forget your first and you always go back to your first baby you were just sloppy seconds, go ahead and confront him I bet he'll lie but know this Troy is mine alway has been always will be" and with that said Ana left the room **

**I stared at the door shaking my head this couldn't be happening I didn't deserve this. i put my head down again. i then heard a knock on the door I turned to the door "Come in" I yelled wiping the tears away. **

**When i saw who walked through the door i sw red i reached for anything that was next to me and started throwing the objects at his head not caring what i was throwing not caring where they hit him just as long as they hit him. **

**"You slimy son of a bitch you fucking pathetic ass blue eyed bitch i hate you i fucking hate you" i yelled still throwing the objects at him**

**"Gabriella stop it tell me what the hell happened" he said blocking the objects from hitting him **

**This made me even more enraged my missles weren't even hitting him **

**"You bastasd don't tell me you don't know, my fucking whore of a sister is pregnant she its yours" I yelled locating the pictures and flinging them at him. **

**he picked the pictures up looking at them one by one he eyes wide with regonition. **

**I scoffed "this is just fabulous it's true isn't it you've been cheating on me with my sister, stupid me I was about to give you the benefit of the doubt but your face just said it all" **

**"Wh-What Angel i swear I haven't cheated on you since we've been together these were taken last june i swear and i didn't even have sex with Ana she was trying to give me a blow job but i stopped her before she finished" **

**I laughed "Oh thats good one i take my hat off to you, this my room you fucked her in my room, i hate you get out of my dressing room get out of my life you are nothing to me just go" i said softly **

**"Gabriella please let me explain it wasn't like that, i never had sex with her" Troy tried to explain. I shook my head " there is nothing you can say that will make me change my mind, we're through" I said turning around and walking out the door **

**I felt as though my heart had be crushed. I frought back the tears I'd wasted to many on him already fuck him, he and Ana deeserved eachother. I had a show to do I went and stood by the curtain watching Marley sing. After Marley was done i was called on stage I went on stage and began my songs... After a hour of singing I was exhauseted i just wanted to go home and get some rest. I left the club and walked down the street. I was cold I looked down at my outfit and scoffed what a waste here I thought I'd have a romantic evening with Troy and all i got was the shock of my life. Ana pregnant by Troy I had to admit I never saw that one coming. I'd finally reached my car I fished my keys out my purse, I felt a tap on my shoulder I turned around...And Darkness greeted me. **

**Author's Note **

**I'm rewriting this chapter because some things happened in it that i didn't want to happen to therefore i'm rewriting it i hope you all understand. i'm in the process of writing a new chapter for this story actually i'm done with the whole story i just have to work some kinks out in the chapters so to all my loyal fans i will be returning so enough lol **

**xoxo**

**heaven **


	20. Chapter 18 Everytime We Touch

**Chapter 18 Everytime We Touch **

**Artist: Cascada **

**Author's Note This chapter really has nothing to do with the song title but I love this song and had to put it in here somewhere but anyway this is a very disturbing chapter but I had to get this part of the story out of the way so I hope you enjoy..and this will be the first and only time the song title will ever not match what the chapter is about**

**Troy pov **

**I'd been looking for Gabriella all night Terrin said she'd hadn't come back to the dorm last night. I'd call her parents and all her friends no one had seen her.. I was starting to worry, the only person I hadn't talked to was Ana and for good reason I had the feeling if I saw Ana I might very well strangle her. I still couldn't figure out how the hell had Ana gotten those photos and what the hell was she up to lying to Gabriella like that she knew damn well she wasn't pregnant Ana was the type of person that would kill the baby in a heartbeat before fucking up her so called perfect body. I shook my head whatever I had seen in that girl was beyond me she was the most selfish spiteful bitch I'd ever had the misfortune of meeting.. I looked down at my phone 1 o' clock still no Gabriella **

"**Fuck it" I yelled irritated I grabbed my phone and dialed the number "Meet me at the student lounge in 20 minutes" I yelled into the phone I slammed the phone down and headed to the student lounge.. Once I reached the student lounge I sat on the couch and waited. **

"**You called" a familiar voice said **

**I turned around "sit down" **

"**HMM I always did like to be commanded" **

"**Ana I'm not in the mood, Gabriella didn't come home last night" **

**Ana narrowed her eyes at me "So that's why you called to find Gabriella" **

**I looked at her "Are you kidding why else would I call you" **

"**Well I thought you might've given more thought about what I told you" **

"**Ana are you fucking crazy you just ruined my relationship with your sister by telling her I'm the father of your baby" **

**Ana looked away guiltily "Look Troy there is a reason to why I did that okay" **

**I looked at Ana she looked really guilty **

"**what are you talking about what reason" **

**She sniffed "Troy I'm in trouble okay I am pregnant but its by some really bad person he knows I'm pregnant but he's not sure who the baby is so I told him you were the father and since I had those pictures from last June I showed them to him as proof" **

"**So explain to me why you had to bring me and Gabriella into this"? **

"**Well he's pretty smart because he asked me why is Gabriella still with you if you'd gotten me pregnant so I had to find a way to break you guys up I was going to tell Gabriella today I swear Troy this guy he is dangerous he is threatening to kill me and the baby if I don't go away with him I'm so scared" **

**I sighed and looked at Ana tears were streaming down her face I felt guilty maybe she was telling the truth I mean her reason did sound plausible but damn it I just couldn't trust her fully but I also couldn't turn my back on her she needed my help. **

"**Okay Ana I'll help you if you help me, help me find Gabriella and we'll both take care of this guy. **

**She smiled at me "Really thank you so much" **

"**No prob, so I'm going to go and get cleaned up I'll meet you at Gabriella's dorm in an 1 ½" **

**She shook her head in agreement **

**I turned and left the student lounge and headed to my dorm **

**Nobodies pov **

"**Don't do it Marley" the person whispered **

"**What why not she ruined my life" **

"**It doesn't matter anymore I'm warning you leave her alone" **

**Gabriella pov **

**I opened my eyes where the hell was I, I looked around me I was in a basement a nicely furnished basement I couldn't remember what happened last night. I looked down at myself I was still fully clothed but my arms were tied up what the hell was happening. "HELP" I screamed "SOMEBODY HELP PLEASE" **

"**Shut the fuck up" I turned at the sound of voice. **

**I felt chills run down my spine. **

"**Oh you look surprise to see me" **

"**Marley what the hell do you think you're doing" **

"**Hmm what am I doing well I was going to start by beating you until you bleed then I was going to go have some breakfast then come back and kick your ass some more" she said simply **

"**Marley wh-what did I ever do to you" **

**She leaned down "What did you do to me hmm let me think, YOU RUINED MY FUCKING LIFE, you sent away the only person who loved me the only person who cared you are the reason I am this way, I've been following you since day one I would say when my boyfriend went to jail for allegedly trying to rape you we were having a baby a sweet boy I named him Cal but they took him away from me because I wasn't a fit mother they said all because of you I've been bidding my time and now the time has come I can finally inflict the same pain you inflicted upon me and you will feel pain I promise you that" **

**I started to scream again but as soon as I opened my mouth she hit me in the head with a pistol I fell back against the couch "Now Gabriella don't make me use this, I promised my special guest I'd wait but don't tempt me" she whispered in my ear she then kissed me on my mouth and said "I'll be back soon" **

**I looked at her this bitch was a real life loony tune I couldn't believe my luck Cal's baby mama trying to kill me how ironic. I had a blinding head ache my arms were sore and I was scared but I'd be damned if I'd just sit here and wait for her to come back with her special guest and kill me. I started moving my hands trying to loosen the bonds. Just when I thought I had them lose Marley came back downstairs **

"**Gabriella I brought you something to eat I thought you'd might be hungry" she said bringing down a food tray with dog food on it.**

**She sat the tray on the couch then she squatted by me "Now be a good girl and open your mouth" she said picking up a spoonful of the dog food she brought it closer to my mouth I could smell it I felt as though I would throw up I put my lips tightly together while still trying to get myself out of the bonds. **

**Marley grabbed my face pushed my lips together to get me to open up my mouth I swung my head from side to side trying to avoid the disgusting dog food. Marley sighed "I really don't want to have to beat you to eat, but I will NOW OPEN YOUR FUCKING MOUTH" I looked at her and saw the crazed look in her eyes I decided to open my mouth the better chance of me staying awake the better chance of me escaping. I opened my mouth slowly and Marley immediately jammed the dog food in I started to gag tears streaming down my face. Marley jammed another spoonful down my throat. "Swallow it" she said **

**I took a deep breath and swallowed as soon I as I did I threw it right back up all over Marley's lap **

**She looked down at me "Stupid bitch" she said before slapping me in the face. **

**My head flung back. I looked at her as she stepped closer to me. "eat the fucking food" I started to laugh "what the hell are you laughing at" she said **

"**you" I said, before bring my hands from behind my back I used all the energy I could and punched Marley in the face she fell to the floor I started undoing the bindings around my feet once I got the bindings off my feet I looked over at Marley she was still knocked out I ran upstairs just when I reached the front door someone hit me in back with a baseball bat I fell to the floor. **

**The next thing I knew I heard Marley's voice and an all to familiar voice around me I slowly opened my eyes. My hands and feet were bound again "Oh look sleeping beauty's coming back around" Marley sneered "Look Ana she's awake" **

**I looked over at Ana. She looked down at me and laughed "hmm black and blue already my, my Marley you've been busy" **

"**Yeah well as you said the bitch had it coming" Marley said before turning to me "What do you think of my special guest" **

**I was so angry and hurt that I could barely breathe let alone speak **

"**I guess she's a little upset" Ana said before walking to Marley "I miss you last night" she said leaning over and giving Marley a kiss on the lips I looked at them with disgust but that did explain Marley kissing me earlier. "Listen I'll be back later I have a date with Troy" Ana said smiling at me I looked at her as if I wanted to kill her hell I did. **

**Marley laughed "don't be to long okay" she said **

"**Don't worry I'll be back so enough and when I get back we'll finish her off" Ana said leaving out the door **

**Marley turned back to me " did you here that, your hours are numbered" she said wickedly **

**I started to cry I couldn't help it I knew Ana hated me but this was insane. They planned on killing me. **

**Troy pov **

**I was in Gabriella's room waiting on Ana she was 45 minutes late. "Troy are you sure she's coming" Terrin asked **

**I looked at her she was sitting on her bed looking worried "Yeah she said she was coming" **

**Terrin shook her head "Well where the fuck is she, this is her sister we're talking about, why are we more concerned about Gabriella then she is, and are even sure about the whole psycho boyfriend story, because Gabriella told me about this girl and from what I heard she is a conniving little bitch" **

"**Someone I know" **

**Terrin and I both looked at the doorway and there stood Ana **

**Terrin looked at her with disgust **

"**Took you long enough" she said **

**Ana looked at Terrin "Who are you" Ana asked **

"**None of your business just know I know who you are and I can see right through you, now if you don't really help us find Gabriella I'll be kicking your ass from here all the way to Chicago" Terrin warned, and for once I actually saw fear in Ana's eyes. . .  
"Okay girls lets first try to figure out the last place Gabriella was" **

"**Well the last time I saw here was when she was leaving here to go to the club" Terrin said **

"**I saw here at the club dancing with some hot gut about 6 feet dark eyes dark hair I think they left together probably off getting laid right now while we're here worried about her" Ana scoffed**

**Me and Terrin both glared at Ana **

"**First of all Gabriella would never do that to Troy second she's not a slut unlike some people" Terrin said**

"**Bitch" Ana mumbled under her breath **

**Terrin rolled her eyes "I have an idea lets go back to the club and ask some people have they seen her" **

"**Do you guys think we should be doing this I mean come on I'm sure she's okay she's only been missing since last night" **

**Terrin scoffed "Are you kidding me that is a long time especially for Gabriella she is the most responsible person I know she would have called somebody" **

"**I agree with Terrin something is wrong I can feel it" I said **

"**Fine we'll go to the club" Ana said reluctantly. **

**At the club **

**We asked everyone the manager the band no one seen Gabriella since the end of her show I was really getting worried. I sighed "the only person from the club we haven't talked to is Marley do any of you know where she lives" I asked **

"**I do" Terrin said I looked at Ana she was biting her lip looking worried. "Um guys I think I left my purse in the club I'll be right back" she said going back to the club**

**Me and Terrin watched her go shrugging our shoulders she was behaving weird. **

**Ana pov **

**Damn it, this was getting ridiculous I had to find away to stop Sherlock Holmes and Doctor Watson to stop playing detective. I was so pissed off that little bitch Terrin thought she could intimidate me she had no idea who she was dealing with. I reached in my pocket and pulled out my cell phone I dialed Marley's cell **

**Phone conversation **

**Marley: Hello **

**Ana: Damn Marley I've been trying to call you I need you to force Gabriella to call Troy or that stupid bitch Terrin and tell them she is fine"  
Marley: how am I suppose to do that **

**Ana: beat her, whoop her ass do something you don't understand they are going to come to your house Terrin knows where you live**

**Marley: okay I'll get her to call now just stall them until I can okay**

**Ana: fine hurry up**

**End of conversation **

**I hung up my phone this was not going the way that I planned **

**Marley pov **

**I went back downstairs Gabriella laid against the couch unconscious I had been beating her ass on and off since Ana left I looked at her eyes closed she still looked so beautiful despite the bruises and the swollen face I traced my finger across the curve of her breast how could I still want to fuck her after all the bitch made me go through I shook off the desire that had to wait until after the call then I'd have my way with her. I punched her in the arm "Wake up" I yelled pushing her, she finally woke up "Listen I need you to do me a favor" she looked at me like she didn't know who I was. I snapped my fingers in front of her face "Gabriella" **

**She wiped her eyes and looked down at her hands they had blood all over them. **

"**What do you want" she sniffed **

**I smiled sweetly "I want you to call Terrin and tell her that you are fine and that you are with a friend that you met last night" **

**She shook her head no "No are you telling me no" **

"**leave me alone" she mumbled **

**I laughed "Either you call them or I'll make not only you pay but your little friend Terrin as well what's the odds of her beating both me and Ana" **

**Gabriella started to cry again "Call her" she cried **

**I smiled and I dialed Terrin's number and held the phone up to Gabriella's ear.**

**Gabriella pov **

**Phone conversation **

**Terrin: Hello**

**Gabriella sniffs: Terrin **

**Terrin: oh my god Gabriella where are you why are you calling me private **

**Gabriella: my phone is acting to up it only comes up private now and Um I'm over a friends house I had to get away **

**Terrin: Gabriella what's wrong you sound like you're crying do you want me to come and pick you up**

**Gabriella: No um I'm fine I just don't feel good listen I love you okay you've been the best friend I could ever have (Gabriella breaks down) and if you see Troy tell him I'm sorry and that I love him and tell him I believe him, I have to go um my friend needs to use the phone**

**Terrin: no wait Gabri-**

**Gabriella hangs up **

**end of phone conversation **

**Marley took the phone away from my ear **

'**I should slap the shit out of you for crying weak bitch" she looked at me "Ana will be back in a bit but don't worry I've decided to give you the ultimate treat I'm going to give you the fuck of your life before you die" she said before leaving **

**I felt my heart stop what the hell was she going to do to me. **

**I cried softly to myself what was I going to do I wished Troy was here I wished I would have listened to him I wish I never told him I hated him I'd do anything to take that back I loved him so much and to think I'd never get to touch him again never get to see his face again and the last thing he'd remember me by was me telling him I hated him I'd given up trying to escape both my hands and my feet were bond with chains and a lock. My hands felt like they were broken I looked down at them sitting my lap they had blood all over them I knew a couple of my ribs had to be broken my face was so swollen and it hurt so bad I couldn't barely move it, hell everything on me hurt even my ears hurt. I sat back against and couch and prayed that some way I'd get out of this..**

**Terrin pov **

**I hung up the phone that was weird Troy looked at my anxiously "What did she say he asked" before I could answer him Ana came up to us. **

"**hey um I have somewhere to go" she said **

"**Gabriella called" I told her **

"**Oh really what did she say" **

"**Nothing much just that she was okay, didn't you get your purse" I asked suspiciously **

"**Uh yeah so now that we know Gabriella is okay, I can go, Troy I'll talk to you later about you know what, Terrin it was pleasure meeting you" **

**I glared at her as she walked away. **

**As she walked away I leaned over to Troy. **

"**Troy look at Ana isn't something missing" **

"**What I don't see anything" **

"**Exactly, where is her purse, and come to think of it she didn't have one with her all day so what did she go back for" **

"**Terrin whatever, what did Gabriella say" **

**I sighed "she told me to tell you she loves and that she believes you" **

**Troy sighed "I wonder what made her believe me" **

**I grabbed Troy 'Troy listen to me Gabriella is missing when I was on the phone with her she crying like literally crying and she talking as if she'll never see me again telling me she loves me and stuff and I think Ana has something to do with it I mean what kind of story is that she got pregnant by a crazy guy that is nuts, she's not even showing at all a girl that skinny is bound to show how many months did she say she was 4 does she look four months pregnant to you, Troy open your eyes Gabriella is in trouble we've got to find her". **

**Troy started walking to the parking lot he pulled out his cell phone. **

"**Who are you calling" I asked he shushed me **

**I followed him then I heard a ringing sound I picked up my phone nothing I started looking around me trying to locate the ringing it was getting louder and louder. I looked under a car and saw Gabriella's phone. I slowly picked it up. **

**I held it up to Troy he closed his phone. **

"**she lied and said she had her phone, now do you believe me" **

"**I believed you all along come on lets go" Troy started running**

**I ran after him "where are we going" **

"**To find that bitch Ana" **

**Mystery person pov **

**I watched as Ana got into her car and immediately followed where ever she was going I knew Gabriella was there I had to help I refused to let history repeat itself. **

**Ana pov **

**I got back to Marley's house "MARLEY" I yelled **

**She came running downstairs **

"**What's wrong she asked **

"**We have to do it now" **

"**What are you joking you promised me I'd be able to fuck her first" **

**I saw red it was like no matter what man or woman they always preferred Gabriella over me, well not anymore not after today**

"**Listen unless you want to get caught go ahead fuck her but I'm telling you this they are on to us and its only a matter of time before they connect all the dots"**

**Marley folded her arms "this is all your fault you wanted your precious Troy back if you hadn't been hanging around them they never would have suspected anything and if you hadn't been do damn picky wanted to watch while I fucked her I would have been had sex with her" **

"**Marley we don't have time for this, you want revenge too right well if we don't take it in the next hour we're going to get caught" **

**Marley finally relented "fine but you owe me, come on lets go kill the bitch and get it over with. We headed downstairs**

**I saw Gabriella sitting there duck tape around her mouth her face was swollen she looked like a broken rag doll I ran over and punched her in the face she jerked back. "Look at me" I said holding her up to me "Remember you brought this upon yourself, always perfect Gabby never does anything wrong saving herself for the right person she doesn't have a sex addiction or a drug addiction, or she doesn't battle depression she is perfect, perfect face, perfect body smart, funny outgoing just FUCKING PERFECT, WHAT ABOUT ME WHY DON"T ANYONE LOVES ME WHY DO EVERYONE PREFER YOU WHY, EVEN MY BOYFRIEND PREFERED YOU HE WOULDN'T EVEN FUCK ME AFTER YOU, YOU ARE EVERYTHING I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO BE I WOULD BE THE PRODIGAL CHILD IF YOU NEVER EXISTED, oh but I will be as soon as the night is over no more Gabriella no more Ana why do you be more like Gabriella, Ana I would rather fuck Gabriella then you no more" I pushed her back against the couch and went over to the truck to get the gun and the knives. "Damn it Marley where is the other gun did you leave it upstairs" **

"**Yeah I'll go get it" Marley said running up the stairs. **

**I turned back to Gabriella her eyes were wide with fear. **

**I laughed I was so excited "Oh Gabriella how will I kill you with the knife or the gun the gun would be more merciful but the knife will exact more pain whichever will it be" I pointed the gun at her head she started to cry. "Yes little sister cry, cry more. I put the gun on the table. I turned to Gabriella I pulled her up to be and punched her in the stomach and started kicking her and punching her all over I started to get more excited with each whimper of pain that cam fro her then I heard a loud thump upstairs I stopped beating Gabriella. "MARLEY" I yelled no answer**

**I sighed that girl was such a dumb ass what ever she probably fell or something I focused my attention back on Gabriella she was unconscious I kicked her again and bent down to check if she was still breathing she was I looked at my phone 8 o clock shit well Marley will just have to miss out on the finishing project I had to get this over with. I reached for my gun. **

**I bent over Gabriella "Get up" I screamed in her ear I grabbed her and steadied her against the bookshelf "I want you to look at me when I kill you" I said softly pointing the gun at her. **

**Gabriella pov **

**I could barely keep my eyes open this was it my last breath I looked at Ana she had the gun aimed at my head a one hitter quitter. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes I heard the gun go off. But to my surprise I didn't feel a jolt of pain I opened my eyes and saw Ana lying on the floor and a man standing over her. I started crying with relief then the man turned to me. I felt my body go cold he knelt beside me and gently took the tape from across my mouth 'Cal" I whispered he looked different yet the same "What are going to do with me" I said **

**He shook his head "Nothing I'm here to save you, you see I've been trying to stop Marley and Ana's plan ever since I got out of jail I'm so sorry Gabriella I'm sorry for everything" **

**I sniffed "You saved me" **

**He smiled "The least I could do" **

**I looked over at Ana "is she dead" I asked **

"**No sadly I realize I'm not a killer but I did knock her out pretty good" **

"**What about Marley" **

"**She's upstairs tied up" **

"**Is it true do you really have a son together" **

"**Yeah I just got him back from social services last week, I told Marley about it but she didn't care the only thing she cared about was you and getting revenge" **

"**Can we please leave now" I asked **

"**Yeah oh I'm an idiot" Cal unbound my arms and legs and helped me up**

"**Did you call the police" **

"**Yeah they actually should be here any minute" **

**Cal helped me up the stairs as soon as we reached the top I saw Troy bursting through the door I felt my heart soar he took one look at me then looked at Cal I saw anger in his eyes he ran over to us and punched Cal in the face "STOP, TROY STOP IT" I yelled trying to break them up Troy stopped. "Gabriella are you crazy this son of bitch tried to kill you" he said **

**I shook my head "it wasn't him it was Ana he saved me"**

**I said softly **

**Troy looked at me "Oh my god Angel look at you" he gathered me in his arms I started sobbing I felt as though I was home he ran his fingers through my hair the pad of his thumb stroking my cheek soothingly **

**I closed my eyes. I was finally safe. **

**Author's Note okay I know that was a long time coming I hope you enjoyed I promise this is last chapter where Gabriella gets abused but anyway I think I'll be adding to this story again tomorrow all depends on me and you if I receive adequate reviews I will write until my fingers bleed lol NO SILENT READERS. **

**Thanks to all my fans who like me and like my stories I greatly appreciate it. **

**XOXO  
Heaven **


	21. Chapter 19 Truly Madly Deeply

**Chapter 19 Truly Madly Deeply **

**Artist: Savage Garden **

**WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT ANY PEOPLE WHO ARE NOT COMFORTABLE READING SUCH THINGS SHOULD NOT READ ANY FURTHER**

**A month later **

**I was finally healing pretty much all my wounds were healed except for the ones inside me. I still couldn't get over how my own sister my flesh and blood tried to kill. Of course they found her to be legally insane Ana was sent to a insane asylum along with Marley. My parents were still grieving over what they thought the lose of a daughter. I knew Ana hated me but she took it to the extreme I could never thank Cal enough as odd as that may seem but he saved me and I'd be forever thankful. **

**I looked around me, I laid in Troy's arms it was winter break and we decided to go to Hawaii. Everything once again was back to normal I was still sad about Ana but it wasn't really her fault nor mine she was just a really sick person who had a lot of demons to take care of. **

**I sighed **

**Troy looked down at me "What are thinking about" he asked **

**I looked at him " you, thinking about how I could stay like this forever you me laying by the sea not a care in the world being here makes life so much more simply" I stretched out against him. Snuggled up closer to him and feel asleep in his arms. **

**I was sleeping when I felt Troy's hands creeping me up my bikini top I smiled pretending like I was still sleep, I shifted to my side to give him better access to my body he gently pulled my bikini bottoms down. I laughed "Troy we're on a beach we can't do this in public" **

**He kissed me on my mouth "yes we can the sun is setting the beach is deserted the perfect atmosphere for making love" he pulled me back and delved his tongue into my mouth searching its inner crevice I moaned softly. Troy moved his hand lower his hand hover my breast my nipples harden instantly he rolled my nipples between his fingers. He kissed my cheeks my neck until finally reaching my breast he sucked on my breast gently tugging on the nipples I grasped his hair as he moved lower until finally reached the part of me that ached for his touch the most. I felt his moist breath against that sensitive spot I started to squirm beneath him. He kissed my vagina licking my like a lollipop I flipped my head side to side the pleasure was so intense I could hold off anything "I'm about to cum" I gasped as I climaxed **

**Troy lifted his head up to me he slipped of his beach shorts and came back down to me. He slowly entered me I felt my body sigh with relief at his entrance I moaned as he pumped in and out of me embedding himself deeply inside of me I felt him in my stomach and I was very vocal in my pleasure moaning incoherently telling Troy he was the best lover on the earth. I felt like I was going over the edge. "Oh please, harder, faster" I cried as he increased the tempo I rotated my hips trying to get him even closer. He looked it my eyes as he moaned my name. "OH yes fuck that feels good" I moaned **

**Troy continued to fuck me "Are you about to cum" he groaned **

**I mumbled yes my eyes rolling in the back of my head "Do you want me to cum with you" **

"**YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS" I screamed as we both obtained our orgasm. Troy collapsed on his side I stared at the sky it was so beautiful it brought tears to my eyes Troy looked at me "what's this your crying after sex" **

**I laughed and sniffed back the tears "it's just its so beautiful here and I'm so happy to be here with you and I can't believe we had sex on a public beach" **

**Troy grinned "don't act like we haven't had sex in public before" **

**I grinned back at him "Damn Troy you're turning me into a nympho". **

"**Ahh then my life is complete to turn an Angel in a sex addict that's an aspiration anyone would want to achieve" I laughed get out of here. **

**I pushed him away from me. We started wrestling in the sand we ended up with sand all over ourselves we looked at each other and laughed "Would you like to bathe in the sea" Troy said extending his hand **

**I laughed "I don't think we have much of a choice we ran out into the ocean splashing water on each other acting like little kids. It felt so good to laugh again. **

**The next day **

**Troy pov **

**Dusk was starting to set over the island, the darkness closing in slowly as a panther stalking its prey. The waves gently lap at the shore while a cool breeze blows calmly inward toward the town. On the soft sandy shore, Sat Gabriella her brunette wavy hair wisped softly around her shoulders and back. The setting sun giving her skin a soft glow, giving her the appearance of an angel that has lost her wings to be cursed down to earth. The soft white blouse enshrouds her shoulders, the material lightly kissing her skin . Her soft brown eyes staring out over the waters of the ocean, her mind lost in a soulful bliss, the type coming only from true happiness. Her smile was evident of such emotion that wrapped around her like a down comforter.**

**I walked up to her and put my hands around her eyes I felt her heart jump to her throat as my breath pass by her ear .. As my hands slide down from her eyes I gently rub down her shoulders to her sides where I wrap them around to pull her angelic body into my arms. As her body falls back against my chest, I reached behind me to pull out a single red rose, surrounded by six white roses, in a tight bouquet. "oh my god babe what a nice surprise" Gabriella gasped she turned her head to look me in the eye "I love you" I responded by gently kissing her lips; feeling the love of the kiss through her soft lips. Her body going limp in my arms as I nibbled at her lip before letting her breathe again, only to begin softly nibbling at her ear momentarily. Hearing her sigh, I reached back to open a box. **

**From the box I produced a piece of chocolate, then I placed it to her lips and let her slowly take it from my fingers with her mouth. We spent the next several minutes feeding chocolate to each other watching the sun set over the horizon. The sun is gone and the moon now made her skin softly radiate with beauty. Gabriella eyes twinkle in the moonlight as she looked up at my face As if she had total control of what I did, I leaned in toward her once again locking lips in a passionate understanding of love. Slowly, I started unbuttoning her blouse taking time in order for my fingers to glide down her skin . Her body shivered to my soft touch as my fingers reached her midsection and my finger draws a couple circles around her belly button before undoing the last couple buttons. She shakes her shoulders letting the blouse fall softly off her shoulders and to the soft sand which is covered with a red satin blanket. **

**Her skin shivering as the soft breeze swirls around her now bare skin. As she continues to kiss my lips, she reaches down to pull up my tank top over my head, taking a break from my lips to softly kiss my chest before returning to my lips. I slide my hands down her sides to her waist letting my fingers wrap in the soft material, slowly sliding the skirt off her smooth, round hips. As my hands return to hold her close to me, I my fingers softly up the inner part of her thighs feeling how warm and soft they are. Pulling her up against my body I start to kiss her neck softly, working my way inch by inch down to her shoulders. She takes deep breaths as all of her silent passion starts to work its way to the surface, her eyes closing to enjoy the lustful feeling of my lips kissing down her shoulders. Slipping one hand around to her back I undo the clasps of her white lace bra, letting my fingers slide under the straps, pushing them down her arms and off her body. Placing it near her blouse, my fingers gently run up from her waist to her breasts which are now exposed to the moonlight. **

**my hands cup her breasts loving the way that they fit my hands just right. Moving back to kiss her neck again, with an occasional nibble, I begin to massage her breasts and letting my thumbs play with her now hard nipples as they stand up full and proud. Her breath starts to get a little shorter and quicker as I continue to please her breasts while making her head swim as I softly kissed her neck. It didn't take long before she was full of passion and couldn't take anymore; turning around in my arms and slowly making me lay down on my back. Gabriella ran her hands down my chest, tapping on my abs briefly and smiling. Leaning forward to kiss my neck she started moving down my body with her hands reaching my jeans. Unbuckling my belt she slide my jeans down slightly until my cock, which has grown in length and has gotten firm, I smiled to myself loving the feeling of her hands around my hips,. As she started to kiss above my boxers along the waistline, while her hands continue to pull my jeans off completely. As soon as the jeans fall next to her clothes, she gets on top of me and slowly slides up my body kissing her way back up to meet my lips, her pussy rubbing against my member through the material of our underwear. **

**As she moves her hips, grinding against my rock hard cock, my boxers slowly slide off a little bit at a time with each motion. The sensations my exposed cock caused her to bite her lip from the small jolts of pleasure running through her body. She grabbed my shoulders still grinding her pelvis against mine, as I slide my hands down her sides to her ass, giving it a nice firm squeeze. Kissing her neck and biting it softly, I hold her hips tight against mine; letting my cock be stimulated even more feeling her pussy now drenched through the thin lace. After a few moments she slide off to the side, and spreads her legs open slightly as my hand works down her legs, removing the wet lace thong that hugged her hips and pussy. She lifted her legs, to help me remove her panties, and then returns the favor by pulling my boxers the rest of the way off my legs. Sliding my hand between her legs my fingers immediately get wet, bringing my fingers up to taste her sweet nectar. **

**Licking them clean I slide them between her legs again to get them wet. I move my fingers slowly at first massaging her pussy lips, occasionally sticking a finger into her pussy to get it wet again before going back to rubbing her pussy lips. Feeling my fingers pleasure her, Gabriella starts to moan uncontrollably her mind reeling in ecstasy she reaches in between my legs to grab my cock by the shaft and stroking it in a full motion. As her pussy starts to dampen more, I move my attention to her little clit sticking out and begins to rub the clit in a circular motion. Her breaths becoming short and quick as she can't help but how wonderful my fingers feel rubbing her pussy and clit; her hand increasing speed stroking my hard cock up and down. Damn she's good, I thought to myself as I feel my cock throb in her hand. I speed up my fingers slightly more, she moaned in my ear, turning me on even more as I concentrate fully on getting her to climax. Her hips start to buck as she squirms as she feels an orgasm building rapidly. As it builds she starts to moan a little more and a little louder, causing me to smile knowing she's feeling such pleasure and getting close to cumming. Right at the moment when she felt like she was going to erupt with pleasure, I lean in kissing her as my fingers finish pushing her over the edge, our kiss breaking as she arches her back, "OH GOD YES!!" she screamed I continued to rub her pussy now drenched in her cum and slowly build her to another orgasm. **

**Before she could cum again she moved my hand away and moves down to my side, leaning over me as she starts to kiss around my cock, using her mouth and tongue to play with his balls. Kissing up and down the shaft a couple times she slides her mouth around the head, licking and sucking it. As she slowly takes my cock deeper in her mouth little by little she uses her hand to play with my balls, rolling them in her hand and tickling them slightly. I moan as my breath becomes shorter and quicker. Grabbing at her legs I pull them over my head, one leg resting on each side. As her mouth slides up and down on me cock. I slowly kiss her inner thighs moving closer and closer to her pussy. Kissing around her pussy lips I place a kiss where her clit is; my tongue flicking out quickly into her pussy, then sliding it up her pussy and over her clit. She moans, her mouth still around my cock, as jolts of pleasure run through her body with each time I lick her pussy and clit. Paying special attention to the head of my cock she starts licking and sucking on it, her hand stroking my shaft. "Mmm .yes, cum for me." She said pausing momentarily. We she said that, a jolt of energy rippled through my body as I get back to licking and sucking her pussy lips fast and deep, causing her to sit back against my face. she started grinding her pussy on my mouth and tongue, loving the pleasure I was causing her, she started sucking my cock again. I'm about to cum." I moaned. She pulled her mouth away as I climaxed I continued sucking her pussy lips also bring her to another climax. While my mind comes back down to the sandy beach called earth **

**Sitting up Gabriella positions herself over my cock, looking into my eyes that are as wild with passion as her own is filled with lust , she lowers herself down on my cock, feeling it fill her up completely. Slowly as she rocked her hips feeling my cock moving around inside of her tight pussy, she begins moaning my name like a litany Moving her hips up and down she begins to ride me like a bull, as I drive my hips up to meet hers pounding deep into her pussy. After a few minutes of that she lies on my chest and slides up and down my cock sliding in and out of her pussy slowly. I roll over on top of her, sliding in between her legs and start thrusting my cock in and out of her pussy, causing her to gasp each time it goes all the way in. Her hands start grabbing at the sheets as her body is filled with ecstasy feeling my thick turgid member sliding in and out of her. Once again changing position she gets on her hands and knees as I positions myself behind her and start slowly at first sliding my cock in and out of her dripping wet pussy, increasing speed to start pounding her again. Her moans and gasps for air as the power of my thrusts and the size of my cock bring her close to cumming again. Moving my hands from her ass to her hips I thrust in deeper, causing her body to shake once again with another orgasm. Collapsing on the blanket she tried to catch her breath as I get behind her sliding my cock back inside her pussy.**

**As the night gets later, we continue to lovingly fondle each other, the thrust of my cock become slower and more passionate as I nibble on her neck and play with her breasts. After they both experience pleasure again, cumming for each other, I hold her close my dick still buried deep inside of her pussy. We lick and suck each other slowly until exhausted I softly kiss her cheek and smiles. "So how'd you like our last night in Hawaii?" Gabriella smiled and With that she snuggles up closer in my arms and falls asleep with me holding her, I kissed her cheek knowing that being right here with her was the best decision I'd ever made so far.. **

**Author's Note So this was a sex filled chapter just them relaxing on a vacation they so deserved the next chapter will be getting back to the story **

**No Silent Readers **

**XOXO  
Heaven **


	22. Chapter 20 I Don't Want To Lose You

**Chapter 20 I don't want to lose you **

**Artist: Phyllis Hyman **

**Championship Game **

**January 22 2003 **

**Troy pov **

**My adrenaline was pumping 60 seconds left in the game we were two points down I looked over at the coach he was talking to some man and they were pointing at me I shook my head I had to get my head in the game it was time for one last play this is was it the championship if we won we'd be legends the first undefeated basketball team at UOA.. We started are last play time was ticking 20 seconds left my teammate Chad threw me the ball I fake a left then a right then a another left 6 seconds left I heard everyone shout "SHOOT IT, SHOOT THE BALL" I looked at the hoop and threw the ball from a three point line I saw the ball go into the air it was moving in slow motion. I closed my eyes and the next thing I knew everyone was screaming I opened my eyes we won. We really won my teammates ran over to me hugging me and throwing me in the air I pumped my fist in the air "YES, YES" I said I was so damn happy. I did it…. My teammates finally put me down I searched the crowd for her the person I wanted right beside me I couldn't see her anywhere among all the confetti then I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around there she stood with those luminous brown eyes I reached for her and planted a big kiss right on her mouth she squealed as I crushed her to me she surrender to the kiss. "HMP" we broke away quickly at the sound of voice I turned and saw the coach standing with the man I seen him with all through the game. **

"**Troy this is Mr. Lewis, Mr. Lewis is a scout from high flyers" **

**I was shocked high flyers was the most elite basketball camp ever the most famous athletes went there. **

"**Nice to meet you, Mr. Lewis" I said extending my head **

**He shook my hand "pleasure is all mine you played one hell of a game tonight Mr. Bolton we need someone like you at high flyers I most definitely have my eye on you," Mr. Lewis said he leaned over and whispered something in coach Scott's ear then he looked back at me "I'll keep in touch, it was a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Bolton, Coach" he said before walking away**

**I looked at him I was a little disappointed I didn't get a chance to speak more with him I shrugged my shoulders it was a long shot to get into High flyers anyone I focused my attention back on Gabriella. "Are you ready to celebrate" I said **

**She smiled "most definitely" **

**We walked out the gym hand in hand ready to party like it was 1999**

**

* * *

**

A month later

**Gabriella pov **

**After Troy won the big basketball game he was in high demand everyone wanted his autograph he was constantly talking to local newspapers it was like he became a celebrity over night. And to be honest I was a little jealous not of his stardom but of the time he spent away from me I felt as though we were drifting apart a bit but I tried pushing those thoughts on the back burner **

**In the mean time my singing at the club was over I quit a week after the game I just couldn't go back there nothing was the same. I'd been spending more and more time with my mom she had kind of become one of my best friends. Which was why it was Saturday afternoon and instead of being on campus I was at home with my mother gossiping, and eating. I grabbed a magazine that was sitting on the table "so mom have you been by to visit Ana recently" I asked **

**My mom looked at "Yes me and your father went to see her yesterday" **

"**How is she" I asked**

**My mom shook her head "not good she hasn't been making really good progress but the doctors said she is responding well to the medicine they give her" **

"**hmm well I hope she gets better" I said**

**My mom smiled at me "you are such a strong person sweetie, I don't think I'd be able to handle all the things you have in your young life it's no wonder you're not the insane one" **

**I laughed "funny I thought I was" **

**My mother simply just looked at me. "So what's going on with you and Troy" she asked switching the subject **

**I shrugged my shoulders "I don't know, he's so busy all the time ever since that game I barely see him, I really do miss him" **

"**oh well things should die down in a bit I mean when was the game three four weeks ago" **

"**yeah you're probably right" I said going back to my magazine **

**Everything would die down eventually. **

**

* * *

**

Two Months later

**Troy pov **

**I was a local celebrity everyone in Albuquerque knew my name it was amazing yet embarrassing at the same time. I love my fans but the interviews I could live without and on top of all the madness I got a call from Mr. Lewis he wanted me to go to high flyers for the summer. I haven't told Gabriella yet. We hadn't really spent that much time together since the night of the game I was always really busy and she was busy with her singing so we were kind off doing our own thing.**

**I was at the gym shooting hoops I was really pumped I'd just come from another meeting with Mr. Lewis he told me I had to give him a answer next week. I shot another basket. **

"**Wow, Mr. Big-Time basketball star" **

**I turned around "Hey Angel been awhile hun" **

**She chuckled "yeah, so this is where I can find you know always practicing, soon the NBA will be coming for you." **

**I turned and looked at the basketball hoop **

"**Gabriella there is something I want to talk to you about" **

**Her smile faded a little bit. "What about" she said **

"**Gabriella remember the night of the championship game"" **

"**OF course that's when you shot to fame how can I forget that" she said bitterly **

**I shrugged it off "Well the man I was talking to you know the one from High Flyers, he wants me to come to the camp for the summer" **

**Gabriella looked at me with wide eyes I saw her eyes begin to fill with tears she turned away from me' I rushed to her side "Gabriella what's wrong" **

**She sniffed "I don't want to lose you" **

"**What"? I asked "Gabriella you're not going to lose me its just for the summer" **

**She shook her head "No it's more then that the championship game was nearly three months I've seen you a total of 5 times now you're going to off for the summer and you'll come back a completely different person" **

"**Gabriella that is ridiculous I'm not going to change just by going to a camp" I said **

"**You don't even realize you already have changed you're a celebrity now, and don't get me wrong I'm very proud of you but the only thing this summer is going to do to you is make you realize what do you need me for" she exclaimed **

"**Gabriella I don't know want to say are you telling me I shouldn't go" **

"**Troy I couldn't tell you not go that would be stupid but I am telling you that when you go, I won't be here waiting for you when you get back" **

**I clenched my jaw I was really pissed off "You know what Gabriella I've supported you through everything you've been through you're singing everything so when something good finally happens with my basketball you bow out you've been wanting to break up with me you just needed an opening well you know what I'm leaving come May so I guess we don't have to wait you want to be done lets be done now" I said before storming off**

**Gabriella pov **

**I watched Troy walk away and I broke down how did that just happen I didn't even mean for that to come out how could he think I've been wanting to break up with him doesn't he realize how much I love him. I wiped my eyes I just wanted to go home. I walked to the grocery store and brought me some cookie dough ice cream some brownies a two liter of Pepsi chips and three snicker bars while I was walking home I ordered me a large cheese and sausage pizza. **

**By the time I got to the dorm my pizza had arrived I went to my room locked the door and put on the notebook. And that's how Terrin found me a hour later half the pizza eaten a cup of Pepsi and me crying through a mouthful of ice cream. Terrin rushed over to me "Gabriella what is wrong" **

**I started crying again "We broke up" **

"**WHAT"!, you and Troy broke up what happened" she asked **

**I shook my head "I don't want to talk about" **

"**NO I don't want non of that I don't want to talk about it bullshit tell me what happened" Terrin said **

"**You don't understand, I don't know what happened I don't know, I don't know" I cried **

**Terrin shook me "Gabriella sweetie what did he say what did you say" **

**I grabbed a tissue and wiped my nose and preceded to tell Terrin the whole story. After I was done she was looking at me through narrowed eyes. **

"**why are you looking at me like that" I asked **

"**Because Gabriella your being selfish you tell him basically if he goes to chase his dreams that you won't be there for him, Gabriella you say you love him but why are you being like this" **

"**Because I'm insecure okay I love him with all my heart he knows that but why is it that we've been a couple for nearly a year and he has not once said I love you not once he thinks I haven't noticed but I have every time I say I love you he kisses me or try to divert my attention, so now ask me why am I feeling this way I'm not secure enough in this relationship to have him go to this camp and not come back a different person" **

**Terrin rubbed my back "I don't know what to say kiddo only thing I know is that yeah Troy probably haven't said he loves but actions speak volumes and all his actions point to I love you, you are looking for an excuse but you need to stop, Troy needs you right you don't know what he is feeling he's probably scared nervous about what this could do his life, you're just thinking about yourself you're not thinking about Troy, so I don't blame him for doubting your love because the way you're acting you could have fooled me". Terrin said before walking out the room I sat there stunned I couldn't believe she actually said that to me I thought she'd see my side of the story. I thought about what she said was I being selfish putting Troy in a position where he'd either have to choose me or a once in a lifetime opportunity sounded pretty selfish to my ears, but what about the whole Troy not saying he loves me, I was so confused and I felt guilty. I needed more advice I got up grabbed my jacket and car keys and headed home. I ran into my house "MOM" I yelled running to the kitchen she wasn't in there "MOM" I yelled again **

"**Gabriella jeez why are you yelling" **

**I ran to my mother "Oh mom I have to talk to you" **

**Me and my mother went into the living room and I told her everything that happened including my conversation with Terrin. **

"**So mom what do you think" I asked after I was done **

"**Do you want me to be completely honest" my mom asked **

"**yes of course" **

"**Well Gabriella I do believe you're being selfish and as for Troy never saying the words I love you struck me as weird at first but you need to think about it he has a problem with woman look at what happened between him and Ana then all the other girls you told me about the ones who were dishonest he has emotional issues but he loves Gabriella a blind man could see that so throw that I'm scared mess away go to him tell him you're sorry and that you will be here when he gets back just like he was for you Gabriella come on I taught you better then to give in, you and Troy have something special don't throw it away" **

**My mother said **

"**Whoa now you say that makes me think about this whole situation in a new light" I reached over and gave my mother a hug "thanks for the advice mom I said. I stayed at my parents house for a couple hours. Once I left I got into my car I begin to drive with no particular destination in mind. I started going over the days events in my head it seemed like forever since me and Troy broke up hard to believe it was just14 hours ago I looked at the clock 1 in the morning alone with nowhere to go. I mulled over what my mother said I turned down the next street then the next. **

**Next thing I know I was in front of Troy's dorm. **

**My knees start to shake how do I approach him how do I knock on the door it seemed like I didn't have control over my body. I raise my fist and gently knocked on the door. I waited about 30 seconds then turned to leave just as I was turning Troy opened the door. "Gabriella" **

**I turned to him "Troy um I know its late but can we talk" **

"**Sure" he said opening the door wider **

**I walked into his dorm he came inside and closed the door **

"**Okay Troy I'm just going to talk I want to get this out before I loose my guts, I'm sorry okay I was being incredibly selfish and not supporting you and your dreams and I now know how wrong I was you have always supported me and now when it was my turn to support you I folded and I'm sorry." I blurted out **

"**Gabriella I don't know what to say, I'm sorry to I had no idea you stopped singing at the club, and you were right I was leaving you behind, but you have to know that wasn't my intention and High Flyers is not going to change me or my feeling for you." **

**I smiled and ran towards him "I love you so much and I'm so sorry and I will be meeting you at the airport come August" **

**Troy grabbed me and kissed me hard I gave myself willingly to the kiss wrapping my arms around his neck we went to his room where we made love all night. **

**

* * *

**

May 29 2003 JFK Airport

**I leaned and gave Troy another kiss another summer spent apart. We must've kissed about 50 times since we got to the airport but it wasn't enough I kissed him again. "Angel I have to go" he said breaking away from the kiss **

"**Final call for flight 270 Albuquerque Mexico to Los Angeles California" the speaker said **

**I looked at Troy "bye babe see you in August" I said standing on tip toe I gave him one last kiss **

"**Bye Angel don't worry so much you won't lose me" he said before turning and walking to the terminal **

**I watched him give his ticket to the lady he turned around one last time before walking down the terminal he winked at me and turned around and start walking **

**I must have stood there for 10 minutes I kept repeating to myself please don't let me lose him please don't let me lose him. **

**Author's Note So what do you think will Gabriella lose Troy dun, dun review and I'll post the next chapter NO silent Readers **

**XOXO **

**Heaven **

**Ps Omg444888 so sorry your parents read that last chapter that was hilarious my mom actually read this story last week and she was like what are you letting these people read she was like shocked that a 17 year old daughter could write like that she even asked me if I was still a virgin had me laughing for hours. thanks for reading hope you like this chapter and just to let everyone know I've started a new thing every person who reviews my story like a die hard fan of mine will receive special shouts out and includements in my chapters so Congrats Omg444888 you're the first favfan.**


	23. Chapter 21 I Don't Want To Miss A Thing

**Chapter 21I Don't Want To Miss A Thing **

**Artist: Aerosmith **

**_I don't want to close my eyes _**

**_I don't want tofall asleep cause I'll miss you baby _**

**_And I don't want to miss a thing _**

**August 15, 2003**

**Gabriella pov**

**I waited at the JFK airport I was so excited to see Troy this summer had gone on forever. I missed Troy with every fiber of my being I hadn't realized how attached to him I'd become but himbeingaway this summer made me realize how much I loved him and how much I needed him in my everyday life. **

**I watched people begin to pour in from the terminal I started feeling giddy with excitement. Then I saw him more handsome then I remembered he had a 5 o' clock shadow his shaggy hair falling into his eyes I swear he looked just like a male model I had to contain my happiness because I felt like jumping into his arms and kissing him until I couldn'tbreathe. **

**He walked over to me he looked as if he was upset, "Hey" I said **

**He looked at me "Hey" he said glumly **

"**What's wrong bad flight" I asked with concern**

"**No the flight was fine can we just get out of here" he said with a attitude walking ahead of me. **

**I walked behind himwondering what was wrong Troy never acted like this he was behaving like a completely different person I start to worry maybe the camp did change him. **

**We got to the car I asked Troy if he wanted to drive he said yeah so there we were driving down the highway in complete silence he not talking, me to afraid to talk with fear that the conversation would lead to an argument I wasn't the least bit prepared for so I was silent. Thinking about Troy and what could have happened to make him act this way could it be that the basketball campwasn't what he thought it was could it be that the scouts felt they made a mistake and didn't want Troy to play for them was it about that scholarship I overheard his mom telling my mom about oh my god he must not have gotten it that had to be it there was no other reason I looked at Troy out the corner of my eye he looked so tense like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders I felt so bad for him to get your dreams crushed like that must've been awful. I wanted nothing more then to wrap my arms around him and tell him that everything was going to be okay.**

"**Gabriella you staring at me like that is really getting annoying" Troy snapped **

**My head shot up where the hell had that come from. I turned and stared at the road Troy was definitely looking for an argument and I wasn't going to give him one. Troy drove the car around the block he pulled up to his house got out the car got his two suitcases and went in the house. **

**I sat in the car stunned what the fuck just happened he just basically dissed and dismissed me. Not one word about his trip only thing I got from him was a freaking attitude. I got out the car walked around to the drivers side and drove to campus he didn't even ask me to drop him off at campus what the hell was wrong with him**

* * *

Troy pov

**I watched Gabriella pull away I really hadn't meant to be such a jerk but I didn't know how to handle this situation I was now in. I turned away from the window and raked my fingers through my hair. One summer it was just one summer yet my life had just drastically changed I didn't know what to do. **

**I pulled out the letter **

**And read it **

_**Dear Mr. Bolton **_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you've been accepted in the High Flyers year round program you will receive a full scholarship to attend our school in Los Angeles we will pay for everything including room and board. We will need you answer by August 22 2003, **_

_**Sincerely **_

_**Mr. Lewis **_

**I crumbled the letter in my hand all my dreams where coming true but the only thing I could think about was Gabriella how could I leave her for a year. I thought aboutit inmy mind over and over and the only conclusion I could come up with was Gabriella move to Los Angeles with me but I couldn't ask her to do that. Los Angeles was1000 miles away from Albuquerque. I could never ask her to sacrifice her dreams for my own. I shook my head what a mess. **

**I grabbed my basketball I had to think I jogged to the basketball court and shot a couple baskets basketball always seemed to calm me down and aloud me to think more. I loved basketball loved everything about basketball was my first love I shot another basket **

"**Well if it isn't Mr. Superstar himself" **

**I grinned at the voice **

"**What's up, Chad" **

"**Hey Troy what are you doing here I thought you'd be with Gabriella" **

**I shook my head "Naw man I decided to just chill out with myself you know figure some stuff out" I shot another basket **

**Chad grabbed the ball "Hell man what do you need to figure out, your life is basically perfect got a good girl, a fucking basketball legend you went to High Flyers the most elite basketball program in the world, what could be wrong in your life" he asked shooting the ball **

**I sighed "Chad would you ever give up your dream for a girl" **

**Chad stopped dribbling the ball "Hell no" **

**I sighed again **

"**Wait I take that back all depends on how I feel for her if it was that magical can't live without shit you know the once in a lifetime love then maybe but if it wasn't that hell no" **

**He looked at me "Troy what's going on what made you ask me that question" **

**I shrugged my shoulders "Just asking a question" **

**Chad didn't look convinced "Troy are you thinking about passing on that scholarship to High Flyers" **

**I looked at him with surprise "How did you know" I asked him **

"**Your mom told my mom, but that's beside the point are you" **

"**I don't know" **

**"Troy you can't give up High Flyers that's ludicrous" **

**Chad stated matter of factly**

**I sighed "I know I just really don't know what to do" **

"**Are you contemplating on staying for Gabriella" he asked **

**I shrugged my shoulders "I guess" **

"**What do you mean you guess are you in love with Gabriella' **

**I went silent as I thought about what Chad just asked me finally I spoke **

"**you don't know how many times I've asked myself that same question I really care about Gabriella more then anyone but I'm not in love with her. I want to be in a relationship with her and I love spending time with her but if you ever asked me can you leave without her the answer would probably be yes, if Gabriella was to leave I'd be really bummed but I'd get over it" **

"**So you have your answer if you're not in love with her then you can go away to High Flyers without a second thought" Chad said dunking the ball**

"**Its not that simply I care very deeply for Gabriella and I don't want to break up with her she is an amazing girlfriend how can I leave that behind" **

**Chad shook his head "Now you are confusing me I thought you weren't in love with her but you'd be willing to leave behind a scholarship to High Flyers to stay here with a girl you care "deeply for" are you sure you're not in love with her" **

"**I can't allow myself to fall in love with her, it would be so easy to fall in love with Gabriella you have no idea but I can't after the Ana thing I already have difficulty trusting women and that's not talk about all the other woman I've dated and how some have used me and how I've used them love is a messy emotion and its hyped up to be the awesome thing and its not, alllove brings is heartache and pain" **

"**Whoa Troy I didn't know you were such a cynic when it came to love" **

"**hell I just don't believe in it anymore I've seen what love can do to a person and I personally want no part of it" **

"**But Gabriella is in love with you" **

"**So she says and don't get me wrong I believe her but I think she fancy herself in love with me I mean I was her first and we were best friends before we became a couple she loves me but I seriously doubt she is in love with me" **

**Chad shook his head "what ever helps you sleep better at night I guess, but I still think you're stupid unless you can come up with one good reason why you should not accept High Flyers come next week you should be on that plane heading to Los Angeles" he went back to dribbling the ball **

**We shota couple games before sitting down. **

"**I'm going to go, I'm going to High Flyer" I announced more to myself then Chad **

"**Good now how are you going to tell Gabriella" Chad said taking swig from his water bottle **

**I groaned**

"**I don't know but I'll tell her" **

* * *

Gabriella pov

**I was in the student lounge just relaxing I'd just come from the dorm I hadn't spoken to Troy all dayI hadn't called him and he hadn't called me. I looked into the fire this wasn't how I imagined our reunion going. I never suspected I'd be sitting here alone while Troy wasn't speaking to me. **

**I let a long sigh why was love so difficult. "Why the long face chica" **

**I turned "Hey T what's up" **

**Terrin smiled "Oh nothing just wondering why you are at the student union when your man just came back yesterday" **

"**Terrin you don't understand Troy is acting really weird he barely said two words to me when I picked him up from the airport then he snapped at me for no reason then he drove straight home and got out the car without a by your leave" **

**Terrin groaned "Ugh you and Troy are getting on my got damn nerves with your drama, if its not one thing its another ya'll need to talk why is it every time you and Troy get into it you fold you walk away and don't handle the situation until someone tells you to Gabriella you have to seriously grow up stop running away from your relationship problems be a big girl and solve them yourself instead of waiting for me or your mother to guide you get your ass off the couch and go find out what's wrong with him" **

**I stared stunned at Terrin I know she wasn't the one to mince words but damned if she didn't just put me in my place I felt my face grow warm she was right. Every time something wasn't right with Troy instead of being there for him the way I use to I just ran away from the conflict. I was a horrible girlfriend I wanted itto be the way it use to be whenme and Troy were best friends before we became lovers now its like the best friend part had got thrown out the window Terrin was now my best friend and Chad was Troy's. I missed that aspect of me and Troy's relationship. But to be honest I just didn't know how to be his girlfriend and his best friend, and that's where it became difficult. Well the only thing I did know was that I needed to talk to Troy simply as that. **

**I reached in my pocket and call Troy**

**PC phone conversation **

**Troy: Hello **

**Gabriella: Hey Troy can you meet me at my dorm I really need to talk to you **

**Troy: (hesitantly says) Uh okay I'll meet you in about an hour I'm busy right now" **

**Gabriella: okay um well I guess I'll see you then bye**

**EOPC end of phone conversation **

**I hung up my phone and headed to my dorm and prepared myself for my conversation with Troy **

**Troy pov **

**I walked towards Gabriella's dorm I really didn't feel like to talking to her I'd yet to come up with what to tell her concerning the whole scholarship… **

**I walked up the stairs and I ran into Terrin **

"**Oh hey Terrin sorry I didn't see you" **

**She glared at me **

"**What I do" I asked **

"**You and your pathetic girlfriend are getting on my nerves all you to do is run away from your problems aren't you like 20 yrs oldyou need to act like" she huffed before storming away **

**I continued walking up the stairs I was tired and annoyed I'd been getting told what to do left and right and I was tired of it. **

**I knocked on Gabriella's door **

"**Come in" she yelled **

**I walked into the room she wassitting on the floor looking over some papers **

**She looked up at me and smiled I felt my heart leap into my throat and all thoughts about leaving her fled away, how could I think to leave her it was hard enough being away from her over the summer. But I didn't love her did I, I really didn't know I was so confused and so conflicted I refused to admit loving Gabriella that was something I just couldn't do I refuse to fall in love again. **

"**Hey Troy I'm glad you came" she said standing up I walked over to her and engulfed her into my arms I buried my nose into her hair smelling her gentlefragrance a mixture of jasmine, that Victoria Secret perfume she loved so much pure seduction and something wholly Gabriella no one smelled the way she did, like a angel and a vixen rolled into one. **

**She wrapped her arms around my waist "Hmm that was the greeting I was hoping for when we were at the airport" she said with a smile **

**I grimaced I felt bad about the way I treated her earlier **

"**Uh yeah about that listen Angel "I'm really sorry okay I didn't mean to hurt your feelings but I really need to talk to you about something" **

"**Okay and I need to talk to you to" she said**

"**you first" I said sitting on the bed **

"**Troy I want to say I'm sorry I shouldn't have run away like that when you needed to talk to me and I kind of already know what you're going to say" **

**I looked bewildered "y-you do" **

"**yes I do I know all about the scholarship and I know that were considering you and I'm sorry that you didn't get it" **

**My stomach tumbled she had no idea what she was talking about I knew I should have told her then and there but the words wouldn't come out. **

**I gave a smile laugh "yea you're right I was upset about the scholarship and I took it out on you I'm sorry" that wasn't technically a lie since I really was upset about the scholarship just not for the reasons she assumed. **

"**It's okay I should have stayed around and talked to you so um do you want to go out to eat or something" she asked. **

**I shook my head "sure that's go". **

**We left the dorm and went to this nice little Italian restaurant called Gianni's then we went to the show to see Just Married it was really funny the whole date reminded me of being with Gabriella and those days when we were just friendsplus the kissing. We went back to my dorm where Gabriella spent the night and showed mein more ways then one how much she missed me. **

* * *

**The next morning when I woke up I looked down at the sleeping facenext to me she was smiling apparently enjoying the dream she washavingI smiledand I knew the decision was clear I wasn't going to leave. I couldn't really see myself not being with her not waking up finding her sleep in my arms**

**Like I said before I wasn't in love with her but the Iway felt was damn close enough I didn't know where me and Gabriella's relationship was going to go only thingI knew was I didn't want to miss anything I hated being away from her over the summer I laid back in bed my decision was made I was staying…..**

****

4 Days Later

**Gabriella pov **

**I was in Troy's room at his parents house we'd just come from registering for the fall semester. I was sitting on the floor looking at TV Troy had just went downstairs to get some more drinks. 10 minutes passed 15 minutes passed when 30 minutes rolled around I got up and went to go find Troy…. **

"**TROY" I yelled walking down the stairs no answer I went into the living room no Troy the kitchen no Troy I was just about to leave the kitchen when I heard some voices coming from the patiome being the nosy person I was went to see who were talking. I immediately heard Chad's voice and Troy's **

"**Troy you are in idiot to give up this scholarship for some girl" **

"**Chad is not some girl its Gabriella and you're not going to change my mind I'm staying I'm not going to High Flyers" **

"**Come on man this is a once in a lifetime opportunity you have to go" **

**I backed away from the screen door I had heard enough. I ran to Troy's ran I looked on his desk scrambling through papers trying to find evidence to support those claims. Then I saw it my heart dropped to the floor the acceptance letter from High Flyers I wanted to scream cry squeal all in the same breath but I mostly I wanted to cry Troy was giving up High Flyers for me he really did love me I felt my heart explode. That had to be the sweetest thing anyone had every done for me. "Gabriella what are you doing" Troy asked from the door**

**I shot up "nothing I was just about to come downstairs to find you what took you so long" I said quickly trying to divert his attention. **

"**Um nothing I was talking on the phone with my mom, so did you find a movie for us to watch" **

"**Uh yeah I picked out How to lose a guy in 10 days" **

**Troy rolled his eyes "a chick flick alright anything for you babe" **

**I smiled "yeah you would anything for me" I said softly……still gripping the letter in my hands anything for me I repeated to myself **

**Author's Note Okay okay we are at a check point with this story 19 more chapters to go as for my favfan your name will be featured ina coming chapter also I'm in the midst of making a new story call Forbidden Fires so I hope everyone checks that out I haven't posted it yet it should be up sometime tomorrow I think well any who I hope you all enjoyed this chapter tell me what you think Did Troy make the right decison and staying or do you think you should go and do you think its selfish of Gabriella to want Troy to stay and give up a once in a lifetime opportunity give me feedback I really want reviews because you guys haven't really been giving many any i need ideas for the story so tell me what you think please No SILENT READERS **

**XOXO **

**Heaven**


	24. Chapter 22 Love Will Lead You Back

**Chapter 22 Love Will Lead You Back **

**Artist: Taylor Dayne **

_**Love will Lead you back **_

_**Someday I just know that love will lead you back to my arms.**_

**Gabriella pov **

**I'd been feeling the letter pressed against the inside of my coat all day. I didn't know how to take the letter. So Troy got into High Flyers year round program and apparently he wasn't going because of me. I know it was horrible but I couldn't help but squeal Troy was giving up High Flyers for me. It was a dream, in my opinion Troy had just proven his love for me. I was walking on cloud nine. I was in the car with Troy he was taking me back to the dorms we sat in a comfortable silence I left Troy to his thoughts while I focused on the inner debate that was going on in my head. **

_**Troy staying for me he's staying for me someone scream it from the roof tops. **_

_**Oh yeah sure scream the fact that your boyfriend is giving up his dream to be with you**_

_**Why shouldn't I be happy I'm finally confident in this relationship **_

_**If this is making you confident in this relationship then you guys need to seriously break up **_

_**Oh please what do you know **_

_**What do you mean what do I know I'm you we know the same things dummy**_

_**Whatever I'm not going to argue with you tell me why shouldn't I be happy **_

_**I can't believe how selfish you are Terrin was right do you care about anybody other then yourself **_

_**Why is it that when someone reaches for their own happiness that is considered selfish**_

_**Because you're letting someone give up their dream in the process**_

_**I gave up my dream for him. **_

_**What dream was that **_

_**I quit working at the club **_

_**Oh please don't use that shit you quit the club for a number of reasons . **_

_**Yeah and the main one was to work on my relationship **_

_**Gabby stop making excuses you are so wrong only a part of you realize how wrong you are. **_

_**LALALALALALALALA I can't here you **_

_**Oh yeah you're being really mature. Its your decision you want to continue to have your cake, but you know you can't always eat it too.**_

**I shook my head I couldn't believe I'd just had a full on conversation with myself I was going insane. **

**Troy pov **

**I looked at Gabriella she seemed to be battling some demons. She looked confused then serious then sarcastic. I was starting to worry was she going crazy. I focused my attention back on to the road. I pulled up to Gabriella's dorm I turned towards Gabriella and she looked out of it. **

"**Angel" I said softly **

**No reply **

"**Angel" I said again nudging her shoulder **

**She looked up at me in surprise **

"**Troy oh we're here" **

"**Babe were you sleep" **

"**No I was just in a deep day dream" **

**I looked away "Um I'll walk you to your door" I said changing the subject**

**I got out the car and went around to her side I opened the door for her. **

"**thank you" she said as I helped her out of the car, **

**We walked towards her dorm. **

"**So I guess I'll call you later" **

"**Sure are you going back to your dorm" **

"**Uh no actually I thought I'd go back home my mom wants me to meet this guy she's been seeing" **

**Wants you're approval huh" **

"**I suppose, you know she really haven't dated anyone since my dads death she seemed to really like this guy you should have seen her, when she was telling me about him she was like giggling and acting really weird I never seen that side of my mom before" **

**Gabriella laughed "Yeah there's nothing like a new love" **

**We arrived at her door Gabriella looked up at me with laughing eyes. My eyes darken as I looked at her she was so beautiful. "What" she asked laughingly. **

**I had no words I just pushed her against the door and looked her in the eyes. She started breathing heavily. "This is new I don't think we've ever said good bye like this" she said **

**I laughed huskily "Well you know me I always like to try something new" **

**I gently massaged her cheek before leaning down and kissing her. **

**I thrust my tongue deep into the inner crevices of her mouth gently sucking on her tongue enjoying the taste of her. She tasted of chocolate mints and something else, something that was wholly Gabriella. **

**She moaned softly as one of my hands kneaded her breast while my other hand still massaged her cheek. I trailed kisses along her cheek tugging on her earlobe slipping my tongue inside her ear. I felt her shudder against me. I smiled against her ear. I knew what that did to her. I decided to pull back at the rate we were going we'd be making love outside the door. I pulled away from her. **

**She looked up at me with dazed eyes. "Why'd you stop" she asked **

**I laughed softly 'Because I'd prefer not to make love to you in the open" **

**She laughed "Well you have to admit it would be something to tell the kids" **

"**Alright Angel I do believe I must be leaving now" I said laughing**

**She sighed "If you must a kiss before you leave" **

"**That goes without saying" I said before leaning down and kissing her soundly on the lips. We broke apart after three more rounds of kissing.. "I'll call you later" I said softly **

"**Kay I love you" **

**I felt my heart stop I hated when she said that. "Okay bye babe" . **

**Gabriella went into the house. I headed back to my car. Once I got into my car I started to think about my inability to say the words I love you to Gabriella maybe it was something wrong with me. **

**Gabriella pov **

**I walked in my room feeling a little conflicted I just wished Troy would say the words I wish he'd just say he loves me. I sat on my bed and kicked off my shoes I was exhausted. I took the letter out of my pocket I starred at if for an eternity I re-read it again and again. After I read the letter for the hundredth time I finally sat it on the night stand. I laid my head on my pillow and drifted into a troubled sleep. **

_**I opened my eyes and looked around I wasn't in my dorm anymore I had no idea where I was. "MOMMY" someone screamed. I got out of the bed and looked around the room. It was about the size of my dorm with the queen size bed taking up half the room and a dresser in the corner. I opened up the bedroom door and was greeted with a long narrow hall way. I walked down the hallway I went into the first room I saw. It was a nursery "mommy, mommy" a toddler squealed I turned around wondering who she was talking about. **_

"_**Mom" another voice came from behind me I turned and saw a 5 year old boy with brown hair walk towards me "mom we're hungry" **_

"_**Uh who are you talking to" I asked **_

_**The boy laughed "funny mommy I'm talking to you, Rainn is in the kitchen waiting for you and Angelea needs a diaper change" **_

_**I laughed "who are they" **_

_**The little boy looked at me questioningly "mommy are you okay, Rainn and Angelea are your daughters and I'm Jack your son" **_

_**I laughed again "My daughters my son" I felt the room spinning and the next thing I knew darkness. **_

_**I awoke to find myself back into what seemed to be my bedroom. I looked up and saw a familiar face Terrin. **_

"_**Oh my god Terrin I'm so glad you're here I think I'm going crazy, I woke up this morning and there were these kids saying I was there mother" **_

_**Terrin looked at me puzzled. **_

_**While she looked at me I looked at her she looked different her hair was shorter and she wore heavier make-up and it looked like she was pregnant. **_

"_**Terrin you look do different are you prepping for a role" **_

_**Terrin looked at me confused again "Ok Gabby I told you last week I'm taking a break from my career for a little bit you know now that I'm pregnant" **_

_**I felt dizzy again Terrin pregnant how? **_

"_**Okay I think I'm going crazy Terrin you're pregnant who have you been seeing" **_

"_**Gabriella I've been married for the last three years you know my husband Aiden" **_

"_**Married" **_

"_**yeah married and so are you but a little ahead me with the twins and little Angelea" **_

"_**I have kids I'm only 19" **_

"_**Gabriella you're starting to scare me, you're 30" **_

"_**What 30 oh my god what is going on, is this a joke is my mom playing a joke on me" **_

"_**Okay Gabs stop playing one of your infamous games." **_

"_**No Terrin you don't understand last night when I fell asleep I was in our dorm room at UOA., I wasn't married I didn't have kids I don't know where I am" **_

"_**Gabriella stop it stop playing you're scaring Jack and Rainn" **_

_**I sat back in the bed what the hell was going on this was crazy was I in some type of parallel universe was this a dream I had no idea but for the time being I'd play along. **_

"_**Sorry Ter I just don't feel well I think I hit my head so do you mind telling me about my kids" **_

_**Terrin looked at me suspiciously but preceded to tell me everything I needed to know "Okay Rainn and Jack are the twins they're 5 Angelea is the baby she's two and the newest addition is exactly 3 months" **_

_**I looked at her in surprise "I didn't see another baby" **_

_**Terrin laughed "of course not silly its in your stomach, you're 3 months pregnant you're due in June and I'm due in March" **_

"_**Oh what's my husband's name" **_

_**Terrin shook her head "Girl you've been dating him since high school Troy silly" **_

_**I gasped "Troy I'm married to Troy and we have 3 I mean 4 kids whoa" **_

"_**Yeah ever since you got married you've guys been pretty much making babies" **_

"_**Whoa never in my wildest dreams I'd think we'd be married with nearly 4 kids, can you take me to see my kids" I said **_

_**Terrin shook her head and escorted me to the kitchen I walked in the kitchen to find two 5 year old kids and a 2 year old in a high chair **_

_**I looked first to Jack he looked so much like Troy it was ridiculous only thing different were the eyes it looked to me like he had my chocolaty brown eyes my eyes wandered to Rainn she was my carbon copy except for the eyes she had Troy's blue-blue eyes which was a stunning contrast against the little girls olive skin and black hair. I looked to the curly haired baby seated in the high chair she was the mixture of Troy and I like if are hair was merged if our eyes were merged together she was both of our twins with dark brown hair not black yet not fully brown she had hazel eyes that one minute they looked brown the next light green. I looked at all the kids and couldn't help but think damn we made so good looking kids those kids were beyond gorgeous. "hey mommy" Rainn said eating her cereal "are you feeling better" **_

_**I smiled and kneeled down "I'm fine sweetie mommy was not feeling well" **_

"_**Mommy is it out new brother or sister that's making you not feel well" Jack asked **_

_**My hand went instantly to my stomach "uh yeah sweetie that's exactly it." **_

_**Then Angelea started crying and motioning for me to pick her up I went over to her and scooped her in my arms it was so weird my baby, Troy's baby this had to be the weirdest dream ever but it felt so real. Once I calmed Angelea down I sat her back and the high chair and went to the bathroom I looked at myself in the mirror Terrin said I was 30 I didn't look to different except my hair was longer my boobs were bigger but that was about it maybe I had a couple of extra lines on my face I'm not sure. I poked and prodded at my face trying to find something different between 19 year old Gabriella and 30 year old Gabriella. Not finding much of a difference I finally gave up and went to inspect the house. Apparently I lived in a three bedroom apartment with two bathrooms. Living room and a joint kitchen/ dining room I was a little surprised by the shabbiness of the apartment. I hadn't expected me and Troy to be living like this. Speaking of Troy where was he I'd seen our kids and Terrin but no Troy. **_

_**I walked into the living room to find Terrin sitting on the couch reading a magazine that she happened to be on the cover of. "Where are the kids" I asked sitting down. **_

"_**Oh the twins are in their room watching spongebob and Angelea is in her room sleep." **_

"_**Okay where's Troy I don't remember seeing him this morning" **_

"_**Gabs you don't remember that's why I'm here you called me because you two got into a really big fight this morning" **_

"_**what do know what it was about" **_

"_**Something about money" **_

_**I looked around my suppose to be house money seemed to be what we were lacking in our household. **_

'_**Terrin uh do you mind telling what do we do, you know Troy and I, where do we work". **_

"_**Well you're currently unemployed and Troy works at the car dealership you know the place he's been working for the last 10 years." **_

"_**Car dealership that doesn't sound like Troy how did he end up at a dealership" I said **_

_**Terrin eyes rounded a bit before saying 'Well after he didn't go to High Flyers a lot of the scouts really wasn't interested in him so he quit basketball junior year and then you got pregnant-" "whoa wait a minute I got pregnant but the twins are only 5" I said interrupting her. **_

_**She looked at me and shook her head disbelievingly " like I said you got pregnant and you guys got married. Troy got a job at the dealership, but when you had the baby it was stillborn" **_

"_**What my first baby died, that's horrible poor troy poor me, okay but that still doesn't explain why Troy is working at a dealership why didn't he quit" **_

"_**Well after college you two stayed together, um then about 6 years ago a scout for the Lakers came to see Troy they were having open try-outs and wanted Troy to try out so you guys discussed it and Troy quit his job and he was about to go away with the Lakers and you were going to go with him until you found out you were pregnant with the twins, so since it wasn't a guaranteed spot on the Lakers team Troy didn't go and he went back to the dealership and that's how he's been there" **_

"_**I don't get it if Troy's working why am I not working" **_

"_**Well after the baby died you quit school and went into a depression by the time you got out of it you guys needed money I tried to loan you some but you know your pride so you start working at McDonalds then when the twins were born you quit and Troy started working doubles" **_

"_**This is not my life" I said putting my head in my lap**_

_**Terrin rubbed my shoulders "it'll be okay" she said then she glanced at her watch "oh shit I'm late for my doctors appointment I'll call you later okay" she said getting up and heading for the door. I walked Terrin out feeling sad. She was the only lifeline I had at the moment I didn't know if I was friends with any of my friends from college so therefore I had no one to talk to. I walked towards the back of the apartment this was my house this was my life. A 30 year old unemployed mother of nearly 4 who lived in a shabby three bedroom home. I shrugged my shoulders at least I had Troy and we seemed to be happy beside the arguing that morning something I still needed to investigate. I spent the rest of the day playing with the twins and Angelea at around 5 I started dinner since I had no idea what time Troy usually got home I guesstimated around 7 and I wanted everything to be perfect for him when he arrived. I cooked Troy's favorite food orange chicken with wild rice. I was finished cooking by 7 after 7 30 rolled around I fed the kids when 8 came I gave the kids their bath and put them to sleep. By 9 still no Troy at 10 I put the food away at 11, I looked out the window trying to figure out where my husband was. By 12 I gave up and went to bed, by 4 Troy came walking in our room. I'd laid in bed for 3 hours wide awake waiting for him so as soon as he turned on the light I sat up. He looked a little startled to see me. I looked at Troy he was 32 and he looked better then ever not much had changed except he had more facial hair and he was getting grey hairs around the temples of his hair line he also looked tired his eyes were bloodshot red. For a second I felt bad for him he looked so exhausted but then I remember what time it was and got angry all over again. **_

"_**Troy do you know what time it is" **_

_**He glared at me "Gabriella don't start with this bullshit again you know where I was" **_

_**I crossed my arms around my chest "actually I don't its Monday and you're coming in a 4 in the morning where were you" **_

_**Troy massaged his eyes "Gabriella you know, okay we've been through this already I'm tired I just want to go to sleep" he walked into the bathroom I ran over to the door and watched him strip off his clothes then step into the shower, another thing that changed for the better was his body. I started to feel the familiar ache in my private area he still had the power to turn me on at any moment. I went over to shower a part of me wanted to jump in with him but I was so furious at him how dare he walk in at 4 in the morning and not give me an exclamation other then "you know" he had grown some pretty big balls in the last 11 years. Instead of jumping in the shower with him I bent and picked up his clothes they smelt of women's perfume that was odd I dropped the clothes in the hamper and as I turned to leave I noticed a piece of foil picking out of Troy's pants pocket. Please tell me that's not what I think it is. I thought to myself. I bent over and picked it up a used condom wrapper with a smiley face on it. I felt my heart stop he was cheating on me. I went and sat on the bed not wanting to draw any conclusions until I confronted Troy. Troy came out the bathroom in a pair of pajamas. He ignored my presence. **_

_**I spoke "Troy what is this" I asked holding up the condom wrapper. **_

_**He looked at it and shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly "A condom" **_

"_**I know what it is why is a open condom wrapper in your pocket" **_

_**He sighed "I forgot to throw it away" **_

"_**What! You forgot to throw it away so you're cheating on me" **_

"_**Gabriella don't stand there and act all innocent like you didn't know every Monday it's the same thing I go see Sierra and I come home" **_

_**I was flabbergasted my husband was cheating on me and from the looks of it I was okay with it "what's happened to me" I whispered under my breath. I started to sob into my hands, what type of woman had I turned into better yet what type of man had Troy turned into to cheat on his pregnant wife. "Troy" I said my voice breaking. **_

"_**WHAT? I'M NOT IN THE FUCKING MOOD FOR THIS SHIT" he yelled **_

_**That was it I'd had enough "IN THE MOOD FOR WHAT SHIT YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME I'M FUCKING PREGNANT WITH YOU'RE FOURTH CHILD AND YOU'RE OUT CHEATING ON ME" **_

"_**I DON'T WANT THAT DAMN BABY, YOU KNOW THAT WE CAN'T AFFORD ANOTHER FUCKING CHILD" **_

"_**WHAT, HOW COULD I LET YOU CHEAT ON ME AND LET YOU TALK ABOUT OUR CHILD AS IF IT WERE NOTHING" **_

"_**The same way you let me give up all my hopes and dreams the same way you let me give up High Flyers I fucking hate you. You let me give up everything for you not once saying no Troy go for it you always just stood there and let me give it up all for you well I hope it was all worth it " Troy sneered **_

_**I stopped right there I had no more words. Only thing left to do was walk away I walked out the bedroom and went to check on the kids to see if we'd waken them. I stood over Angelea's crib she was so beautiful I felt the tears gather in my eyes this was all my fault I wanted it all and now I had it all and turns out me and Troy hated each other he was cheating on me and he despised out unborn child so much for happy endings. I kissed Angelea on the forehead before leaving out. I walked back into my bedroom all traces of Troy was gone I looked in the drawer all of his belongings were gone . I laid on the bed crying I knew what I had to do……**_

_***End Dream* **_

**I awoke tears streaming down my face I had no idea what happened last night the only thing I could remember was an apartment I was so annoyed I hated it when I couldn't remember my dreams, there was a nagging suspicion in my head that it was a dream I wanted to remember I got up out the bed and wiped my eyes and headed to the bathroom. When I came back to my room I put all my things down I looked at the clock it was only 9. I sat on my bed and started replaying the dream but I could hardly remember it. It seemed as though the longer I was up the more blurry the dream became. I got up and started cleaning maybe that would keep my occupied and stop me from going crazy trying to remember that dream. As I was cleaning up my eyes wandered to a piece of paper balled up I picked it up and read. It was Troy's acceptance letter. Then it all came flooding back to me the whole dream the kids Terrin, Troy everything. I moaned in distress as I recalled all the horrible things Troy said to me it seemed so real like he really meant it. I looked down at the letter its like the words leapt off the page and were taunting me. I knew the descion I had to make damn if I wanted to do it but I knew I had to. **

**I put the letter in my pocket, grabbed my phone I needed to make a call on my way to Troy's house **

**30 minutes later I was in Troy's bedroom he was in a chair watching a basketball game. "Hey Troy-boy" I said sitting on him" he looked at me and smiled "hey Angel what are you doing here" I looked at him for a moment before responding "you gotta get up" **

"**Why?" he asked **

**I got up and turned away from him he stood up "Gabriella" he said **

**I turned back towards him I pulled the letter out of my pocket "because of this" I said hold the letter to him. **

**He grabbed the letter "how did you get this" he asked **

"**I found it yesterday, Troy why didn't you tell me" **

"**What difference does it make I already made my decision" **

"**Troy you can't give up high flyers" I said **

"**Gabriella don't start I've made my mind up I'm not going I can do perfectly well at UOA" **

**My mind flashed back to my dream. I shook my head no "No Troy this is your dream a once in a lifetime opportunity I'm not going to let you give that up for me" **

"**Gabriella do you know what that would mean if I went to that school that means years away not just 3 months I'm talking years" **

**I stepped towards him I tucked his hair behind his ear "I refuse to be you're downfall I never want you to regret anything less of all this I don't want to hear you ever say I hate you, I gave up my dream for you, never you are going to go to this school and kick ass now what do you say to that" **

**Troy grabbed me and held me in his arms his chin resting against the top of my head. **

"**What's going to happen to us" he said **

**I smiled despite the tears that threatened to fall down " I'm not worried, Love will lead you back you won't be gone from my heart just from my school, I love you and no matter where you go that will never change". **

**Troy didn't say anything he just pulled me harder against him. I knew without words what just happened Troy was leaving….**

**Author's note I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter I hope it didn't confuse you to much, If I get 160 reviews by Sunday I'll post another chapter up so if you like what you read PLS Review. NO SILENT READERS **

**XOXO  
Heaven **


	25. 23 I will be right here waiting 4 U

**Chapter 23 I will be right here waiting for you **

**Artist: Richard Marx **

_**Ocean's apart day after day **_

_**Where ever you go what ever you do **_

_**I will be right here waiting for you **_

_**What ever it takes or how my heart breaks I**_

_**Will be right here waiting for you. **_

**Gabriella pov **

**It was official Troy was moving tomorrow. Since last night when I told him to go everything been really chaotic. I'd surprised Troy by already calling Mr. Lewis and telling him Troy had changed his mind about not going. Now we were racing against time to get all of Troy's things packed before 9 pm tomorrow, he was taking the redeye . Troy and I were in his room packing all of his stuff it was so weird packing all his memories in boxes. But in an odd sense it was kind of fun going down memory lane with him. I was kind of pretending that we were just cleaning out Troy's room it helped ease the pain a bit. I was in the closet Troy was cleaning out his dresser. I then came across a picture of me and Troy I had to be about 8 and Troy was 9 Halloween I laughed we looked so goofy my head resting against his shoulder him dressed like scream wielding a knife over my head. I felt the tears come again. "Angel" **

**I turned around and gave a small smile "Halloween " I said holding up the picture. **

**Troy grabbed the picture from my hand and laughed "you look so innocent and trusting while I looked like I was about to kill you" **

**I laughed "yeah something's never change" **

**Troy looked insulted "Something's never change eh" **

**Troy then grabbed me and threw me on the bed and started tickling me I laughed hysterically trying to avoid his hands and lips. **

**Then the tickling started to cease and his hands became more sensual gliding up and down my bare midriff. It was amazing how one minute we were playing then just by one touch or look the intense sexual attraction between us went up into a blazing fire. I started to shudder as he began trailing kisses on my stomach . He was kissing me, licking my neck, sucking on my earlobe and fondling my breasts.**

**My breath was ragged, I wanted him. I felt that dull ache forming between my legs .Troy lifted the sports bra off me he then**

**bent down and took my nipple in his extremely hot mouth.**

**I cried out and bucked against him. **

**My body was on fire, I wanted to feel every inch of him and he was ultimately touchable.**

**I ran my hands over his abdomen, sucking on his neck and kissing his shoulder.**

**He let me go and laid down, pulling me on top of him.**

**I bent down staring into his hooded gaze, keeping eye contact I stuck out my tongue and licked his nipple before kissing it, then sucking on it.**

**Troy smiled at me and , cupping both breast. I moaned closing my eyes and letting my head fall back. **

**I begun to press myself against his hard stomach rubbing my pussy against his muscles.**

**He flipped us over and pulled my pants off, then my underwear. He pushed my legs open, I felt his satin hair rub against my thigh, the I felt his mouth against me.**

**He darted his tongue in, lapped sucked and kissed me, until the friction he was causing was unbearable, and I felt the hot liquid burst like a balloon.**

**He wrapped my legs around his torso, leaned over positioning himself. He entered me slowly**

**I moaned and bucked against him. Wishing he'd go faster but he didn't he continued to go at his own pace it as though he was trying to savor this moment. He pulled out then pushed back in. I moaned every time he withdrew he was such a fucking tease. "please Troy harder faster" I groaned pitifully **

"**you want it faster, harder" Troy growled as he started to increase the pace. I moaned as He started pounding into me, pushing, shoving and it felt so good.**

**I was in heaven, having him there was magnificent, the way our bodies seemed to fit one another.**

**Then the pressure built up again, he reached between us rubbing me making me feel even more pressure then I reached the pinnacle of completion .**

**I saw stars for a couple seconds, I was tired, my heart was beating very fast. Troy collapsed on me as he emptied himself inside of me. Our breathing ragged I felt a single tear fall from my eye. This was our last time together. After tomorrow no more Troy. Troy pulled me closer to him "I wish we could stay just like this forever" he whispered in my ear. I smiled "only in my dreams" **

**We both fell asleep we knew we shouldn't have but we didn't care, at that moment laying in each others arms we forgot about everything except each other. **

**I awoke in Troy's arms I almost forgot where I was. I looked around and saw boxes everywhere I looked to the digital clock 3 am "SHIT"! I yelled **

**Troy jumped up "What is it babe" he asked sleepily **

"**Troy we went to sleep its three in the morning you leave in less then 24 hours."  
"Damn alright Angel we need to see what's all left" **

**I thought for a moment "Well we've cleaned out your dorm we just need to finish this room then you'll be ready" **

"**Okay so lets get to it" Troy said getting up **

**We moved in a frenzy throwing things everywhere trying to hurry up finally at around 6 in the morning we were done Troy collapsed on the bed and I collapsed on Troy. He resting his hand in my hair "So this is it, I'm really leaving" **

**I gave a small laugh 'You just now realizing that" **

"**Yea I guess I am" **

**I felt the steady beat of Troy's heart beneath me I heard him breathe and in no time I was asleep again. **

**Then next time I arouse it was to find the sun shining on my face and Troy no where in sight. I got out the bed and was surprised to find that all the boxes we packed were gone. Troy's room looked so empty all his trophies all his clothes everything was gone only thing left was his bed the T.V and the dressers. I walked across the floor and went towards the door before leaving the room I cast one more forlorn glance at the room where it all happened at the room where I fell in love with Troy the room I'd have no reason to step into after this day. I turned and walked away knowing that my heart was two seconds away from breaking. **

**I went downstairs to find Troy he wasn't around I went in the kitchen to find his mom sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee "hey Emily" I said **

**She looked at me and smiled "Gabriella I forgot you were here, come sit down lets chat" **

**I sat down I loved Mrs. Bolton she was so pretty and nice she made me very comfortable so comfortable in fact that when I was 10 she told me to stop calling her Mrs. Bolton and call her Emily. **

**Emily handed me a cup of coffee I added some cream and sugar then brought the cup to my mouth. **

"**So how are you holding up" she asked **

"**I'm fine I guess this is really hard for me to see him go, ugh I don't how you're doing it" **

"**yeah well its hard but you haven't lived with him for nearly 20 years" she joked **

**I laughed "where is he anyway" **

"**Oh he left about a hour ago said he had something to do he was in such a rush he forgot his cell phone" Emily glanced at her watch "he better be getting back here soon we have to be at the airport in 6 hours" **

"**What, what time is it" I asked **

"**Uh its 2:59" **

**My eyes widened with shock "Whoa that's called really oversleeping" I said with a laugh**

"**Well you deserved it you two were up all last night packing his stuff" **

**I looked down at my lap my cheeks growing warm that wasn't all we were doing I thought myself**

"**Well Emily I think I'll go and try to find him" I said getting up to leave **

"**Wait Gabriella, I wanted to say thanks I know that Troy was about to give up High Flyers for you he tried to deny he was but I knew it, and I also know you told him to go and I just really want to thank I know how you feel about my son so I know how hard that must've been" **

**I sighed "No problem, I love Troy and I could never have let him give up his dreams for me, I'll see you later it was nice talking to you" **

"**Bye sweetie" **

**I left Troy's home. I went to around the neighborhood looking for him. When I didn't find him anywhere in the neighborhood I went to his dorm. I walked in his dorm I heard a noise coming from the back I was shocked to see two lanky boys moving a dresser around. "I'm sorry I didn't know someone was moving in here already" I said **

**The boy's looked at me desire oozing out their pores "No problem babe you can stop by anytime" **

**I snorted in disgust and left the dorm. Once outside I sat on the curb where the hell was Troy he was like MIA. I raked my hand through my hair. I was getting frustrated time was going by it was 4 o' clock Troy left in 5 hours. Then out of no where it hit. I got up and ran to my car I knew exactly where Troy was. **

**I arrived at my destination and ran down the boardwalk, off in a distance I saw him the love of my life standing there by the, railing looked out on the beach. I walked up to him **

"**So this is where you disappeared to" **

**Troy turned to look at me "How'd you know" **

**I let a deep breath "I thought of the place where we had the most laughs and the most tears" I put my arm out to him "Shall we m'dear go eat junk food and ride roller coasters until we puke" I said in a fake British accent. Troy linked his arm into mine "We shall" he said in a even worse British accent. We laughed as we headed to the amusement park. **

**We spent hours on the roller coasters. Then we went for a swim. We made out in the ocean we horse played him dunking me, me trying to dunk him. When it was all over we laid on the beach my head on his chest his arms wrapped securely around me. We watched as the sun went down the tears were once again coming. I tried with all my might not to cry but couldn't help it. This sunset was different because I knew this would be the last sunset where we got to act like little kids the sunset where all our inhibitions flew out the window. Next sunset we looked at together we'd be different we'd be adults. Troy gripped my shoulders "this is one hell of a sunset" Troy said speaking into the silence. **

**I sniffed back the tears "Yeah the best I've ever seen" **

"**Gabriella we'll have another one I promise" **

"**I'm going to hold you to that, now shut up the sun is about to peak, my favorite part when the sun and sea become one" I said dreamily As the sun began to melt into the sea Troy tilted my chin up and kissed me on the mouth. **

**We pulled away from each other slowly "I'm glad I spent my last day with you, you're the only one who could make it special". he murmured against my mouth. I responded by pressing my mouth against his. **

**8:50 **

**I was here again the place I hated. The airport, me and troy held hands as we approached the terminal, I started to feel lightheaded. "Flight 560 Albuquerque New Mexico to Los Angeles California will start boarding" **

**I looked at Troy anxiously here we go a part of me really wanted him to scream at the top of his lungs I love you and I'm staying for you. That didn't happen of course. Troy hugged me and tears came down I could no longer keep them at bay they came in full force. Troy pulled away from me "what's this" he asked pointing at my tears. **

**I sniffed "I'm sorry Troy but I'm really going to miss you I'm going to miss us I'm sorry I told myself I wasn't going to cry but I can't help it I love you so much and I'm going to miss you" **

**Troy grabbed my face and wiped the tears away "Don't worry, I'm coming back just promise you'll be right here waiting for me" **

**I started crying again "I promise" I said **

"**you promise what" **

"**I promise I'll be here waiting for you" I said through tears. Troy gave me a finally kiss. "I'm coming back" he whispered against my cheek. That only made me cry harder. Then they made the final call for his flight, Troy pulled away from me and headed to the terminal. I stood there tears streaming down my face it was like I wasn't just saying goodbye to Troy I was saying goodbye to childhood this was the first step. Chasing your dreams the first step to adulthood. I stood at the terminal 30 minutes after Troy's plane had taken off I just couldn't walk away this was real he was really truly gone. **

**Finally I left. I dragged myself back to the car and went home. Praying eventually the pain would ease. **

**Author's Note Okay so this story is about to do a complete turn around some people might not like it but some very interesting things are about to take place I hope you liked this chapter um I'll post more as soon as I can leave comments leave reviews please NO SILENT READERS and bye the bye I haven't forgotten about my favfan so omg444888 you will be featured in one of the upcoming chapters I won't tell what character you'll play just know it'll be a important one. So toddles for now **

**XOXO **

**Heaven **


	26. Chapter 24 Iris

**Chapter 24 Iris **

**Artist: The Goo Goo Dolls **

_**I don't want the world to see me **_

_**Cuz, I don't that that'd understand **_

**Gabriella pov **

**Troy was gone he was really gone and I couldn't face I couldn't face the world. For weeks I stayed in my room not going out for anything other class food and the bathroom, I hadn't talked to my mom and friends in a month. I was really depressed without him. I hadn't realized how attached I'd become to Troy he was such a part of my everyday life. I didn't know how to live without him. I hated feeling like this it wasn't fun feeling like half of you were missing. Me and Troy talked but it wasn't enough. If anything the phone calls made me miss him more. I didn't know how to talk to anyone because I just knew they wouldn't understand, **

**4 months that how long it took me to join the rest of the world .I missed him so much it was unreal. But like the saying goes life goes on. **

**Since troy left I'd been focusing on my school work I had a new job at a little French café and I was ducking and dodging out of record studios trying my singing thing, **

**It was another lonely Saturday, I'd decided to go over my parents house to help them get ready for winter. **

"**Mom" I yelled walking through the front door. **

"**In here sweetie" a muffled sound said came from the basement. I went downstairs to see my mom on the floor going through a old box. **

"**Mom" I said **

**She looked at me I could tell she'd been crying earlier **

"**mom what's wrong" I asked bending down**

**She sniffed "Nothing I just saw these pictures of you and Ana and I just remembered you were my babies and how the years have you guys" I looked down at the pictures that was causing my mother such distress. **

**They were all scattered on the floor I picked one up and smiled it was adorable. **

**I was 1 and Ana was 3 I had baby food smeared all over my face and Ana was leaned over kissing my cheek. I felt tears well in my eyes I'd forgotten what it was like to have a big sister. I remember the days when me and Ana couldn't bear to be apart. Now look at us Ana hated me so much she actually tried to kill me. I picked up the photos I really didn't want to think about Ana actually I'd made a point to not think about her at all because truth be told every time I thought of her I wanted to cry it just hurt so much to know your sister hates you and you don't even know the reason why. **

**My mom looked at me and smiled "Okay lets stop going down memory lane and get to cleaning out this basement. **

**Me and my mom worked on the basement for hours my dad came and joined us. I had a lot of fun with them, I'd been so wrapped up in my own life I'd forgotten how funny and crazy my parents were. **

**At around 9 I left my parents and went home. **

**I collapsed on my bed ready for sleep. **

**Troy pov **

**High Flyers was great. I was learning more about basketball then I ever thought to know. I had a lot of friends and offers to go pro was pouring left and right. **

**Life for me was actually going perfect. I missed Gabriella, but I was still so happy to be at High Flyers.  
"Ah man um me and a couple of the guys were about to go to the bar up the street you want to go" my roommate Bryant asked**

"**Sure dude I'll be there in a second" I said I pulled out my cell phone I hadn't spoken to Gabriella in two days **

**Phone conversation:**

**Gabriella: Hello **

**Troy : hey babe how are you **

**Gabriella :I'm fine a little tired and little down **

**Troy: what's wrong?**

**Gabriella: well today I helped my parents clean out the basement and I saw a lot of old pictures of me and Ana and I started thinking about the times when we was closer then close and I realized how much I miss having a older sister**

**Troy (pauses): So why don't you go visit her **

**Gabriella: I don't know wouldn't it be weird it's been a year**

**Troy: Babe I think its time to go see your sister. **

**Gabriella" I guess you're right, what would I do without **

**Troy: you'd probably crawl under a rock and die**

**Gabriella(laughs) Okay Romeo I'm about to go bed I'll talk to you later**

**Troy: Alright bye. **

**End of Conversation**

"**Alright dude you coming" **

**I looked up "Yeah lets go" I said grabbing my jacket. **

**Gabriella pov **

**I hung up the phone with Troy feeling better about going to see Ana. I sighed and laid back in my bed I was exhausted it'd been a long day **

**Troy pov **

**I was having a ball I was little tipsy. But that was okay girls were grabbing me grinding on me, it was crazy if it was one thing to be said about California girls they were very aggressive they weren't afraid to grab you and kiss you. Things were going good I went to the bar to get me another beer. **

"**Ah man can I get a beer" I asked the bartender **

**I reached in my pocket, to pay for my drink **

"**I got Jack" a voice said behind me **

**I turned and saw a gorgeous blonde standing beside me. **

"**Thanks" I said **

"**No problem, I'm Alison" she said extending her hand **

"**Troy" **

"**So Troy would you like to dance" **

**I downed my beer **

"**Sure" **

**Alison guided me to the dance floor and I got a full view of her shape I had to admit she was banging she had curves in all the right places. **

**We began dancing and flirting. **

"**I have to admit Troy that I've been watching all night and your pretty hot" **

**I smiled even though I knew I was dancing with the devil I couldn't help it **

"**Your pretty hot yourself" I said into her ear. **

**She smiled at me. "Do you want to go back to my place" **

**I smiled I didn't known what it was about this girl, but she intrigued. **

"**Lets go" I said. **

**I left the club not caring about anyone or anything and completely forgetting that I had a girlfriend back in Albuquerque.**

**Gabriella pov **

**I woke up the next morning feeling rejuvenated, Talking to Troy made me feel better about everything, That phone call last night made me feel better about the whole situation. Knowing that he'd be there for me even though we were miles apart spoke volumes about the strength of our relationship. **

**I got up took a shower threw on some jogging pants and t shirt. I was on my way to visit Ana this would be the first I seen her in nearly a year. **

**I arrived at the hospital feeling nervous. **

"**Hey I'm here to see Anabella Montez" I said to the receptionist **

"**Hold on let me page Dr. Richards, you can sigh in" she said **

**I sighed in, and waited for the doctor. **

"**Hello, I'm Dr. Richards Anabella's doctor" **

"**Hey I'm Gabriella Montez Anabella's sister" **

"**Oh your Gabriella I've heard a lot about you" **

**I blushed I couldn't imagine what Ana been telling him**

"**Okay Ms. Montez I just want you to be warned Ana might not respond to you or she might respond to you it all depends on how she's feeling, but you're about to meet a girl completely different from the Ana you remember. **

**He said as we walked down the hall. Once outside Ana's door the doctor asked me to give the security guard my purse. **

**I handed it to him. **

"**Here we go" Dr. Richards said. **

**I gave a small smile. **

**We went inside the room. **

**Ana was laying on the bed she had some sleeping mask over her eyes **

**I looked at the doctor questioningly **

"**When she first got here she had trouble sleeping so we gave her that now she refuses to sleep without it, she also uses it to think" **

"**Dr. Richards is that you" Ana said **

"**Yes Ana um you have a guest" **

"**Is it my mom" she asked **

"**No" **

"**Why doesn't she take that mask off" I asked **

**Before the doctor could answer me,**

"**That doesn't sound like my mother" Ana said beginning to panic **

"**Because its not Ana its your sister she came to visit you" **

**Ana wiped the mask off her face her eyes wide with shock **

"**GET OUT" she screamed **

**I stood frozen there I couldn't move **

"**Get her out of here please, please" Ana cried**

**Dr Richards grabbed me "I'm sorry Gabriella I guess she's not ready I think you should leave**

**He escorted me down the hall. **

"**No wait Dr. Richards can you please talk to her please I need to speak with my sister please I feel as though its now or never please" I pleaded**

"**Okay go wait in the visiting room" he said reluctantly **

"**Thank you" I said heading to the visiting room **

**I waited in the visiting room for half an hour before I saw Dr. Richards come in dragging a reluctant Ana behind him. **

**I sighed Ana looked as though she'd lost weight but other then that she looked good. **

**She sat down the table sitting across from me. **

"**Okay I'll leave you two alone for a little bit" Dr. Richards said leaving me and Ana alone in the awkward silence. **

**We sat in silence me trying to make unsuccessful small talk Ana just looking at her hands. **

**After a hour of doing this. I finally decided to put all the cards on the table. **

"**Ana I came here to see to tell you I want to start over I want to be sisters again" **

**No response. **

**I continued anyway**

"**Yesterday I was helping mom clean out the basement., and I came across this old box of pictures and I found one" I took the picture from my pocket and slid it across the table. **

"**When I saw that picture for a brief moment I was taken back in time, to a time when I had a big sister who was willing to do anything for me, (sniffs) you see before I saw that picture I'd forgotten I had a sister who loved me, I'd forgotten what it was like to have a sister, I remember Ana, I remember how much I loved and how sure I was that you loved me I miss having a big sister I miss those and they were a lifetime ago but I'd be willing to do whatever it takes to get those days back. So that's all I wanted to say." I said wiping the tears away from my eyes I got up to leave **

"**I couldn't face you" Ana said softly**

**I turned around "What" **

**She looked at me tears streaming down her face **

**I was taken aback I hadn't seen Ana cry since she was 10 years old. **

"**I said I couldn't face you that's why I told you to get out, I'm so ashamed of myself I don't know how to face you, I've been thinking of this renuion for te past 7 months and I still can't think of what to say the only thing I want to tell you now is why, because I want the same thing you want I want to put this all behind me I want to be your big sister again but I cant do that until I tell you why" **

**I sat back down "Go ahead Ana tell me" **

**Ana looked down at her lap**

"**Well I guess it all started when you were born, you were born beautiful even as a baby everyone knew you were something special when you were born I barely saw mom and dad but I was okay with that because I had a baby sister and I remember when I use to beg mom for a baby sister and I finally had one and I was happy. Then as we began to grow I realized how much people preferred you to me. I was always to skinny my hair to straight always something but you were perfect. I guess I was always a little bit jealous of you I mean who wouldn't be you were the most gorgeous person and it didn't stop with your looks you were gorgeous on the inside as well. We I really started hate you was probably when I turned 12 I was beginning to grow I was going through that awkward teenage faze and when I came on my period I ran to mom to tell her and I remember her not paying attention to me because you'd just been rewarded with your poem being in the newspaper. Mom said not now Ana this is more important. I took it as Gabriella is more important., so I wasn't getting any attention from home because of the prodigal child that was Gabriella. So when my seventh grade teacher started paying me a lot of attention and told me I was beautiful I fell for it, I hadn't had the sex talk with mom, so I didn't know what to expect I fucked my teacher and thus began my sexual addiction, a year after that I traded drugs then became addicted to cocaine. I was screwed up so screwed up, you couldn't imagine I was so screwed up that I convinced myself that I was normal and all the rest of you had the problem. When I was 16 you were budding into a beauty and I'd just heard from mom that you'd be skipping a grade skipping my little sister was going to be going to high school with me. I asked myself why is she better you seemed to be better at everything, you were better looking, better in school you had a better heart you were just better. So after I heard that I was walking past your room and I heard you and Troy in there playing, and I thought it would be fun to lure Troy away from you, you two were inseparable and I thought what better way then mess with you then by taking what seemed most important to you, so I seduced him, I had no idea we were become a couple, I had no idea I would develop feelings for him, but I did. I think because of your relationship with Troy and my relationship with Troy that's what really drove me insane, because even though we were together it didn't matter all he talked about was Angel this and Angel I knew he was in love with you, and I knew you were in love with him long before either one of you realized it, but I didn't care I hated you so much, I had his body but you had his heart and I couldn't compete with that, I didn't feel bad about cheating on him, but when he found I felt as though the rest of my heart was broken. Silly I know, after me and Troy broke up and you and Troy started messing around, I really lost it. I planned everything I wanted you to die. People don't realize how powerful a emotion like jealousy is, it makes go insane you controls you, add jealous to a depressed sex and cocaine addict I surprised I didn't kill someone. All I can say now is I'm sorry and that I'm not the same person I was a year ago. My life isn't based on lies anymore mom and dad now know exactly who I am. I not pretending anymore and it feels good because for as long as I can remember I've been pretending" **

**I sat there looking into space trying to digest everything she just said to me.**

"**Wow, I never knew any of that, my god I couldn't imagine what that was like you kept everything bottled up inside for that long I wouldn't tried to kill me to if I were you" **

"**Ella don't joke about stuff like that, I'm just happy that Cal knew what we were planning I'm happy I didn't do it because now I can do everything in my power to redeem myself" **

**I reached out and touched her hand **

"**You're already on the right path, I'm glad you told me now I have a completely different outlook on what you did" **

**Ana smiled "I'm happy that you forgive I don't I would've forgiven you, that just goes to show what an amazing person you are" **

**I smiled. **

**I stayed at the hospital until visiting hours were over then I left. **

**I was tired and in need of some ice cream and a big chocolate chip cookie. **

**I opened the door to my dorm I was surprised to see Terrin there. **

"**Hey what are you doing here" I asked **

"**Well I do kind of stay here" **

"**You know what I mean" I said rolling my eyes **

"**I just wanted to stay in tonight, so why are you coming in so late" **

**I looked down "Now please don't judge me" **

"**Oh my god did you go out and have sex with a complete stranger" Terrin asked excitedly **

"**Uh no I did that yesterday" I said with a serious face**

**Terrin laughed "So if you weren't doing that then where were you" **

**I stopped laughed **

"**Okay I went to see Ana, now before you go crazy, she's changed" **

"**WHAT Gabby no, you are far to trusting god haven't you realized she can't be trusted" **

"**Terrin you don't get it, she's my sister and since you're my best friend you're suppose to support me and not argue with me" I said with a pout. **

"**Ugh okay Gabby I'll support you but that doesn't I have to like and she's going to have to do a lot for me to forgive her" **

**I ran over to Terrin and gave her a hug.**

"**Oh that's why I love you" **

"**EWW get off me" Terrin cried pushing me away. **

**I laughed "You know you love me" **

"**To bad I don't" she said **

"**Whatever, why don't you make yourself useful and order us a pizza while I go to the store and get some ice cream and maybe some movies and we can warm up those big chocolate chip cookies from Miss. Fields. **

"**Hmm you know what" Terrin said reaching for the phone.. **

**I smiled and left out the room. I had accomplished something today and I felt better then I'd felt in months. **

**Author's Note: Okay so this is just a chapter to fill in some cracks, the next chapter will be awesome. As for my favfan Omg444888 if you read this chapter you will see that you are about to play a very important character. So until next time I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to check out my profile to listen to all the songs featured in each chapter **

**XOXO**

**Heaven **


	27. Chapter 25 It Must've Been Love

**Chapter 25 It Must've Been Love **

**Artist: Roxette **

_**It must've been love but its over now **_

_**It must've been good but I lost it somehow **_

_**Spring **_

**Troy pov **

**I laid in bed with Alison I'd been sleeping with her for a little over 6 months. Words couldn't describe how bad I felt about doing this to Gabriella but for the life of me I couldn't stop, Alison drew me on so many different levels, but I had more to be ashamed of not only was I sleeping with Alison I was also sleeping with other girls on campus. Alison knew about this of course but Gabriella didn't. **

**I don't know what happened to me it was like LA woman were a drug and I was an addict. **

**Alison stirred against me "Hmm last night was amazing" she said against my chest **

"**Yeah it was pretty good" I said **

**Alison sat up "uh I'm so tired I gotta go to San Francisco today" **

"**Yeah my flight for Albuquerque is leaving at 5" I said **

**I really wasn't ready to go home, but my mother was expecting home for spring break since I didn't go home for thanksgiving or Christmas I was obligated to go. **

**Alison got up and went to the bathroom she came out 30 minutes later fully dressed. **

"**So will you miss me while you're gone" **

**I smiled "Hell yeah I'll miss you" **

"**You know Troy we've been seeing each other for over 6 months when are you going to stop fucking around on me and make me your girlfriend" **

**When I tell my girlfriend back home that I've been cheating on her with countless amounts of women I thought to myself. **

"**You know Alison I just broke up with my last serious girlfriend so I'll like to take it slow for awhile" I lied. I'd told Alison about Gabriella I just hadn't told her everything. **

"**You are so lucky you're hot and you know how to fuck" Alison said with a smile before bending down and kissing me**

"**I'll see you in a week" she whispered in my ear. "Bye" I said. **

**She leaned down and kissed me one last time before leaving. **

**After she'd had left I got up and got my stuff together. **

**I didn't want to go home but I had to face Gabriella sooner or later. I was so unsure of what I was going to do, only thing I did know was I had a plane to catch. **

**Gabriella pov **

**Troy was coming home Troy was coming home. I was so excited to see him. I was disappointed when he didn't come home, for thanksgiving or Christmas but he'd told me he had work to do with school and he was still adjusting to being in LA .. I couldn't wait for him to get here, he said he'd meet me at my dorm instead of me picking him up from the airport. I was perfectly fine with that I'd had enough airports to last me a lifetime. **

"**Looking forward to seeing Troy" Terrin asked **

**I turned and smiled "hell yes I miss him so much it seems like forever since we seen each other" **

"**Shit it has been forever 6 months to be correct" **

"**I can't believe its been that long, so are you coming with us to his mom's house or you meeting us there" **

"**Um I'm going to meet you I have to do some things first" **

"**What do you have to do milady" I asked **

"**Well if you must know I'm meeting my new friend," **

"**Hmm what new friend you're being kind of vague'' I asked suspiciously **

**."I'm not sure about him so that's why I don't really want to talk about him, things might go south and I don't want to have to explain to you about another failed relationship" Terrin sighed **

**I shook my head in understanding I felt so bad for Terrin she was such a wonderful person but for the life of her she couldn't find a lasting relationship, I was so lucky to have Troy, and not have to worry about the losers in the dating world. **

**Troy pov **

**I took a cab over to Gabriella's dorm I was nervous about seeing her, I didn't know how I'd tell her it was over, but I knew I had to tell her before the week was over. **

"**Right here is good" I told the cab driver **

**I got out the cab and walked towards Gabriella's dorm. **

**I took a deep breath and knocked on her door, **

**Before I had time to think or breath, I was being dragged into the room and kissed senselessly, **

**I grabbed Gabriella by the arms and kissed her back. As the kiss become more gentle and sweet I found myself wondering, why was I cheating on Gabriella in the first place, She had to be the best damn kisser was I just a glutton for punishment I had no idea. Gabriella was the first to break away from the kiss**

"**Seems I was missed" I said with a smile **

**She smiled up at me "You have no idea, its good to have you back boyfriend" **

"**Its good to be back, so how've you been" I asked sitting on the bed **

"**I'm fine everything is good, actually I've been working on my demo shopping it around you know" **

"**That's great Angel I always said that, you'd be a great singer, have anyone contacted you" I asked **

"**No but someone will how about you how's life in California is it totally different from Albuquerque" **

**My smile faded somewhat I didn't want to talk about California because then I'd have to tell her about my friends and how could I tell her about my friends without bring up Alison. **

"**Uhh LA is fine everything fine not much of a difference" I said looking down at my lap. **

**Gabriella shook her head in understanding,  
"So enough talking why don't you come over hear so I can show you how much you were missed" Gabriella said seductively. **

**I smiled and walked towards. I pushed her softly on the bed, I kissed her first on the lips then, the cheek then her ear she gasped as I nibbled softly on her ear. I moved lower sucking on her neck, I inched her shirt up my fingers slightly grazing her midriff I felt her shudder beneath me. It was amazing my reaction with Gabriella, it was like we were never apart like I hadn't been fucking a host of other girls for the last 6 months. I kissed Gabriella stomach then suddenly I heard a persistent ringing that refused to stop, I tried ignoring it but, it just kept ringing, I looking at Gabriella questioningly **

**She cleared her throat "Uh I think that's your phone" she said **

"**Oh" I grabbed my phone out my jacket **

"**Shit" I muttered under my breath. **

**I answered the phone **

***Phone Conversation" **

**Troy: Hey **

**Alison: Hey babe, how are you, did you see your mom yet?**

**Troy: not yet um I had to stop somewhere first listen can I call you back later"**

**Alison: Sure babe, talk to you later love you  
Troy: Okay bye**

***End of conversation**

"**Who was that"? Gabriella asked after I got off the phone**

"**Uh no one important just my roommate" **

"**Oh well lets get back to business shall we" Gabriella said **

**Suddenly the thought of sleeping with Gabriella just after I got off the phone with Alison cooled my ardor. **

"**Angel can we finish this when we get back from my moms house she said dinner was at 5 right" **

**Gabriella looked confused "O-Okay um we'll finish when we get back." **

"**Great can we get out of here" I said. **

**Grabbing my coat I was already heading for the door before Gabriella even had a chance to get her things ,I don't know what came over me, something just compelled me to get out that room as soon as possible, **

**Gabriella pov **

**We were at Troy's mom house, the party was great Troy had no idea that we'd planned a surprise party for him, I tried to enjoy myself, but I couldn't, Something was definitely up with Troy, One minute we were about to make love the next he goes all cold on me, and now he didn't even want to be within 5 feet of me, I didn't understand didn't he miss me. didn't he want this relationship to work, and another question who the hell was that on the phone that bothered him so much, he seems so agitated. Like he was hiding something. **

**I was trying not to jump to conclusions but, something in my heart told me something was very wrong, and that, something bad was going to happen before Troy left again. **

"**Explain to me why you're sitting over here alone while the love of your life is working the room, come on Gabs you're suppose to be the first lady, you're suppose to be by his side" Terrin said laughing **

**I ignored that comment and continued looking at Troy **

"**Terrin, does Troy seem different to you" I asked looking up at her**

**Terrin looking at Troy from across the room. She squinted her eyes **

"**Yep, there's something different alright if I'm not mistaken, I believe he's more gorgeous now then he was, 6 months ago" **

"**No Terrin I'm serious he's been acting weird haven't you noticed" I asked **

"**No he's being fine, acting normal, Gabriella relax have a drink enjoy the festivities" Terrin slurred. **

**I looked up at her it was very clear that she was drink. I rolled my eyes she was no help. **

**I looked back at Troy I watched him talking to his mom's boyfriend he seemed normal. I suppose, but there was definitely something he was hiding**

**Troy pov **

**I saw Gabriella looking at me, I had to tell her tonight, I couldn't go on like this it was different when I was in LA and she was here. I wasn't lying directly to her face, but now I was and I couldn't do it, I cared to much for her to continue lying to her. **

**As the night progressed I made a point to stir clear of Gabriella, I didn't want to tell her about, Alison until the night was over, and I feared if I was near her to long I'd end up blurting it out.. **

"**Yeah its great at High Flyers having the time of my life" I said to Joel my moms boyfriend **

"**That's great I told your mom that it'd be a great experience for you,,**

"**Its great will you excuse me for a moment" I said **

**I went into the kitchen to get me another drink. **

**I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket**

**I pulled out **

"**Alison" I whispered under my breath I ignored the call I really didn't feel like talking to her right now, I sat my phone on the counter and got me a shot of vodka **

"**TROY come here I need to show you something" my mom yelled **

**I sighed I quickly downed to shot then went to see what my mother wanted. **

**Gabriella pov**

**I needed a drink I thought to myself, as I watched Troy open a gift from his mother shit this wasn't suppose to be a damn birthday party. I went into the kitchen I opened the bottle of wine and poured me a glass. I was about to leave the kitchen we I heard a vibration. **

**I turned and saw Troy's phone sitting on the counter I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't help myself **

" **Hello" I said into the phone **

"**Baby I've been trying to call you" a high pitched voice said **

"**Excuse me, um who are you trying to reach" **

"**Oh I'm sorry is Troy around" **

**I felt my heart stop **

"**N-No, who is this"? **

"**This is Alison his girlfriend" she said **

"**Um I'm sorry Troy's busy at the moment I'll tell him to call you when he gets the chance" **

"**Okay thank you who are you" **

"**UH nobody just nobody" I said hanging up **

**I put the phone slowly back on the counter. I put my hand over my mouth to stifle the sob that was about to escape. **

**The tears were flowing freely. **

**I didn't even understand why I was crying, in the back of my mind, I knew he was cheating on me I just didn't want to believe.. I took a deep breath. I grabbed a paper towel soaked with some water and wiped my face. I had to pull myself together. I walked back into the front area to find that most of the guest were leaving, Troy walked up to me "Angel have you seen my phone" he asked **

**I looked at him "Its in the kitchen" I said **

"**Great uh can you meet me in my room I really need to talk to you about something" he said **

"**Sure" I said with a half smile…. **

**I went into Troy's room and waited for him, on the bed. He came into the room 10 minutes later. **

"**Sorry it took so long" he said **

"**No problem, what is it you want to talk to me about" **

"**Well Gabriella its about our relationship" **

"**Troy can I tell you something before you continue" I said **

"**Sure" **

"**Troy I think we should break up" **

"**What" he exclaimed **

"**Yeah I mean who were we kidding you're all the way in LA I'm here in Albuquerque there's no way, we could make it work, we're both young we need to experience new things and new people and we can't do that, if we're tied down to each other" **

"**Wow Angel are you sure" **

"**Of course I've been meaning to tell you this all day, now just seemed like the right time" **

"**Alright, uh we're still friends" he asked **

**I felt my smile waver a little bit,**

"**The best" I said putting on another smile **

"**Uh I have to go, um I have a meeting tomorrow at 7 I'll see you around okay" **

"**Okay Angel I'll see you" he said leaning forward and giving me a hug. **

"**Bye Troy" I said **

**Leaving the room. I went straight home, that had to be the hardest thing I'd ever had to do, I cried myself to sleep. The next morning I woke up completely numb. I still couldn't fathom, that me and Troy weren't together anymore. It was over. At least for now **

**Author's Note Okay so Troy and Gabriella are no more sorry folks but they couldn't last forever now could they lol **

**Please review more reviews I get the quicker I'll update seriously **

**XOXO **

**Heaven **


	28. 26 I'll never get over you getting over

**Chapter 25 It Must've Been Love **

**Artist: Roxette **

_**It must've been love but its over now **_

_**It must've been good but I lost it somehow **_

_**Spring **_

**Troy pov **

**I laid in bed with Alison I'd been sleeping with her for a little over 6 months. Words couldn't describe how bad I felt about doing this to Gabriella but for the life of me I couldn't stop, Alison drew me on so many different levels, but I had more to be ashamed of not only was I sleeping with Alison I was also sleeping with other girls on campus. Alison knew about this of course but Gabriella didn't. **

**I don't know what happened to me it was like LA woman were a drug and I was an addict. **

**Alison stirred against me "Hmm last night was amazing" she said against my chest **

"**Yeah it was pretty good" I said **

**Alison sat up "uh I'm so tired I gotta go to San Francisco today" **

"**Yeah my flight for Albuquerque is leaving at 5" I said **

**I really wasn't ready to go home, but my mother was expecting home for spring break since I didn't go home for thanksgiving or Christmas I was obligated to go. **

**Alison got up and went to the bathroom she came out 30 minutes later fully dressed. **

"**So will you miss me while you're gone" **

**I smiled "Hell yeah I'll miss you" **

"**You know Troy we've been seeing each other for over 6 months when are you going to stop fucking around on me and make me your girlfriend" **

**When I tell my girlfriend back home that I've been cheating on her with countless amounts of women I thought to myself. **

"**You know Alison I just broke up with my last serious girlfriend so I'll like to take it slow for awhile" I lied. I'd told Alison about Gabriella I just hadn't told her everything. **

"**You are so lucky you're hot and you know how to fuck" Alison said with a smile before bending down and kissing me**

"**I'll see you in a week" she whispered in my ear. "Bye" I said. **

**She leaned down and kissed me one last time before leaving. **

**After she'd had left I got up and got my stuff together. **

**I didn't want to go home but I had to face Gabriella sooner or later. I was so unsure of what I was going to do, only thing I did know was I had a plane to catch. **

**Gabriella pov **

**Troy was coming home Troy was coming home. I was so excited to see him. I was disappointed when he didn't come home, for thanksgiving or Christmas but he'd told me he had work to do with school and he was still adjusting to being in LA .. I couldn't wait for him to get here, he said he'd meet me at my dorm instead of me picking him up from the airport. I was perfectly fine with that I'd had enough airports to last me a lifetime. **

"**Looking forward to seeing Troy" Terrin asked **

**I turned and smiled "hell yes I miss him so much it seems like forever since we seen each other" **

"**Shit it has been forever 6 months to be correct" **

"**I can't believe its been that long, so are you coming with us to his mom's house or you meeting us there" **

"**Um I'm going to meet you I have to do some things first" **

"**What do you have to do milady" I asked **

"**Well if you must know I'm meeting my new friend," **

"**Hmm what new friend you're being kind of vague'' I asked suspiciously **

**."I'm not sure about him so that's why I don't really want to talk about him, things might go south and I don't want to have to explain to you about another failed relationship" Terrin sighed **

**I shook my head in understanding I felt so bad for Terrin she was such a wonderful person but for the life of her she couldn't find a lasting relationship, I was so lucky to have Troy, and not have to worry about the losers in the dating world. **

**Troy pov **

**I took a cab over to Gabriella's dorm I was nervous about seeing her, I didn't know how I'd tell her it was over, but I knew I had to tell her before the week was over. **

"**Right here is good" I told the cab driver **

**I got out the cab and walked towards Gabriella's dorm. **

**I took a deep breath and knocked on her door, **

**Before I had time to think or breath, I was being dragged into the room and kissed senselessly, **

**I grabbed Gabriella by the arms and kissed her back. As the kiss become more gentle and sweet I found myself wondering, why was I cheating on Gabriella in the first place, She had to be the best damn kisser was I just a glutton for punishment I had no idea. Gabriella was the first to break away from the kiss**

"**Seems I was missed" I said with a smile **

**She smiled up at me "You have no idea, its good to have you back boyfriend" **

"**Its good to be back, so how've you been" I asked sitting on the bed **

"**I'm fine everything is good, actually I've been working on my demo shopping it around you know" **

"**That's great Angel I always said that, you'd be a great singer, have anyone contacted you" I asked **

"**No but someone will how about you how's life in California is it totally different from Albuquerque" **

**My smile faded somewhat I didn't want to talk about California because then I'd have to tell her about my friends and how could I tell her about my friends without bring up Alison. **

"**Uhh LA is fine everything fine not much of a difference" I said looking down at my lap. **

**Gabriella shook her head in understanding,  
"So enough talking why don't you come over hear so I can show you how much you were missed" Gabriella said seductively. **

**I smiled and walked towards. I pushed her softly on the bed, I kissed her first on the lips then, the cheek then her ear she gasped as I nibbled softly on her ear. I moved lower sucking on her neck, I inched her shirt up my fingers slightly grazing her midriff I felt her shudder beneath me. It was amazing my reaction with Gabriella, it was like we were never apart like I hadn't been fucking a host of other girls for the last 6 months. I kissed Gabriella stomach then suddenly I heard a persistent ringing that refused to stop, I tried ignoring it but, it just kept ringing, I looking at Gabriella questioningly **

**She cleared her throat "Uh I think that's your phone" she said **

"**Oh" I grabbed my phone out my jacket **

"**Shit" I muttered under my breath. **

**I answered the phone **

***Phone Conversation" **

**Troy: Hey **

**Alison: Hey babe, how are you, did you see your mom yet?**

**Troy: not yet um I had to stop somewhere first listen can I call you back later"**

**Alison: Sure babe, talk to you later love you  
Troy: Okay bye**

***End of conversation**

"**Who was that"? Gabriella asked after I got off the phone**

"**Uh no one important just my roommate" **

"**Oh well lets get back to business shall we" Gabriella said **

**Suddenly the thought of sleeping with Gabriella just after I got off the phone with Alison cooled my ardor. **

"**Angel can we finish this when we get back from my moms house she said dinner was at 5 right" **

**Gabriella looked confused "O-Okay um we'll finish when we get back." **

"**Great can we get out of here" I said. **

**Grabbing my coat I was already heading for the door before Gabriella even had a chance to get her things ,I don't know what came over me, something just compelled me to get out that room as soon as possible, **

**Gabriella pov **

**We were at Troy's mom house, the party was great Troy had no idea that we'd planned a surprise party for him, I tried to enjoy myself, but I couldn't, Something was definitely up with Troy, One minute we were about to make love the next he goes all cold on me, and now he didn't even want to be within 5 feet of me, I didn't understand didn't he miss me. didn't he want this relationship to work, and another question who the hell was that on the phone that bothered him so much, he seems so agitated. Like he was hiding something. **

**I was trying not to jump to conclusions but, something in my heart told me something was very wrong, and that, something bad was going to happen before Troy left again. **

"**Explain to me why you're sitting over here alone while the love of your life is working the room, come on Gabs you're suppose to be the first lady, you're suppose to be by his side" Terrin said laughing **

**I ignored that comment and continued looking at Troy **

"**Terrin, does Troy seem different to you" I asked looking up at her**

**Terrin looking at Troy from across the room. She squinted her eyes **

"**Yep, there's something different alright if I'm not mistaken, I believe he's more gorgeous now then he was, 6 months ago" **

"**No Terrin I'm serious he's been acting weird haven't you noticed" I asked **

"**No he's being fine, acting normal, Gabriella relax have a drink enjoy the festivities" Terrin slurred. **

**I looked up at her it was very clear that she was drink. I rolled my eyes she was no help. **

**I looked back at Troy I watched him talking to his mom's boyfriend he seemed normal. I suppose, but there was definitely something he was hiding**

**Troy pov **

**I saw Gabriella looking at me, I had to tell her tonight, I couldn't go on like this it was different when I was in LA and she was here. I wasn't lying directly to her face, but now I was and I couldn't do it, I cared to much for her to continue lying to her. **

**As the night progressed I made a point to stir clear of Gabriella, I didn't want to tell her about, Alison until the night was over, and I feared if I was near her to long I'd end up blurting it out.. **

"**Yeah its great at High Flyers having the time of my life" I said to Joel my moms boyfriend **

"**That's great I told your mom that it'd be a great experience for you,,**

"**Its great will you excuse me for a moment" I said **

**I went into the kitchen to get me another drink. **

**I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket**

**I pulled out **

"**Alison" I whispered under my breath I ignored the call I really didn't feel like talking to her right now, I sat my phone on the counter and got me a shot of vodka **

"**TROY come here I need to show you something" my mom yelled **

**I sighed I quickly downed to shot then went to see what my mother wanted. **

**Gabriella pov**

**I needed a drink I thought to myself, as I watched Troy open a gift from his mother shit this wasn't suppose to be a damn birthday party. I went into the kitchen I opened the bottle of wine and poured me a glass. I was about to leave the kitchen we I heard a vibration. **

**I turned and saw Troy's phone sitting on the counter I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't help myself **

" **Hello" I said into the phone **

"**Baby I've been trying to call you" a high pitched voice said **

"**Excuse me, um who are you trying to reach" **

"**Oh I'm sorry is Troy around" **

**I felt my heart stop **

"**N-No, who is this"? **

"**This is Alison his girlfriend" she said **

"**Um I'm sorry Troy's busy at the moment I'll tell him to call you when he gets the chance" **

"**Okay thank you who are you" **

"**UH nobody just nobody" I said hanging up **

**I put the phone slowly back on the counter. I put my hand over my mouth to stifle the sob that was about to escape. **

**The tears were flowing freely. **

**I didn't even understand why I was crying, in the back of my mind, I knew he was cheating on me I just didn't want to believe.. I took a deep breath. I grabbed a paper towel soaked with some water and wiped my face. I had to pull myself together. I walked back into the front area to find that most of the guest were leaving, Troy walked up to me "Angel have you seen my phone" he asked **

**I looked at him "Its in the kitchen" I said **

"**Great uh can you meet me in my room I really need to talk to you about something" he said **

"**Sure" I said with a half smile…. **

**I went into Troy's room and waited for him, on the bed. He came into the room 10 minutes later. **

"**Sorry it took so long" he said **

"**No problem, what is it you want to talk to me about" **

"**Well Gabriella its about our relationship" **

"**Troy can I tell you something before you continue" I said **

"**Sure" **

"**Troy I think we should break up" **

"**What" he exclaimed **

"**Yeah I mean who were we kidding you're all the way in LA I'm here in Albuquerque there's no way, we could make it work, we're both young we need to experience new things and new people and we can't do that, if we're tied down to each other" **

"**Wow Angel are you sure" **

"**Of course I've been meaning to tell you this all day, now just seemed like the right time" **

"**Alright, uh we're still friends" he asked **

**I felt my smile waver a little bit,**

"**The best" I said putting on another smile **

"**Uh I have to go, um I have a meeting tomorrow at 7 I'll see you around okay" **

"**Okay Angel I'll see you" he said leaning forward and giving me a hug. **

"**Bye Troy" I said **

**Leaving the room. I went straight home, that had to be the hardest thing I'd ever had to do, I cried myself to sleep. The next morning I woke up completely numb. I still couldn't fathom, that me and Troy weren't together anymore. It was over. At least for now **

**Author's Note Okay so Troy and Gabriella are no more sorry folks but they couldn't last forever now could they lol **

**Please review more reviews I get the quicker I'll update seriously **

**XOXO **

**Chapter 26 **

**I'll Never get over you Getting over me **

**Artist: Expose **

_**As long as the stars shine down from the heavens **_

_**Long as the rivers run to the sea **_

_**I'll never get over you getting over me **_

_**June 2005**_

**Gabriella pov **

**It'd been 3 months since what I like to call the big break up . I hadn't told anyone about the breakup,**

**I didn't think anyone knew except me and Troy, After the night we broke up, **

**I pretended we were still together I'd yet to come to grips with the whole thing, I even went as far as to pretend to take him to the airport. I know pathetic but I was just still couldn't believe we weren't together anymore . "Oh my fucking god Gabriella" Terrin exclaimed rushing into the room, **

"**What T what's up"**

"**It's Troy"**

**"W-What' about Troy I asked**

**"I just saw him at a club he was all over the bartenders the waitresses he behaving like he didn't have a girlfriend" **

"**W-what Troy's back" I asked shocked **

"**Gabriella you didn't know your boyfriend was back in town, what the hell is going with you two, I see him all over these skanky women and when I confront him about it he acts like there is nothing wrong with what he's doing, and when I tell you about his behavior you didn't even know he was back in town" **

**I didn't say anything, I couldn't say anything, It was like as soon as I said the words, it would be official. **

**I took a deep breath. "We broke up" I said finally. **

"**When where why, how who broke up with who" Terrin asked **

"**I broke up with him" **

"**WHAT why" **

"**Because me and Troy were drifting apart, and its better this way, I'm happy we can now go find us some men together finally" **

"**Sweetie tell me the truth are you okay, cause if you want to talk about it we can" **

"**Terrin trust me I'm fine I'm happy I feel relieved in a way I don't have to worry about another person relationships are just to much" I lied. **

"**Well in that case girl lets go out tonight, and just let are hair down and have a ball" **

**I smiled "Uh not tonight Ter, I got some stuff to take care of" **

"**Alright, well the offer still stands, I'm going to club 29 meet me there if you get tired of staring at the wall" Terrin said, before leaving out. **

**I sighed. I was alone and free but all I wanted was to go back to the way things were, I laid back in my bed I began to daydream about the days I use to spend with Troy, three years it would have been 3 years this summer, I hated feeling like this I felt so pathetic and miserable, while I was here thinking about him I could guarantee he wasn't out thinking about me. I shook my head "Get out my mind" I said. **

**No matter how many times I tried, all I could think about was Troy. I just wanted to be over him. I wanted to be done with him but it was like my head and my heart wanted to separate things. **

**I looked at the clock only 9 to early to go to sleep to late to call anyone and ask them to go out. Maybe I should've went out with Terrin.. **

**I suddenly sprang, why should I sit here and think about Troy, I went to the closet and grabbed one of my slinkiest dress, and ran to get ready. I left my dorm and headed to club 29. Club 29 was the newest and hottest club in Albuquerque. **

**Troy pov **

**I was at the bar with Alison we were heading over to club 29 after we had a couple drinks I loved showing Alison all of Albuquerque this was her first time here and she was very excited. **

"**I love being here with you" she whispered to me**

"**I glad" I said before kissing her**

**We were in the middle of a pretty hot kiss when someone tapped me on the shoulder I turned to see Gabriella's old friend Jasmine**

"**Hey Jazz, I haven't seen you in a while how are" **

"**Confused" she said **

"**About what" I asked **

"**Um that's not Gabriella" she said pointing to Alison**

**I groaned "Come here" I grabbed her by the elbow and took her to the corner **

"**You don't know" **

"**What do you mean you don't know" **

"**I mean me and Gabriella broke up" **

"**WHAT!" she exclaimed **

"**Gabriella didn't tell you" **

"**No she didn't but then again I haven't really spoken to her, whoa why did you break up with her" she asked **

"**Actually she broke up with me" **

**Jasmine looked shocked "Are you joking she broke up with you, wow never would've guessed" **

"**Yeah, she broke up with me, she seemed kind of happy about it" I said. **

"**Whoa, whoa okay so um I guess so you later I gotta go sorry to interrupt your time with your lady see you later" **

"**Bye" I said standing up, I went back to Alison**

"**so what was that about" she asked me as I sat down**

"**Nothing um she just thought I was still with my old girlfriend its nothing" **

"**Oh, so are ready to go I'm dying to see this club" **

"**Yeah lets go" I said grabbing Alison's hand we headed out the bar and towards the club **

**Gabriella pov **

**I got to the club it was packed. I was surprised I got in I was even more surprised to find Terrin so quickly,  
"Gabby you came you look so cute oh my god, do you want a drink" Terrin yelled over the music **

"**Yes" I yelled back **

**We headed to the bar **

"**Can I have two cosmopolitans" Terrin yelled to the bartender. **

**The bartender made our drinks **

"**12 dollars" **

"**I got it" a voice said from behind us **

**I turned around to see this guy he was good looking I suppose if you liked that type pretty boy look**

"**Thanks" I said **

**He smiled "I'm Adam" **

"**Gabriella" I said with a smile **

"**Well Gabriella, I was wondering if you wanted to dance" **

**I looked at him **

"**Uh not right now, I just my drink but a dance for me" **

"**I'll hold you to that" he said walking away from me. **

**I sighed as I watched him walk away **

"**Gabby are you crazy he was gorgeous why didn't you dance with him" Terrin asked **

"**I really don't feel like dancing" I said **

"**Well sweetie if you haven't noticed this is a dance club" she said sarcastically **

**I rolled my eyes, I couldn't tell Terrin the real reason I turned down that guy, I really didn't even want to admit the reason to myself, but I couldn't deny as soon as that guy asked me to dance all I could think about was Troy, stupid I know. **

**I turned back to the bar and sipped on my drink it was really good, thank god for fake ids I thought to myself, I downed three cosmopolitans before venturing out into the crowd, I really didn't feel like dancing so I just stood against the wall and watched every one dance. **

**I watched as Terrin danced with guy after guy she was like the life of the party…**

**I finally got bored watching people dance so I went to the bathroom those drinks were really starting to kick in. I had barely walked out the bathroom when Terrin bomb rushed me back into the bathroom. **

"**Okay Gabriella, um were you telling me the truth when you said you were completely overt Troy" she asked **

**I looked at her confused "Terrin why is that even relevant" **

**She grabbed me by the hand and dragged back into the club. **

**There surrounded by a bunch of people with a gorgeous blonde on his arm stood Troy, I felt all the blood drain from my face. He was here having a good time will I was miserable thinking about him. I saw him throw his head back and laugh at something the blonde said. I felt as though someone had punched me in the stomach.. **

" **He's been going around introducing her as his girlfriend what an asshole you two have only been broken up for what a month and he already had a new girlfriend. sweetie are you okay? " **

**I forced a smile on my face **

"**Of course I'm fine, he can do whatever he wants like I can do whatever I want" I said "Um I'll be right back," **

**I walked towards the bar I needed another drink **

**Suddenly someone grabbed my arm **

**I turned to see Adam standing in front of me**

"**I've come to collect my dance" he said **

**I was about to tell him no but I looked out the corner of my eye and saw Troy kiss his blonde. **

"**I think your right" I said**

**Guiding him to the dance floor **

**Me and Adam danced and drank and danced and drank. **

**About an hour later, we were sitting on one of the couches,**

"**You're a really great dancer" he said **

**I smiled "Uh thanks" **

**Listen Gabriella I'm usually not this forward but I've been dying to kiss you all night" **

**I was a little taken aback by his comment**

"**Okay"**

"**So what I'm trying to say and I guess its coming out badly but I was wondering if I could kiss you" **

**I didn't know how to respond I really didn't he was attractive and he seemed like a nice guy, hell what was wrong with one little kiss.. I tilted my head up to him he leaned his head to mine his lips brushed mine then suddenly I felt as though I was being suffocated he thrust his tongue forcefully into my mouth. The kiss seemed to go on and on. Before I finally pushed him off me**

"**Whoa that was amazing" he said **

**I looked at me with disgust 'I have to go" I said getting up**

"**Don't you want my number" he yelled to me as I walked away. **

**I just ignored him, I was disgusted with him I was even more disgusted with myself, I just made out with a complete stranger and it wasn't even a good make out. I ran out the club I just wanted to home this night had been nothing but a disaster. I got in my car and took a deep breath, "Damn YOU TROY BOLTON" I screamed as I hit the steering wheel "GET OUT OF MY HEART" I screamed tears running down my face. **

**I started up my car and drove away from the club. **

**I missed the turn to my dorm. I shouldn't turned around but I kept going until I reached the boardwalk. I parked my car and went to look at the ocean. **

**I watched the water splash against the sand, such turbulent waters it reminded me of my feelings. I remembered the last time, I was here this late, it was the night of the masquerade ball when me and Troy made love on the beach. **

**I remember what I said wishing for someone to save me. This time I didn't want anyone to save me, I just wanted to be free, free of my feelings free of Troy, it was like no matter what I couldn't get over him he was constantly in my thoughts always in my dreams, no matter what I did I thought of him, It'd been three months why wasn't I over him yet…**

**I inhaled then exhaled, this beach really was therapeutic. I wiped the tears from my face, and headed back to my car. I was about to get in my car when another car pulled up next to mine. **

"**Gabriella" **

"**Troy"**

"**Oh my god what are you doing here" he asked **

"**I could ask you the same question, I didn't even know you were back in town" **

"**Yeah uh I got back about a week ago"**

"**Couldn't call anybody" **

**He looked down guiltily**

"**Um I didn't know what to say, I mean we didn't exactly end on a high note, you haven't called me in three months" **

"**Well that works both ways buddy, but I wouldn't come back to town and not tell you" I said **

"**Yeah that was kind of jacked up I'm sorry" **

"**You should be,, I'm not even going to lie that really hurt my feelings" **

"**Like I said I'm sorry but its good to see can I get some love" he said holding his arms **

**I didn't want to forgive him so easily but, boy was I fool for this man. **

**I went into his arms **

"**Its good to see you Angel" **

"**Its good to see you too'" **

"**So what you doing here" **

**I looked up to him **

"**This is a great place to think" I said "And why are you here?" **

"**Same as you to think" **

"**Well I'll let you get back to thinking, I'm gotta go" I said hoping that he would ask to me stay **

"**Okay Angel I'll see you later" **

**He said **

**My face feel with disappointed**

"**Well keep it touch" I said getting into my car. I drove away from the beach. I felt so disappointed it was like we weren't even friends anymore,. I just wanted to get some sleep hoping that images of me and Troy together again will fade with time……..**

**Authors note: Okay so poor Gabby she is so in love with Troy I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and don't get the wrong impression about Gabriella I hope you guys don't think I'm making Gabriella overly pathetic, if you **

**Do then you've been in love lol **

**Update as soon as I can, leave me some feedback and some ideas on where I should go from here **

**Xoxo **

**Heaven **


	29. 27 How Am I Suppose 2 Live Without U

**Chapter 27**

**How Am I Suppose to live without You **

**Artist: Laura Branigan **

**Gabriella pov **

**What to wear I thought to myself I scowled at my closet I had to be perfect tonight **

**Troy had been back in Albuquerque for 3 months, He was set to head back to Los Angeles in October. But until then he was in Albuquerque, Me and Troy really hadn't gotten to hang out much since his girlfriend was always around. I**

**clenched my teeth just thinking about him and that bubbly blonde trollop .. I really didn't know anything about the girl other then she was blonde 21 and her name was Alison. I hadn't met her that night at the club when I first saw him with her the lighting in the club was to low to really get a good look at her.. Troy was doing a good job at keeping us from meeting but all that was about to change, Troy had came by early today to ask me to go to dinner with him and his girlfriend, I wanted to say no but he looked at me and gave me that, crooked grin I loved so much and next thing I knew I was saying yes. **

**So here I was scowling at my closet daring it to let me down, **

"**What's that face for" **

**I jumped at the sound of Terrin's voice **

"**Ter you scared me" I said holding my hand to my chest **

"**hah not as scared as I was looking at that scowl" she said with a laugh "can you explain to me what your wardrobe did to you" **

'**I can't find anything to wear, nothing seems right" **

"**Right for what?" **

**I turned towards Terrin **

"**Troy asked me to come to dinner tonight with his girlfriend" **

"**Why?" she asked looking confused **

"**I don't know he said something about, wanting us to get know one another" **

"**Whoa that's something I'd love to see" Terrin said with a laugh **

**I smiled brightly at her "I'm glad you said that because you're coming to" **

**Terrin's eyes rounded "Me, why me:" **

"**Because you're my best friend and there is no way in hell I'm going by myself" **

"**Okay I'll go but I first I'm going to need a drink" **

**I laughed "Okay well while you get your drink help me figure out what to wear" **

"**Fine if I must you should definitely go with your purple and silver mini dress its perfect for all occasions so it won't look like you're trying hard" **

"**Oh my god you're so right I love you" I exclaimed hugging Terrin. I went into the closet and got my mini dress time to get ready. **

**About an hour later, I was dressed, I looked at my reflection I had to admit I looked pretty damn good, I threw my hair across my shoulders **

"**Ready" I asked Terrin **

"**Ready" she said**

**We left the dorm and headed to Austin's Steaks and Saloons over on the east side **

**We got to the restaurant Troy and Alison was already there**

**We made our way to the table my heart was beating fast, I felt as though I would faint. **

**I spotted Troy and Alison sitting at table in the corner, I stopped when I saw him reach over and caress her cheek. **

**I turned to Terrin, "I don't know why I thought I could do this, but I can't lets go home" **

**Terrin shook her head in understanding **

**We turned to leave **

"**Gabriella" **

**I froze when I heard his voice "damn" I muttered under my breath. **

"**Gabriella where are you going" **

**I turned to face Troy I put a smile on my face **

"**Hey Troy, I left my wallet in the car I was about to go back and get it" **

"**You don't need it this is on me" he said gesturing us towards his table" **

**Terrin had to literally push me to get me to start moving to the table, **

**We got to the table, Alison stood up **

**Gabriella, Terrin I want you to meet Alison, Alison this is my best friend Gabriella and her best friend Terrin" **

**I couldn't move I couldn't breathe the girl standing in front of me was beyond gorgeous she looked like she stepped right out of a magazine, I looked down at myself how could I even have attempted to compete with her, her face was perfectly heart shaped and her nose slightly upturned high cheekbones and hazel green eyes she was perfection in human form, from her perfectly coiffed hair down to her perfect pedicure, "Gabriella, Alison is speaking to you" Terrin said pushed me. **

**I snapped out of my haze **

**I smiled despite myself "Its nice to finally meet you" **

**I held out my hand. **

**She shook it "Yeah I was just telling Troy he took long enough, its so nice to meet the infamous Angel" **

"**Yeah infamous" I said questioningly **

"**So why don't we sit down and order some food" Troy said **

**I was about to sit next to Troy seeing it as it was the only available seat, when low and behold Alison jumped up and grabbed the seat before I could sit down. She smiled up at me "You don't mind do you we like to feed each other, when we eat" she smiled sweetly. I longed to smack the smile of her face but instead, I put an equally, 'sweet' on my face. **

"**Sure no problem" I said moving over to sit next to Terrin. **

**The dinner over all was awkward and weird, every time, me and Troy started talking about something Alison would interrupt, by the end of the night, there was no love loss between Alison and I, I could sense that she didn't like me and the feeling was completely mutual, to me she was snotty little bitch, someone I definitely had to keep a distance from. The only good thing about, the night was Terrin she kept me constantly entertained, from subsequently calling Alison out on interrupting me and Troy, to her brash behavior with wanting a drink, **

**Finally the night was over, and me and Terrin were headed home **

"**That was painful" Terrin said getting in the car**

"**Tell me about" I said "I'm just glad this whole night is over, I definitely don't want a repeat " **

"**You got to wonder what he sees in her" Terrin said thoughtfully. **

**I glanced at her from the corner of my eye **

**She gave me a knowing look "Come on Gabriella, its like he totally down graded, when you break up with someone you're suppose to aim higher not lower, sure she was pretty but she can't hold a candle to you girl you got the whole exotic thing working for you" **

**I smiled "you're definitely a confidence booster" **

"**No doll I'm a fact sayer and the fact is, she is a down grade he could've done better I was expecting more uh did hear that voice like nails against a chalk board if that's what LA has got to offer I'm staying in Albuquerque" **

**I laughed "You are crazy I'm never taking you out again you don't know how to behave" **

"**Whatever" she said with a pretend attitude. **

**We went home joking and laughing about the dinner and about Alison. It felt good to laugh and not think about Troy and how much it hurt me to see him with Alison. **

**A week later**

**I ran to my room I'd just come from a meeting with a music producer I was so excited he wanted to produce my c.d. I couldn't wait to tell everyone **

**I went inside my room, looking for Terrin, she wasn't in there I turned to run out the room, and collided right into her. **

"**Oh my god I have something to tell you"? we both said **

"**You first" we said again **

**I laughed "You first" **

"**Okay um you might want to sit down" she said **

"**Is this bad news" I asked **

"**All depends on, you are you sure you want me to go first?" **

"**Yeah go ahead at this point nothing could bother me" I said with a laugh **

"**Okay well uh I just ran into Chad, and he asked me what you thought of Alison and Troy so I told him you were fine with them, then he asked me if you cared that Troy proposed to Alison" **

**I didn't respond I was incapable of responding, **

"**Gabriella are you okay" Terrin asked waving her hand in my face **

**I snapped out of my trance **

"**No Troy's not engaged he would've told me, I just saw him the other night, that has to be a rumor" I rambled **

"**I-I have to go, I'll see you later" I said walking out the door **

"**What about the your news" Terrin yelled after to me. **

**I pretended like I didn't hear her I ran to my car. I refused to believe that Troy was engaged I had to see him, this really wouldn't be happening me not today.. **

**I drove to the Bolton's house. I went to the door and rang the doorbell. **

**Alison opened the door **

"**Can I help you" she asked **

"**Is Troy here" **

"**Yes he's upstairs do want me to get him?" **

"**No I think I can find my way to his bedroom" I said pushing myself into the house. I ran up the stairs not bothering to look back to see if Alison was behind me. **

**I went inside Troy's room to find him throwing things all over the room **

**I had to dodge a couple items as I tried to make myself known. **

"**Troy" I yelled **

**He turned around finally hearing me.**

"**Oh hey Angel I'm sorry I didn't hear you I'm just all over the place" he said excitedly "Angel you'd never guess wants happened" **

**My heart gave out he didn't have to say one word I already knew the rumor was true. So much for nothing be able to ruin my day. **

**I plastered a smile on my face **

"**So what's the good news" I asked acting my butt off **

"**Angel I'm getting married" **

"**Whoa that's amazing, when did this happen" **

"**The other night I asked her and she said yes, I'm so happy, this is the one she is the one for me, I love her so much Angel you have no idea" **

**I swallowed the sob that threatened to erupt from my throat**

"**I'm sure I understand" I said softly I looked away from Troy I didn't want him to see my face **

"**Angel I have to ask you a huge favor" **

"**Oh yeah what's that" I asked still not looking up**

"**You know you're my best friend and you've always been there for me, so what I'm going to ask you is if you'd be my best man" **

**I felt light headed no this cold hearted son of bitch didn't just ask me to be his best man, like we weren't together a year ago as more then friends, he really had a lot of nerve but what could I do, I couldn't say no, because then I'd have to give him an explanation, but I couldn't say yes how could I stand and watch the man that I loved get married to someone else. **

"**Angel, will do it" he asked again **

**I looked into the beautiful blue eyes I melted **

"**Of course I'll be your best man" I finally said **

"**Or should I say best woman" **

**Troy laughed and hugged me **

"**Thanks Angel this really means a lot to me I knew I could count on you" **

**I pressed my face against his chest, why did I just say yes I thought, how was I suppose to live without Troy in my life as both my lover and my friend. **

**Troy pov **

**My days were hectic, Alison wanted to get married before we headed back to LA, which meant we had one month, I was happy about getting married but I was a little nervous, I mean who would have thought, last year you couldn't get me to say the word marriage now here I was about to get married, but I was confident that Alison was the one for me, Despite, Alison telling me the previous week of out impending parenthood, I didn't feel forced at all at least that's what I kept telling myself**

"**Troy have you decided on your best man yet" Alison asked me **

**We were at the jewelry store picking out our wedding bands. **

"**Ally I told you yesterday Gabriella is going to be my best man well woman as she put it" **

**Alison rolled her eyes **

"**Troy I understand that you have a best friend that's a girl but do you think its appropriate to have her as a best man" **

"**Alison this isn't a debate I'm not changing my mind about Gabriella being my best man she's my best friend she has been there with me through everything you wouldn't understand" **

"**No I don't understand, she's your ex girlfriend you use to fuck her, how do you think this makes me feel, having a girl you use to fuck standing at the alter, while we get married, how about I go call my ex fiancé and ask him to be my maid of honor" **

**I was really getting tired of arguing with Alison about Gabriella, I was trying to make Alison understand that, if she was going to be with me she had to get used to Gabriella. **

"**Alison so she was my girlfriend for what two years, she's been my best friend since I was 7 okay, the romance relationship I had with Gabriella is dead, dead and buried okay I'll admit I love her but as a friend, what me and Gabriella had when were together was purely physical okay, you have my heart you don't have to worry" I said rubbing her check **

**Alison smiled **

"**I know its just she has 15 years of knowing you all I have is 1 year, it just makes me a little jealous, but I'll be okay now lets finish picking out those wedding bands" she said going back to her normal chipper self. **

**I smiled at Alison I really did love her, but she had a side of her that she concealed from everyone I side I'd just recently seen a side that gave me pause. Was a making the right decision? I asked myself, I suppose only time would tell. **

**Author's note* Okay so Troy's getting married now everyone don't kill me, you just have to wait and see what I have for the upcoming chapters I promise you won't be disappointed so in light of the fact that this story is about to be one years old, its going to be a very special, shall I say anniversary chapter lol **

**I don't want to tell you guys to much about the chapter just know its probably the best one so far, so toodles for now tell me what you think about Troy getting married, I kind of want a poll. Should Troy get married or shouldn't he let me know **


	30. Chapter 28 Don't Forget About Us

**Chapter 28 Don't Forget About Us **

**Artist: Mariah Carey**

_**Nothing can compare to your first true love so I hope this gone remind you when it for real its forever so don't forget about us. **_

**Gabriella pov **

**Troy was getting married in two weeks, As his best ma- woman, I was in constant contact with both Alison and Troy. **

**That's why I was today, at the jewelry store waiting for Troy to pick up the rings. **

"**Okay Mr. Bolton, here is your order" The store clerk said bringing out two boxes . **

"**I'm sure you're fiancé is going to love it" he said gesturing towards me. **

"**Oh she's not-"**

"**I'm not-" **

**Me and Troy looked at each other **

"**I'm not his fiancé I'm the best woman" **

"**Oh well my mistake" the store clerk apologized and went on to help another customer. **

"**Okay lets get a look at these rings" Troy said picking up the one of the boxes**

"**Wow" he whistled He turned the box towards me, my breath caught in my throat there in front of my face stood the most beautiful ring I'd ever seen it was platinum, with diamond studs going around on the ring, **

"**Angel do you like" **

"**Uh yeah its beautiful I love it Alison will love it" I said**

"**I'm glad you like it I can't wait to see it on Alison's finger" **

"**yeah it'll be beautiful" **

"**Here try it on" **

"**What Troy no, that's sacred plus it's bad luck to try on another woman's ring"**

"**Come Angel pretend like we're getting married" **

**My stomach did a flip flop, **_**how easy would that be **_**I thought to myself **

**I rolled my eyes and held out my hand **

"**Now Gabriella Montez will you be my wife" Troy slid the ring on my finger **

"**Perfect fit" I said softly. **

**He smiled and looked down at my finger "Whoa that's looks really good" **

**I looked down at my hand, the ring definitely stood out, it fit perfectly and it was gorgeous, to bad it wasn't meant for me, **

"**Okay funs over we gotta go" I said taking the ring off my finger, **

"**So do I keep her ring and her maid of honor keeps your ring?" **

"**Uh yeah I think that's how it goes, so what else do we have to do today?" Troy asked **

"**We have to go see about your tux, then go to the limo place and, reserve a limo for the night of your bachelor party, then I have to see about my dress, then we have to have dinner with your lovely bride and your mom"**

"**Wow I'm tired just thinking about, okay so lets go" **

"**After you" I said …**

**Troy pov **

**I was exhausted, after running around with Gabriella all day, then dinner with my mom and Alison, I couldn't believe I was still awake. **

**I was laying in the bed with my eyes closed **

**Next thing I knew someone was on top of me **

**I smiled "What are you doing" **

"**Someone went to the jewelry store today and they picked something up:" **

"**HMMMM I wonder who that could be" I said playing along, **

"**Troy come on you gotta show me my ring" **

'**I can't Al don't you want it to be a surprise**

"**Oh please screw surprises I want to see my ring" **

"**Seriously Al I can't show you"**

"**Why not" **

"**Because Gabriella has your ring" **

"**What why does she have my ring"**

"**Well she is the best ma-woman" **

"**Ugh, I'm still coming to terms with that, just because she's your best woman, why must she be around you 24/7 we hardly had anytime to talk or do anything fun" **

"**Well baby if you didn't want to get married so quickly, we would be able to spend more time together but seeing that, we get married in two weeks, stands to reason why we haven't spent that much time together"**

**Alison sighed and folded her hands across her breast**

"**Look Ally just two more weeks then I'm all yours just me and you in Hawaii, then the rest of our life together" I tipped her chin up so she'd look at me **

"**Okay Troy I'll hold you to that, and your right I'm being a little bratty, two more weeks before we're Mrs. And Mr." **

**I smiled two more weeks. **

**A week in a half later **

**Gabriella pov **

**I was at the Bolton's house doing decorations for the rehearsal dinner I was so fucking tired of wedding shit, I swear if I never say a white dress or party favors again it'd be to soon. **

"**Hey Gabriella" **

"**Hi Alison" I said glumly **

"**hmm Gabriella what's wrong, you sound a little down" **

**I turned and looked at her something was definitely up Alison was never nice to me. **

"**Nothing just tired" **

"**Oh yeah and you look it to, ew you have like dark circles under you eyes and looks like you gained some weight especially in the mid area" Alison said in a sugary voice. I couldn't believe this bitch had the nerve to say I was gaining weight, every time I saw this bitch she had something in her mouth she was rapidly gaining how dare she. **

"**bitch" I muttered under my breath **

"**what was that Gabriella" **

"**Oh nothing I was just saying same goes for you, I hope you brought a girdle we wouldn't want your dress not to fit now would we" **

**She looked at me aghast "I didn't come over here to be insulted, I just wanted to ask you for my ring, Troy wants to show to me, and he told me to get it from you" **

**I rolled my eyes reached in my purse and gave the ring to her, I'd have done anything to get her the hell away from me. **

**She jumped with glee when I gave her the box, then ran out the room **

"**Thank god" I said out loud, I went back to work, I didn't have any interruptions, then about an hour later. **

**Alison was back. **

"**You have a lot of damn nerve to try on my wedding band before me" **

**I was totally taken aback where the hell did this come from. **

"**Alison what the hell are you talking about" **

"**I'm talking about how you tried on my wedding band the other day" **

**I rolled my eyes "Are you really serious right now, trust me its not that big of a deal" **

"**YES it is its bad luck to have anyone besides the wife to wear the wedding band now it doesn't even fit its to damn small" **

"**Well maybe its not bad luck maybe its all the weight you've been gaining lately" **

"**You BITCH" she screeched **

"**Hmm isn't that the pot calling the kettle black" I said raising my eyebrow. **

**Alison's face turned bright red **

"**You're going to pay for that, I promise" she said **

"**Blasé, blasé " **

**She stormed out of the room in a huff **

_**Good luck Troy. **_

**I laughed to myself, that broad was full of the dramatics. **

**Troy pov **

**I finally tuned Alison out she was telling me about Gabriella and how disrespectful she was. **

"**Alison I'm sure she didn't mean that, your hormones are a little out of whack considering you are pregnant then added stress of the wedding and no one knowing your pregnant I'm sure everyone's getting on your nerves honey you have to relax I'm sure this stress and you freaking out cannot be good for the baby" **

**Alison's eyes watered "I know Troy, I don't know what's going on with me now I guess when I saw that my ring didn't fit and it fit Gabriella I thought maybe it's a sign that you two are meant to be" **

"**Alison that's absurd okay you're the person I'm marrying in three days okay now lets go make a quick run to the jewelry store and see what we can do about that ring" I said **

**As I drove to the jewelry store I began to have doubts, would I have to play the constant mediator was Alison in actuality a self absorbed drama queen who had little faith in me, I had no idea but I began to question the decision I was about to make.**

**Gabriella pov **

**Two days later **

"**So did you guys get the ring fixed" I asked Troy it was after the rehearsal dinner Troy was about to go to his bachelor party and I was about to go home. **

'**Yeah, we got it fixed" he said sullenly. **

"**Well you certainly don't sound like an eager groom about to embark on his last night of freedom, so what's wrong" **

**He shook his head "nothing I suppose I'm just tired" **

"**hmm yeah I really believe you" **

"**I don't know Angel, am I making the right decision" **

**I looked at him with surprise until this moment I never heard Troy say a bad thing about Alison he never hinted that he might be reconsidering, the decision to marry. I realized then the power I held, I could tell Troy that marrying a bitch like Alison would be a mistake. I was just about to do just that. Until I looked into his eyes, I couldn't do he looked at me with those beautiful eyes so hopeful waiting for me to tell him he was making the right decision. I swallowed my objection **

"**Of course you're making the right choice, Alison loves you" **

**Troy smiled "thanks Angel I really needed to hear that" **

"**Well I'm glad I could help, how get your butt up I just heard the party bus outside" **

**Troy stood up "Alright so I guess the next time I'll see you, is tomorrow" **

"**Yep tomorrow" I reached and gave him a hug "Have a drink for me and stay away from the strippers" **

**Troy laughed "I'll try see ya later" **

"**Peace" I said holding up the peace sign.**

**I went home that night thinking did I just make a huge mistake. **

"**Why so glum doll" **

**I looked and saw Terrin standing in front of me**

"**OH hey when did you get here I didn't hear you come in" **

"**Yeah I just got here so what's up you look sad" **

"**Oh nothing Troy had asked me earlier was he making a big mistake marrying Alison" **

"**Really what did you say" **

"**I told him Alison loved him" **

"**Are you kidding why would do that, that was the perfect opening to tell him what a huge bitch she is" **

"**Terrin I could not do that, plus I really do think that she loves him" **

"**Yeah but does he love her" **

"**Sure seems that way, speaking of love Chad was asking about you" **

"**What why" **

"**Ter come on you guys go out for 4 months and then you break it off without giving him an explanation" **

"**Gabby I have to tell you something" **

"**What is it" **

"**Well you know how I haven't really been spending a lot of time at home and you remember winter break when I left and didn't come back until February" **

"**Yeah but what does that have to do with you not being home" **

"**Well um for winter break I went to Italy, and I met someone and I got married" **

**My mouth fell open **

"**What, married you, I can't believe this how where is this husband of yours" **

"**Well to sum it up it didn't work I left him in Italy but now he's back and Gabriella I'm still in love with him he's so amazing he's so handsome I never met anybody like him" **

"**So sweetie if he's so amazing why have you been keeping him a secret" **

"**Well because he's 32 and he has a nine year old son" **

"**32" **

"**Yes" **

"**Wow 32 a son oh my god how did this even happen" **

"**I don't know he swept me off my feet you know I always thought I knew what love was you know but after me and Jason I thought I lost the love of my life but I was wrong, Gianni is the love of my life and I'm moving to Italy" **

**I felt as though I'd just been gut punched "Your moving" I gasped **

"**Oh gabby I'm sorry I should've told you now with Troy getting married I'm sorry" **

"**no it's okay" I said wiping the tears away "I just can't believe it I love you, your best friend who am I going to talk too, I'm sorry I shouldn't be crying I'm very happy for you" **

"**Thank you, and we'll still be best friends you can come visit me in Italy and Gianni has a private jet so I can come back and forth and I'm not moving for another month so we have time to spend together" **

**I wiped the tears from my eyes again and took a deep breath **

"**Whoa that's a lot to take in" I said **

"**Yeah I'm sorry I really didn't mean to tell you until after the wedding" **

"**So what was Chad your rebound guy" **

**Terrin looked down guilty "I know it was wrong but I never slept with Chad and I didn't mean to lead him on" **

"**Its okay I understand you were getting over a broken heart speaking of which I'm curious to know what happened" **

"**it's a long story" **

"**Good because I have time" **

**Terrin told me all about her whirlwind romance with Italian billionaire Gianfranco Bertoni, how they met at a art exhibit then two weeks later got married, and how Gianfranco's snide sister in law managed to break them apart using endless lies some of which had a certain amount of truth. After me and Terrin talked she packed her a bag of clothes and left to spend the night at Gianni's hotel room. I looked at the clock 4 am Troy's wedding was to start at 2 how I was going to pull tomorrow off I had no idea only thing I did know was that sleep was desperately calling me. **

**I hadn't been in bed for more then 15 minutes when I heard a pounding on my door **

"**Are you kidding me" I said aloud. I got up to answer the door **

"**Who is it" I yelled **

"**Troy" **

**I'd barely gotten the door open when Troy came in kissing me**

**I was so taken aback that I didn't respond. It wasn't until the kissed deepened did I finally connect what was going on **

**He pulled away from **

"**Troy what are you doing" I asked breathlessly **

"**I have no idea" he said kissing me again. **

**I could taste vodka in his kiss but I could also taste Troy I knew that he was drunk I also knew that he was getting married tomorrow everything in my brain screamed for me to stop but I couldn't this was the last time I'd ever be able to make love with troy and god strike me down now I couldn't resist him. **

**He lowered me to the bed splattering kisses along my cheekbones and my neck. He pulled back so he could take his shirt and pants off he put on a condom. I pulled my nightgown above my head, I had nothing on beneath. **

**Troy didn't immediately come back into my arms, he just stared at me. I started to wonder was he going to change his mind. He gave me a small smile before **

**Getting back on top of me. He kissed my neck massaging my breast I arched into his touch softly moaning his name as he suckled my breast. He came back up to me deeply kissing me, he positioned himself so he could enter me **_**What are we doing **_**I thought to myself before he entered me. Before I could voice an objection. I felt him there hard and throbbing the place where I wanted him the most. Drawn by chrysalis desire. I gave into him as he wholly took my body into his, he began to move inside me, bring me to orgasm after orgasm "oh god, oh god oh god" I breathed my voice trailing away I was dying I was melting away I was dissolving I heard Troy groan I felt him spill his seed in me, then a hush enveloped the moonlit room the only sound the faint rasp of us breathing. **

**I awoke two hours later, I turned to see Troy sleeping next to me **

_**Fuck, fuck, fuck what did I do. **_**I eased myself from the bed, why did I just have sex with him why, tomorrow he was getting married and I was suppose to stand up there and be his best man,. I couldn't believe the huge mistake I'd just made. **

**I put my nightgown back on. There was nothing I could do but wait until the morning. I went and got into Terrin's bed and feel into a restless sleep. **

**I awoke to the sound of movement. I opened my eyes to see Troy putting on his pants. **

**I sat up in the bed he turned and looked at me **

"**hey" I said softly **

"**hey" he returned not looking me in the eye. **

"**uh I'm about to go to my moms house, start getting ready" **

"**Okay uh I guess I'll meet you at the church I have everything your ring and the stuff for your travel documents are over there and the limo is picking you up at 1" **

"**Great thanks Angel and about last night-" **

**I put up my hand "Lets just forget it ever happened okay you're getting married today, that's all you need to be thinking about"**

**After Troy left I felt like crying but I refused to waste anymore tears on him instead I went about getting myself ready.**

**I arrived at the church way earlier then expected I was pleased to see Terrin had arrived early as well. **

"**Hey oh you look so pretty" Terrin said giving me a hug **

"**Thanks so do you, what are you doing here so early" **

"**Well I wanted you to meet Gianni" **

"**Oh my god he's here where" **

**Terrin grabbed my hand and took me to, a very tall man standing near the bar. **

"**Babe" she said **

**He turned around. **

**I was awe struck the man in front of me was a pure Adonis he had dark wavy hair, deep set emerald green eyes, finely chiseled features I could see why Terrin was swept off her feet. **

"**Honey this is my best friend Gabriella, Gabriella this is my husband Gianni" **

"**Si Gabriella nice to meet you" he said with an accent.**

"**Nice to meet you to, I'm happy you could come today" **

**After talking with Gianni I felt good about Terrin's relationship with him he seemed to be a really nice guy. **

**Time began to tick. It was 1 o' clock one more hour before the man I loved married someone else I was such a bundle of nerves with thoughts of last night in my head. Troy arrived at the church we made a point to stir clear of each other and when we had to speak we didn't look into each others eyes. After awhile Terrin had to remark on my fidgety disposition and Troy's behavior . **

**She pulled me into one of the rooms **

"**Okay Gabriella now tell me what the hell is going on with you and Troy, ever since he got here you've been constantly fidgeting you both refuse to make eye contact did you guys get into an argument or something" **

"**Terrin if I tell you something you have to promise me, you won't tell a soul"**

"**I promise what is it" **

"**I slept with Troy last night after you left he came over and I slept with him" **

"**WHAT?" **

"**Yes and I feel so guilty you have no idea" **

"**Gabriella are you still in love with Troy" **

"**No " I lied looking down. **

"**I'll take that as a yes oh my god Gabriella you can't let him get married today you have to stop him" **

"**Terrin I can't it's to late, Troy's not in love with me" **

"**Then why would he sleep with you the night before his wedding, why would he ask you if he was making the right decision come on Gabriella think you can't-" **

**Someone knocked on the door **

"**Excuse me is Gabriella in there we're about to start the wedding" Chad said through the door. **

"**Here I come" I said **

"**Terrin remember you promised not to say anything" **

**I opened the door and went out **

"**Ready" Chad asked me" **

"**Ready" I said as we walked down the aisle I saw Troy standing there head held high he looked so gorgeous in his tux's and for a moment, I envisioned myself in a white dress walking to him. When we got to the alter I continued walking towards Troy. Chad had to pull me to stand next to him. I felt my face redden I guess I was envisioning to much. **

**I stood next to Troy. The wedding march began, but I wasn't paying attention to Alison I was watching Terrin who kept making gestures for me to speak up, "Stop" I mouthed. **

**I turned my attention back to the wedding, I heard Troy say his vows, then Alison, when the priest stated speak now or hold your peace part my eyes wondered to Terrin. "Do it" she mouthed. **

**I felt the words in my throat I was about to say it "I-" **

"**I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride" **

**The words dyed in my throat I was to late, it was over Troy was married. **

**As I watched the happy couple walk down the aisle I just hoped and prayed Troy wouldn't forget about us. **

**Author's Note So that's that Troy's married story over lol. Just kidding I hoped you liked this chapter. Wow I reached 200 reviews that is so cool thanks everyone for reviewing my story and thanks for the support. I hope you guys continue to like my story and continue to review **

**XOXO **

**Heaven **


	31. Chapter 29 Dreaming Of You

**Chapter 29 Dreaming of You **

**Artist: Selena **

**_Late at night when all the world is sleeping I stay up and think of you _**

**Gabriella pov**

**It'd been two weeks since the wedding, two weeks since I'd talked to Troy, two weeks of me finally realizing how over me and Troy actually were it was over, Troy was a married man, he was about to start his life with someone that wasn't me.**

**I felt good about coming to terms with me and Troy the only problem was for some reason I kept having dreams of him every night I'd have a dream of me and him, not like the dream I had of our future the dreams I was having now were completely different, these dreams were of us now together with me, pregnant, I guess subconsciously I still wasn't over him.**

**But enough thinking about Troy I had bigger problems on my hands my best friend was about to move to Italy and leave me alone to complete senior year of college by myself. I tried not to think about Terrin leaving but time was ticking she was here for only three more weeks then she'd be gone no more bf.**

**Among the many disasters going on in my life something good had actually taken place if one could believe it, the manager at the American Music records wanted to me to sign a five figure salary we were suppose to finish recording my c.d sometime in the next couple weeks I was super excited. In Albuquerque I was something like a local celebrity, the local stations always played my songs, but now more mainstream stations were going to being playing my songs. That was definitely something to celebrate which was why I was at the mall with Terrin and her step- son Alexander aka Sasha. It was amazing to see Terrin as a mother, I had to admit she was a very good mother she was very attentive when it came to Alexander, Alex's mother was a Russian painter who left Gianni and their young son when Sasha was only three months. "Okay Sasha this is the last store then we can go to the electronic store and get you something new" Terrin said**

"**maman(Russian for mother or mommy) we've been shopping all day can I please just got to the store while you shop" Sasha asked **

"**No sweetie your father would kill me and I promise this is the last store, I have to pick up some clothes for your dad" **

**Sasha poked his lip out. **

**Terrin smiled at me "Can we go to electronic store first" she asked me **

"**Sure you invited me remember you lead I follow" I said **

"**Alright Sasha you win lets go to the electronic store" **

**The words were barely out of Terrin's mouth before Sasha started running **

**Towards the store. I laughed at the enthusiastic boy **

"**Good luck" I said jokingly as me and Terrin followed Sasha. **

"**Tell me about and I think he's knows what he's doing he is so adorable and when he looks at me with those big purple blue eyes I melt, he has all of his father's charm, I don't know how I'll be able to say no to either one of them" **

**She said dramatically. **

"**Maman, Gabriella come on" Sasha urged us.**

**We both smiled at each and ran towards Sasha, **

**We browsed around the store playing with cameras, looking at the latest video games I felt like a little kid again. Sasha leading while we followed, he really was a gorgeous with his dimpled smile and impish charm **

"**Oh whoa, look at this, it's the new play station"**

**Sasha said in awe. **

**I crouched down "No that's just the new play station that is the ultimate play station that's the pcp which is the portable play station you can take it anywhere at anytime  
Sasha looked at me with wonder in his eyes "Finally a woman who speaks video games I think I'm in love with you marry me" he said **

**I laughed "oh that's really sweet, try asking me again in 9 years" **

**He looked down glumly. I realized he was serious. **

**Then Terrin walked up "What did you do to my son" she asked **

"**I think I just broke his heart" I said **

"**Oh, sweetie did that mean girl just break your heart" **

**Sasha looked at Terrin "Alas it isn't the first time, I have problems with older women" Sasha stated **

**Terrin looked at me, we starting bursting with laughter, no this little 9 year old didn't just say that he was entirely something else. **

"**Okay Don Juan lets get your video game and get out of here" Terrin said grabbing Sasha's hand. I watched Terrin and Sasha walk to the line the mother son bond was obviously there Terrin adored Sasha and by the looks of the two of them together the feeling was mutual.**

**We brought Sasha his video game then we continued to shop we brought countless outfits for Terrin, since she was about to be moving to Italy she needed a new wardrobe. After the mall we headed to Terrin and Gianni's new house they'd just purchased in Rio Rancho. Gianni brought the large Victorian Style home specifically to make Terrin happy. **

"**Babe we're back" Terrin yelled as we walked into the house. **

"**Ah mi amore I missed you" he said grabbing Terrin and passionately kissing her, **

**Sasha looked at them with disgust **

**I laughed typically boy. **

**When they continued to kiss, I started to fill a bit uncomfortable I felt as though I was watching them have sex which it looked like they wanted to do. I cleared my throat. They ended the kiss slowly, Me and Sasha both rolled our eyes.**

**They finally stopped Terrin looked at us and laughed "Sorry" she said her face completely flushed. **

"**Yes sorry Gabriella" Gianni said. **

"**Gabriella what about me, I also witnessed you swapping spit" Sasha said **

**Gianni looked down affectionately at his son "Si, sorry figlio" he said ruffling the boy's hair, **

"**Ah I see you've been shopping today, did you find everything you need" Gianni asked **

"**Yes padre we found the newest play station" Sasha said excitedly holding up his latest gadget.. **

**I stood back and watched Terrin with her new family I was so happy for her, but I had to admit I felt a stab of jealousy she'd finally found her fairy tale ending, while mine had come to abrupt halt. **

**I began to fill like a third wheel when the conversation turned towards the move to Italy. 'Uh you know Terrin I have a meeting with my record producer I'll catch up with you guy's later" I said **

"**Are you sure we're going to dinner in about an hour I thought you'd want to go"**

"**I don't think so I have a lot of stuff to do with school getting ready to start and I'm really tired you guys have fun, it good hanging with you today Gianni its always a pleasure seeing you and Sasha, wait for me 9 years" I said holding up nine fingers, **

**They laughed as I left the house, I got into my car and drove home I wasn't lying when I said I was tired. I went home and had a solitary dinner then went to bed. **

**My life had fallen into a similar pattern over the next three weeks I'd spend the day with Terrin shopping or doing something else we always ended up back at her place, then we'd go to dinner sometimes Gianni joined us with Sasha other times not, but one thing remained the same after every day I always ended up home alone. **

**Then finally the day came the day I was dreading it was the day the whole Bertoni family was leaving Albuquerque. "Okay so the time as come" Terrin said as we four stood outside on the runway near the jet.  
"Yes the time as come" I repeated **

**Gianni was the first to step up **

"**I'm miss you Gabriella" he said giving me a hug over the last 5 weeks I got to know Gianni he was like the older brother I never had I wasn't surprised when tears started to form in my eyes "I'll miss you to my brother from another mother" I said with a laugh trying to hold back my tears. Gianni gave me a kiss on my forehead "Be safe" he said letting go of me I smiled "I'm always safe" **

**Next Sasha wrapped his arms around my waist "I'll miss Gabby" he said **

"**I'll miss you to my future husband" I joked, "You be good for Maman and padre okay come back and visit me" I gave Sasha one last hug, before pulling away from him. I'd developed very close bonds with both Gianni and Sasha and I didn't want to see them go, "my turn" Terrin said walking up. **

**I couldn't hold the tears back any longer **

**I opened my arms Terrin ran into them. We were both crying hysterically "I love Gabby okay, I'll miss you so much my baby sister" she cried into my shoulder**

"**I'll miss you to I love you so much I don't know how I'm going to be able live who's going to yell me and tell I'm being a selfish asshole" I cried **

**Terrin cried even harder "Who's going to be there to tell me when I'm being a sarcastic bitch" **

**I laughed through my tears. **

"**Promise to call me everyday" **

"**NO twice a day" Terrin corrected **

"**Of course, I'll miss you" I repeated **

"**I'll miss you so much" She hugged me one last time **

"**Best friends forever" she whispered**

**I squeezed her tighter "best friends forever" **

**She reluctantly pulled away from me  
"I'll call you as soon as we land" **

"**Okay I don't care what time it is you just call me" **

"**I promise, I love Gabby you take care okay" **

"**I love you to don't let them drive you crazy" I said**

"**I won't" **

**I gave her one last hug**

**Then I looked over to Gianni **

"**You better take care of her or else I'm going to kick your ass" I told him **

**He smiled at me "I promise I'll take good care of her" **

**I wiped my eyes "Okay you guys get on that plane before I do something drastic like lay on the runway" **

**Terrin laughed as she wiped the tears away. "Bye sweetie" **

"**bye Terrin" **

"**Bye Ella" Sasha and Gianni said**

"**Bye Bertoni Family keep in touch" **

**I stood there and watched Terrin board the jet my heart was leaving I was fast realizing I thought saying goodbye to Troy was hard it was nothing compared to saying goodbye to Terrin. I watched the Jet take off and I convulsed into sobs she was gone she was really gone, I remember when Troy left I said half my heart was gone well now the other half was gone as well. I walked slowly back to my car, I had no one else my mom and dad were off traveling the world even Ana was gone she'd left Albuquerque to move to New York to get more treatment and to start her life over. **

**I took a deep breath, and went home. There was no where else to go but home. **

**I went to bed that night the dream came back the one with of Troy, of what it would have been like if we had got to the fairy tale ending. **

**I awoke the next morning feeling weird. I hadn't thought of Troy in three weeks, so why all of a sudden was I having dreams of him again . I guess Terrin had kind of filled the void of Troy now that she was gone I had more time to think about Troy. I fell into a deep depression after Terrin and her family left. There was really nothing that could get me out of my funk not even the fame and popularity I was getting. Now that mainstream radios were playing my songs, I was set to start touring soon, I was suppose to be the opening act for Kelly Clarkson on her upcoming tour, I was grateful for everything but it didn't mean anything to me now I had no one to share it with, no one to go home to and tell them about my day no one to share my happiness. **

**One month had gone by since Terrin's departure, I'd talked to her countless times over the phone but it wasn't the same, I was following the latest trend and leaving Albuquerque, The tour was starting in three days I'd signed up to finish senior year of college via the internet, I gave up my dorm and moved all my belongings into my parent's house until I got back….**

**Life on the road was hectic in its self, Thousands of cheering fans, meeting new people it was a whirlwind, I started to get out of my depression. Kelly was like super nice her team everyone was nice, I began to fill content, everyday brought something new but every night it was the same the same reoccurring dream, about me and Troy, In the beginning it would start off with me saying object to his marriage, then it'd fade into me being at a Lakers game with Troy playing then that fade into me at a concert and Troy looking at me from backstage. There was scenes of me and Troy in bed making love, then everything would go blank and next thing I saw was me in bed holding a baby wrapped in a pink blanket no Troy around then I wake up. It was the weirdest thing, **

**I tried to make sense of the dream but I came up with nothing, I'd talked to Terrin about it only thing she could tell me was that I was a pussy for not speaking up at Troy's wedding.**

"**GABRIELLA, GABRIELLA, GABRIELLA" The screaming fans cheered As I ran off stage I'd just had a great set, I feel pretty good but I was exhausted for last couple days every time I got through with a set I'd go straight to my room and pass out actually yesterday I almost missed my set because I was sleeping. **

"**Oh wow Gabriella you did so good, that was amazing" Kelly said **

**I blushed "Thanks Kelly good luck out there" **

"**Thanks uh do what to go out with us we're going to a club since this my first time in Chicago I thought it'd be fun to explore the big city" **

"**OH whoa that's sounds like a lot of fun but I'm really tired I think I'm going to call it a night" **

"**Okay well the offer still stands if you want to go" **

"**Alright thanks Kelly" **

**I watched as Kelly went on stage I wanted to go out but I was exhausted I needed some sleep. **

**I went to my dressing room took of my costume and put on my regular clothes, and headed to my hotel room. **

**As soon as I got back to my hotel I collapsed on my bed I didn't even bother taking out my clothes I just passed out on the bed**

**I awoke the next morning I heard the door in my room close. I looked up seemed the tour manager had arranged for some breakfast to be brought to our rooms. I smiled, I got up from the bed and walked over to the table and picked the lid of the food, next thing I knew I was in the bathroom with my head in the toilet, vomiting up everything in my stomach. **

"**What is wrong with me" I said aloud **

**This had be happening more and more frequently certain smells certain foods were making me throw up. **

**I went to the bathroom sink and rinsed my mouth out. I looked in the mirror I looked horrible I had dark circles under my eyes and I looked fat, my stomach had a slight bulge in it and my breast looked humongous I wanted to poke them but they were far to sensitive. Odd I thought to myself. I stripped off my clothes and got into the shower, It felt so good to have the warm water splashed around me. I engulfed myself under the water. As I was washing up I started to think about last night again I had the Troy dream. I replayed every moment in the dream my mind kept drifting to the end when I held the baby. **

"**OH MY GOD" I screamed suddenly it dawned on me, Everything started to make sense. **

**I turned off the water and ran back into the room I quickly got dressed and ran to the drugstore I brought 4 different highly expensive pregnancy test. **

**I went back into my hotel room. **

**I was in the bathroom looking at the test I took a deep breath I had to find out, **

**I took all four pregnancy test at the same time one right after the other. **

**I sat them down on the bathroom counter and waited the exact time. I couldn't stop my legs from shaking this had to be the longest 3 minutes of my life. **

**When the time was finally up, I hesitantly picked up one of the pregnancy test. **

**Then I picked the other then the other then the last one. **

**My eyes welled with tears. **

**I was pregnant with a married mans baby my hand went to stomach, "a baby" I said softly **

**that's what my dream was telling me, a baby? what was I suppose to do with a baby? **

**Author's Note **

**I know what you guys are thinking "What type of way is that to end a chapter" lol but this chapter is about to lead into a lot of drama a lot which you guys will find out in the next chapter, As for guys who are wondering why I called Terrin's stepson Sasha when his name is Alexander well my grandfather is Russian and he told me that, that is the nickname for Alexander's and I though that was a cute nickname so yeah that's just a little disclaimer for any of you wondering, So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I actually cried when I was writing the part when Terrin left I was really moved lol. Leave you thoughts and suggestions. I'll update soon also don't forget to check out my profile were you can listen to all the songs for the chapter **

**XOXO**

**Heaven **


	32. Chapter 30 Collide

**Chapter 30 Collide**

**Artist: Howie Day **

_**Even the best fall down sometimes even the wrong words seem to rhyme,**_

_**Out of the doubt that fills my mind **_

_**I somehow find you and I collide **_

**Gabriella pov **

**I let out a deep sigh, I'd just come off stage we were now in New York, It was interesting being pregnant on the tour, No one knowing but me. I did my best to pretend like everything was okay. But now people were actually asking me what was going on. I didn't want to tell anyone that I was pregnant, I just didn't want to here countless questions who's the father? What are you going to do about it? Are you going to keep it? All those silly questions **

**I'd already come to the decision that I was going to keep it there was no way in hell I'd get an abortion. The only problem was Troy, **

**I was debating whether to tell him or not, On one side he was married and I'm sure my pregnancy would throw a real wrench into their marriage, but on the other hand didn't he deserve to know I mean this wasn't just any kind of secret this was a real person, doesn't everyone deserve to know that they have a child. **

**I was so engrossed in my own thoughts. I didn't here Michael the tour manager trying to get my attention, I also didn't know there was a person in my dressing room until they spoke **

"**Well, well if it isn't a superstar in the making" **

**My eyes rounded with shock**

"**Troy what are doing here" I said turning around to see him lounging casually on the love seat. **

"**Wow and here I thought you'd be happy to see me" **

**Troy said standing up **

"**What I get no love" **

"**I'm sorry, I'm surprised I never would have guessed that you'd be here in New York why aren't you in LA.?" I asked **

"**Well I'm playing here in two days, and Alison wanted to see the new Kelly Clarkson concert imagine my shock when I saw you on stage, you looked great Angel I'm really proud of you" **

**I smiled "Thanks, so where's Alison"**

"**Oh she went back to the hotel she was really tired" **

"**So she left you all alone in the big bad city" **

**Troy laughed **

"**So now that you're over your shock can I get huge?" he held out his arms. **

**I was reluctant, to huge him what if he felt my baby bump. I mentally shook my head I was being ridiculous I wrapped my arms around his waist. **

"**It's good to see you Angel" Troy whispered against my hair" **

"**Good to see you to" **

**I pulled away from him. **

"**So how long are you going to be in New York" **

"**Well we leave in three days, and then we're going to Miami" **

"**So that doesn't give us any time to hang out" **

**I shook my head "I don't think so" **

"**What are you doing now" **

"**nothing I was going to go back to my hotel room and get some sleep" **

"**You want to go with me, I was going to go get something to eat" **

'**Sure, I'm starving, your treat right" **

"**Hey you're the superstar you should be taking me out" **

"**Oh please boy I'm making lunch money compared to you" **

**We left the arena and took a cab to a local Italian restaurant. **

**We sat down at a table. I looked over the menu, Not knowing what I wanted to get everything looked so good. **

"**So what you having" **

"**I don't know everything just looks so good" **

"**Hello welcome to Romano's can I start you off with a glass of wine" The waiter. **

"**Uh sure um I'll have the red wine, and she'll have" **

"**no wine for me can I had a raspberry lemonade" I said **

"**Okay and are you ready to order" **

**I looked at Troy for conformation he shook his head. **

**We order are food and the waiter brought our drinks, It felt good to be with Troy like this, it was comfortable it felt like old times, us hanging like best friends. **

"**So Terrin's really gone" **

"**Yeah she's really gone I miss her so much, but she's really happy so I'm happy" **

"**Whoa, I just can't believe she's married and has a new son" **

"**I know its crazy when she told me I was shocked, but Gianni's really good for her so is Sasha they really are a great family I wish you could have got to know Gianni he's really amazing" **

"**Well I talked to Chad the other day" **

"**Really what were you guys talking about" **

"**Nothing he didn't know Terrin was married" **

"**Oh whoa I thought she told him" **

"**Nope he had no idea" **

"**What did he say" **

"**He said he wasn't surprised, he said Terrin never really gave him her heart so he's okay" **

"**Well I'm glad he's okay, its dangerous stuff giving someone your heart" **

**Troy looked down at the table "I know what you mean" **

**We grew quiet. **

**Troy broke the silence "So do you have a boyfriend" **

"**No" **

"**Any prospects" **

"**Nope, what about you how's married life treating you" **

"**Its good, its different having someone everyday all day its definitely different" **

"**I'm sure you're like the most independent person I know, it gotta be weird to have to answer to someone" **

"**Yes oh my god that is exactly it, Alison doesn't seem to understand that I'm very independent and I like to do things my way, see Angel that's why you're my best friend you get me like no other person can" **

"**well I've had tons of practice I've seen you at your worst, and you've seen me at mine, isn't this funny I mean we're still friends like we've been through some pretty tough stuff I'm glad we're still friends" **

"**Yeah I'm glad to" we smiled at each other and continued to eat our dinner. After dinner we decided to go for a walk in central park, **

"**It feels so good out here" I said **

"**Yeah one wouldn't even know that it was early November" **

"**Thanks Troy, for taking me out to dinner I needed this I've been such a couch potato lately, only thing I've been wanting to do is sleep"**

"**No prob, Angel it was worth the 150 dollars"  
"Oh come on Troy, I've apologized like fifty times I'm sorry I didn't mean to order all of that" **

"**Its okay you have quite the appetite don't you" **

**I grew silent, I'd forgotten all about my pregnancy. **

"**Angel what's wrong" **

**Troy asked **

"**Nothing, I just spaced out, so any way that's what a tour would do to you, it burns a lot of calories" **

"**About that tour you haven't told me what its like to have you dream come true" **

"**It's amazing, I pinch myself to make sure I'm not dreaming, but you're dreams have come true to, your about to go pro soon and play for the Lakers that has to be amazing"**

"**Yeah its great its what I always wanted" **

"**So is Alison excited about being the wife of a major basketball star" I said imitating a valley girl **

**Troy smiled "Alison is pretty excited, she already has the house that she wants picked out, I think she already hired the a decorator to" **

**I laughed "Whoa, sounds exciting, I still can't quite grasp it, your married dude, the ultimate form of commitment" **

"**Yep I took the plunge, now its your turn" **

**I stopped abruptly. **

"**Jesus Angel I was only kidding" **

"**Yeah, its just nothing never mind" **

"**No tell me what were you about to say" **

"**No Troy it was nothing, something stupid don't fret about it, so I think we've walked about 2 miles out of our way, care for a cab or you do you want to walk back" **

"**Uh, well I like walking" **

"**Okay, so we've talked about everything what more is there to talk about" **

"**Well we could talk about why you don't have a boyfriend" **

"**Troy, that's a sore subject for me" **

"**Why?" **

"**Because all the guys our age they just want you for right now not forever and I'm looking for Mr. Right not Mr. Right Now" **

"**So you want a serious relationship" **

"**Basically I don't want to be like when of these girls that waste their time with boys that don't want to make a commitment I already made that mistake" **

**My hand flew to my mouth, why did I just say that, was I a fucking idiot I looked to Troy praying he hadn't heard me but I could tell from his expression that he had. **

"**Troy I didn't mean it like that" **

**He looked at me **

"**Yeah you did, I don't blame, you I did waste your time" **

"**Well at least I learned something from our relationship so I'm prepared now for my epic romance, I'm ready for the one, because everything I did wrong with us, I aim to do right next time" **

"**Well good for you, you I kno-" **

**Ring-Ring. **

"**Oh hold on Gabriella" **

**Troy answered his phone. **

"**Hey babe, no um I'm with Gabriella, What it can't be that late, okay, okay calm down I'm on my way, alright I see you in a minute love you bye" **

**He hung up and looked at me apologetically. **

"**Sorry Angel, I have to go" **

"**Ahh the wife calls and he's goes running, I'll see you around, Troy- boy" **

"**Okay we're going to have to hook up before you leave:" **

"**Alright my number hasn't changed just give me a call" **

**I turned to leave and the next thing I knew my feet were no longer supporting me, if it wasn't for Troy holding me up I would have fell on my face. **

**I felt his breath against my skin, my skin started to tingle and I began to fill a little faint. **

**I turned to look at him and my lips softly grazed his. He eyebrows shot up, but he didn't let me go, if anything I believe he pulled my closer. I reacted on instinct and pressed my lips against his, only this time I slipped my tongue into his mouth, **

**He tried to pull back after awhile but I wouldn't let him I don't know what came over me, I held his head in place and continued kissing him, I finally pulled away from him, he was looking at me with surprise. **

"**I'm sorry" I said breathlessly. **

"**No it was my fault" he said with a dazed look on his face. **

"**Uh Angel I have to go, I'll call you tomorrow" he all but ran towards out towards the street. I watched him as he got into a cab. **

**What the hell just happened it was like on minute me and Troy were completely platonic then with one brush of the lips, we were all over each other. I didn't understand the attraction between me and Troy only thing I did know was that something was there, I felt it in his kiss. **

**Troy pov **

**I didn't understand my attraction for Gabriella it was like one minute I thought of her as a sister and then the next I wanted her physically. Only thing I could sum in up to was that me and Gabriella shared a very, very strong physical connection. I mean what else could it be. **

"**TROY" I heard a screech. **

**I winced **

"**Alison honey must you yell" **

"**Troy what were you doing" **

"**Nothing babe me and Gabriella went out to dinner after her show" **

"**You were out all night with her, Troy I've been waiting for you for 6 hours how long does it take to eat" **

"**Alison we were talking catching up we haven't seen or talked to each other in months Jesus Alison do I get upset when you go to dinner with your friends" **

"**Well none of my friends are my ex- boyfriends" **

"**Alison this is really getting old, okay I'm tired of having this conversation about Gabriella, you knew we were best friends before you married me, so you can leave all this drama bullshit for someone else I tell you time and time again there is nothing going on between me and Gabriella what we had was in the past now you can either accept that, or continue to dwell on it, either way I'm about to go to bed" I started to walk towards the bedroom. Alison reached out and grabbed my, arm **

"**Wait Troy, you're right, I'm sorry it just drives me crazy knowing that you were with her, I trust you I just don't trust her, plus the baby had been kicking all night, and I'm sorry I love you Troy please don't go to bed mad at me" **

**I turned and looked at Alison she looked so young and vulnerable. **

**I gave her a small smile "I love you to" **

"**Am I forgiven" she asked poking out her lower lip. **

"**Maybe" I said **

**She got down on her knees and started to unbuckle my belt **

"**Let me see what I can do to make that maybe into a yes" **

**I groaned as she I felt her mouth enclose around my member. That night Alison showed me just how sorry she really was. **

**Gabriella pov **

**I went back to my hotel room, and tried to get some sleep, my attempts were all in vain for the life of me I couldn't get to sleep my thoughts were all consumed with Troy,**

**I wanted to tell him about the baby but how could I knowing that he was married, he seemed happy, but then why the kiss why had he kissed me the way a man kisses a women he's in love with. I was so confused Troy says that he is in love with his wife and that we should just be friends but do you kiss a friend like that. And then there was Alison Troy's wife, and no matter how bitchy, and mean she was, could I really destroy her marriage like that, Would I be able to look at myself in the mirror knowing that, I was not better then a home wreaker but then again didn't Troy have the right to know about his child, would I be doing more damage keeping his first child a secret from him.**

**I turned and looked at the digital clock on the night stand, 7 am, I'd been up all night thinking of Troy and the baby, and all that thinking had got me no where I still had no idea what I was going to do.**

**I went to the bathroom and got ready for the day, I was about to call for some room service when the hotel phone rang,**

"**Hello" I said**

"**Gabriella, its Troy"**

"**Oh hey Troy what are doing calling me this early its only 8"**

"**Listen Gabriella I have to talk to you about something, and it can't wait, can you meet me at the café down the street from your hotel room"**

_**Oh my god he knows I thought to myself **_

**I cleared my throat "Uh okay, meet you there in thirty minutes"**

"**That fine, see you soon bye"**

"**Bye" I hung up the phone.**

**What I wouldn't I do to have Terrin here with me right now she was the only person who could calm me down when I was this agitated.**

**I picked up my cell phone and called Terrin, it was about 4 o'clock in the afternoon over in Italy,**

**The phone rang twice,**

"**Pronto, Bertoni residence" Veda, the Bertoni's housekeeper said**

"**Hello, Veda this is Gabriella, is Sig'na Bertoni there"**

"**Oh hello, Sig'na Gabriella, ah the Bertoni's left, Italy about 2 days ago, they left behind their cell phones they only took three suitcases with them, I'm sorry"**

"**Its okay Veda thank you good bye" I said glumly**

**I hung up the phone damn I really needed to speak with Terrin.**

**I looked at my watch "Shit" I said out loud I had to meet Troy.**

**As I walked to the café, I had decided to just be honest as soon as Troy let in an opening that led to pregnancy or baby, I would tell him,**

**I walked confidently into the café, I spotted Troy sitting, in a corner and from the looks of it he wasn't alone,**

**He saw me and stood up; I forced a smile on my face, so much for telling him today.**

"**Hey Gabriella" Troy said giving me a hug,**

"**Hi" I said, I turned and looked at Alison, she looked more beautiful then I remembered, She wore her hair in a loose ponytail, her skin had a natural healthy glow she looked better then ever, once again I began to feel dark and frumpy compared to her.**

"**Hello Gabriella, it's so nice of you to take time out of your busy schedule to join us for breakfast"**

"**Yeah, well, I haven't seen any familiar faces in so long, I was tempted to go back to Albuquerque just to see my old house" I said with a laugh.**

**Alison gave a cold chilling laugh.**

**I sighed under my breath this was going to be a long, breakfast.**

**I sat down and grabbed a menu everything looked so good…**

**The waiter came over, and took our order, seemed I wasn't the only the one who was hungry that morning Alison order more then me. And when asked if we wanted coffee both Alison and I declined. Troy looked at me questioningly.**

"**What?" I asked**

"**Nothing its just you always have coffee in the morning, you've been drinking coffee in the morning since you were twelve I recall you saying you would never be able to function for a whole day without a cup of coffee"**

"**Well I've changed a bit, I mean it has been like three months since I've seen you, and even then I hardly saw you I've changed" I said softly.**

**He looked down then looked back at me "I know" he said even softer.**

**Alison looked at us through narrowed eyes, "Can I join in on the conversation"**

**Troy looked at his wife and smiled "Sorry Ally, it's just I haven't seen Gabriella in so long, we have a lot of catching up to do"**

**Alison rolled her eyes. I was about to say something but the food arrived, I licked my lips in anticipation, the food looked so good and smelled even better.**

**I devoured, the first two plates they sat in front of me, then I went to work on the third, I looked over to Alison and she was on the fourth plate, while Troy was still just eating his 4 pancakes, he looked at is, with surprise then he shook his head and continued eating,**

**I finished my food, and sat back, now all I needed was a nap I thought to myself suddenly feeling sleepy.**

**Once Alison was done with her food she immediately called for the check.**

"**Honey are you ready to leave this soon, I haven't really gotten a chance to talk to Gabriella"**

"**Baby I really sleepy and I don't want to sleep by myself you know how lonely I get" she whined**

**I rolled my eyes "Troy its okay, I'm actually kind of tired myself"**

"**See Troy she's tired to, you can always just call her, it's not like you don't know her number" Alison said talking about me like I wasn't even at the table.**

**I shrugged mentally I could really care less.**

**After the bill was paid We got up to leave, and for the first time I noticed Alison's stomach it had a bulge that I knew had nothing to do with how much she ate,**

"**Oh My GOD you're pregnant" I cried in horror.**

**Finally everything was making sense the quickie marriage, her strange appetite that was much like mine. Troy's wife was pregnant and from the looks of it she was about 5 months along.**

**Alison patted her stomach, and gave me a triumphant smile "Yeah, Troy didn't tell you"**

**I looked at Troy he looked down guiltily.**

**I felt like was about to be sick, I was pregnant with this man baby and he was already starting a family with, his wife, I had to get out of there.**

**I ran out the café and towards my hotel, I didn't realize Troy had followed me, until he grabbed me arm,**

"**Gabriella why are you crying" Troy asked**

**I saw red "YOU ARE A FUCKING ASSHOLE" I screamed**

"**ALL THIS TIME SHE'S BEEN PREGNANT YOU SLEPT WITH ME WHILE SHE WAS PREGNANT, I HATE YOU TROY I FUCKING HATE YOU"**

**Troy tried to grab me and I slapped him hard across the face.**

"**DON'T EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN I HATE YOU" I screamed before running into my hotel. I ran pass the concierge. I vaguely heard them call me name but I just wanted to get to my hotel room. I felt so stupid, I knew it was wrong to have slept with Troy the eve of his wedding night, but now I felt ten times worse Alison was pregnant when I slept with Troy, now I was pregnant. God had a twisted sense of humor, because this had to be the worst thing that could happen how could I tell, Troy that I was pregnant now, I couldn't.**

**I walked inside my room. "Well you certainly don't have the look of a growing music sensation"**

**I turned around and saw Terrin sitting on the couch,**

**When I saw her I immediately burst into tears and ran to her.**

"**Oh my god what's wrong Gabby"**

**I cried on her shoulder.**

**She stroked my hair. "Its okay calm down, okay calm down"**

**I took a deep breath**

"**Are you calm" she asked**

**I gave a sad smile "As calm as I'm going to get"**

"**You want to tell me what's wrong" she asked**

**I told Terrin everything, starting from the moment I began to suspect I was pregnant to me and Troy last night kissing under the stars to today when I saw and Alison and found out she was also pregnant.**

"**Oh wow so Alison is 5 months pregnant and you are three months pregnant and you both are pregnant by the same person, sounds to me like Troy needs to be horsewhipped"**

**I shook my head "It's my fault to"**

"**Hell no, sure maybe you shouldn't have slept with him, but he knew Gabby he knew that he had a pregnant fiancé you didn't know that"**

"**I know that but I don't think I would have done anything different even if I had known I think I still would have slept with him and that's what's making me even more guilty, Terrin how can I tell him I'm pregnant, how? he is about to have a baby with his wife I can't mess up their marriage like that, as much as I can't stand Alison I would never want someone to come to me while I was five months pregnant and tell me that she's is also having my husband's baby"**

"**Gabs I understand that but are you sure you want to raise this baby alone, without Troy ever knowing about, it"**

**I laughed bitterly "What I want is to be where Alison is right now, what I want is to raise my baby with the man I love, but what I want doesn't matter, Troy doesn't love me, I don't think he ever did, I was just an easy lay, someone he could come screw whenever he was in the mood. No I'm going to have my baby on my own Troy need not ever know"**

"**Well Gabriella how are you going to manage that you are on a highly publicized tour, news of your pregnancy is bound to come to light in the coming months"**

"**I'll leave then; I'll leave this behind me and start somewhere else"**

"**Gabby you can't give up your dream; you've worked so hard for this"**

"**Maybe I have but this isn't about me anymore this is about me and my daughter"**

"**Daughter? How do you know it's a girl?"**

**I shrugged my shoulders "I just know, and anyway I'm not giving up my dream just about to follow a new one, in Italy"**

**Terrin's eyes grew round "Are you serious you want to move to Italy"**

"**Yes, look Terrin I've thought about it ever since I found out I was pregnant I miss you so much and if I wanted to be anywhere with anyone it would be with you and your family"**

**Terrin smiled "Well you are more then welcomed to come; I'm going to need someone getting fat with me any way"**

**Now it was my turn to be surprised**

"**You're pregnant" I asked**

"**Yeah, that's why I came to see you I wanted to tell you to your face"**

"**Wow, isn't that something pregnant at the same time, who would have thought" I said with a laugh**

"**Yeah well we've always been in sync" Terrin said.**

**I smiled thinking to myself that maybe everything would be okay.**

**The next week went by fast; I changed my phone number, so that Troy would no longer have it. I bowed out of the tour, but my manager wanted to stay with me he said we could still make me into a singing sensation in Italy. So now I was headed to Italy, three months pregnant, alone (if you don't count for Terrin), afraid, but determined to succeed in the world as a single mother.**

**Author's Note:**

**OMG guys I am so sorry, it has taken so long for me to update, but I've been super busy with school, I graduate in like two weeks and I've been making sure everything is in check for that, I promise that the next update will be much sooner. And again I apologize. I hope you liked this chapter. Leave feedback and don't forget to check out my page to listen to all the songs from this story..**

**XoXo**

**Heaven**


	33. Chapter 31 Old Friend

**Chapter 31 Old Friend **

**Artist: Phyliss Hyman **

_**Disclaimer" For those of you wondering how to pronounce Gabriella's daughter name its like Angel-Leigh **_

**3 years later.**

"**Mommy, mommy I wan to puay wit dollies"**

"**Angelea you can't play with dollies, she's in the doggie airplane wait until we land"**

"**Mommy, I don like hairpanes"**

**I smiled at my two year old daughter, she was so beautiful, I ruffled her hair "I know sweetie but we will be in Los Angeles soon okay very soon,"**

"**I wan to puay with Gigi"**

**I looked over my shoulder; Angelea had inherited her father's stubbornness and my mouth.**

"**Jake can you please take her to Terrin so she can play with Giuliana"**

"**Sure Gabs"**

**I smiled as I watched Jake take Angelea to the other side of the plane. I sat back against my seat, A lot had happened over the last 3 years, the birth of my daughter was probably the most significant change, Angelea was my heart, my life my everything, I don't know how I'd survived without her whenever I had a bad day all I had to do was to look at her and I was smiling again. Another happening was Jake, I'd met him, about 16 months ago and he was amazing, and we were getting married in two months. Jake was, half Italian half American, his brother ran the American branch of his company while Jake ran the Italian branch. Meeting Jake was like a whirlwind. He was so handsome so sweet and wonderful he treated Angelea, like a princess, and after we were married he wanted to adopt her,**

**My life was so kind of perfect, my singing career was wonderful so wonderful in fact that this was why I was heading to LA, LA was to be my stepping stone my kick off to my first American Tour. I had along my baby of course Jake. Terrin Gianni, Sasha and Terrin and Gianni's daughter Giuliana, Giuliana was exactly one month younger then Angelea.**

**Jake came back and sat down I leaned over and put my head on his shoulder, he wrapped his arm around me.**

"**So are you nervous"**

**I smiled "Not at all"**

"**I'm not talking about the tour I'm talking about the other thing"**

**I stiffened I knew exactly what he was talking about Troy, I'd be lying if I said I never thought of Troy, I mean how could I not think of him, in fact every time I looked into Anglea's clear blue eyes I saw Troy, every time she'd frown, or wrinkled her nose in distaste I saw Troy.**

"**Who says I'll even see Troy" I said**

"**No but Gabs, your name is plastered all over LA I'm sure he's caught wind of the fact that your coming to town you haven't seen or talked to him in three years I'm sure he's going to want to talk to you"**

"**Well he's not going to talk to me, I hate him, and he will never talk to me again" I growled.**

"**Okay sorry I shouldn't have brought it I just thought, since we're getting married soon and the adoption will follow soon after that, aren't he suppose to sign over his parental rights"**

**I hadn't been completely honest with Jake I'd told him that Anglea's father was my old best friend from my childhood and that, he was engaged to someone else when Angelea was conceived I told him that once I told Troy about my pregnancy that he said he was not leaving his wife. And that he couldn't be a father to the child. I felt guilty about lying to Jake, I felt even more guilty about branding, Troy as the deadbeat dad but I had to do, what I had to do, to make sure that Troy never found out about Angelea.**

"**As far as I'm concerned he has no parental rights" I said**

"**But-"**

"**Excuse me miss we'll be landing soon, I'll need you to put on your seatbelts" Analie the stewardess said**

**I sat back in my seat, and buckled my seat belt, my heart beating fast I didn't want to think about seeing Troy, I'd spent three years trying to forget him **

**I couldn't see him, I wouldn't see him, I was afraid to see him. **

**Troy pov **

**She was coming to Los Angeles, Gabriella, her concert was in three days, **

**I'd thought about Gabriella countless times over the last three years, I'd called her parents to try to find her, but they apparently, didn't know, she always called them, from a private number…. I missed her so much, three years, was a long time. **

"**Daddy, Daddy" I looked down at my son… **

"**Jack I thought you were with your mommy" **

"**Mommy eadache" I sighed **

**It seemed like Alison came down with an headache every time she was suppose to watch our son. **

**I didn't know what was wrong with her but something in her changed after the birth of our son, she became cold and distant, not wanted to come near our son, always calling Troy's son, I believe she strongly resented him for not being the girl that she wanted. **

"**Come on sport, I'll take you to nana, daddy has to go to practice" **

"**daddy don't go" **

"**Oh son I wish I could stay with you but, I have to work" **

"**daddy don't go" **

**I felt a tug in my heart. **

**I took Jack over to my mom's house, I brought my mother and her husband a house down the street from my own about two years ago. **

"**Oh is that my favorite grandson" **

"**Nana" Jack screamed running towards my mom. **

**She picked him up. **

"**Hey mom" **

"**hi honey, you look well how are you" **

"**I'm fine I'm about to go to practice" **

"**Hmm that's good, so I just talked to Maria Montez you remember her don't you'" **

"**UH yeah of course" **

"**Well she tells me that she's coming to Los Angeles, tomorrow in fact Gabriella is having a concert and since Maria haven't seen her daughter in three years she's going to go" **

"**Mom why are you telling me all of this" **

"**Because I think you should go to" **

**I looked down, "Gabriella doesn't want to see me mom my number hasn't changed in three years, she hasn't called or written she doesn't wish to see me" **

"**But you want to see her, Troy I'm not stupid, I saw the way you looked at Gabriella the night of your wedding, I also know that Gabriella has never stopped loving you, its okay to make mistakes son, but how are you going to fix it, is the question"**

**I didn't respond to my mom instead I bent down and kissed Jack. **

"**I'll be back to pick you up in an hour then we'll go to the ice cream store" **

"**Kay bye daddy" **

"**bye kiddo" **

**I walked back to my car thinking about what my mother just told me, **

**Was if a possibility that Gabriella was still in love with me, somehow I doubted it. **

**Gabriella pov **

**We checked in our hotel rooms, **

**I was exhausted. **

"**Mommy I want puay" **

"**Sweetie mommy is exhausted please give me a break don't you want to take a nap" **

"**No mommy I want to puay" **

"**LeaLea please mommy will take you for ice cream in about an hour okay just give me an hour you can play with dollie now okay" **

**I watched as she lifted her finger to her chin, and tapped it. **

**I laughed my daughter definitely had a flare for the dramatics. **

"**kay mommy 1 our" she said. **

**I smiled "that's my girl".**

"**Celia can you please come here" **

"**Yes Gabby" **

"**Celia can you please watch over her for about an hour, I need a serious nap and if Jake comes by can you tell him I'm sleeping" **

"**Sure Gabs" **

"**thanks Celia" **

**I laid back on the bed and went to sleep" **

**I awoke to complete quite. **

**I looked at my watch I'd been sleep for an hour and a half. **

**I got out the bed and walked into the living area. Celia was sitting on the couch, watching TV. **

"**Celia where is Angelea?" **

"**Oh Signor Jake came by and took her and Giuliana to the get ice cream" **

"**Oh that was sweet of him" I said. I left my room and went to Terrin's suite. **

"**Hey chic" **

"**Hey you just woke up to" **

"**Yep, thank god for Jake and Gianni for taking the girls"  
"Yes thank god, I swear I begged Giuliana to go to sleep she was having none of it" **

**I laughed "Same with Angelea oh god I'm tired" **

"**Are you pregnant" Terrin asked **

**I looked at her with surprise **

"**Oh course not, I'm not you who stays knocked up every two minutes. **

**Terrin laughed "Well Gianni wants a big family" she said rubbing her stomach **

**Terrin was 6 months pregnant with twins, and she looked absolutely gorgeous with her burgeoning belly.**

"**Speaking of family where is Sasha" **

"**Girl he is by the pool with his friends I'm praying there are no girls around, that boy is, young rich and to handsome for twelve years old" **

**I laughed. Well since we have no babies to watch but ourselves lets order some room service and movies and have girls night" **

**Terrin smiled "We haven't had one of those in a long time" **

"**I know so lets get to it" **

**Troy pov **

"**Daddy I want a superman cone" **

**I heard Jack say to me. **

**We were at an ice cream parlor or Hollywood blvd.**

**I wasn't paying attention to my son my eyes were focused on a little girl about two years old, she was the spitting image of Gabriella, aside from her blue eyes,. I couldn't stop myself from staring. **

"**Excuse me sir you really need to order, or let someone else order" **

**I shook my head "I'm sorry uh can I have a kids scoop of superman ice cream and a single scoop of rocky road" **

**I paid for our ice cream, and we sat down at a table. I turned around, to see if the little girl was still there. **

**It was so odd, all day I'd been thinking about Gabriella now all of a sudden here is a little girl that looks exactly like her.**

**I saw her. Running around with another little girl that looked to be two as well. They ran to the table and into the arms of two men their fathers I presumed. **

**I turned back and focused my attention back on Jack. For some reason I couldn't help looking at the little girl again. **

**Now she was running towards me. With the other little girl at her heels. **

**The next thing I knew she fell. I acted on instinct and picked her up. **

**She was crying **

"**It's okay your okay" I said soothingly. She looked at me. And smiled I felt my heart melt she was so beautiful, she looked even more like Gabriella up close especially when she smiled. **

**A woman walked by us, "oh my god your daughter is so adorable she looks just like you" **

"**She's not my-" **

**The woman walked away. **

**I looked down at the little girl "Are you okay sweetie" **

"**yes thank you" the little girl said she had a slight Italian accent. She apparently wasn't from America. **

**The man that was with her ran up to me. **

"**Thank you so much. Angelea why did you run like that" he grabbed her out my arms. **

**Angelea, Angel I thought, this was to much, **

"**Hey um aren't you Troy Bolton" I looked up the man was still standing there. **

"**Yeah" **

**He looked at me oddly before turning away.  
What the hell was that about I thought. **

**I shrugged my shoulders. **

"**Hey kiddo are you done" **

"**yep, yep" **

**I wiped Jacks face and, we headed home, On my way home I couldn't' help but think about the little girl in the ice cream parlor she, reminded me so much of Gabriella that it was scary, if it wasn't for the Italian accent she could've been her daughter. **

**Gabriella pov **

"**WHAT?" **

"**Gabs you heard me" **

"**But how is that even possible, its like fifty million ice cream parlors in LA of all the ones, he was there" **

"**Gabriella I watch the Lakers games I know what Troy Bolton looks like" **

"**And you said he picked Angelea up" **

'**Yeah but he didn't recognize her, at least he didn't seem to" **

"**And he had a little boy with him, right" **

"**Yeah I'm sure it was his son he looked just like him" **

"**oh my god I knew I never should have come to LA" **

"**Gabs will you relax he didn't recognize her, and you weren't there" **

**I sighed. "I know, but now I feel like no matter where I go he'll be there" **

"**And so what if he is, I'm here for you, I love you" **

**I smiled "Thank you for calming me down" **

**I leaned up and kissed him, **

**He gripped my shoulders, as the kiss got deeper. **

**The kiss like his other kisses were nice but they didn't set me afire like uh no don't even think that Gabriella I told myself. I pulled away from Jake, "I think I'm going to go to bed" **

"**Alright I'll see you in the morning" **

"**Okay catch me before 7 because I have rehearsals tomorrow" **

"**Okay night" **

"**Night" **

**I went to bed that night, dreams of Jake and I together married, with kids that had Jakes dark gray eyes, then that image faded and I saw me and Troy together, with Angelea and two other kids, both of the kids I recognized, they looked like the kids from my dream…. Then the two images merged, Troy and Angelea on one side, Jake and the Jake look-alikes on the other. Both groups beckoned me to join them….. I started to drift towards Jake then I turned and saw Angelea in Troy's arms, then I began to walk towards them. **

"**NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO" **

**I screamed waking up. **

**I looked around me, I was in my hotel room, I wiped my eyes, what the hell was going on, I hadn't had a Troy dream since I gave birth to Angelea. I got up and took a shower…. After I got dressed I went to check on Angelea. I looked at her while she was sleeping, she reminded me so much of Troy, yet she was like me, as well, she had her daddy's sparkling crystal blue eyes and her hair was a mixture of black and light brown, she looked like both of our twins, looking at her you could easily tell she was mine or Troy's daughter. **

**I gave her a slight kiss on her forehead I hated leaving her like this, I loved spending time with my daughter that's why I always brought her on, tour with me she was my salvation. **

**I left her room and told Celia to make sure they brought Angelea after she ate breakfast I left my room, and went to downstairs to the gym to began, rehearsals…. **

**Over the next couple days I readied myself for my concert, until the day was a upon us I was so nervous, I didn't think I'd ever been so nervous in my whole entire life" **

**I was in my dressing room, with Angelea, Sasha, Terrin, Giuliana and Jake, Gianni was outside talking to the stage manger about something. **

**I was sitting talking to Terrin with Angelea on my lap when my dressing room door opened. **

**I felt my heart leap **

"**Mom" I said breathlessly. **

**She looked at me with tears in her eyes. I moved Angelea off my lap and went to my mother I wrapped my arms around her **

"**Mom I'm so happy you're here. **

"**My baby, I missed you so much" **

"**I missed you to mom" I looked behind her and saw my dad**

"**Daddy" I squealed and ran into his arms, I can't believe you guys are here" I said**

"**Well we couldn't miss your big concert, now where is that granddaughter of mine" **

**I looked over my shoulder, at Angelea,  
"Come here Angelea" **

**She walked towards me. **

"**Angelea remember those pictures I showed you,"**

**She shook her head yes **

"**Remember I told you about grandma and grandpa" **

"**Yes mommy" **

"**Well they came all the way from New Mexico to see you" **

**Angelea looked up at them with wide eyes  
"You came to see me" she said pointing to herself . **

**My mom had fresh tears in her eyes. "Yes sweetie we came to see you, **

**She smiled and gave my mother a hug, My mom picked her up.  
"Oh my god you are gorgeous you look just like your mother and_" **

"**Troy" a voice said from behind my dad. I turned and saw Troy's mother standing there. **

**I felt like I was about to faint  
"oh my god what are doing here" I asked **

**She stepped into the room. **

"**I think everyone besides me and your parents should leave" she said**

**She was right, I didn't even try to argue with her. **

"**Can you guy's excuse us for a moment, Terrin can you take Angelea with you" **

**Terrin shook her head in answer. **

**We were all silent until everyone left the room. **

"**Angelea?" Emily asked questioningly.**

**I didn't say anything. **

"**That is Troy's daughter isn't it" **

**Again I didn't say anything. **

"**Listen Gabriella I don't know what the hell is going on, but I want some answers you disappeared for three years become a pop star, and show up with a baby that is an exact replica of Troy and you" **

"**She's Troy's" I said softly **

"**Does he know" **

"**No" **

"**Jesus Gabriella,, how old is she"  
"she just turned two in may" **

"**Oh my god Gabriella you were sleeping with Troy when he was engaged to Alison" my mother asked **

"**No mom it wasn't like that, it happened one time, the night before the wedding, he came over and he was drunk and next thing I knew one thing lead to another, and then I found out I was pregnant" **

"**Did you know that Troy has a son who turned two in February"**

"**I know that's why I disappeared three years ago, I didn't know Alison was pregnant until I was about three months after I found out I panicked, and fled to Italy" **

"**What I want to know is you're constantly in the public eye why doesn't anyone know that you have a daughter" **

"**I'm very good at keeping my life private, actually I'm a master at it, " **

"**So when are you going to tell Troy about his daughter" Emily asked **

"**I'm not, listen I'm getting married in two months, and Jake wants to adopt Angelea and I'm going to let him'  
"Gabriella do you hear yourself right now, I've just been told I have a granddaughter, do you think I'm going to pretend I don't know her, do you honestly think that, troy will give up his parental rights as a father" **

"**Listen Emily I really don't have time for this, to be honest I have no idea what I'm going to do all I know is that I'm have to be on stage in 5 minutes and that you three have to promise you won't tell Troy that you will let me do it if I decide, mom, dad Emily I'm not a little girl anymore I'm a grown woman and I'm going to do what is best for me and my daughter" with that said I walked out the room and headed to the stage.**

**I was so nervous, my hearting was beating fast the adrenaline was pumping in my veins.. **

**All my doubts about, the performance vanished away as soon as I began my first song. .. **

**My performance was awesome.**

**I got a little emotional during on of my songs, but that was to be expected,,**

**I was so proud of myself. After the my concert I ran off stage, and straight to my baby, and swung her in my arms. **

**Jake came up to me. **

"**Gabs you did wonderful I'm so proud of you" he said leaning down and kissing me. **

**We broke away "Thank you" **

"**So are we in need of a celebration" **

"**Absolutely can you just take her, while I go change and meet you, outside in about, 15 minutes" I said handing Angelea over to Jake. **

"**Okay, don't take long gorgeous" **

**He said giving me another kiss **

**I smiled " I won't" **

**I headed to my dressing, and changed my clothes. **

**I was content for the moment, nothing could bring down my happiness. **

**As I was leaving the dressing room, I felt as thought I was being watched I looked around, the room, there were so many people in the area that, I couldn't tell, Until I locked eyes with him, I could tell who's eyes they were for those were the very eyes I looked into, every night when I said good night, to my daughter. **

"**Oh my god" I said under my breath. I felt like I was frozen in time, **

**Then he started to walk towards. I acted purely on instinct I ran. **

**I ran as fast as I could, **

"**GABRIELLA WAIT" I heard him scream but I kept running, until I reached the outside. I found Jake and everyone waiting for me in the limo **

"**Lets go" I said breathlessly. **

**I sat back in my seat, I couldn't believe this, I was doing my damnest to avoid him first his mother, now this… It seemed that god wasn't going to let me leave. LA without seeing Troy, and confronting my past…. **

**Next Day. **

"**Mommy, mommy wake up, mommy puease wake up, we gotta go to the park"**

**I opened my eyes to see Angelea, looking at me. **

**I smiled **

"**baby do you know what time it is" **

"**No" **

**I laughed **

"**Sweetie, its 9 in the morning, can we go to the park in an hour" **

"**No mommy, we gotta go now" **

**I threw the covers over my face **

"**Okay" I said **

**I took a deep breath. And threw back the covers and got up. **

**I scooped Angelea into my arms. **

"**you just like waking your mommy up don't you" I said in a funny voice while ticking her. **

**Angelea laughed in a way babies can. I sat her down on her feet, and called for Celia. **

"**Celia could you keep an eye on her, while I take a shower please" **

"**Sure Gabs" she said. "Come Leah lets go watch some cartoons while Maman gets ready" **

**I handed Angelea over to Celia.. The went to the bathroom to get ready. **

**I walked into the living room. After I was dressed to find Angelea, and Celia playing on the floor **

"**Okay mama, are you ready to go" I asked Angelea**

**She looked up at me and shook her head. **

**I picked her up,**

"**Celia if Jake, comes by tell him, I took Angelea to the park, and that we'll be back by lunchtime" **

"**Alright you guys have fun" **

"**Thanks see you later"**

**I walked to the nearest playground with Angelea. **

**I loved spending time with my daughter like this. Just me and her, she was a hilarious child she always had a story to tell me. **

**We reached the playground. We played on the slide then the swings, then the jungle gym, **

**Who knew that you could have so much fun with a two year old. **

**After about an hour of play I sat down on a park bench and watched Angelea play with a group of toddlers. I smiled my daughter made friends no matter where she went. **

**I kept an eye on Angelea while she played. **

**I smiled as my thoughts drifted to her, and Jake and my career. Life was nearly perfect. **

"**I wish you'd smile at me like that instead of running away" **

**I turned to my side and saw Troy sitting down, next to me. **

"**What are you doing here, are you following me" I accused **

"**No actually I had no idea you'd be here, this happens to be the park I take my son to every Saturday" he said pointing to a little boy that just so happened to be playing with Angelea **

**I closed my eyes bemoaning my luck. Why me I wondered. **

"**Imagine my shock seeing you here, after last night I was sure I would never see you again. I'm still trying to figure out why you're so hell-bent on not seeing me"**

"**Troy you don't understand, its very, very complicated" **

"**What, I don't get it, we get into an argument then you disappear, then turn 3 years later an international superstar my mom told me that I needed to talk to you that you had something to tell me" **

"**Troy I can't do this right now" I said nervously, I watched as Angela and Troy's son started to run over to us.**

"**Can't do what, Angel what is wrong with you" **

"**Mommy, look I got a new friend" Angelea said coming up to me smiling pointing at Troy's son. **

"**Oh my god" I said under my breath. **

"**Mommy that's big man, big man picked me up before" **

**I watched Troy's reaction to that one word, he seemed bewildered at first, then he narrowed his eyes on me**

"**Mommy" he rasped harshly. **

"**Mommy" he repeated to himself. **

"**Troy don't go jumping to conclusions" **

"**Got damn it Gabriella" **

"**Troy not in front of the kids, Angelea, go play with your new friend okay mommy needs to talk to big man" **

**Angelea shook her head, and ran back to the playground. **

**I turned back to Troy, he was looking at me with murder in his eyes. **

"**Troy calm down, okay"  
"What do you mean calm down she's mine isn't she" he said though gritted teeth. **

"**NO she's mine" **

"**Gabriella really I'm not in the mood for games, when were you planning on telling me, that I had a daughter" **

"**I wasn't as far as I'm concerned she's my daughter I'm the one who gave birth to her" **

"**Yeah but it takes two to make a baby and unless you're a new fucking invention she's my daughter to" **

"**Troy you don't understand how old is your son" **

**Troy looked down "two" he said softly **

"**Exactly Angelea is two as well, how does that look, two kids, born in the same year same father, different mothers, sounds like a got damn soap opera" **

"**Gabriella you had no right to keep her away from me, none, I don't give a damn that she was born in the same year as her brother, you denied me the rights of a father,, you our daughter the rights to her father" **

"**She has a father, or at least he will be" **

**Troy stooped pacing, and looked at me **

"**What the hell is that suppose to mean" **

"**It means that I'm getting married and my fiancé wants to adopt Angelea"**

"**Are you fucking insane the only way, any one can adopt my daughter is if I give up my parental rights, and baby, that's never going to happen" he said so softly that I chills ran up my spine. **

**I looked into Troy's eyes and I felt a twinge of guilt and fear, **

**What was he planning on doing what lengths would he go to be apart of Angelea's life. **

**And most important how was I to handle, the sudden change in my life, my old friend was back. And I had no idea how to handle it… **

**Author's Note**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter its summer time now and I'm an official high school graduate and will be a college student come next fall, so now that school is over I have more time to write, and boy have I been writing, I'm finishing up all my stories and I've started on a couple of new stories that will be up soon, Here's to summer, I hope you all have a blast and don't forget to read my stories… **

**XOXO  
Heaven **


	34. Chapter 32 You and Me

**Chapter 32 You and ME **

**Artist: Lifehouse**

"_**Because it's you and me and of the people with nothing to do nothing to lose and it's you and me and all of the people and I don't know why I can keep my eyes off you"**_

**Gabriella pov **

**I checked on Angelea for the third time in the last 10 minutes I was so scared what did Troy plan to do. Would he sue for custody that's what I'd do if I was in his position? I knew I never should have kept Troy from his daughter but I didn't know what other way to handle the situation. Damn it I never should have come to LA but I did and now my past has finally caught up with me. Troy told me that he'd be in contact with me within the next hour but that was like 3 hours ago. Where was he and more important what did he plan to do. **

**Troy pov **

**I looked at my bloody knuckles it was stupid to break the mirror but I was pissed how could Gabriella keep a secret like that I had a daughter. A replica of her mother no of me damn she looked like both of us. I sighed my life had just got more frustrating. Knock-knock **

"**Daddy grandma wuants to talk to you" Jack said through the door. **

"**Here I come" I yelled grabbing a towel I wrapped my hand around it I didn't need to scare Jack with my antic. **

**I went into the kitchen to find my mother putting cookies in the oven. **

**She took one look at me "So Gabriella told you" **

**I looked at her stunned "you knew?" **

"**Of course not I just found out yesterday I told Gabriella to tell you soon or I'd tell you I'm happy she decided to tell you" **

**I took a seat at the table "Actually she didn't tell me I found out accidently" **

**My mom looked at me puzzled **

"**I took Jack to the park this morning and as fate would have it Gabriella was there with her daughter" **

"**So you saw her isn't she beautiful" **

**I felt my throat close up a little bit "yeah she's gorgeous" I said softly I clenched my teeth "I can't believe Gabriella would be such a deceitful bitch to deprive me of my child" **

"**Now Troy that's no way to talk about Gabriella she use to be your best friend if I recall" **

"**Mom don't tell me you're taking her side" **

"**Troy I'm not condoning what Gabriella has done but I have had some time to think about it and what I want to know is what the hell you were thinking sleeping with Gabriella a day before you married you're pregnant fiancé" **

**I felt blood rush to my cheeks "it was an accident I was drunk and she was there" **

**My mom tsk "Whatever say what you want but think about it put yourself into Gabriella's position pregnant alone with the baby's father married and having a baby with his wife she was young and scared she did the first thing she could think of and that was run, now you have to forgive Gabriella and just thank your lucky stars that you've found out now and not later"**

**I starred at my hand not speaking. My mom reached across the table and gently grabbed my hand. "Troy you have a daughter a beautiful daughter why don't you go see her and talk to Gabriella I'm sure she's just as upset as you are" **

**My mom was right I needed to see my daughter and also needed to speak with Gabriella. We had a lot to discuss. **

**I left my mom's house and headed to Gabriella's hotel. **

**I knocked on her hotel room feeling a little bit nervous **

**A young Italian girl answered **

"**Uh hi is Gabriella"**

"**Si she's in the bedroom are you Troy Bolton?"**

"**Yes I am can I come in I really need to speak with Gabriella" **

"**She's expecting you" the girl said stepping aside so I could walk in. "just down the hallway through those double doors" she said **

**I walked to the doors and knocked on the door **

"**Come in" came a response**

**I walked in Gabriella was pacing the room she looked up at me our gazes collided **

"**it's you finally" she said **

**I closed the door behind me "Where's Angelea" **

"**She's with Gigi" **

**I raised my eyebrows questioning her "Gigi is Terrin's daughter" **

"**Good I didn't want her around, where's your fiancé" **

"**At the gym with Gianni" **

"**Hmm so he fits right into the family" I said sarcastically ignoring the pang of jealousy in my heart. **

"**Look you didn't come here to talk about Jake we need to talk about Angelea" **

"**You're right let's talk you can start by telling me what the hell were you thinking not telling me about my daughter and disappearing for the last three years" **

**She started fidgeting with the comforter. "Angel we have all day"  
"Don't call me that" she said coldly**

"**Why not you had no qualms about naming our daughter after that particular nickname" **

"**Stop it" she said so softly I barely heard her. **

"**I don't get Gabriella if you hated me so much why the hell did you name our daughter after the nickname I gave you" **

"**I don't want to talk about it" **

"**Well Jesus Gabriella what do you want to talk about how you left three years ago you changed your number had so minimal contact with your parents they didn't even know where you were, all to keep our daughter a secret did you hate me so much you'd risk anything to keep me from finding out about her" **

**Gabriella's eyes grew huge "No it was not like that-" **

"**THEN WHAT THE HELL WAS IT LIKE THREE YEARS THREE FUCKING YEARS, YOU BLOW UP AT ME FOR GOD ONLY KNOWS WH-" It suddenly dawned on me three years ago the last time I'd seen Gabriella "oh my god you were going to tell you were pregnant" I said gasped. **

**I felt low lower then dirt, that last day I saw Gabriella was also the day she saw Alison pregnant. **

**I raked my fingers threw my hair this whole situation was fucked up. **

"**Look Angel I'm sorry I'm sorry about everything" **

**She looked up at me with those bright brown eyes brimming with tears. I felt my stomach lurch.  
"No I should be the one apologizing it was selfish and very stupid of me to keep Angelea away from you. I just acted on impulse I guess" she sniffed "So what do we do now?" **

**I shook my head not having a clue **

**We sat in silence for about five minutes **

"**I suppose, you stay in LA for a little bit longer so I can get to know Angelea better and we'll take it from there" I finally said. **

"**I suppose you're going to want to tell her you're her father" **

**My head snapped up "You don't mean to tell me you still think Joseph is going to adopt my daughter" **

"**His name is Jake and it was just a thought" **

**My eyes narrowed "Damn it Gabriella you don't know me at all do you, for you to even think for a second that I'd be willing to give up my child shows me how little you think of me, you can forget about Jayden adopting my daughter because I'm her father and I'm here to stay so why don't you make yourself useful and call your maid to tell her to bring Angelea here I would like a word with her" **

"**Don't you dare tell me what to do this is my hotel" **

**I rolled my eyes "Fine if you don't want to do it I'll do it my damn self" **

**I started walking towards the door when Gabriella reached out and grabbed my hand I felt a jolt of electricity that hit me to the core I looked at Gabriella to see if she felt it to I could tell by her eyes she did. She quickly released my hand. "Let me go get Angelea to prepare her" **

"**Alright" I said turning around. I sat on the sofa next to the window. **

**What the hell was that between me and Gabriella it was like once we touched the attraction between us flared to unbelievable measures, No it was attraction it must've been static how could I be attracted to her after keeping my daughter a secret from me I should be disgusted with her, but then why did all she have to do was look at me with those damnable brown eyes and I felt like blaming everything on myself. I wiped my eyes trying to make a point to not think about Gabriella. **

**I looked at my watch, where the hell was Gabriella she'd left 20 minutes ago surely it couldn't take that long to- as quickly as the thought appeared it disappeared as soon as Gabriella opened the door holding the hand of the little girl who just yesterday I couldn't get off my mind. **

**She let go of her mother's hand and approached my hesitantly. **

**She looked at me with big blue eyes that were so like my own. I felt my throat tighten **

"**Are you really my daddy" she said finally **

**I smiled "Yes sweetheart I'm really your daddy"**

**She breathed a sigh of relief before suddenly stepping on my foot. **

"**Ouch what did you do that for" I asked grasping for foot. **

"**Where have you been" she asked putting her hands on her little hips. **

**I couldn't help but smile she reminded me so much of her mother in that moment. **

**I reached out and smoothed her hair "I've been away for my work but I promise I'll be here from now on" **

**She smiled at me "Promise" **

"**I pinky promise" I said holding out my pinky. **

**I was again rewarded with her smile, and once again I felt my breath caught in my throat she was such a beautiful child, I silently cursed Gabriella for letting me miss the first 2 years of her life. **

**For the rest of the day I got to know my daughter she told me all about her life in Italy and I told her about her brother and my job as a basketball player. **

**It was 9 o' clock and I was tucking Angelea in bed **

"**I'm so happy I see my daddy now" Angelea said grabbing my face and kissing it. **

**I smiled "I'm happy too sweetheart now go to bed" **

"**Will you be here when I wake up" **

"**No sweetie but I'll be over for breakfast and I'll bring your brother with me" **

"**Kay" she said sleepily**

**I pulled the covers up and I turned around to leave I was surprised to find Gabriella standing there. She'd made herself scarce throughout the whole day. **

**I left out of the room Gabriella followed. **

"**You're really good with her" she said **

"**Well what do you expect I am her father and I have a son as well" **

"**Look Troy I know I was wrong to keep you away from her I realized that a long time ago but for Angelea's sake we need to get along" **

**I sighed I knew she was right but damn it if I wanted to admit it. **

"**Listen I'm tired it's been a long day we'll discuss this later" I said turning to leave **

"**Troy wait" she grabbed my arm "I really am sorry" **

**I turned and looked at her she looked at me with those luminous brown eyes full of sorrow. I felt my heart twist. **

"**Gabriella…. I have to go" I reached for the door and left. **

**I couldn't allow Gabriella to make me feel bad, but to be honest my heart had already forgiven her, my head just didn't want too yet. **

**Gabriella pov **

**I watched Troy leave. I felt tears rush to my eyes Troy was such a good father I felt the twist of guilt I was wrong to have denied Angelea the kind of love only Troy could give her I silently thanked god for Troy finding us. I left my room and went to Terrin's suite **

"**Hey hun what's wrong" Terrin asked as soon as she saw me. **

"**Terrin oh my god you'll never believe what happened today" **

"**What Gabriella Jesus Christ tell me" **

"**Troy Terrin I saw Troy today he knows about Angelea, he knows everything" **

"**Oh wow, how did this happen" **

**I sat down on the bed and proceeded to tell Terrin the whole story., **

**  
"So what are you going to do, are you and Troy going to have joint custody" **

**I shook my head "I have no idea this is such a mess" **

"**Well doll I don't want to be the one to say I told you so, but you know I never really liked the fact that you were keeping Angelea from Troy so maybe this is a good thing LiLi can get to know her dad and you'll be relieved of the guilt you've been feeling" **

"**You're right maybe this is a good thing, I'm just so worried that he'll try to take her away from me" **

**  
"Gabby Troy wouldn't do that and you know that" **

"**Do I Terrin it's been three year people change" **

"**Well sweetie just take it one day at a time but I'm positive Troy would never take your baby from you" **

**I gave a weak smile "thanks Terbear you always make me feel better" I gave her a hug before leaving I went straight to my room and went to sleep, tomorrow was bound to be an interesting day. **

**Troy pov **

**I went to bed that night thinking of Gabriella and Angelea I dreamt of them and what it might've been like if me and Gabriella we together if I never married Alison, if Gabriella had spoken up at my married. So many what ifs went through my head... the biggest what if was what if I made a big mistake leaving Gabriella?**

**I awoke the next morning to Jack jumping on my stomach "Daddy wake up" he said **

**I smiled I loved waking up like this I sat up and looked at my son suddenly my mind flashed to an image of Angelea and Jack jumping on the bed together waking me and Gabriella up the image was so profound I got a strong sense of yearning deep inside my chest. **

"**Daddy" Jack said jumping in my lap**

**I looked down at him "Hey buddy um why don't we get dressed we're going to meet someone very special". **

**He jumped out of my arms "who" **

**I smiled "We're going to meet your sister today" **

**Jack pointed to himself "me sister" **

"**Yeah bud your sister so why don't you go get dressed and we'll go have breakfast with her **

"**ok daddy" Jack said running off to his room. **

**I got up and called for Amy Jack's nanny. **

"**Good morning Troy"**

"**Hey Amy I need you to get Jack ready we're going to have breakfast with an old friend of mine" **

"**Sure thing" **

"**Thanks Amy" **

**As I got of bed I felt an adrenaline rush run through me I couldn't wait to see my daughter. **

**Gabriella pov **

**I went to Angelea's room to get her up only to see she was all ready to meet her brother; me of the other hand I was a bundle of nerves I had no idea how Troy's son was I only hoped he as excited about having a sister as Angelea was about having a brother. **

**Angelea looked up at me "Mommy I made my own bed today all by myself" she said **

**I looked at the heap of blankets and sheets on the bed I couldn't help but laugh **

"**Oh honey you did such a good job" I said "are you excited about meeting your brother today. **

"**Yes will my brother be nice" **

**I ruffled Angelea's curls "Of course sweetie, you know why don't we head to the restaurant we don't want to keep them waiting now do we" **

**We walked to the restaurant I was a bundle of nerves what if Troy's son didn't except Angelea as his sister what if the whole day turned into a disaster. I shook my head trying to clear it of the negative thoughts that were taking place as long as I remained positive the day would fine, wasn't yesterday perfect I thought to myself. We walked into the restaurant Troy and Jack were already there my heart caught in my throat. I felt Angelea grip my hand tighter. I looked down at my daughter and for the first time I realized that she was nervous with her excited disposition it was easy to forget that Angelea was probably a little unsure about having a brother. I squeezed her hand in reassurance and gave her bright smile "Don't worry honey everything will be fine" I told her as we made our way to the table **

**Troy stood up and smiled "How's my princess" he said to Angelea scooping her into his arms giving her a big kiss on the cheek. She smiled shyly "Hi daddy" **

**He put her down and turned towards the little boy who was looking a little nervous himself. **

**I wondered about their apprehension they were just playmates less than 48 hours ago now but I guess knowing that you're related does cause a little apprehension. **

"**Angelea this is your brother Jack, Jack this is your younger sister Angelea" **

"**Hi Jwck" Angelea said coyly **

"**Hi Anglea" he said just as shyly **

**Suddenly Angelea grabbed Jack and gave him a hug. **

**I felt tears in my eyes it was such a sweet moment. We sat down to eat and once Angelea and Jack got comfortable they were talking a mile and minute. I couldn't help but laugh at the childish dialogue that was taking place. **

**It turned out to be a wonderful breakfast Angelea and Jack quickly became the best of friends and me and Troy got a chance to have a relaxing conversation. At the end of breakfast Troy suggested we go to the park we headed to the park I watched as Angelea and Jack scampered into the sandbox **

"**They look good together" I said as I sat on the bench **

"**Yeah they do you know if I didn't know better I'd think they were twins" **

**My mind flashed back to that dream I had 5 years ago how very much Angelea and Jack looked like the very twins I dreamed were me and Troy's. **

"**Crazy isn't it" **

"**What is" **

"**This me and you here with our kids playing together, when I came to LA not in my wildest dreams did I think this would happen" **

**He turned and looked at me "What did you think would happen" **

**I shrugged "I have no idea I guess it did cross my mind that by the end of my trip you would find out about Angelea I just had no idea you'd fall instantly in love with her" **

**He looked at me "She's an easy child to fall in love with you did a really great job Angel I'm really proud of you"**

**I looked into those gorgeous blue eyes and I felt my heart melt and for an instant I remembered what it was like being in love with Troy. **

"**Thanks" I said **

**We sat staring like that for I don't know how long. **

"**Mommy daddy come see what me Jwck made" Angelea squealed breaking the moment we both turned to her and smiled. **

**The rest of afternoon went by quickly Angelea and Jack had a ball getting to know each other and me and Troy well something was definitely different since he gave me that compliment I guess we know longer looked at each other as the enemy but as co parents. **

**Troy and Jack walked us back to our hotel room. **

"**Angelea why don't you show Jack the room you're staying in" Troy said. **

**The scampered off into the next room leaving me and Troy standing in the hallway**

"**Why did you send the kids away" I asked **

"**Because I want to ask you if you'll go to dinner with me tonight"**

"**Troy I couldn't possibly" **

"**Yes you can we need to talk about Angelea I know you're suppose to leave in 2 days and I don't want to talk in front of the kids so I'll be back to pick you up in about an hour" he said **

**I sighed he was right we had a lot to discuss because like it or not I was leaving in the few days. **

**Troy and Jack left I hurriedly put Angelea to bed and went to my room and got dressed I was so wrapped up in getting ready that I didn't notice Jake coming into the room **

"**HHMM you look nice honey" **

**I turned around startled "Oh Jake you scared me" **

"**Sorry I tried knocking I guess you didn't hear me, did we something planned tonight" he asked gesturing towards my cocktail dress **

"**Um no, I'm going to dinner tonight with um Troy" **

"**What how did this happen" **

"**Well Jake uh Troy knows about Angelea and we've spent the last two together and tonight we're going to have dinner to discuss Angelea's future" **

"**Am I hearing you correctly you've spent the last two day's with Troy as in Angelea's father Troy and you didn't tell me" **

"**Look babe I haven't told anyone besides Terrin and the only reason I've been spending time with him is because of his daughter Jake I didn't mean to deceive you these last couple days have just been so overwhelming"**

**Jake's facial expression softened "I'm so cara I understand I just hate what he's done to you he doesn't deserve a daughter like Angelea" **

**I didn't comment after all Troy wasn't a bad person he just made some pretty stupid mistakes.**

'**Well honey um I have to go I promised to meet him, I'll be back in a about an hour two tops" I said**

"**Alright I trust you" **

**I smiled "thanks that's good to know" **

**I gave him a kiss and left the hotel room. **

**Everything would be fine me and Troy would discuss Angelea's future then I'll continue on my concert tour get married in two months everything will be perfect. **

**Troy pov **

**I waited patiently for Gabriella to join me, I was nervous this would be the first time we had dinner alone in years. **

**She walked into the restaurant more beautiful then I'd ever seen her. The three years had done her a world of good she'd matured into a stunning woman with a knockout figure. **

**She smiled at me as she walked to the table. **

**I couldn't help but smile back. **

"**Feels like we haven't done this in forever" I said as she sat down **

**She gave a small laugh "It has been forever" **

**We ordered drinks and started talking about our lives she told me about living in Italy and how wonderful it was I told her about LA and me playing for the Lakers we both carefully avoided all topics that had to do with out significant other. **

"**So where do you go after LA" I asked **

"**We go to Las Vegas then work our way to the grand final which will be New York that concert is in one month I'm so nervous" **

"**You shouldn't be I saw you the other night you were amazing" **

**She blushed "Thanks I worked really it's great to see it all coming together and to think I did it all myself" **

"**Yeah while raising a kid alone" I said softly **

**She looked down "That was my choice not yours you'll never know how sorry I am I kept you away from her, you are a wonderful father" **

"**Thanks" **

**We grew silent for a couple minutes **

"**I made a lot of mistakes concerning you Troy" **

"**I could say the same" I said looking into her eyes **

**I watched as her eyes grew bigger and her breathing became more ragged I couldn't help but look at her mouth it looked pouty and swollen like I'd already kissed her. Staring at her I quickly forgot that we were in a crowded restaurant looking into her eyes it seemed like it was just me and her and I couldn't keep my eyes of hers **

**She licked her lips and turned away from me breaking the spell. **

**She cleared her throat "So what are we going to do about Angelea now that she's knows about you and her brother I can't see us ripping you guys apart already" **

**I sighed "I know I'm trying to clear a schedule so I could maybe fly in on a couple of your concerts but it's not looking to good" **

"**Yeah um I don't know how we're going to do it maybe if you could take a week off practice and take care of her while I'm doing rehearsals and stuff and maybe once a month you could fly out and come see her" **

"**I think that might work I just don't really want to be apart from her now that I have her" **

"**I know the feeling" Gabriella said. **

**We finished dinner with the consensuses that Jack and I would join Gabriella on her trip to Vegas and I planned to fly out every weekend to see Angelea no matter where they were going. **

**I left dinner feeling accomplished in some sense me and Gabriella were on the same page when it came down to our daughter and right now that was the best thing for everyone. **


End file.
